Stormbringer
by Icy Cake
Summary: Getting rid of the pirates invading an island is supposed to be a simple, straightforward mission for Team Natsu, but for them nothing is ever too easy. Especially when an evil demon is involved.
1. Lost Little Pirates

**Lost Little Pirates**

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel was perched high atop the tallest deciduous tree within the lush green forest that covered most of Karuu Island –an island that took <em>one whole day<em> to reach by ship from the mainland of Fiore. To Natsu, memory of the voyage across the ocean was a blur of motion sickness and unconsciousness – the cause of the latter was likely due to Erza.

Standing eighteen meters above ground on one of the thick branches of the tree, Natsu peered into the long silver telescope within his hands to look towards the far, far coast several kilometers away. At the island's end, the forest gradually turned into a golden sandy coast that met the endless blue ocean. Scanning left and right, it took the mage a couple minutes and a few impatient whines from his furry blue companion before he spotted a ship anchored close to shore.

"Found it!" Natsu proclaimed. A joyous squeal from Happy followed soon after.

Adjusting the lens on the telescope, the mage focused on the vessel to confirm his finding. The ship was large, much larger than the small fishing boat Natsu and the others had used to reach Karuu Island. It differed from all the ships Natsu had ever seen. Far from typical, the large vessel had appeared to have extra attachments that were cylindrical and colourfully domed on the back and atop the main mast that served as extra rooms, judging by the paned windows. The most peculiar thing about the vessel was the happy round figurehead at the front of the ship bearing a similar resemblance to a lion's head. "Cool!"

"What's cool?" Happy asked, suddenly curious at the boy's look of amazement.

"The ship looks cool. There's a lion's head on it. Looks fun!"

Happy stared out towards the sea in awe even though he couldn't see the ship himself. The cat swished his tail, giggling with an odd smile on his face. Happy said, "They seem like fun pirates!" He turned to his friend. "Are they really the ones we're supposed to chase away?"

Natsu skimmed past the furled white sails to study the black waving flag gently blowing in the sea breeze atop the main mast. Skull and crossbones... with a funny looking hat. "I think they're the pirates... Skull and bones on a black flag – It means pirates, right?" he questioned, having never seen actual pirate ships before. Nor had he heard much about pirates since he rarely travelled out into the ocean.

He felt Happy shiver beside him. "Bones mean dead people, doesn't it? Are they evil?"

Natsu shrugged, doubting the possibility that the pirates down by the coast were an evil bunch. The ship, just by its appearance alone, gave off a light-hearted vibe. The vibrant reds and yellows that coloured the ship along with the bright, smiling lion's head were inviting rather than frightening.

Pirate's were supposed to be dangerous according the mayor and the townsfolk of Karuu Port. However, Natsu didn't sense any danger from the pirates judging by their funny-looking ship.

Looks were deceiving nonetheless. The mage couldn't simply let his guard down.

The Dragon Slayer slightly shifted the scope to scan the deck, curious as to why some parts were green and why there were trees growing on it. He saw no one on board. Then he adjusted the lens for a wider view to search for other pirate ships but found none.

"Doesn't look like there are any other pirate ships but that one." He passed the telescope to Happy who peered through the magical lens at the ship by the shore.

A gasp of awe sounded from the cat soon followed by a wide smile. "It's really a lion and not Loke's face!"

"Loke?" The mage raised his brow, not quite understanding why Happy would mention the Celestial Spirit.

"Wow! That ship looks really fun to ride! Oh…" The blue feline sadly frowned at Natsu. "But you won't be able to ride it, Natsu… If only Wendy was here… Charle too!" He murmured the last part quietly but the Dragon Slayer easily heard it.

Crossing his arms and looking off to the side the mage snorted. "Yeah. But it's not like we're gonna ride a _pirate ship_ anyway," Natsu grumbled, feigning disinterest even though he was deeply disappointed.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Happy sounded a little sad. "Erza would probably defeat them and destroy their ship in the process."

Hearing that, a chill ran up the Dragon Slayer's spine when he thought of Erza's merciless strength. It would probably take one swing of her sword to cut the pirate ship into two pieces. Such an incident would most likely occur if the pirates didn't leave the island peacefully.

What sort of people were these pirates? Natsu was very curious.

"Well, we know where they are. Let's go tell everyone."

"Aye, aye!"

The boy retracted the telescope after Happy returned it to him and shoved it into his backpack. He swung his bag over his shoulders while his companion took flight.

On white feathered wings, Happy flew up behind Natsu and wrapped his long tail around the boy's upper chest. Without effort, the winged cat carried his friend into the air.

Over the tall canopy of the forest the pair flew in search for the rest of their team. They followed their noses, catching the scent of something delicious.

Stomachs growling, Natsu urged Happy to dive within a particular cover of trees. Wordlessly, the winged cat dipped under the canopy, gracefully avoiding any major collisions with the many branches as they dived.

Natsu pointed straight below at the forest ground near the base of a wide tree where two people were waiting. "There they are!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Aye!" he heard Happy chirp behind him.

The Dragon Slayer softly landed on his feet between the two waiting individuals who were already eating without him.

Lucy spoke his name out of surprise upon seeing him and Happy dropping in so suddenly. Gray, on the other hand, only glanced at him and snorted. He was busily chewing a mouthful of his sandwich.

Natsu hungrily snatched the other half of Gray's sandwich that sat on the ice mage's lap and chomped on it quickly.

"Hey, you bastard!" the dark-haired mage angrily snarled, swiping at the other boy's hand in hope of retrieving his half-eaten portion of his sandwich. "Get your own!"

It took only two bites for Natsu to finish his stolen meal. "I'm starving!" he replied after swallowing, dodging a fist aimed at his face.

"Natsu! I have your lunch over here!" Lucy shouted as the Dragon Slayer defended against Gray's furious onslaught.

Natsu shoved his rival away and turned abruptly towards her, his mouth drooling at the delicious smell coming from the wrapped brown, elongated bundle in her hand. Something struck the middle of his back and he was sent flying into the dirt.

"I get half of his!" he heard Gray proclaim.

The pink-haired mage jumped to his feet, twisted around and growled at the other. "Don't you touch my lunch!"

Gray was already holding Natsu's meal. "You ate half of mine so it's only fair! Better yet, I'll just eat the whole thing! How 'bout that, lizard-breath?"

"You guys…" Lucy began but Natsu ignored her.

He instead leapt at the ice-user with an enraged roar of "Take one bite an' yer dead!"

The Dragon Slayer slammed into a wall of ice that materialized instantly before him. Cursing, he shrugged the pain away. With an angry howl, he shattered the ice easily with a fire-powered fist.

His jaw dropped in aggravation when he saw Gray already eating half of _his_ sandwich. "Asshole!" he roared, feeling his body swell with flames as he glared murderous daggers at the now half-naked ice mage. A taunting smirk adorned the other mage's stupid face.

"Gray… your shirt…" Natsu heard Lucy murmur off to the side.

Neither boy paid much attention to the spirit mage as they continued their battle. Gray annoyingly dodged Natsu's angry swipes for the remaining half of his meal.

Just when Natsu managed to grab his lunch out of his rival's hand something hard struck him over the head. He found himself face-first in the dirt once again but with his remaining sandwich clenched in his hands. He sat up abruptly and bared his sharp teeth angrily at Gray for such a cheap shot but found the ice-user down on the ground too.

An unnerving shadow loomed over him and he suddenly tensed under _her_ glare. He noticed Gray freeze up as well, sensing the presence of their fearsome superior. As one, both boys slowly turned their attention to the one that hit them.

Brown eyes looked down upon them with a frightening warning. "You two idiots are making too much noise," said Erza, her tone low and firm.

Natsu, between bites of his sandwich, and Gray quickly apologized, both bowing on their hands and knees to avoid further punishment.

"Hmph," was her response. She dropped a small bundle bound tightly with rope on the ground beside another larger bundle Natsu did not notice earlier.

Both of the bundles began to shudder, squirm and whimper. The four younger guild members stared at the two bundles in bewilderment.

"W-What…" was all Natsu sputtered before he noticed the two bundles were actually tied up people. Well, one was human anyway…

A young man, looking just around their age, with curly black hair and wearing a yellow bandana and goggles atop his head was the larger one of Erza's victims. Natsu could pick out the scent of gunpowder coming from the man. The most distinguishing feature was the man's long nose and full lips.

Through fearful tears the young man started to wail with shrill pleas of "Please don't kill us!" and "Y-You'll r-r-regret killing me!"

Alongside him, the smaller of Erza's victims, was sniveling in fear. A strong minty aroma was coming from it. To Natsu, it looked like some sort of small, brown furry animal with antlers, a pink hat with a white 'X' and a blue nose. Its large quivering eyes were watery with frightened tears.

"Wh-Who are they?" Lucy was first to ask.

Erza rested one foot on the back of the tied up young man, immediately making him freeze. "Found them wandering close to where we are. They are apparently the pirates the mayor wants us to get rid of. And this guy," she glanced down, sending a noticeable shiver down her hostage's spine, "is supposedly their captain."

Natsu crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side as he peered down at the shivering, tied-up form beneath Erza's foot. "Eh? Really?" he questioned, rather disappointed that their mission to drive away or eliminate the pirates was going to be easy. If the captain of that cool-looking ship was this weak then the crew must be more pathetic.

From what the Dragon Slayer could sense, neither of the pirates were even mages.

Gray noisily snorted. "I expected this job to be a little harder…" he grumbled, voicing the same thought as Natsu.

Lucy thought otherwise. "Hey! It's nothing to complain about!" she said with a wide grin. "This is an easy five-hundred thousand Jewels the mayor is willing to pay us!" She stood up and strolled over to the pirate captain. She knelt down and patted the young man over the head. "Now then, you're going to be a good pirate and take your little friend here and the rest of your crew off this island, okay? This will save us a lot of trouble! And damage fees…" She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Ah… W-Well, f-funny thing about that…" stammered the man beneath Erza's foot, his voice shaking uncontrollably. "I-I actually… I actually lied – I'm not really the captain! Ah ha ha – urk!" Erza pressed her heel harder on his back.

The red-haired warrior leaned forward to overshadow the trembling pirate. "Did you not say that you are the _Great Captain Usopp_? With_ one thousand _followers on this island?" she asked, her voice calm yet demanding at the same time.

"_One thousand?_" someone gasped – most likely Happy. Gray and Natsu gave each other looks of astonishment before turning back at the scene before them.

The man named Usopp appeared to shrink under Erza's intimidating stare. He let out a terrified squeak. Natsu may have heard him whisper "Scary!" a couple times under his breath.

The poor, poor man… The pink-haired mage couldn't help but pity the curly-haired pirate.

Unable to form words, the false captain vigorously shook his head.

"So you really don't have one thousand followers?" Natsu questioned with a groan of disappointment. Again, the pirate shook his head, looking ashamed.

Erza was unimpressed and it showed on her face. She removed her foot to crouch down to meet the pirate's gaze, her eyes dangerously narrowed. "Where is your captain?"

Usopp visibly swallowed and croaked out: "He-He's… He's s-somewhere! Explore… Exploring the island… We…" He swallowed again. "We s-separated a-about a c-c-couple hours ago!"

"Where was he heading?"

Once more the long-nosed boy shook his head.

Erza's glare intensified to a degree that even Natsu shivered even though he was not the one being glared at.

"_Where_ was he _heading_?" she asked again slowly.

The pirate whimpered and flinched away from her. He spoke his answer hastily, slurring and stuttering his words; "E-E-East! Southeast! I-I don't know! He t-tends to get lost and Zoro's with him so they're d-d-definitely lost somewhere a-a-and… and… P-P-Please don't kill me!"

"Eastward? That's the general direction of Karuu Port," Gray commented.

Natsu frowned. "Are you guys planning to attack the people there?" he growled, clenching his fists. The people of Karuu Port already had enough to deal with. The town was in a state of recovery due to the recent storm.

"W-What?" Usopp shrieked. "N-N-No! We would never do such a thing!"

"But you're pirates!" '_Blood-thirsty, greedy scum of the seas_' the mayor had described them.

"We didn't do anything! We're not bad pirates!" the tied up animal suddenly _spoke_ up, startling everyone but Erza. Its childish voice was shrill with panic. "W-What did we do to make the mayor m-mad at us?"

"Oh! This little guy can talk!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the animal with admiration. "Are you some sort of spirit?" she kindly asked.

"Do you like fish?" Happy was next to ask, his large eyes glittering with awe as he approached the tied up creature.

Both pirates gaped at the blue feline, briefly forgetting the threat that was Erza.

"It's a talking cat!" they both shouted in unison. It was their turn to be surprised by a talking animal.

Shaking away its astonishment, the furry animal looked confused. "Spirit? I-I'm a reindeer! And… Yeah, I like fish?"

"Then let's be friends!" Happy proclaimed, shoving one of his fishes he carried for lunch into the animal's mouth.

The reindeer quickly spat it out. "Ugh! It's raw!"

Happy looked saddened. His ears drooped and he frowned deeply with shimmering eyes. "I guess you don't want to be my friend…"

"Uh… I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

The threatening atmosphere that Erza had established over the two pirates had disappeared and she was not too pleased by that. "Happy… Lucy…" she hissed at the cat and the blonde girl, her right eye twitching with controlled anger.

The blue feline froze at her look and immediately hid behind Lucy who had taken a few steps back with a nervous apologetic laugh. "I'm sorry, Erza! Don't kill us too!" Happy cried out while Lucy repeatedly said "Sorry!"

"Eh? They're afraid of her too!" both pirates exclaimed as they gawked at Happy and Lucy.

Erza noisily sighed and stood up, her armored arms crossing over her breastplate. She moved to stand in front of the two pirates, making them stiffen. "Mayor Eldrav believes you pirates are a threat to him and his village," she answered the reindeer's previous question.

"W-Why?" Usopp asked. He tried to climb into a sitting position but failed since he was bound with rope from his shoulders to his ankles.

Gray went on to explain; "There was a raid on the town thirty-three years ago by pirates. Over half of the population was killed including the mayor's wife and daughter. After all that do you think the old man would be trusting of any pirates that land on his island?"

The curly-haired boy frowned at that.

"It is our job to get you pirates off this island," Erza continued. "So if you want to avoid any injury to you and your crew I suggest you find your captain and leave as soon as possible. If you pirates refuse then we'll have to resort to using force."

Natsu leaned over the young man and whispered a warning; "Trust me… you don't want to let her use force…"

Usopp let out a pitiful moan. "We-We can't just leave... We were caught in a middle of a huge storm three days ago! Our ship's waterlogged and we're short on supplies and our Log Pose – it's broken! We-We'll die if we just leave now…"

"We tried buying supplies but the townspeople refused to sell us anything…" the reindeer added, sniffling its snotty nose.

Lucy tilted her head slightly. "A storm? It must be the same storm that damaged the town," she informed, looking thoughtful. "When did you guys arrive to this island?" she asked the reindeer directly. She was still fascinated by the creature, Natsu could tell by the sparkle in her eyes and her wide, friendly smile.

The animal quietly responded, "Two… two days ago. We were lucky…"

"We got thrown off course in the storm," Usopp explained in further detail, his eyes distant as he reminisced. "We didn't know where the nearest island was since our Log Pose broke sometime during the storm."

"What's a Log Pose?" Gray inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The pirate shifted so he could stare at the ice-user. "You don't know what a Log Pose is?" Usopp exclaimed as if everyone in the world was supposed to know what it was.

All members of Fairy Tail gave him a blank look as he shifted around to glance at each of his captors. "I-I guess you guys wouldn't know… since you're not pirates…" he murmured. "It's like a compass b-but it points to the islands on the Grand Line."

Natsu blinked at him. "'On the Grand… Line'?" he repeated in confusion.

The long-nosed boy looked uneasy – it was a different fear that settled on his features than under the scrutiny of Erza. "Th-This is still the Grand Line, isn't it?"

It was Happy's turn to sound confused; "Grandline? Sounds like a tasty seafood restaurant." He widely grinned.

"Oh no!" Usopp suddenly wailed, turning his face into the dirt and bending his nose at an odd angle. His voice was muffled and he began to talk mostly to himself if not to his companion. "Did we get thrown into the Calm Belt? No wait – there aren't any storms or currents in the Calm Belt – then did we get washed out into some distant unknown ocean then? No – Can't be possible, right? We were just in the Grand Line and…"He continued on and on with the reindeer nodding and grunting along with the boy's chattering.

There was a flustered sigh followed by a stern "Natsu," coming from Erza. The Dragon Slayer ignored the pirates and turned towards her immediately. "Did you find their ship?"

"Y-Yeah," he quickly responded, a little afraid of Erza's bitter mood. "It's by the shore… uh… I think it was that way…" He pointed to his left, hoping it was the right direction.

Happy corrected him however. Looking at the small compass around his neck, the Exceed pointed to Natsu's right. "Natsu, it's the other way. Southwest of here."

The scarlet-haired woman looked disapprovingly at the Dragon Slayer but nodded at the cat. "How far?"

"It's about a three or four hour walk from here," Natsu answered promptly, sulking under her gaze.

Erza lightly smirked and started walking. "Then let's start heading there. Natsu, Gray," she turned her head to glance at the boys behind her. "Carry those two."

"What?" both of the males cried out in protest.

"Why do I have to carry them?" Natsu growled only to quickly change his mind when Erza darkly narrowed her gaze. "Aye, aye!" He leapt beside the pirate named Usopp and with a loud grunt, heaved the now protesting young man over his shoulder like a heavy sack. Natsu wasn't too bothered by the weight – Usopp was pretty light for his size.

Gray, after being told to put his shirt _and pants_ back on, wordlessly followed the scarlet-haired mage's orders and easily picked up the tied up reindeer with ease. He carried the whimpering creature under his arm with its snout facing upward.

Lucy quickly packed up everything left from their lunch break and followed right behind with Happy riding over her shoulder.

"H-H-Hey! What are you guys doing with us?" squealed the curly-haired pirate. Natsu could feel him trembling through the thick layer of rope.

Natsu couldn't see the pirate's face since he had him facing backwards. "We're just heading to your ship – the one with the lion's head, right? Your captain's bound to return to it sooner or later."

"The sooner you guys leave, the better it is for the mayor and his people," Lucy informed them, sounding rather sorry for the pirates.

"But… We can't just leave!" Usopp practically yelled in Natsu's ear. "We didn't _do_ anything! Sure we're pirates but we're not the kind that steal and kill… we'll maybe we steal – _a little_ – but we don't steal from innocent people and we definitely don't attack towns or villages! We're pirates because we have dreams out in the sea! We're… We're adventurous pirates!"

"Yeah! Adventurous pirates!" the reindeer chimed in, right behind Natsu.

Happy made a sound of awe. "Oh! You guys don't sound so bad after all!"

Natsu quietly agreed. There was no danger – no malice at all – coming from the pirates they carried. People that have murdered… people that have committed something evil… they often reeked with the vile stench of death. These two pirates smelled nothing like that. They smelled of gunpowder, mint and the sea.

"Regardless," Erza started, keeping her attention forward as she continued to lead. "Our job is to make you pirates leave this island no matter what you are. Good or bad, it doesn't matter to us."

"Maybe… we can help them?" Lucy quietly suggested to the group.

"Really? You'll help us?" both of the pirates exclaimed in utter surprise, making Natsu wince from the sheer volume in his ear.

Natsu had to strengthen his grip to keep his hold on the tied up pirate that squirmed about with excitement. "Stop yelling and stop moving, will you?" he hissed. He received a quick apology.

"No," was Erza's stern answer.

There were groans of disappointment mainly from the pirates.

Gray cleared his throat and took the courage to speak against his superior. "Hey Erza… Lucy _did_ ask you to help her on this job. Maybe we can–"

Natsu stopped, which made Gray abruptly stop in both speech and movement, because Erza had turned around, a look of annoyance on her face. "Helping these pirates is not part of our job. Do you think the mayor would appreciate us helping the very ones we're supposed to get rid of?"

"N-No, b-but…" Lucy tried to argue.

"Besides, it was _their_ own fault for getting caught up in a storm." She nodded to the pirate dangling over Natsu's shoulder.

"H-Hey! That storm came out of nowhere!" Usopp tried to explain. "It came so fast like – it was like… like magic, you know!"

Erza slightly narrowed her eyes while Natsu tilted his head slightly at the word 'magic'. Could that storm that ravaged the port town really be from a magic spell?

"'Like magic'?" Happy gasped.

"How so?" Erza inquired, her brow creasing with a troubling thought. At that point, Natsu decided to lower the pirate onto his feet.

The curly-haired boy stood nervously, avoiding to meet Erza's interrogating stare. "Um – W-Well… It was… It was bright and sunny and cloudless one minute and then the next minute the sky turned all black with thick storm clouds. We didn't even have time to get over our shock! We were already fighting the strong winds and huge waves to stop our ship from capsizing!"

"Those waves were huge!" the reindeer added, its voice quivering. "Two of our friends almost drowned and I… I couldn't…" It suddenly trailed off, suppressing a sob.

"Don't cry, Chopper," Usopp assured his companion, glancing behind him at the reindeer still held under Gray's arm. "Everyone's safe."

"Y-Yeah."

"Was there anything else that you saw or heard that was abnormal?" the scarlet-haired woman questioned, interrupting their moment.

The long-nosed boy turned back to her, meeting her eyes briefly before staring at the ground. "O-One odd thing I noticed was the lightning – it was purple… a-and it seemed to concentrate around one point in the ocean. Light… Lightning kept flashing – there was a lot of it – striking the ocean close to our ship. It was scary! It felt like we were going to get hit by it!"

"A-And then the lightning stopped and th-there was also a deep moaning sound that I could hear over the wind and waves," said Chopper the reindeer. "It got louder and louder…"

"And then a massive tidal wave came and swallowed our ship and took us under. I saw something moving in the water… something huge and glowing green. A mega-giant sea king! I'm sure of it!"

"Is that some sort of ocean monster?" Gray asked.

Eyes wide with surprise yet again, the pirate boy gaped at the ice-user and then each member of Fairy Tail. All members of the guild bore the same blank or confused expression as when 'Log Pose' and 'Grand Line' were mentioned. "You've never seen or heard of a sea king?" Erza and Lucy shook their heads while Natsu, Happy and Gray cocked their head to the side, clueless. "B-But they should be common – just what ocean did we end up in?"

"The Meliord Sea," was Erza's answer.

Usopp faced her. "'M-Meliord'? I've never heard of that – Where exactly…? Is it near East Blue? North Blue? South Blue?"

The armored woman frowned a little, not quite understanding the pirate. She simply told him; "This is Karuu Island. We are within the border of the Kingdom of Fiore on the western sea, the Meliord Sea."

It was the pirate's turn to stare blankly at her. "W-What?" he quietly drawled, looking completely lost.

Natsu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Usopp. "Just _where _exactly did you come from?" he asked, curious. There were so many different things between both groups that they were clueless about. The pirates must've come from far across the ocean – they were obviously foreigners and not native to the country or even the continent.

Chopper spoke up first since Usopp was still rattled with confusion. "The Grand Line… We just left a small island called 'Black Rock' two days before we encountered the storm," it explained as Gray finally decided to put the animal down so it could stand alongside its companion. It craned its head upward, shifting its eyes across each Fairy Tail member. "We were heading towards the next island on our Log Pose called 'Coral Isle'. We… We were supposed to reach it yesterday."

No one among Fairy Tail recognized any of the island names the reindeer mentioned. Sighing with suppressed frustration, Erza drew out a map from her pocket dimension which, once again shocked both of the pirates. Their eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets and their jaws practically hit the floor.

To non-magic folk and those unfamiliar with storing items in other dimensions, the map seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"H-H-How'd you…? Wh-Where…?" Usopp couldn't quite finish his stammering question.

Happy took the opportunity to explain half-way through the properties of storage dimensions and its many great uses before Erza abruptly cut him off. "Now's not the time, Happy."

"Aye, ma'am!" The blue feline quickly retreated away from her, leaving two dumbfounded pirates muttering "magic" and "dimensions" like they were unheard of.

Erza held up the map of Earthland before the two pirates. "Here's the world map. Where does this Grand Line lie?"

The pirates gaped at the map, both expressing disbelief. "Im-Impossible…" Usopp breathed, barely making a sound. "There's no such thing as a 'world map'! It's never been made yet and this… this isn't…" He slowly shook his head as he fell onto his knees. "This isn't _right_. There's no Red Line… No Grand Line… No East Blue or anything!"

"What's going on, Usopp?" Chopper's voice quivered with newfound horror. "Where… Where are we?"

"In another world," was Erza's only answer. Everyone stared at her.

"You mean they came from another world? Like Edolas?" Natsu questioned, startled by that fact.

"Not Edolas but perhaps another. It _is_ a possibility. They speak of items and creatures affiliated with the sea that appears to be common from where they came from but not here. Pirates are _extremely_ rare nowadays with all the mage guilds established worldwide. And from what I presume, their oceans sound much more grandeur than ours." The warrioress folded the map and returned it to her pocket dimension before looking directly at the young man. "What happened after you saw that monster in the sea?"

Usopp hesitated for a moment. He swallowed and with a shaking voice, resumed his tale; "The sea king – I only saw it briefly before it vanished into the dark sea. After our ship resurfaced we continued to fight against the storm. It was really useless… We were being pulled by the sea. We were trapped in that storm for what felt like hours before it suddenly became calm again… The sky and sea… it was like the storm never happened."

The reindeer frowned heavily and said, "It was then that Nami noticed our Log Pose was broken…"

The pirates fell silent after that, their expressions downcast.

Erza had spoken to them but Natsu didn't pay much attention.

He couldn't help but feel nauseous when Usopp described their incident out at sea. Imagining being on their lion-faced ship on stormy waves for _hours _made his stomach lurch.

He felt an elbow to his side from Gray. "Looking a little green. Don't tell me you're getting motion sickness just from hearing about a ship. You're so useless," the dark-haired mage snidely teased.

The Dragon Slayer placed a steady hand on his stomach and growled at his rival, "Shut up! At least I'm not a stupid moron who can't keep their clothes on!" he retaliated, nodding at the ice mage's dark blue boxers. Sometime during the pirates' tale, the idiot had taken his clothes off.

Gray cursed loudly and picked up his discarded clothes right beside him, receiving odd looks from the pirates.

Natsu breathed deeply and assured his mind and body that he was still on solid ground. He regained his posture and listened to Lucy and Erza discuss their next course of action.

The blonde mage appeared to be smiling gratefully at the other. "… help them? Thanks, Erza!"

Erza scoffed at her, slightly pouting. "I am not helping the pirates, Lucy, I am helping the mayor." Her expression shifted to a more serious one. "That storm both the townsfolk and these pirates encountered was not natural. Whatever caused it might still be around and it will most likely create another storm that could possibly wipe out Karuu Port entirely."

Natsu clenched his jaw and bared his fangs. "Do you think the Dark Guilds are behind it?"

She nodded. "It's my only assumption. A storm of that magnitude in such a short period of time can only be caused by a powerful magic source. If it is the Dark Guilds that have control of it then we have no choice but to stop them before they cause any more harm."

"Shouldn't we go back and tell Master about this?" Lucy asked, looking a little desperate. Natsu could sense her unease from the thought of battling another Dark Guild on their own.

Crossing her arms, Erza lightly shook her head. "It'll take a total of eight days to go back to the Guild and return here – that's far too much time wasted. We'll have to try to send a message instead."

At that, Lucy seemed a little unnerved.

Natsu snorted and gave her an encouraging grin. He smacked his closed fist into his open palm and said without hesitation, "Don't worry about a thing, Lucy. Whoever's causing the storm, I'll kick their ass."

"Aye, aye!" Happy chirped with his usual gesture; a raised paw and a determined face. "Leave it to Natsu and Happy!"

The Dragon Slayer was brimming with excitement at the thought of battling a new, powerful foe.

He heard Gray smirk beside him. "Not if I get to them first," the ice mage challenged, cracking his knuckles with a sneer.

Before Natsu could counter with a snide remark concerning the weakness of ice against flame, one of the pirates spoke up.

"U-Um… so… Are you guys still going to… uh, kick us off the island?" Usopp questioned, sounding rather confused.

Chopper noticeably looked up at Erza with wide, hopeful eyes. The scarlet-haired mage looked between the two pirates irritably at first but then her features softened – just a by a little bit.

"Yes. It is still our mission to do so. However," she quickly added before anyone could say anything against her, "you will be taking us with you. I want you to take us to the very spot where you encountered the storm. Can you do that?"

"I… Well… I-I'm sure Luffy – err, our Captain – wouldn't mind and for sure Nami, our navigator, should be able to take you guys to that part of the ocean."

A quick nod and a rather pleased smile adorned Erza's lips. "Very well then. We will help you get the supplies you need before we set sail."

She walked over to the bound pirates and touched the magic rope of each of them, making the tight knots instantly loosen and unwind. The ropes fell to their feet and the pirates smiled in relief before giving Erza a thankful look. "One question still remains unanswered however," the pirates stiffened at her stern tone, "I do not know how or why you pirates have gotten here. Perhaps if we investigate the cause of that sudden storm then we may possibly find your answer."

She deeply sighed and gazed upwards towards the canopy of the trees. "Let us hope…" she quietly trailed off as she moved forward once again in the direction of the pirate's anchored ship.

* * *

><p>AN: First time writing a fanfic for manga and a crossover to boot. I hope I captured your interest! Island names and the Meliord Sea are made up - not sure what the oceans of Earthland are called.

Criticism is welcomed - did I capture the characters correctly? Please let me hear your thoughts!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Test of Might

**Test of Might**

* * *

><p>It was around evening when Natsu, his team and the two pirates named Usopp and Chopper reached the southwestern shore of Karuu Island where the large pirate vessel waited.<p>

During the three and a half hours it took to walk through the forest the members of Fairy Tail learned more about the pirates and their world and the pirates, in turn, learned more about Earthland and magic. Conversations were a little awkward at first because the two pirates were still afraid of Natsu and the others – mainly Erza – but the uneasiness gradually went away as the two groups got a better understanding of one another.

The pirates, as spoken by Usopp, were known to be 'the most strongest and famous pirates' of their world, 'the Straw Hat Pirates'. There were currently nine members in their crew: the captain, Luffy; the captain's first mate and swordsman, Zoro; the navigator, Nami; 'the bravest and most accurate sharpshooter, the Great Captain Usopp' – why did he have 'Captain' in his title if he wasn't the actual captain? Natsu had wondered. The ship's cook was a man named Sanji; the ship's doctor was surprisingly Chopper the reindeer.

The talking animal didn't fail to demonstrate his knowledge of medicine. Along the trek through the old-growth forest, Chopper constantly paused to pick up medicinal herbs – hence the strong minty aroma coming from him – and explained in detail the special properties of each one when Happy asked. The blue feline got along fine with the furry pirate doctor – in fact, the two were fast friends. The two were very similar in a way: Both were around the same height excluding Chopper's hat and antlers; both were knowledgeable in their field of expertise and both carried a small backpack. Intrigued by one another the two animals often talked amongst themselves, giggling and laughing like kids (which Lucy thought was adorable).

The seventh member of the Straw Hat Pirates was Robin, an archaeologist and the eighth was Franky, the shipwright and also a '_cyborg_'. A cyborg, according to Usopp, was half-man and half-machine, (much to Natsu's amazement). The last and most recent one to join their crew was Brook, also a swordsman but mainly a musician.

The mere nine pirates did not compare to the estimated one hundred pirates that had raided Karuu Port thirty-three years ago. The mayor overestimated the threat of the Straw Hat Pirates for they were more of an adventurous lot than a group of murderous thieves. Usopp's many interesting tales of his journey over the vast seas with his friends have left Natsu feeling a little envious of the pirates' grand adventures.

But what made Natsu greatly admire the Straw Hat Pirates was the story of how they battled through thousands of armed men in a fortified base, two giants and seven of some of the strongest people in their world government just to save a single friend.

If Natsu was in their captain's shoes, he would do the exact same thing to save one of his dear companions without having to think twice. Natsu understood them then; their determination; their desperation; their struggle to save one of their own – the Dragon Slayer absolutely knew how they felt. When Erza was arrested by the Magic Council… when Gray was foolishly willing to sacrifice his life… Natsu couldn't bear to lose one of _his_ own. He had vowed to protect everyone even if it meant going against the Magic Council or powerful evil demons.

As Usopp and Chopper spoke of their captain's victory, Natsu couldn't help but respect their captain – that's why Natsu was going to challenge that Luffy to a friendly battle.

"No, you are not going to challenge anyone, Natsu," Erza had sternly told him when he spoke of his plan upon meeting the rest of Usopp's crew. "We have no time for that."

The Dragon Slayer pouted, looked off to the side in annoyance and grumbled, "There's plenty of time. Not like you need me to get those supplies with the pirates. Me and their captain can hang back and fight."

The scarlet-haired warrioress gave the fire mage a warning glance as she continued to lead the group. "And risk unnecessary injuries?"

"I'll hold back."

There was a whisper of "It's _Luffy_ that needs to hold back…" coming from one of the pirates behind him. He snorted at them and ignored their comment.

Erza let out a tired sigh, facing forward once again. "No means no."

"I just want to see how strong he is."

"No."

"What if he attacks us?"

"Luffy wouldn't just randomly attack someone!" Chopper defended his captain.

Natsu shrugged, peering over his shoulder at the two pirates following behind him. "What if he had a reason?"

He saw Usopp frown a little with worry. "A reason? Like what?" the curly-haired boy carefully asked.

A wide, mischievous grin slowly spread across the Dragon Slayer's face when he thought of a brilliant plan, making Usopp's frown deepen. "Nevermind," was his answer, trying not to sound suspicious.

His smile disappeared and his attention was quickly back on Erza when she addressed him sharply with a sideways glare; "_Natsu_. There will be _no_ unnecessary battles between Fairy Tail and the pirates. Do you understand?"

A shiver ran down his spine from her threatening tone. "Aye, aye!" he automatically replied, raising a hand into the air to portray his willingness to obey.

A tiny, satisfied smirk adorned his superior's lips before she returned her gaze forward.

That same evil smile returned on Natsu's face. "You're not going to listen, are you?" Lucy quietly groaned beside him.

He glanced over at her, slightly shocked at how fast she found him out. "How'd you know?"

The spirit mage rolled her eyes and stared at him sullenly. "It's all over your face."

It didn't seem like Erza had overheard Lucy or Natsu, much to the pink-haired boy's relief.

So when they arrived at the beach where the pirate's lion-faced ship, the Thousand Sunny, was waiting, Natsu's first question to Usopp was; "Is your captain back yet?"

After a moment's pause, the pirate boy shrugged. "Eh, it's pretty quiet," he answered, not regarding the sound of the lapping waves and singing gulls. "There's a good chance he's still lost on the island…"

Natsu sighed, feigning impatience when he was actually relieved. If he wanted to provoke the captain into a fight it had to be on solid land. Although the ship looked fun to ride, the mage dreaded the thought of taking one step on it.

"Is there a way to contact your captain?" questioned Erza as she stared out at the ship.

Looking thoughtful, the curly-haired boy scratched the back of his head and replied; "Well, I could shoot a couple flares into the sky. Maybe that could catch his attention?" He let out a short laugh. "For sure he'd be running back if he saw it – it's almost supper time."

The scarlet-haired mage nodded. "Then do so. The sooner we can discuss our plans, the sooner you would be able to return home."

"All right!" Usopp dug into the bag he carried and pulled out a green slingshot and three small red and round pellets. "Watch this! I'm known as the King of Sharpshooting! _Flare Star_!"

Fascinated, Natsu watched as the pirate launched one of the three pellets straight up over their heads. Seconds passed before it quietly exploded in brilliant red smoke, almost forming a star-shape.

"Oh! That's very high!" Happy praised, craning his neck to look skyward.

Usopp laughed mightily and brushed a finger under his nose as he wore a smug grin. "Of course! My marksmanship skills are unmatched! Flare Star!" He launched a second pellet into the air where it exploded once again at the same height as before. "Do you know why there are shooting stars? It's because I'm the one that shoots the stars down!"

"What? Really?" Natsu, Happy and Chopper exclaimed, extremely impressed by Usopp's ability.

The long-nosed pirate nodded with a wink, dabbing a thumb to his chest. "That's right! Only I can make shooting stars appear in our world!"

"Is that so?" Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow. "How about shooting one down tonight for us?"

Usopp nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well… You see… tonight's not going to be a good night. The wind's all wrong and the humidity isn't perfect… so… Yeah, not tonight."

Erza smirked in amusement while Natsu, Happy and Chopper groaned in disappointment.

The final pellet was shot shortly after, continuing to impress the watching group. "Hopefully both of our lost crew members can see the flares," said Usopp, scanning over the trees of the forest. He smiled at the mages. "So do you guys want to see our ship?"

"Aye!" Happy chirped with a raised paw. His eyes shining with excitement as he gazed across the ocean at the anchored ship. "I want to ride it!"

Natsu, on the other hand, cringed at the thought of stepping foot on it. Just seeing the ship bobbing up and down on the waves made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Lucy was first to notice his queasiness. "Motion sickness already? You're not even on it yet!" Lucy exclaimed with a frown.

Natsu gestured at the ship. "I can _see_ it!" he snapped irritably. He quickly turned away from the ocean and focused instead on the forest. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and wait till the captain returns."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Erza cross her arms at him but she didn't say anything. She instead started to walk down the beach to the water's edge.

"Wow, your motion sickness is _that_ bad?" Chopper asked in bewilderment, trotting up to the pink-haired boy.

"Any form of transportation is his weakness. He even gets sick when someone carries him," Lucy had to add.

"Wow! Really?" Chopper sounded even more shocked at that fact.

Annoyed at the mockery he was receiving for his one weakness, the Dragon Slayer angrily huffed. "It's just a minor setback for me, all right?" he growled at everyone.

He glared at the half-naked Gray who was snickering at Natsu's misery. The idiot ice-user had chosen to tie his shirt around his waist hours ago so he wouldn't subconsciously take it off and lose it. "The hell are you laughing at, bastard?" Natsu lowly snarled at the stupid dark-haired mage.

Gray sneered at him, his dark blue eyes glinting with amusement. "_You_. Who else?" he evenly replied. "You're so pathetic. We're going to be out at sea for a couple days at least – how're you going to last?"

Natsu was about to retort but instead groaned at the terrible thought of sailing across the sea once again. And it wasn't just for one day… How was he going to survive the ocean _especially _if they run into a storm like the one the pirates had encountered? He plopped onto his back, (which was uncomfortable due to his backpack), on the warm sand and stared up at the sky in despair.

"Uh, Natsu…" the reindeer quietly spoke his name. The boy sulkily turned his head towards the animal beside him. "I have some medicine that might make you feel better."

Hearing that, the pink-haired mage perked up a little. "Medicine?" he questioned, rising onto his elbows.

Chopper nodded. "Sometimes one of us will get sea sick so I always have medicine prepared."

"Oh! That sounds great!" Happy cried out, leaping onto the fire mage's shoulder. "You'll be able to ride the ship, Natsu!"

Feeling hopeful, the Dragon Slayer jumped to his feet, nearly throwing his companion off. "That'd be cool. The ship does look fun!" he told the doctor.

Gray snorted at him. "Well, I guess you won't be so useless in the ocean after all."

"Oh, shut up." Natsu would have kicked the moron in the head if Erza wasn't looking their way.

The reindeer smiled. "I'll go grab you some, Natsu!" Chopper dashed towards Usopp who was standing near the water, calling out at the ship.

"Hey! Hello! We're back! Hey!"

After hearing no reply Usopp yelled again; "Anyone?" The pirate scratched the back of his head. "I wonder where everyone is? They should've seen the flares," he murmured after a moment of silence. "I guess we can't get back on the ship for now." He looked apologetically at each member of Fairy Tail.

"Didn't you guys use a boat to row to shore?" Lucy asked, looking around the beach.

Usopp chuckled and shook his head. "Err, no… Our captain actually _flung_ us to shore. So the only way back is to either wait for him to return or wait until someone on the ship sees us."

"I could fly each of you there!" Happy suggested, taking flight on feathered wings to demonstrate.

The two pirates, (having already seen Happy's transformation earlier when each member of Fairy Tail showed off their magic), were still amazed by the fact that the cat could fly. "Oh! I almost forgot you could do that! So awesome!" Chopper exclaimed.

Gray stepped forward. "Better yet, I'll make a bridge," he said. And he did so within a blink of an eye. A long, simple arcing bridge made of white-blue ice stretching from the sandy beach to the anchored ship was instantly made. "That way you don't have to use so much magic, Happy."

More sounds of amazement came from the pirates; "Cool!", "Wow!" and "That's really amazing!" were uttered from the two.

Chopper and Usopp stood by the glacial bridge. "Is it safe to walk on?" the reindeer asked, staring and prodding at the magic creation with fascination.

Gray had already started walking across it. "Yeah. I made the ice rough so you won't slip so easily," he answered with a boastful grin. "Come on, let's check your ship out."

"Okay! I'll give you guys a grand tour of the Thousand Sunny!" Usopp announced with much enthusiasm as he took the lead.

"Oh! It's really cold!" Chopper commented with a shiver after taking a few steps on the ice.

Erza gave Natsu a slight nod before crossing the sea with the others.

Happy peered over at Natsu, frowning with guilt. Knowing what his friend was thinking, the Dragon Slayer waved him off. "Go with them, Happy. I'll be waiting here," he told the hesitant feline.

"Are you –"

"Yeah. Go. The lil' doctor says he'll bring me some medicine, right? Make sure he does." He emphasized the last part.

"Aye, aye!" With a giggle, the Exceed ran after the others.

The last to stay was Lucy who gave him a small pitiful look. "You're going to hang back here?" she needlessly asked.

Natsu snorted. "Hell, I'm not boarding that ship yet."

Her expression changed to suspicion. "You just want to fight the captain, don't you?"

The Dragon Slayer sneered devilishly. "You could say that's one of the reasons." Before Lucy could say anything to that, Natsu gave her a serious look and said, "Could you do me a favour?"

Unnerved, the spirit mage cautiously asked with a raised eyebrow, "What sort of favour?"

Natsu glanced over her shoulder at their superior's armored back. He lowered his voice. "Could you stall Erza for a while?"

The blonde girl's face quickly morphed into a horrified expression. "S-Stall? _Erza_?" she nearly shrieked. It was a good thing Usopp was chatting away over by the ship and keeping everyone's attention. "You know that's impossible!" Lucy waved her hands for emphasis.

The pink-haired boy crossed his arms and shook his head at her. "Just keep her from noticing anything on the beach. Simple."

"It is _not simple_."

Natsu didn't see how it could be any difficult. Wanting to help her lack of confidence, he grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and gave her a little shove. "I know you can do it," he encouraged, giving her protesting face an assuring grin.

Lucy sighed deeply in defeat and started to sulk as she trudged towards the bridge.

Calmly, Natsu watched as the pirates and the rest of his team ascended a newly formed glacial staircase to hop onto the ship's deck. He could hear the sounds of awe and wonder coming from his friends. He smiled even though he wasn't there to join in on their fun.

Now that Erza was on the ship and hopefully Lucy was keeping her occupied, all Natsu had to do was wait for the captain of the Straw Hats to arrive.

He faced the forest, cracking his knuckles and neck to ready himself for an upcoming battle. Luffy was strong – Usopp had stated it – had practically called his captain a 'monster' in terms of how powerful he truly was. Although their world lacked magic there existed a power that, in a way, was similar to magic that one could gain by eating a special fruit: a _Devil Fruit_.

There were many different Devil Fruits that granted many different abilities. Chopper was amazingly a reindeer that ate one of those Devil Fruits, the Human-Human Fruit – hence why he could speak in the human tongue and _transform_ into a humanoid form (which was very awesome). And Brook, Chopper had warned them, was someone that may appear frightening at first because he was a living _skeleton_ due to the late effects of the Revive-Revive Fruit that granted its user another life after getting killed (which sounded very awesome).

Apparently the captain also had a power of a Devil Fruit – the Gomu-Gomu Fruit – that made his body like that of rubber.

Intrigued, Natsu wanted to see how Luffy's ability worked in battle and test how it fared against his ancient magic.

It wasn't long when he heard numerous voices, ones he didn't recognize, coming from the ship. Someone yelled what sounded like a drawled out "Super!"amongst the chattering of people. From what he could hear, Natsu surmised that the others have met the rest of the pirates that were hiding in the ship. Curious, the Dragon Slayer glanced back at the Thousand Sunny but of course couldn't see much happening from where he stood.

He did, however, see something black that also resembled a person get thrown off the ship. There was a horrified scream of "Sanji!" followed by a mix of laughter and frightened shrieks. Soon, _another_ black thing – more scrawny than the other – was also thrown overboard with a splash followed by a scream of "Brook too!"

"What the hell?" Natsu muttered in confusion.

Dumbfounded, he watched as the person with blond hair surfaced the waves, hollering out in a sing-song tone: "Oh, the stinging sensation of an iron fist from such a lovely lady is the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt!"

"Save Brook!" someone cried.

Natsu was about to cross the ice bridge to get a clear answer to what was happening when he noticed Happy flying back towards him with Chopper in tow. Both the feline and the little reindeer wore a panicked expression as if they were running away for their lives.

Sensing danger, Natsu rushed to meet up with them by the water's edge. "What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"It's Erza!" Happy exclaimed, dropping Chopper onto the wet sand before landing beside Natsu.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "She's in danger?"

He started to dash across the ice bridge but stopped suddenly when both talking animals yelled out: "No! She's _scary_!"

Despite the ice being rough, Natsu still slipped from forcing himself to stop. His face smacked the cold surface and he moaned in pain.

He sat up abruptly, rubbing his sore, cold face and checked to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding. He looked at the animals quizzically.

"She punched Sanji and Brook overboard!" Chopper was first to explain.

Sanji… who was that again? The cook? And the _skeleton_, Brook? Natsu glanced behind him and saw the man with blond hair and dressed in black swimming back towards the ship with another individual with black hair.

"And why'd she do that?" the Dragon Slayer slowly asked.

"Sanji tried to hit on her," was Happy's reply.

Natsu blanched.

Nearly every male in Fiore knew that they would be forfeiting their life if they ever tried to hit on Titania. Natsu could clearly remember the time when Loke was nearly beaten to death after attempting to seduce Erza with his good looks and flirty behaviour.

So it came to a surprise when Natsu saw the man named Sanji was still conscious and moving after getting punched by Erza Scarlet. "Wow, he can sure take a hit…" the mage murmured, overly impressed. It was unfortunate that the other guy was knocked out cold from what Natsu could tell.

"And Brook! He… He… He's really a _talking skeleton_, Natsu!"Happy exclaimed, eyes wide with awe and wonder.

Natsu jumped to his feet. "Whoa! Really? That's cool! Is that why Erza punched him too?"

The two animals shook their heads. "No… Brook wanted to uh, see her… um…" The Exceed trailed off, looking nervously to the side as if embarrassed.

"_Panties_." Chopper finished in a whisper.

With a horrified yelp, Natsu fell back down. "Her _what_?"

No wonder the poor guy got knocked right out from one punch. No one in their right mind has ever made such a bold move on Titania and lived to tell the tale. Was it possible to _kill_ a skeleton?

He blinked, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, what happened to no 'unnecessary injuries'?"

It wasn't fair that Erza could go back against her own word.

Happy gave him a sullen look. "She said it was an act of reflex…"

The pink-haired mage cringed, knowing how dangerous her reflexes were. He sighed and got off the ice bridge to walk back onto the warm sand.

"We're going to wait here with you," said Happy, glancing fearfully at the ship. It was obvious he was afraid of Erza at the moment.

Chopper soundly agreed. "Less dangerous!" The reindeer then took his small backpack off and searched inside. "Here, Natsu." He brought out a small clear bottle filled with brown tablets. "Take two of these pills when you feel sea sick."

With a smile, Natsu took the bottle and examined the contents. "Do they really work?"

"Of course! Everyone who has ever been sea sick always felt fine after taking them." Chopper soon frowned as he brought a hoofed hand up to his chin in thought. "Since your case of motion sickness is so severe, the effect of the pills would most likely last four to five hours at most with each dosage."

"I'll be free of motion sickness for _hours_?" Natsu was shocked by the duration of the medicine's effects.

The reindeer nodded. "It does take a little while before it starts to work… maybe five minutes or so? So you should take them before you board our ship."

"Wow, that's awesome! You're an amazing doctor!"

"Aye, aye! The greatest doctor!" Happy added.

Wendy's magic only lasted for about ten minutes at most but the effect was instantaneous. The delay didn't really matter though; if the medicine cured his motion sickness then he wasn't going to complain.

The reindeer seemed to glow with pleasure from Natsu's and Happy's praises however Chopper oddly insulted them in return. "What the hell are you talking about, you assholes? Bastards! Shut up!"

The Dragon Slayer quirked an eyebrow while Happy giggled at the pirate's weird behavior.

Once Chopper settled down, Natsu placed the bottle of pills into the side pocket of his backpack for easy accessibility. "Is your captain back on the ship?" Natsu inquired, looking around the beach and scanning the forest for any sign of said captain.

"No. He and Zoro are still on the island."

The fire mage grinned. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" his feline companion asked, curiously.

Natsu raised a fist before him and looked down at his two shorter friends. "I'm going to challenge Captain Luffy to a fight."

Both animals gasped. "But didn't you promise Erza…?" Happy started to say but was interrupted.

"No, I didn't promise her – I only agreed not to get into any unnecessary fights and _this_ fight is not unnecessary; it's a _must_!" Natsu sneered at the forest in anticipation. "Luffy's strong right? And I like strong guys. Especially guys who fight to protect their friends."

Happy smiled, understanding Natsu's motive. Chopper however, still seemed appalled by the idea.

"I want to see if I can trust him," the Dragon Slayer continued.

Chopper looked wildly confused. Happy took the opportunity to elaborate. "Natsu wants to see how strong your captain is so he would know if he can trust Luffy if we ever end up in a pinch!"

The reindeer's eyes widened with a knowing nod. "Oh! I see now!"

"Great!" Natsu crouched down so he was at an even level with the two animals. "Now, there's something I need you two to do…"

* * *

><p>Natsu wasn't sure how long he, Happy and Chopper waited at the beach for the captain. The sun was setting by the time the trio finished building a huge sand castle just for fun.<p>

Shortly after putting the finishing touches on their sand building, Natsu heard a strange noise coming from the forest's direction. It was an odd rumbling sound. Sometimes there were low, drawn-out moans.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, dusting the sand off his hands and clothes.

He noticed Chopper's ears twitch at the noises, listening intently atop the sand castle alongside Happy. "I know that sound!" the doctor cried out happily. "It's Luffy's hungry stomach!"

Natsu clenched a fist before him in anticipation. "Your captain, eh? Finally! Get into position, guys!"

"Aye, aye!" both animals quietly whispered. Amusingly, Chopper mimicked Happy's raised paw gesture. The pair soundly shuffled around, stifling their laughter to prepare for their rehearsed act.

The Dragon Slayer stood waiting before the gate of the sand castle, arms crossed and eyes narrowed to look intimidating.

The first thing Natsu noticed about the approaching captain of the pirate ship was the desperation in his voice as he cried for meat. Then the mage saw the red vest and blue shorts breaking through the trees of the thinning forest.

With sharp eyes, Natsu observed the one named Luffy. The pirate captain was unexpectedly young – appearing just as old as Natsu. Scrawny too, with lanky arms and legs . Short dark hair was covered by a familiar straw hat. There was a noticeable scar beneath the boy's left eye.

Following behind the captain was a man – probably the one named Zoro that Chopper and Usopp had often mentioned was their swordsman. After all, the man did carry three sheathed swords by his waist. Taller than the pirate boy, the young man was physically muscular beneath the white shirt. Uncommonly, the swordsman's hair was green in colour. Natsu wrinkled his nose at the repulsive stench of steel and sweat coming from him.

The two pirates slowed in their – in Luffy's case: _dragging_ – steps when they saw Natsu on the beach.

"Hey, are you Captain Luffy?" Natsu demanded, pointing a finger at the skinny pirate.

Luffy slightly tilted his head, studying the mage. "Yeah, that's me – Whoa!" His eyes suddenly widened at something behind the Dragon Slayer. "Nice sand castle! Did you make that? Oh hey! Chopper! What are you doing up there? That looks fun!"

Natsu stumbled at the captain's lack of acknowledgment to the situation at hand.

"L-Luffy! Help me!" Chopper cried out, playing his part.

"Help you?" Luffy pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! These guys… they've taken over our ship!"

"What?" the man named Zoro exclaim. His eyes narrowed dangerously on Natsu, his hands shifting to grasp the hilts of two of his swords. "It was Usopp who shot those flares then?"

"Yes! E-Everyone's been captured!"

The swordsman silently swore under his breath when he saw Gray's ice bridge connecting the shore to their ship. "Luffy," he spoke his captain's name, a hint of urgency in his tone.

The pirate captain, now focused on Natsu, simply nodded with a short grunt.

Zoro, with two swords drawn, made a dash for the ice bridge – which made Natsu mentally curse.

"H-Hey! Wait!" the Dragon Slayer hollered at the green-haired pirate, fearing his plan ruined and ultimately sending the wrong intention from Fairy Tail. Erza would _definitely _kill him.

"Zoro! Wait!" Chopper screamed out in a nervous panic. "Happy – uh, I mean this _evil_ _cat_ will kill me if you leave! Right?"

Happy let out what was supposed to be a maniacal laugh. "That's right! Don't move!" The Exceed had his claws extended right near the reindeer's face.

"Cool! A talking blue cat!" Luffy suddenly cried out with sparkling eyes, making Natsu falter slightly. "Look, Zoro! A _talking cat_!"

The swordsman skid to a stop, nearly slipping on the ice, and glared back at Happy. "Yeah… and it has Chopper as a hostage, Luffy," Zoro lowly growled, cautiously making his way back on the sand.

Natsu stepped forward and dabbed a thumb towards the doctor being held by Happy. "If you want to save your friend, you, Captain Luffy, must fight me first," he challenged with a vicious sneer, showing his fangs for added effect.

The captain straightened, his face turning into an angry scowl. "Who are you?" Luffy demanded, fists clenched at his sides. "What do you want?"

"I am Natsu Dragneel and what I only want is to fight you."

"Did you hurt any of my friends?"

"None. _Yet_."

Luffy's scowl deepened, his eyes eerily glowing red with the light of the setting sun.

Still sneering, Natsu evenly met the pirate's gaze.

Again without even a glance at his first mate, Luffy said, "Zoro, leave this to me."

The swordsman sheathed his weapons and stepped back without a moment of hesitation. "All right."

Luffy flexed his fingers, cracking the bones of each joint before shifting into a fighting position. Natsu did the same after stepping away from the sand castle.

"Show me what you got," Natsu challenged.

The battle began instantly with Luffy throwing his right arm backwards that, if Natsu's eyes weren't deceiving him, seemed to stretch far beyond the normal human length. "Gomu Gomu no…" the captain began to say before shouting out, "Pistol!"

Intrigued by the pirate's strange ability, Natsu barely dodged the rapidly incoming fist that flew straight for his face. He felt the captain's solid knuckles brush by his right cheek followed by the rushing wind. His eyes followed the stretching fist behind him before it suddenly retracted back to Luffy, becoming a normal arm again. "Wow… that's so cool," Natsu quietly commented in awe. So this was the power of a Devil Fruit in battle.

Anxious to see what more Luffy could do, Natsu taunted, "That's it?"

Luffy may have noticed the Dragon Slayer's look of wonderment because the pirate suddenly grinned. "Oh, you want to have some fun," he stated more than asked.

The Dragon Slayer smirked. "You betcha."

"Then get ready for this!" Luffy flung both arms back now, stretching them once more beyond normal human lengths. "Gomu Gomu no…"

Natsu fell into a defensive stance, ready to dodge or if needed, block, the next attack.

The captain stepped forward and hollered out, "Bazooka!"

Two open palms were flying fast in Natsu's direction. The mage twisted away, feeling the gust of wind caused by the incredible speed of Luffy's attack rush by him. Even when Natsu was ready for it, it was still a very close call.

The Dragon Slayer took the advantage of Luffy's miss. He sprang forward before the pirate's arms could retract.

It was his turn to show the pirate his moves. Propelled by his flames, he was right beside Luffy in an instant. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" he roared, lashing out with a flaming kick aimed at his opponent's stomach.

However, the Dragon Slayer only grazed the pirate's belly for the captain amazingly dodged backwards with a startled yelp.

There was a worried cry of "Luffy!" coming from Chopper.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" Luffy cried out as he stumbled back, patting at the small burn on his stomach. He then glowered at the Dragon Slayer, staring intently at the flames that still shrouded Natsu's feet. "A Devil Fruit?"

"No. It's magic," Natsu simply told him, vanquishing his flames as he fell into a defensive stance.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Oh. Like Usopp's magic tricks?"

The Dragon Slayer angrily snorted, blowing out smoke from his nostrils. "It's not a trick, dumbass! It's real magic!"

"Eh?" The pirate captain tilted his head to the side and covered his singed stomach. "Your magic trick does feel real… That's pretty cool!"

Off to the side, Natsu heard the swordsman sigh. "Luffy, whatever trick it is, it's best you avoid getting hit by it," Zoro advised.

"It's _not_ a trick!" Natsu roared at the two idiot pirates, igniting his body aflame. "It's _magic_!"

"How interesting." Luffy straightened his hat, his eyes glinting with newfound excitement. "Magic, huh?"

"That's right. I'm a mage from Fairy Tail, pirate. So get ready 'cuz things are gonna heat up!" He launched at the captain headfirst, his body still engulfed in orange fire. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu's flames only licked the bottom of the captain's sandals as the Dragon Slayer flew below the leaping pirate.

Forced to twist around, Natsu dug his heels into the sand to slow his momentum. At that moment, Luffy, still in the air, had spun around and clapped his two sandaled feet together to form a point with his toes. "Gomu Gomu no Spear!" His legs stretched just like his arms, aiming straight for Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer blasted to the side before the captain's feet struck the sandy ground, tossing the sand upwards and making a crater.

When Luffy landed, he already had his right arm stretched far behind him.

Recognizing the attack, Natsu stood ready and pulled back his own fist that was swallowed in hot flames.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

"Fire Dragon's…"

Both pirate and mage took one step to throw their fists forward.

"_Pistol_!"

"_Iron Fist_!"

Their fists collided with a powerful impact, sending a shockwave around them that blew away the sand.

To Natsu, it felt like his knuckles slammed into a solid steel wall. If his fist wasn't protected with magical flames that forced Luffy to pull back quickly, Natsu was certain every bone in his hand would be broken if Luffy followed through with his punch.

Both fighters drew their hands back in pain.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Luffy waved his smoking, burned hand in the air.

"Augh! Ow!" Meanwhile, Natsu cradled his sore, broken knuckles.

The Dragon Slayer was too distracted by the pain that he barely heard Happy screech his name.

"Wha –" He was cut short when he turned around only to see a fast-moving metal fist aimed right for his face. The pain he felt was brief because everything went black after all.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really amazed at the attention this story has received since I've posted it! Thank you, everyone! Really, I was shocked at the number of favs and alerts over the past few weeks! It's nice to see so many people interested.

I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. As you can tell, Brook from One Piece isn't included which implies that for the One Piece arcs, it takes place after Enies Lobby and before Thriller Bark. For Fairy Tail, after the Edolas arc and before the S-Trials. I wanted to include Brook but in order to do so Zoro would still be badly injured and having a severely injured Zoro would weaken the pirates by a tad, don't you think?

Edit: I'm sure you all noticed that Brook is now among the crew so the One Piece arc takes place after Thriller Bark!

Anyway, once again, please tell me what you think of the story so far. I hope the dialogue between characters aren't too boring - I am trying to avoid pointless banter. But if you think some parts were unnecessary, do let me know.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Thousand Sunny

A/N: Thank you everyone for all your feedback! Since many of you were disappointed that Brook was not included and after much thought I made the decision to add Brook into the story. Chapter 2 is slightly different with the inclusion of the undead pirate. (Thanks to xdrake24 for the hilarious idea!) And as for Zoro - Zoro will be Zoro - nothing's gonna stop him no matter how injured he gets so for the sake of this story, he's not seriously hurt - thanks for everyone's input!

**Thousand Sunny**

* * *

><p>When Natsu came to, the first thing he realized was that he was <em>not<em> on solid land anymore. With his stomach churning along with the rocking motion of wherever the hell he was, the mage abruptly turned to the side and covered his mouth to hold back the urge to vomit. Not only did he feel sick, he was feeling sore too. Particularly his face.

There was a cry of relief from someone near him that sounded a lot like Happy. "Natsu! You're awake!"

There were other voices in the same room which the mage recognized as Chopper's and Lucy's.

"He's got motion sickness," he heard Lucy sigh.

"Natsu, here. Drink this," Chopper commanded in a gentle tone.

The pink-haired boy opened his eyes. It took a moment to recognize the hulking form of Chopper's humanoid transformation looming above him under the light of an overhead lamp. In the doctor's hand was a white ceramic cup with something steaming inside.

Slowly, with Chopper's aid, the ill mage sat up and leaned against the cool wall. He reached for the cup but stopped when he saw his right hand bandaged with two of his fingers in splints. He winced when he tried to move it.

Using his other hand, he accepted the cup but hesitated to drink the odd-smelling, dark brown, hot liquid it contained.

"It's the medicine I gave you earlier," the doctor explained when he noticed Natsu's reluctance to down the liquid. "I dissolved it in hot water so the effect would be quicker than taking the pills directly. Hopefully, it'll make you feel better soon."

Hearing that, Natsu instantly poured the contents of the ceramic cup into his mouth, not minding the sweet, bitterness of the liquid. Meanwhile, Chopper was telling him to be careful because the medicine was still hot. "I just took it off the burner!" the doctor exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the mage with worry. "Is your mouth burned? You were supposed to drink it slowly!"

Natsu would have laughed at the doctor if he wasn't feeling so sick. Instead, Happy was the one that laughed. "Hot things are nothing to Natsu," the feline explained with a knowledgeable nod. "He has a high tolerance for heat and can even eat fire!"

Chopper's eyes bulged right out of their sockets. "What? Eat fire? Really?" He stared at the Dragon Slayer with uttermost fascination.

Natsu grinned at the doctor's reaction.

The hot medicine actually felt good in his stomach. In fact, it felt like his stomach was starting to calm down. Now that he was fully awake and not overwhelmed by motion sickness, Natsu turned his attention to his injured hand.

_The fight… _

That's right… he was fighting the captain of the Straw Hats back on the beach…

"What happened? How'd I get here?" he questioned, shifting his gaze from his broken hand to Chopper who answered first.

"You nearly shattered the bones in your right hand from fighting Luffy! Do you remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I remember but what happened after that?"

There was a nervous laugh coming from Lucy who was sitting on a wheeled chair beside the bed. The blonde mage gave him a tentative smile. "Uh, well… Erza… She knocked you out after she found out you were fighting with the captain," she answered hastily.

Natsu painfully winced. No wonder his face was feeling sore. "What happened to stalling her?" he asked her sullenly.

Lucy quietly huffed and glowered at him. "I tried my best! Do you know how hard it is to _not_ notice you and the captain fighting?" She planted one hand on her hip and waved a finger at him. "If you guys didn't yell out your attacks maybe she wouldn't have heard you!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You have to yell out your attacks. It makes them cooler! Stronger too!"

"Aye!" Happy soundly agreed.

Chopper, having reverted back to his shorter form, was soon to follow. "Aye! Attacks do seem stronger when you yell them!" he commented with a thoughtful smile.

"It does not make them stronger!" Lucy snapped at the three males in the room.

"I'm guessing Erza didn't think the captain attacked us first?" Natsu muttered.

"Like hell she would buy that!"

With a groan, the pink-haired boy rubbed his face with his good hand, feeling the swollen bruises caused by Titania's merciless punch. If Erza was the one that knocked him out, he was expecting to see her when he woke up to inflict the rest of his punishment.

He looked around warily, detecting no one else in the room besides the three. "So where is she?"

"Right now we're docked at the harbor of Karuu Port. She and Gray went with Captain Luffy and some of his crew into town for supplies," Happy told him.

"Eh? So this is…" He looked around the room more carefully, noticing how small it was in general. He was sitting on the only bed and across from it was a desk that contained books both old and new-looking. Various tools Natsu was unfamiliar with sat on top of the desk along with a bag of fresh herbs Natsu recognized were the ones Chopper had gathered from earlier.

On the walls were a few shelves with raised ledges lined with labeled glass bottles filled with dry plant material, powders, pills and liquids.

A strong medicinal smell lingered in the room that was hard to miss.

"This is the infirmary of the Thousand Sunny," Chopper informed him with a prideful smile. "This is my work space!"

"We're on your ship?" Natsu pretty much figured it out since he wasn't on solid land anymore. He leaned forward to look out the small window right above his head. It was dark out. Erza must've really hit him hard… a few hours had passed at most and the pain in his face was genuine proof.

Happy swished his tail in glee. "Natsu, you have to see the rest of the ship! It's _amazing_!" the feline cried out in excitement, waving his arms about to vaguely gesture how awesome the ship truly was. "There are so many cool things and there's even a giant _fish tank_ with _fish_ you can eat!"

Natsu sat straight up. "That sounds cool! Let's go look!" He stood up but quickly sat back down when his stomach uncomfortably lurched forward from the motion. The medicine had yet to fully settle his queasiness. "A-After a few more minutes…"

Once it was certain that he was temporarily cured of motion sickness, Natsu couldn't help but laugh in joy at the relief he was feeling. All praises and thanks for Chopper's amazing medicine made the doctor beam with happiness all the while throwing insults back at Natsu; "Bastard! Shut up! You're an asshole!"

With Chopper and Happy in the lead, Natsu, with Lucy tagging along, went to explore the ship. Their first destination was the aquarium Happy spoke of. Through the door of the infirmary, they were immediately outside on the moonlit deck. The salty, refreshing smell of the ocean was welcoming along with the cool sea breeze. Beyond the ship's railing, Natsu could see some of the lights of the harbor and the town of Karuu Port.

Out on the deck was Usopp who quickly spotted them. The long-nosed boy was one of the pirates that remained on the ship.

The sharpshooter blinked at the Dragon Slayer in disbelief. "Natsu! You're really awake!" Usopp gasped, looking the mage over. "Man, when I saw Erza drag your unconscious body here I thought she knocked you right into a coma!"

Natsu laughed at Usopp's silly assumption. "A lil' punch like that is nothing!" he said with a boastful grin.

However, the curly-haired pirate didn't really believe him. "'Nothing', he says," Usopp quietly muttered, slightly shaking his head with a frown. He looked at Natsu intently; wincing at the swollen bruises he could see under the full moon. "You've been out for a couple hours now…"

Natsu simply shrugged. "One time I was knocked out for a week when I challenged Erza to a fight so this is really nothing in comparison."

Both Usopp and Chopper stared at him, completely flabbergasted. "Erza's so scary!" the pirates chanted with a squeak.

Again, Natsu laughed for he couldn't agree more with them.

"Ah, exploring the ship, huh? Why let the Great Tour Guide of Thousand Sunny Usopp take you around!" the long-nosed pirate offered after hearing what the group was up to.

"Let's show Natsu the giant fish tank first!" Happy suggested with a gleeful smile.

"The aquarium? All right! Follow me!" Usopp led them down the stairs onto a lower deck that was covered in something soft that smelled strangely like grass. "This here," Usopp gestured to the area, "is our lawn deck! Cool, huh, Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer knelt down and felt the cool, soft blades of grass. "Eh? This is real?" He was truly amazed. Two trees, one with a swing, also grew on the lawn deck. It was like a backyard of a home.

"This grass is _special grass_," the sharpshooter explained with a knowing nod. "It's highly tolerable to salt water and it's very, very rare. I painstakingly harvested the seeds from an island full of man-eating plants!"

"What?" Chopper suddenly cried out at his companion. "When did you do that? You weren't there when Franky was building the ship!"

Letting out a cocky laugh, the pirate boy waved a finger. "I secretly grew the grass and sent it to Franky and the shipwrights so they would have no choice but to install it!"

Usopp went on explaining how it was Franky, their shipwright and cyborg companion, who designed and built their ship to match each member's individual needs. From a library filled with books to a workshop full of tools to a kitchen prepared with a high-end stove and fridge; Thousand Sunny was not just their ship it was their _home_.

Natsu smiled, liking the atmosphere of the ship already. (Only when not suffering from motion sickness, of course).

Usopp opened a door to a room beneath the upper deck and inside was the one thing Natsu was looking forward to seeing: the aquarium. And it was very, very impressive.

Breathless, Natsu gawked at the lit-up half-circle glass aquarium that covered one entire wall of the room. The only source of light came from within the aquarium; casting a beautiful wavering blue glow in the room to create a calming ambiance. There were fishes of various sizes swimming inside the water and they ranged from colorful to spiny. "Whoa… that's so cool!"

Natsu was so fascinated by the massive fish tank that he didn't notice that someone else was in the room sitting on one of the stools around the center pillar. It was when he neared the center did the person decide to turn around and face them.

With a startled yelp, the fire mage nearly jumped to the ceiling when he saw the bony face of a _skeleton _framed by puffy black hair. Instinctively falling into a defensive stance, it took a moment for Natsu to realize that he was looking at one of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Usopp patted the Dragon Slayer over the shoulder, chuckling at him. "Meet Brook. Remember what I said about him being a skeleton?"

Well-dressed despite the old, tattered clothes, Brook, the undead musician of the Straw Hat Pirates, stood up from his seat.

"Ah, Lady Lucy," he politely addressed the spirit mage, ignoring the now gawking pink-haired boy. "May I have the pleasure of seeing your panties?" the skeletal being kindly asked with a gentleman's bow and a tip of his top hat.

Lucy groaned and stepped away from Brook. "For the last time, _no_, you pervert!"

Mouth agape, Natsu pointed and continued to stare at the moving, talking skeleton; absolutely speechless at its perverted yet elegant manner. He instantly remembered the incident with Erza and was amazed to see Brook was still in one piece.

So many questions spewed from his lips; "How do you see? How do you talk? How do you move?" A skeleton was a skeleton… no organs, no muscles, no… _life_. If Brook wasn't from another world, Natsu would have assumed that it was the power of dark magic.

"Yohohoho!" the skeleton laughed in amusement, finally turning to face the fire mage. It felt like Brook was indeed staring at Natsu with those hollow sockets. "Do you think I have eyes?" Brook asked the curious boy as he leaned forward on his cane, gesturing to his right socket with one bony finger.

Curious and out of temptation, Natsu poked one finger into Brook's dark and seemingly empty right eye socket and felt nothing but bone at the back. However, the skeleton let out a painful shriek; "My eye!"

Natsu immediately jerked his hand away all the while apologizing profusely.

Brook regained his composure and simply chortled at the Dragon Slayer's reaction. Then he said, "Wait! I don't have any eyes because I'm _dead_! Skull Joke!"

Happy, Chopper and Usopp broke into a fit of laughter while Lucy quietly sighed. Natsu, after a moment of thought, broadly grinned at the interesting skeleton. He was starting to like the Straw Hat Pirates more and more.

Having not met Natsu yet, Brook introduced himself with a slight bow and chose to answer the boy's previous questions; "How I see; how I talk; how I move – it is all in the mysterious power of my Devil Fruit, the Revive-Revive Fruit."

"These Devil Fruits are really amazing," Natsu commented, looking between Brook and Chopper.

"Yohoho! Not as amazing as your world's magic!" Somehow, Brook's eternal skull appeared to be fascinated. "So you must be Natsu, correct?" The mage nodded. "Ah, you were knocked out cold by that scarlet beauty. I do wonder what sort of magical panties she –"

"Oh, will you stop being so perverted?" Lucy interrupted with a scream.

Having seen the aquarium, it was time to check out the rest of the ship. Brook, with a cup full of tea in hand, remained in the room that also served as a bar with the centre pillar acting as storage for the alcoholic drinks and glasses. Cana would definitely love the Straw Hats' ship.

"Stop by for a drink or two later on," said the musician before Natsu closed the door. "I'm sure you are still curious of me as I am of you. Yohoho!"

The Dragon Slayer smirked. "I'll drop by after I see the whole ship."

The library was their next destination and it was apparently Lucy's favorite spot. Along the way, the spirit mage, with eyes shimmering under the moonlight, had taken over Usopp's guide duty and spoke fondly of the pirate's library.

To reach it, they had to climb to the third floor of the ship, just above Chopper's infirmary. The red and yellow domed compartment with windows and lit lanterns was an odd sight on a ship. Inside the well-lit room, Natsu immediately recognized the musty smell of aged books and parchments along with the slightly pungent odor of ink.

"There are so many books!" Lucy sighed with content, as she gestured to the many tall shelves. Like in Chopper's infirmary, the ledges of the shelves were raised significantly so the books wouldn't fall out easily. In the centre of the room was a hexagonal counter piled with books. Around it were comfortable-looking seats fit for long periods of reading or working.

Lucy took a blue book off the shelf and flipped through it with a smile. "I just want to read them all! Imagine all the history and knowledge of another world we can learn about! They would be awesome new ideas for my story!"

Natsu crossed his arms and softly groaned. To him, books were absolutely boring. "I wonder if they have books with cool pictures…" Happy murmured, climbing up onto the back of the bench beneath a shelf.

"I'm sure you'll find something interesting," Usopp answered with an assuring smirk. "These are books we collected from our adventures! They're mostly Robin's but there a few books from each of us – err, except Luffy. He doesn't like reading."

Natsu smirked at that, understanding the reason.

There was a short quiet laugh coming from behind the pile of books in the centre of the room. "Sounds like Miss Lucy and Mr. Long Nose," someone had said before another unseen person replied with a little giggle, "Wonder what they're doing here."

A tall woman with dark, shoulder-length hair stood up from her hidden seat and stepped into view. Behind her was another woman, shorter and younger in appearance and probably the same age as Natsu. The younger girl had orange hair that was also shoulder-length which she brushed behind one of her ears as she approached the group that entered.

"Hey Robin. Nami," Usopp greeted the girls. "Don't mind us, we're just showing Natsu around the ship since he wasn't here earlier… or conscious." He muttered the last part quietly. The long-nosed boy quickly introduced Natsu to the girls.

Both women paused before the Dragon Slayer. The orange haired girl smirked with a raised brow, arms on her hips. The other woman, with crossed arms, simply smiled as she studied Natsu carefully.

"So you're the one that challenged Luffy?" the one named Nami questioned. "Luffy's been speaking highly of you ever since you got dragged on board by your friend, Erza."

The Dragon Slayer grinned, glad to have made an impression on the captain. "Really?"

"He says he wants to see more of your fire tricks."

Natsu faltered and angrily snorted. "What? They're not tricks, that stupid moron!"

It was the older woman named Robin that calmly told him; "Captain Luffy tends to have a difficult time trying to grasp the logic of things. Such as your world's existence of actual _magic_." Her blue eyes glanced briefly at Natsu's injured hand. "You are certainly brave to have challenged the captain into a battle, Mr. Dragon."

"Or crazy," Nami quietly mumbled.

Ignoring the last comment, Natsu tilted his head slightly at his given name. "Dragon?"

Robin smiled. "It's the name our captain speaks of you. Quite fitting for a 'Dragon Slayer', is it not?" She raised a hand to her chin, appearing to be rather fascinated by the boy.

"Misguided, I think," the pink-haired mage honestly replied with a little shrug. "Just call me Natsu."

The archaeologist nodded. "Very well then, Mr. Natsu. Your friends have explained the situation to us. Thank you for offering your help."

"Yeah, thanks, guys," said Usopp. "We'd be so lost if we didn't find – err, I guess it was Erza that found us. But yeah, we wouldn't know what to do!"

Nami soundly agreed as she glanced down at her wrist where a leather band with a clear, light blue globe was mounted on top. Inside was a spinning, jittering needle that looked similar to that of a compass needle. "With our Log Pose broken and the townsfolk denying us supplies, we wouldn't survive the ocean."

Natsu pointed at the orb on her wrist. "That's the Log Pose thing?"

The girl nodded, holding up her wrist for Natsu to see. "It's supposed to point to the next island on the Grand Line but since we're not even in our own world anymore it's not working properly. None of our compasses work here. Your world's magnetic fields are a lot different from ours." She frowned and looked between Lucy and Natsu. "Getting you guys back at the very spot of the storm will be difficult since I only have the direction of the sun to work with and no landmarks at sea."

"Do you want to use my compass?" Happy offered, dropping his small backpack to dig out the said item.

Nami's downtrodden expression quickly changed to absolute joy. Brown eyes shining, she sprinted over to the blue feline. "You have a compass? Let me see!"

The small compass Happy had worn around his neck earlier in the day dangled in the cat's paw for the navigator. Nami held it gingerly in the palm of her hand, a wide smile soon forming on her lips. "This is perfect! With this I can probably trace back our steps better than relying on the sun." She gave the feline a sweet smile. "I can have this?"

"Aye!" Happy raised his paw in the air with a nod.

"Aww! Thank you, little kitty!" She reached out and scratched the Exceed under his chin.

The cat swished his tail joyfully, letting out a purr. "I'm not 'little kitty', I'm Happy!" The feline tried to sound angry but was enjoying the feeling of being scratched to put any effort.

Nami quickly excused herself soon after. With Happy's compass, she wanted to correct and finish up on her sea chart of Karuu Island that she had been working on for the past few days since the pirates were stranded.

"Feel free to read any of the books here," said Robin to the members of Fairy Tail.

Lucy practically squealed with joy. Clutching the book she was looking through earlier, she hastily thanked the archaeologist.

Robin gave her a light-hearted smile. "I only ask that you take special care of the older tomes for they are rare and delicate."

"I will! Don't worry, Miss Robin. I'll make sure not to damage anything!" Lucy abruptly turned to Natsu and poked a finger at his chest, a stern look on her face. "_You_ better not touch anything in here!"

The fire mage blinked. "What? It's not like I destroy everything I touch," he countered innocently.

The spirit mage rolled her eyes and sighed. "And yet somehow everything always _does_ end up destroyed… but _this_ time, Natsu, you will not lay a finger on anything in this room. In fact, you should stay away from this room. Got it?" As she spoke, she turned the Dragon Slayer around and shoved him out the door.

"Hey!" Natsu started to protest.

She stood defiantly in the doorway, hands on her hips. "This is the only favor that I'm going to ask of you, okay?"

With a flustered sigh, the boy gruffly muttered, "Fine."

Lucy smiled gratefully and shooed him away. "Go see the rest of the ship without me. I'm going to read a few books up here."

"Enjoy your books." He marched off only to stop to wait for Happy, Chopper and Usopp to catch up.

The long-nosed pirate looked at him quizzically and asked what Lucy meant when everything would end up destroyed if Natsu was around.

"Well…" Natsu slowly began, grinning sheepishly as he raised his hands behind his head. "Fairy Tail's pretty infamous…"

"We have a bad reputation for destroying things during missions. Especially Natsu," Happy concluded, speaking with pride for his friend.

Chopper and Usopp flinched away from the mages. "W-What? Will Thousand Sunny be okay?" They both cried in horror, gawking at Natsu with fright.

"Hey, don't worry! I won't break your ship!" the Dragon Slayer assured with a wave of his hand. "It's your home, right? I won't let anything happen to it. Promise."

"Natsu never breaks his promises!" Happy remarked, hopping up onto the pink-haired boy's shoulder.

The two pirates breathed a small sigh of relief.

The next stop was the observatory which was the small compartment atop the foremast. An easy climb, thanks to Happy's aid. It didn't take too much effort for Natsu to reach.

It smelled heavily of sweat and metal inside the small room, making Natsu wrinkle his nose in disgust. The source of the smell was coming from none other than the pirate swordsman, Zoro, who was busy lifting impressively large dumbbells in each arm with relative ease. Shirtless and barefooted, the sweaty, muscled young man with green hair simply glanced at the group, not breaking from his concentration. When he recognized Natsu, his already narrowed eyes became even more intimidating.

"You're awake," the swordsman grunted, keeping his rhythm.

"Zoro, you met Natsu… right?" Usopp asked a little timidly when he noticed the swordsman's deep glare was directed at the fire mage.

"Yeah. I met him... when he was fighting Luffy." It was clear in the older man's tone that he didn't exactly trust Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer only huffed and turned his attention to the rest of the room. It was small and domed-shape but with all the windows it felt roomier. Lit by a few lamps, it was still possible to see clearly through the paned-glass windows. There was a large telescope situated by the window opposite of where the smelly pirate was working out. Different heavy weight lifting equipment was strewn about the room that Natsu assumed were only used by the swordsman.

He glanced sideways at the Straw Hat's first mate, watching the man continue his workout even though Chopper and Happy wanted the mage to peer through the telescope to look at the night stars.

Noticing him, the green-haired pirate gruffly asked, "What are you staring at?"

Natsu fully turned and faced the man, hiding the admiration he held. "You're incredibly strong." Physically strong non-magic folk were practically unheard of in Fiore since all forms of heavy labor were often done by simple magic spells and items. So it was a first for Natsu to meet someone who was not a mage (or Devil Fruit-user) and was able to lift impossible-looking dumbbells with ease in each hand. And that hideous scar that ran diagonally down the man's torso from his upper left shoulder to his lower right hip… To survive such an injury must have taken a lot of willpower and determination.

Zoro stared at him for a moment, his eyes still dangerously narrowed, before a small smirk formed on his lips. Eyes closed, he let out a deep sigh after he finished his last arm curl. He gently lowered the heavy weights to the floor. "I have to be," was his response as he grabbed a towel off the top of the metal locker behind him, "if I want to be the greatest."

"The greatest?" the Dragon Slayer murmured out of curiosity.

"That's right." The swordsman's voice was muffled beneath the towel he used for wiping his face.

"Zoro's dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world!" said Chopper on behalf of his friend. The reindeer looked up at the first mate with adoration. "He's so strong and he uses three swords! He's really amazing!"

Natsu smirked. "I'm already impressed." He spoke the truth. Meeting the swordsman's gaze, the Dragon Slayer frowned slightly. "Hey, sorry about what happened at the beach."

The green-haired pirate snorted, draping the towel over his neck, and crossed his arms over his scarred chest. He sneered at the boy. "Luffy got a kick out of fighting you so it's no big deal." His sneer widened. "Besides, I got to see you get punched by that red-haired woman." He let out a hearty laugh.

The others either joined in the pirate's laughter or quietly snickered. Annoyed and red in the face from embarrassment, the fire mage told everyone to shut the hell up.

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, Zoro raised an eyebrow at Natsu and said, "So magic, huh? I never would have thought there was such a thing. Your fire tricks are–"

"They're not _tricks_!" the Dragon Slayer growled. How many times did he have to correct the idiots?

Zoro shrugged. "Whatever. So are you some sort of dragon or something?"

"No, a _Dragon Slayer_! My magic allows me to transform any part of my body into that of a dragon's." He simply demonstrated by baring his sharp teeth. "More specifically, a Fire Dragon's." With that he breathed out a small plume of flame followed by black smoke which brought a sound of awe coming from the little doctor.

"Hmm, kinda like a Devil Fruit."

It was Natsu's turn to shrug. "In a way, I suppose you can compare our magic to that."

"However, most magic is learned and not obtained so anyone with magic capabilities can learn any form of magic," Happy added.

Looking thoughtful, the swordsman smirked. "Heh, this world's pretty interesting. I'm hoping we run into some strong enemies before we head back."

"What? Why would you want to wish that?" Usopp exclaimed in horror.

Zoro, having grabbed his three sheathed swords leaning against the locker, grinned devilishly at his fellow companion. "We get stronger with every crazy adventure and this one's not going to be an exception."

"Y-You want to fight _mages_? Mages that could possibly shoot fire and lightning and other _painful_ evil things?" Usopp trembled in fear. Seeing the swordsman's grin widen with a nod, Usopp let out a grave sigh before muttering, "I really, really, really hope we don't run into any evil people…" He shivered slightly. "But I have a very, very bad feeling something's going to go horribly, horribly wrong…"

Natsu let out a boastful laugh and patted the slouching pirate on the back. "Just leave all the bad things to Fairy Tail. Whatever or whoever gets in our way will be properly dealt with by me!"

"Aye! And me!" chirped the blue feline, hopping back onto the fire mage's shoulder.

"Hmph." The green-haired pirate snorted as he moved to the exit ladder. "Like hell I'm letting you have all the fun. I'll beat you to it when the time comes, kid." With that the pirate swordsman left the observatory.

Another rival threatening to take his prey… Natsu grinned at the challenge.

The group spent the rest of the supposed tour in the observatory, taking turns to peer through the telescope to look at the stars of Earthland's night sky and to look around Karuu Port – taking note of the damage that the storm inflicted on the town. Perhaps less than half of the town was lit by lacrima crystals (which shone brighter) while the rest of the population used ordinary lamps and torches.

"Oh!" Usopp suddenly uttered as he looked down at the harbor through the telescope. "I see Luffy and the others! They're back! Whoa, they sure brought back a lot of stuff… There's a big cart Sanji's struggling to pull with him…"

Remembering that Erza was among the returning group, Natsu carefully peeked out the window. He spotted the dark silhouettes of five individuals with one of them slowly lugging a huge cart full of barrels, crates and parcels.

Natsu swallowed, seeing his superior draw nearer and nearer. "I'm gonna hide up here," he quietly murmured, shrinking away from the window in fear of being spotted by the scarlet-haired warrioress.

He noticed Usopp shiver. "From Erza? Th-That's a good idea!" said the long-nosed boy. "But wait, if she finds out you're up here, there's nowhere to run!"

The Dragon Slayer tensed before cursing out loud. "Damn! You're right! Where can I hide?" He looked urgently at the sharpshooter.

Usopp rubbed his chin in thought. "Ah, I know! Below decks! It's a little damp down there since Franky just finished pumping the water out this afternoon but there are lots of good hiding spots!"

"You should hurry! They're already boarding the ship!" Chopper warned as he looked through the window with Happy.

Natsu gestured for the curly-haired pirate to lead the way. "Let's go!"

Following the sharpshooter down the rope ladder, Natsu quickly descended the mast. However, through his haste, he did not carefully watch his footing and also due to his injured hand he ended up slipping off the ropes midway with a startled cry.

He heard the others yell his name just as he landed on the lawn deck below. The soft grass lessened the brunt of the fall yet it still hurt when his back landed on it. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to have something heavy slam onto his chest.

"Nice of you to drop by, Natsu."

The boy broke into a cold sweat from the sound of _her_ voice. Slowly, he looked up from the armored foot holding him down to the fearsome eyes of the merciless Titania. Under the glare of the moon, it appeared as if he was staring into the face of demon.

With the wind knocked out of him from both the fall and Erza's foot, Natsu barely managed to breathe out, "E-Erza…" He breathed in a sharp, terrified breath.

There were voices around them but Natsu dared not to stray his attention away from the scarlet-haired mage towering above him.

She removed her foot, leaned forward and grabbed the Dragon Slayer by the front of his scarf. Effortlessly, she pulled the boy up onto his feet only to draw him close towards her where their noses nearly touched so he was eye-to-eye with the merciless Titania. The smell of Erza – iron and sweet perfume – wafted strongly into his nostrils.

"Did I not say," she began in a low, demanding tone, "'_No_' to your petty desire to fight the captain of the pirates?"

He sheepishly nodded. "Y-Yeah, but Erza I –"

"And," she continued, abruptly interrupting the pink-haired mage, "what did you do?"

Natsu hesitantly shrugged. "I… fought him. But it was to –" He tried to explain _why_ he fought Captain Luffy but Erza once again cut him off sharply.

"You fought him and now you have a broken hand and Captain Luffy is suffering from severe burns to his hand," she hissed, giving Natsu a violent shake. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

After regaining his bearings, the boy nervously smiled and shifted his eyes sideways, spotting the captain in the straw hat watching the pair with an amusing grin. "Err, sorry…" he answered Erza first before speaking to Luffy in a more truthful tone; "I'm sorry for getting you hurt, Captain."

Just as Erza released him from her hold, the pirate boy let out a joyful laugh and came up beside him. "Hey, no problem, Natsu Dragon!" said Luffy, slapping a hand on the other's aching back. "My hand doesn't hurt at all! Besides, I had fun fighting you! Your fire tricks were really cool!"

"_They're not tricks, dumbass_!" Natsu snapped at the idiot pirate.

The captain only laughed; eyes wide and bright under the moon. "Let's fight again!"

Hearing that, Natsu perked up with a grin. "Okay – Ow!"

Something hard knocked him over the head, making him fall face first into the grassy deck. "No fighting, _Natsu_," Erza warned him, holding back her true frustration. "Please reconsider this, Captain Luffy, or else I have no choice but to force you into abiding to this one condition."

"Whoa! She's a _super_ strict woman, bro!" someone cried out. The word 'super' was highly emphasized and drawled out.

"Erza's so scary!" a couple voices, (sounded like Usopp, Chopper and Happy), loudly whispered.

"Luffy! You better listen to the beautiful Madame Scarlet or else I won't cook you any more meals!" someone else exclaimed from the side. Natsu, rubbing his throbbing head, rose into a sitting position. A man with blond hair covering one side of his face and dressed in black was the last speaker. Behind him was a taller man, (which Natsu could only assume was Franky), that had surprisingly large gorilla-like forearms, slicked-up blue hair, a shiny nose and _no_ pants or shoes. Gray was standing beside the taller half-naked man, still half-naked _himself_ with his shirt tied to his waist (and not surprisingly wearing no shoes this time).

"What? That's not fair, Sanji!" Luffy started to whine while giving the man in black a frown.

Sanji, the ship's cook, snorted at the captain and then sidled closer to Erza. "Then promise this lovely lady," he addressed the scarlet-haired mage in a highly affectionate tone, "that you will not fight. Simple as that."

The captain visibly pouted and sulked. "Okay… I promise…" he grumbled.

"Natsu." Said mage immediately raised his head to meet Erza's stern gaze. "You, as well. No more fights, _understand_? Or else I'll do _more_ than knock you out."

The Dragon Slayer gulped and vigorously nodded with an obedient "Aye!"

"Good." She held out a hand and Natsu grabbed it and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "For the rest of your punishment, you will carry all of pirates' supplies onto the ship."

"What?"

Gray was snickering but Erza turned on him too. "Gray, you will help as well."

The ice mage looked at her in shock. "What? Why am I getting punished too? It was that _idiot_," he pointed an accusing finger at Natsu, "that started a fight!"

Erza crossed her arms, looking between the two boys. "Things will go a lot faster with you two working together. Both of you will carry everything off my cart and onto the ship. Then you will place everything where they belong." She turned to the captain while the boys let out a frustrated groan. "Since you are to accommodate us in your home it is only fair that we help out."

"Nonsense, mademoiselle," said Sanji. "You are willing to help us – you are more than guests here. This is our ship and those are our supplies so if anything we should be the ones –"

Erza stopped the cook with a raised hand. "Once we're out at sea, we are in your care. For now, be at ease and let us help out." She turned sharply at Natsu. "Why are you still sitting there? Get to work. Both of you."

"Aye, aye!" Both Natsu and Gray said at once as they headed towards the plank that connected the ship to the harbor.

"Hey, Sanji! A feast for our new friends!" the Dragon Slayer heard Luffy cry out.

"It's too late to cook up a feast, Luffy," Sanji replied. "I'll make a small hearty dinner though. Fresh meat and wine…" Natsu didn't hear the rest because Gray was busy snarling at him.

"You stupid moron! This is all your fault! Why'd ya hafta go and fight the captain?"

"'Cuz I wanted to see if I could trust him."

Gray snorted and looked at him from the side, expecting more of an answer.

Natsu grinned at his friend and rival, raising his injured hand for him to see. "He's strong, that captain. We can trust him… if our friends ever get into trouble."

The dark-haired mage's angry frown became serious. "If it's the Dark Guilds we're dealing with then we need all the power we can get."

The Dragon Slayer slightly frowned at the other's tone. "Couldn't reach the guild?"

Gray shook his head. "The Communication Lacrima here was damaged in the storm. We sent a messenger but it'll take at least one day for him to reach the mainland port to get in contact with the guild so we're on our own for now."

Natsu smirked and clenched his good hand into a fist before him. "We'll be enough."

Gray smirked along with him. "Then you better not hurt yourself even more, lizard-breath, or else I'll take all the glory."

The pink-haired mage sneered at the half-naked, bare-footed idiot and retorted with, "Then you better not lose your pants, ice-freak, or else I'll burn your ass."

They continued to squabble and taunt each other as they moved the pirates' cargo. It eventually got to the point where mocking words and insults were not enough and instead flying fists and magic were satisfactory – resulting in a cheering pirate crew (and Happy) and ultimately… an extremely furious Erza.

* * *

><p>AN: A slow but necessary chapter to gradually introduce the pirates to Natsu. It's rather difficult to have so many characters at once in one setting so to avoid confusion and bad pacing I decided to split the characters in different locations. For this story I will not stray from Natsu's perspective - it's the style of writing I have chosen. (You may consider it strange since Natsu's not even one of my favourite characters... I adore Gray a whole lot more!)

No other Fairy Tail characters will make an appearance so I apologize in advance. Adding more characters to the cast would definitely kill me...

I hope the addition of Brook is much to your liking! Did I capture each pirate's personality? Let me know. I always love to hear your opinions on things and I'd love to hear your ideas.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Demon of the Sea

**The Demon of ****the Sea**

* * *

><p>The ocean. Nothing but blue sky and blue water as far as the eye could see.<p>

The bright afternoon sun reflected off the distant waters, making the ocean shimmer like diamonds. For nearly two days now there had not been a change in scenery. No islands, no ships – only water and occasionally clouds.

With a sigh, Natsu Dragneel slumped over the rail of the Straw Hat's ship, feeling nothing but boredom. Since yesterday, he had been shifting between moments of boredom to periods of restlessness. Nami, the ship's navigator, had taken the Fairy Tail mages to the estimated location of where the Straw Hat's had encountered the storm. The location was a broad guess since the pirate girl could only use the approximate time it took to sail to Karuu Island and certain landmarks she recognized on the island as a point of reference to sail from.

They have found nothing visible so far. Only the faint trace of magic the mages could weakly sense kept the group searching the sea. They couldn't exactly pinpoint the direction of the magic source, leaving them with no choice but to circle the waters in hopes of stumbling upon something.

Mists of sea water constantly sprayed in Natsu's face as he dangled over the side rail of the sailing ship. He licked his lips and tasted salt. Groaning, he absentmindedly brushed his good hand through his damp hair as he watched the crashing waves below.

The sound of jingling keys approaching brought Natsu out of his stupor. He raised his head slightly, seeing Lucy in the corner of his right eye. The scent of parchment and ink was all over her from spending most of her time in the forbidden library since boarding the ship. Natsu only saw her during meals and yesterday's meeting amongst the mages – the latter which took place in Lucy's and Erza's temporarily shared bedroom with the other pirate women. It was known as the women's cabin. Of course, Lucy wasn't too ecstatic when she unexpectedly found the men including Erza already waiting in the women's room. (Lucy was unaware of the meeting being holed up in the library all day so the others simply waited for her.) The meeting didn't last long however, since Nami, having suddenly walked into the cabin, kicked all the males out of the cabin when she stumbled upon them, claiming it was 'females only' in that one room on the ship.

Lucy stopped beside Natsu and took a deep breath, smelling the fresh ocean air. The bright afternoon sun warmly lit up her smiling face.

"Not feeling well? I thought you were taking Chopper's medicine," the spirit mage questioned with a frown as she leaned over the rail to look at the other mage more clearly.

Natsu rose and turned around to rest both his elbows on the rail. "Nah, I ain't sick. Just bored," he replied, tilting his body back to look skyward. There were a few white gulls hovering beyond the flapping white sails, lazily following the pirate ship. Occasionally he could hear their cries.

"Bored?" It didn't sound like Lucy believed him. "How can you be bored on _this_ ship?"

He pouted. "'Cuz Erza won't let me fight."

She was silent for a moment before letting out a short laugh.

The boy snorted as he turned his head in her direction. "Why are you out here? Finally read every book?"

Lucy's cheeks turned pink as she bashfully smiled and shook her head. "No… Robin insisted I get some fresh air since I haven't stepped out of the library since lunch." The wind gently swept her blond hair into her eyes and she quickly brushed it behind her ear. "There's something interesting we found out. It may be a clue to how the pirates got here and what caused the storm."

"Oh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you find this out?"

She smiled, her brown eyes gleaming proudly. "I'll tell you later," was her reply, making the Dragon Slayer groan in disappointment. "Where's Erza?"

The pink-haired mage nodded upwards. "Crow's nest."

After finding nothing yesterday to everyone's disappointment, Erza had decided to stubbornly spend all day in the lookout with Natsu's magic telescope in hopes of finding something out of the ordinary.

The spirit mage pursed her lips as she peered at the towering mast where their superior was currently situated. "Still nothing, huh?"

Natsu shrugged. "Haven't heard a word from her all day. And the magic in the air is still the same." The Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes at the distant sea. "It's driving me crazy."

"The faint magic?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath whilst shaking his head. "Not knowing where it's coming from or what it came from is really annoying me. I don't want to search the sea forever."

She soundly agreed. "But that also means we can spend more time with the Straw Hats," she added with a smile.

The Dragon Slayer grinned. The girl had a point. It was rare to meet and befriend people from another world. Unlike the parallel dimension of Edolas, the world the Straw Hats came from was entirely different. No magic, no Natsus or any other alternate version of those who reside in Earthland – just another distant world that was dominated by oceans, pirates and adventures.

The Straw Hats were an interesting lot. They continued to impress Natsu not only in their individual abilities but also because of their limitless devotion to reach each of their dreams together. It wasn't hard to tell how close the Straw Hats were. They were a family just like how the guild was Natsu's and Happy's family.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Why are you over here by yourself?" the girl questioned, looking around the currently empty lawn deck. It wasn't quiet; it never really was on Thousand Sunny. Many different noises could be heard during the day: from Sanji constantly cooking in the kitchen and Franky noisily working below decks to Brook humming a little tune or Luffy just laughing heartily at something amusing - It seemed the Straw Hats could never stay still.

Right now, Natsu could hear laughter coming from the front of the ship where he had last seen Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Gray.

Natsu shifted his eyes to the side and slightly pouted his lips. "No reason," he grumbled.

"Oh, really?" Lucy wasn't convinced. He saw her raise an eyebrow at him with a finger to her chin as she pondered over something. "Let me guess: you lost another arm wrestling match with the captain?"

The boy huffed and arrogantly crossed his arms. "No…" _Technically_ that wasn't true…

"He lost a hundred and twenty-three times today," Happy chimed in as he and Chopper came hopping down the steps to the lawn deck. The pair of animals joined the two mages.

"No, it was only a hundred!" Natsu growled at his feline friend.

The blue cat dug out a little notepad from his backpack and flipped through the pages. He then showed a certain page with today's date at the top to Natsu. "I counted a hundred and twenty-three," said Happy, pointing at the numerous vertical lines he marked on the page with pencil. On the bottom of the paper was '123' that was boldly underlined.

"You counted wrong," was the Dragon Slayer's stubborn reply. He didn't remember losing to Captain Luffy _that _many times. Arm wrestling was an alternative the boys came up to challenge each other instead of an all-out brawl. So far Natsu was at least twenty to one hundred in wins much to his frustration. Luffy was incredibly strong for a skinny-looking guy.

"And," Happy continued, ignoring his friend's remark as he flipped the page of his notepad over, "you only won eighteen times."

"Twenty," the boy corrected sternly, dabbing a finger at the Exceed.

The feline narrowed his eyes, looking at the page more carefully. "No, eighteen." He turned the pad over to show the said eighteen pencil slashes on the page.

"I counted eighteen too!" Chopper had to add.

Annoyed, Natsu was about to threaten the cat that he would incinerate the pad of paper when he saw something suddenly drop to the grassy deck with an audible but muted thump.

Landing gracefully on her bare feet in a crouch, Erza Scarlet, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy red pants adorned with yellow flames on each leg and only white bandages to cover her breasts, stood up and propped one of her twin swords in her hands over her shoulder. With her red hair tied back, her brown eyes were evidently narrowed at something above them. Soon, another person dropped onto the lawn deck, landing just as graceful as Erza but noisier. It was the swordsman Zoro.

"Erza!" Lucy shrieked in surprise. "Wh-What's going on?" She shifted her gaze between the mage and the rising green-haired man.

"Is there trouble?" Happy asked with a grim expression while Chopper looked quizzically at his fellow pirate.

Erza smirked, giving everyone a sideways glance. "There's no trouble," she answered. "Got bored looking out at the ocean so I've decided to let off a little stress." She turned back to the waiting swordsman, her eyes shining with anticipation.

Zoro stayed a fair distance away from the scarlet-haired mage, his usually stern expression showing a hint of excitement. "Two on two. That sound fair?" he questioned Erza.

Not quite understanding what the two were up to, everyone made a sound of confusion except for Natsu who was quite suspicious. "Hey, what're you guys doing?" he demanded.

Erza ignored him and replied to Zoro's question with, "If two is enough for you, Roronoa."

The first mate sneered. "It'll be more than enough." He drew two of his swords he carried by his waist. The blades, now that Natsu had a better view of them, were similar in shape and form to the ones Erza wielded. _Katanas_ – was that what they were called? The one in Zoro's right hand was made of black steel, its edge giving off a deadly red gleam in the sun. The other was of normal steel, its polished surface glowing silver under the light.

"Hey!" The Dragon Slayer jumped towards his superior, pointing an accusing finger in her face. "You're going to fight, aren't you? That's not fair! You said no fighting!"

Her brown eyes narrowed in annoyance at him. "We're only having a friendly spar, Natsu. Step aside."

"Sparring is the same as fighting!"

The red-haired woman deeply sighed as she stabbed the end of one of her swords into the grass, leaving it erect while she pressed one hand to her forehead. "It is not the same," she replied, shaking her head. "You do _not_ harm the other in a spar. It is only a competitive battle to compare our fighting capabilities."

"Well, if you can spar then so can I!" Natsu drew in a deep breath and bellowed at the top of his lungs at the sky, "_Captain Luffy_! _Let's fight – _I mean_, let's spar_! "

There was a loud, drawled out happy cry of "_All right_!" that increased in volume coming from the front of the ship.

Natsu didn't even get to see the captain approach before he was unexpectedly flung to the ground, unable to move his arms or legs. "What – _Hey_!" He found himself tied up with Erza's magic rope from his shoulders to his ankles. "Erza! What the hell?" he snarled, flopping uselessly like a fish out of water on the grassy deck. "Untie me!"

Just when he heard Luffy arrive did Erza move to roughly kick Natsu over to stomp one foot down in the middle of his back, knocking the air out of him. Something pierced the ground right by the pink-haired mage's face, its sharp edge pressing lightly against his cheek.

The Dragon Slayer stiffened, realizing that sharp object to be one of Erza's blades. The boy jerked away from it and managed to turn his head to the side only to meet his superior's scathing glare.

"Strength and power is controlled and that control is something you tend to lack, _Natsu_," she told him sharply. "We're on a ship in the middle of an ocean, remember? What do you think would happen if you accidently set fire to it?"

The boy flinched, a frown settling on his features at the horrible thought. However, he wasn't a goddamn moron who would carelessly let loose his magic. "I'm not reckless!" he hollered in retaliation.

"Uh… Yes, you are," a few voices muttered off to the side. He twisted his neck to glower at Lucy and Happy.

"Hey!" he snapped angrily at them. "Whose side are you on?"

They both nervously giggled when they shifted their eyes from the glowering Natsu to – according to Natsu's assumption – the even more intimidating glare of Titania. "We agree with Erza!" the two mages said together, both raising one hand in the air in a familiar gesture. Natsu noticed Chopper trying to hide behind Lucy but the reindeer was oddly hiding the _wrong_ way.

"Traitors!"

"Eh? Aren't we fighting?" Luffy cut in, obviously confused at the situation unfolding at hand. Head cocked to the side and face scrunched into a frown, he was rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at Natsu's tied up form.

"Sorry, Captain, but you misheard Natsu. He's not fighting anyone." Titania leaned forward, pressing her foot painfully deeper into his back and making him snarl. Her long hair tickled the nape of Natsu's neck as she lowly muttered into his ear, "Didn't you promise me that, hmm?"

"So not fair!" the boy managed to hiss through gritted teeth. He heard Erza smirk when she stepped off of him.

"Hey, ya ready yet?" asked a bored-sounding Zoro.

"Yeah," answered the red-haired warrioress. To Lucy she said, "Watch him." Then she kicked Natsu in the side to send him flying painfully into the rail of the ship.

A pair of hands helped him sit up as he winced from the throbbing pain all over his body. "Natsu! Are you okay?" Lucy cried, looking him over with a slight frown. The boy softly groaned at the ache in his back before soundly assuring the spirit mage that he was still alive and downright angry. She gave him an apologetic look then threw nervous glances at Erza who was occupied with a nagging Luffy.

"Eh?" The captain looked quizzically at Erza. "Didn't you say no fighting?"

The red-haired mage practically rolled her eyes after being asked the same question twice. "We're sparring. Not fighting, Captain."

"Sparring?" Luffy repeated, sounding like he had never heard of the word. "Isn't it the same as fighting?"

"It is!" Natsu bellowed out, struggling to break free from the rope. It was no use however, the magic rope was fire-proof, cut-resistant and tough as steel. The only way out was for Erza, the owner of the rope, to command it to unravel.

Erza let out a tired sigh as she covered her face with the palm of her hand, shaking her head. "It is not," she groaned.

"Depends," the first-mate answered his captain patiently, taking turn in explaining. He raised his right arm to repeatedly tap the blunt side of his black sword over his shoulder out of habit. "What we're about to do is assess each other's skill with the katana so it's not exactly an all-out fight."

It took perhaps less than a minute for Luffy to finally understand. His face brightened with realization when he exclaimed with a fist pounding lightly into an open palm: "Oh! I see! You're just testing Erza in swordplay! I get it now!"

Natsu sullenly stared at the captain for he could not believe that Luffy did not understand that sparring _was _fighting no matter how it was defined.

"Testing me?" Erza snorted at the captain then smirked at the green-haired pirate. "I believe it's the other way around."

Zoro sneered at the mage's confidence. "Is that so?" He swung his fearsome black sword to the side, soundly cutting the air in its wake and pointed the other silver blade in Erza's direction. "How about we get this little test started then?" He nodded at Luffy to move to the side which the boy happily obliged.

The captain plopped down beside Natsu, giving the sulking mage a nudge with his elbow. His right hand was visibly bandaged and he smelled of ointment. "Hey, Natsu Dragon –"

"It's Dragneel, Captain. _Drag-neel_," the Dragon Slayer corrected in a monotone, rolling his eyes. It was probably the third time Natsu had to correct the idiot.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" The pirate boy crossed his legs and leaned back against the rail, his hands behind his head with his straw hat pushed slightly askew. He looked at Natsu from the side. "Is she as good with the sword as Zoro?"

Natsu shrugged – or tried to since it was difficult to move his arms being all tied up. "Dunno. How good is your swordsman?"

Luffy broadly smiled, his wide eyes looking at his first mate with glowing admiration. "Zoro's going to be the strongest swordsman in the world."

"He rarely loses a battle!" added Chopper. The doctor and Happy were currently sitting atop the rail above Natsu's and Luffy's heads. "He's so strong!"

Lucy, sitting on the other side of Natsu, leaned forward in anticipation. "I wonder who is stronger: Erza or Zoro?"

That _would_ be an interesting thing to find out.

Erza was powerful – there was no doubting that ever since Natsu had first experienced her terror first-hand. But Zoro… just from his appearance alone, Natsu could tell that the man was incredibly strong. Muscular and imposing in stance and posture, the swordsman emitted an aura of strength that Natsu had never felt before from a normal human.

Lucy's question made everyone nearby ponder the same thing. Curious, the group intently watched the two sword-wielders take their place on the lawn deck. Erza was closest to the on-looking crowd, her back towards them, while Zoro stood on the opposite end.

At that moment, Usopp and Gray, (wearing nothing but his boxers for he had claimed to have lost them somewhere on the ship), had joined the group, their attention drawn to Erza and Zoro. "What're they up to?" the ice-mage asked first, leaning against the rail near Lucy. Usopp took his place by the captain's side.

"Are they… fighting? I thought Erza was against it!" Usopp whispered, looking anxiously at what was happening before them. "She's fighting against _Zoro_?"

"They're not fighting. They're sparring!" Luffy simply explained with a wide grin.

The long-nosed pirate gave his captain an odd look. "Uh, isn't that the same thing?"

"Not at all! Ask Zoro about it!" Luffy then nudged Natsu in the side again. "Hey, Natsu Dragoneel, let's spar later!"

"_Drag-neel_, Captain. Just call me Natsu, okay?" the Dragon Slayer grumbled. He sighed, knowing the captain wouldn't listen to him. "I'd love to, but you'll have to convince Erza to let me."

The pirate boy nodded. "Okay. I'll ask her after this!" Luffy was beaming with excitement while Natsu was skeptical about the captain's success in talking with Titania.

"You know that won't work," Natsu heard Lucy quietly mutter.

Gray soundly smirked. "Considering the idiot's all tied up, I'm guessing Erza didn't actually agree to stupid Natsu's proclamation of a spar?"

The Dragon Slayer snarled and leaned forward, pressing his weight against Lucy to give his rival a heated glare. "Hey! I'm not the stupid one here, ya pant-less bastard!"

Insulted, the dark-haired mage bent down and slammed his forehead against the flame-user so they were practically face-to-face. "What'd ya call me, lizard-brain?"

"You guys!" Lucy yelled out in annoyance, caught between the two glowering boys. She tried to pry them apart by pushing against their faces but they were stuck together like glue, both attempting to dominate the other in an insult-throwing contest.

It was only when the two rivals heard Erza's voice did they cease their bickering:

"Are you ready, Roronoa?"

Everyone's attention immediately went back to the pair on the lawn deck. Both sword-wielders were poised in their stances, their eyes locked on one another and their blades held ready by their sides.

"Just waiting on you, Scarlet." The swordsman nodded, his thin lips stretching into an amusing sneer.

The rustling of the leaves and the flapping of the sails in the wind seemed louder to Natsu as he silently waited for either Erza or Zoro to make the first move. Seconds felt like minutes. Natsu could feel the tension between the two '_sparring_' partners and the anxiety amongst his watching companions.

It was Erza who attacked first. Dashing quickly across the grass, her light footsteps barely made a sound. A blur of red and skin, she was upon the pirate swordsman within a blink of an eye.

"Whoa! She's fast!" Chopper exclaimed, sounding quite astonished.

Natsu flinched when he heard the loud resounding rang of metal striking metal. He couldn't see quite well from his angle but he could assume that Zoro blocked Erza's initial attack.

There was a mutter of "Not bad" from the green-haired swordsman before he forced Erza to fall back with an attack of his own.

Titania leapt away from her opponent's blades, hopping back to distance herself from the other. "You're not too shabby either," was Erza's calm remark.

Zoro straightened and pointed the end of his black sword at the woman. "Show me everything you've got and I _might_ show you _Santoryu_."

Cocking his head to the side, Natsu looked questionably at Luffy. "What's 'santoryu'?"

The straw-hat boy merely grinned and said, "It means 'three-swords style'. Didn't we say he uses three swords?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded. "Yeah, but isn't he already using three swords? Well, I mean, he _has_ three swords with him…"

"No, no, that's not _Santoryu_," Usopp interrupted, leaning forward so he could meet Natsu's confused stare. "When Zoro uses three swords at the _same _time – that's _Santoryu_. Right now he's only using _Nitoryu _– two-swords style!"

"Wait! Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly not understanding the sharpshooter. She raised a blonde eyebrow at the curly-haired pirate. "How does Zoro use _three_ swords at the same time? He's got only two arms!"

It was Luffy that replied with a little chuckle and a smug grin. "You'll just have to see!"

Lucy, Natsu and Happy soundly groaned in disappointment. Their attention immediately went back to the battle after hearing the echo of clashing swords.

Erza and Zoro were heavily engaged in their fight that it was hard for Natsu to keep up with what was happening. Both were amazingly quick with their bodies moving about in a strange dance. Their swords were nothing but flashes of silver, black and red streaks around them that collided together to bring forth dazzling showers of sparks.

Throughout it all, Natsu was amazed that the two were careful not to damage the ship.

Erza was the agile one; without the burden of her heavy armour, her lithe body evaded most of Zoro's attacks. She crouched, she jumped, and then she flew high into the air to bring down a rain of sword strikes against her waiting opponent.

Zoro was the strong one: he braced against all of Erza's attacks without breaking a sweat and could easily knock the woman off-balance with a single strike whenever Erza had no choice but to defend. Zoro parried each of Erza's attacks before countering with an upward slash with his black blade, sending Erza flying back.

The red-haired mage flipped through the air to land on her feet a fair distance away from the swordsman but very close to the watching group. Sweat glistened on Erza's bare skin and she was breathing hard. The small smirk on her face showed that she was greatly enjoying her spar with Zoro. She fell into a defensive stance for it was Zoro's turn to take on the offensive.

Too enthralled by the brilliant battle, Natsu was taken by surprise when a blur of black and blond suddenly appeared seemingly out of thin air in Zoro's path to throw a kick at the green-haired swordsman's head.

"_You goddamn marimo_! _What the hell are you doing_?!" It was none other than Sanji, the only man immune to Erza's deadly punches.

The cook was launching various kicks at the other pirate who blocked each one with the blunt side of his blades.

"What the hell are _you_ doing, damn cook?!" Zoro snarled angrily, fervently defending against the other man's onslaught.

"How dare you," Sanji went for a low sweep, knocking the muscled brute onto his back, "raise your damn swords," he raised his leg vertically straight up, "against a lady!" He brought his heel down on the swordsman's skull but missed when Zoro rolled away and onto his feet. Sanji's miss resulted in a loud crushing blow to the lawn deck – and a new hole.

"Ahh! Sanji! Look what you did!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy cried out in shock, their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

The cook failed to hear them however, too immersed in his duel against the swordsman. "We were _sparring_, you idiot!" Zoro hissed, crossing his blades to brace against the blond pirate's direct kick. Zoro pushed forward, making the other man flip onto his hands to counter with an ongoing spin of kicks.

Natsu smirked in amusement as he watched the two men fight. He had seen them argue numerous times over the past few days over simple things – just like how Natsu and Gray would often bicker (which always ended up pretty bad when Erza was around). It was interesting to watch how the pirate men fought each other. While Zoro relied mainly on his swords, Sanji used only his legs and feet with his hands as support.

It wasn't long until all the other pirates came to see what the commotion was on deck. Robin and Nami, coming from the library, peered down from the top deck and Brook, the one (supposedly) steering the ship, had also ran over to see what was happening. A giant of a shadow loomed above the swordsman and cook before a furious blue-haired shipwright came knocking both of the pirates over the head with gorilla-sized metal fists. "You _idiots_!" Franky roared, sending the two previously brawling pirates flying into the side of the rail, opposite of where Natsu and his friends were watching. "Look what you did to Thousand Sunny!"

Zoro winced at the new bump on his head before snapping in the cook's direction, outraged; "It was this freaking dumbass that made the hole!"

Sanji, also bearing a throbbing bump, instantly sat up and barked at the other; "You're the one attacking Madame Scarlet!" After mentioning her name, the cook turned to the red-haired woman. Erza, having her opponent taken, had impatiently stood off to the side, arms crossed and swords erected into the ground by her sides. The instant Sanji saw her he was already up on his feet and heading her way. A wide lecherous smile adorned the man's blushing face as he stared at the mage's partly covered torso. "Are you hurt, milady? That shitty marimo didn't touch your beautiful skin, did he?" He made a mistake of reaching out to grab Erza's hand.

Brown eyes flashed dangerously. Natsu didn't even see what had struck the cook to send him crashing through the door leading to the aquarium. Stunned, everyone's attention slowly fell on Erza who had one arm held straight out, her hand in a white-knuckled fist.

"Whoa! _Stop breaking everything_!" Franky bellowed in horror, dashing over to the damaged door, a hammer and a board of wood already in hand.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried out in worry. The little reindeer hopped over Natsu's head to sprint towards his injured companion. Meanwhile, the others simply stared at Erza, completely terrified, shocked or amused – the last being Robin and Zoro.

Erza glanced around and noticed everyone staring. Her face was as red as her hair and she soundly cleared her throat. "My sincere apologies, Franky. Sanji. That was merely an act of reflex… yet again. I'm very sorry." She slightly bowed to convey her honesty.

Franky raised his sunglasses and placed them atop his head to give the mage a cautious look. "Woman, your reflexes are _super scary_!"

Sanji sprung right back out of the mess of splintered wood, his face now swollen with another bruise. His ego, however, remained entirely the same despite the head injuries. Chopper was attempting to take a look at the man's wounds but Sanji simply brushed the doctor aside.

"Do not apologize, mademoiselle," said the blond-haired pirate in his most modest tone. He kneeled before the warrioress as if a loyal servant, "I have done you wrong. You may unleash your judgment upon me however you please!"

Disturbed, Erza hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "That's nonsense…"

There was an annoyed grunt as the green-haired swordsman stormed right at the kneeling pirate. "Get outta here, shitty cook! You're in the goddamn way!" he roared, glaring murderous daggers at the blond man.

"If you wanna fight, then fight with _me_, you gutless coward!" the man with the curly-eyebrow retorted, rising quickly onto his feet. As he rose, he lit up a cigarette and clamped it between his teeth, a look of disgust distorting his features.

"Sanji, we were merely–" Erza tried to explain the situation but was soon cut off when Zoro openly remarked at how "idiotic and stupid" Sanji was which resulted in another brawl between the two pirates.

There was a drawled out sigh coming from Usopp. "There they go again."

Lucy giggled. "Do they fight like this all the time?" she asked the sharpshooter.

The curly-haired pirate nodded, letting out a little laugh. "You could say that…"

"Reminds me of these two." The girl gestured at the two boys around her.

Natsu and Gray both snorted. "Hey, I can't help it that Natsu's such a stupid idiot," the boxer-wearing mage muttered under his breath.

Provoked by the comment, the Dragon Slayer gave the other boy a sideways glare and snarled, "I'm an idiot? Who's the one who can't keep their goddamn clothes on, huh?"

Gray met Natsu's glare with one of his own. "It's just outta habit, dumbass!"

The fire mage leaned forward, once again pressing against Lucy. "Why don't ya freeze them on? Then you can't lose 'em!"

The other boy smacked his forehead against Natsu's so they were, once again, literally face-to-face. "How 'bout I freeze your damn mouth shut?!"

"Argh! You guys! Not again!" Lucy shrieked in irritation, digging her nails into the sides of their faces to try to split them apart. She, of course, failed in doing so yet again.

Someone was laughing at them. It was probably Luffy.

"Boys," Erza's voice addressed them sharply. Sensing absolute danger from their superior, both male mages immediately stopped their argument. They both gave Erza wide, fake smiles and Gray, being the only one who could move, looped his left arm over Lucy's and Natsu's shoulders. Lucy, being the unfortunate one in the middle, ended up being crushed between the boys' faces.

"We're the best of friends!" the two males both sang before letting out a mock laugh while Lucy groaned out loud.

Captain Luffy and Usopp both stifled their laughter.

Erza, pleased that the boys were getting along, smiled at them. "Better." Her smile soon faded, her attention immediately diverted out towards the sea right behind the mages. Alert, her brown eyes cautiously narrowed.

The moment Natsu noticed Erza's sudden change was the moment he sensed the surge in magic power coming from behind him. The rest of Fairy Tail separated and turned around, following their superior's gaze.

There in the sky above the distant sea was a spiraling formation of dark clouds.

"What are you guys…" Usopp gasped before he could finish his question when he saw the same thing the others saw.

"It's here!" Natsu announced, grinning with anticipation. The magic power was growing just as the clouds increased in size. "Erza!"

"Yeah." She had already switched back into her usual armour and was instantly by the Dragon Slayer's side to untie him. "Captain! Get your crew ready for a storm!"

Luffy grinned and nodded before heading towards his companions with Usopp behind him. "Hey! Everyone!" he yelled over the ruckus.

While the pirates prepared the ship, Fairy Tail remained by the side, their eyes keen on the growing calamity heading their way. The once blue sky was shrouded in black, thunderous clouds. Abnormal purplish lightning flashed continuously above them and thunder loudly cracked the sky, deafening their ears. The wind was howling, making the waters turbulent and wild. Waves gradually grew to as tall as four-storey houses, easily tossing Thousand Sunny all over the place. And it was downright pouring, drenching everyone to the bone and blinding most of their senses.

If it weren't for the pirates knowing how to deal with the storm, for sure they would have been nothing but a shipwreck by now. Whoever was at the helm was doing an excellent job keeping the ship afloat and the others were busy moving around, securing ropes and tying down loose cargo. They worked quickly and efficiently for they were veterans of the sea.

Natsu, bearing against the wind and waves, gritted his teeth as he frustratingly waited for the caster of the conjured storm to show itself. It was powerful… The magic in the air was heavy and unnaturally _cold_. He was certain the cold wasn't only from the icy rain. It wasn't like the chill of Gray's ice magic… No, it was entirely different… it was dark and _evil_.

"A demon," Gray snarled over the blowing wind and thunder. He, along with the other mages, was tied around the waist with some of Erza's rope that bound him to the rail to prevent getting washed overboard by the sweeping waves – logical advice from one of the pirates. The ice-mage furrowed his brow in dread. "I know this feeling…"

Lucy, clinging desperately to the rail, looked at him with brown eyes wavering with unease. "Could it be another one of Zeref's?" she questioned, yelling over the noise. She let out a startled yelp when she lost her footing when another tall wave washed over the deck. With his right arm hooked around the rail, Natsu grabbed hold of her arm with his left and held her steadily by his side. Happy, being a miserable, drenched cat, clung to Natsu's scarf at the nape of his neck.

"It's possible," the ice-mage answered once they've regained their bearings. "This magic feels just like the Demon Flute and Deliora but…"

"Stronger," Natsu finished for him. He sneered, showing his pointed fangs. The magic power he could sense was beyond the Demon Flute's level and it kept on increasing.

Whatever the hell it was, it was one powerful bastard and Natsu couldn't wait to fight it. "Just come out, already!" he roared into the storm, hoping to draw the caster out.

"Like that's going to work!" Lucy exclaimed. She had one arm looped around the rail and the other holding onto Natsu. She was shivering from the cold wind and water.

"I hear something!" Happy cried into the Dragon Slayer's ear. Just then, an audible moan could be heard coming from all around them, proving Lucy wrong. The sound was deep and reverberating; growing louder and louder as something drew nearer. It resounded within Natsu's chest, making his body rigid from the odd sensation. He could feel Lucy tremble beside him from the strange noise. He held his breath in anticipation as he fervently scanned the ocean.

"Over there!" Erza, situated on the other side of Gray, pointed at an incoming wave – one that was increasing in size into a much larger wave than what they had encountered so far. As tall as the trees of Karuu island, inside the enormous wave was a large dark shadow bearing two demonically glowing green eyes.

He heard the startled cries of the pirates when they too noticed the huge monster heading their way.

"It's coming at us!" Erza warned. "Defend the ship! Gray!"

"Already on it!" the dark-haired mage replied, standing in his pose. He gathered his magic power and waited for the opportune time to unleash it. Natsu could feel the immense drop in temperature from standing so close to his rival. All water around the ice-mage seemed to freeze as did the droplets of rain that fell near and onto him. Eyes a piercing blue, Gray was determined to protect everyone on the ship. "Ice Make _Wall_!"

A brilliant flash of white and blue blinded Natsu for just a split second as a barrier of pure ice appeared before him. It reached higher than the masts of Thousand Sunny and longer than the entire length of the ship. The ocean by the ship's side itself seemed to freeze in place.

There were sounds of awe but Natsu ignored them. It wasn't over yet.

The wave soundly crashed into the ice barrier and freezing water splashed over the top to rain down onto the other side. Following that, Natsu saw through the ice, the distorted image of that large _thing _in the wave before it heavily rammed into Gray's wall. Cracks splintered the thick ice, sending chunks to fall onto the ship. The creature moaned behind the wall, its deep cry nearly deafening.

Gray cursed and clenched his fists. "It's not going to hold for long! Natsu!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The Dragon Slayer hopped onto the rail, furrowing his brow angrily. His body flared with fiery magic as he waited for his turn to unleash his attack.

The moment he saw the ice gave way was when he took a deep, deep breath. He caught a whiff of something that smelled like rotten fish, nearly forcing him to gag. He kept his focus however. "_Fire Dragon's Roar_!" He spewed forth a wave of hot, searing flames from his mouth right into what he could only assume was the monster's dark, gaping maw. His fire lit up the entire area with an orange glow.

With its jaws engulfed in fire, the creature flinched away only to dive back underwater, breaking up all the remaining ice and sending high tides in all directions.

Natsu nearly fell over the other side of the rail from the monster's retreat if it weren't for Lucy and Gray grabbing each of his arms and pulling him back.

Cheers broke out among the pirates. "Wow! That fire trick was so _cool_!" Luffy cried out, rushing over to the mages.

"It's not a trick!" Natsu snapped at the pirate. He soon turned back towards the sea. "It ain't over yet, Captain." He sensed the creature returning in full force, right beneath them.

"From below us?!" Erza swore out loud. "We have to move the ship!"

Luffy turned to his crew. "Zoro! Chopper! Hoist the sails!"

"Wait!" shouted Lucy, holding up a golden key. "Leave this to me!" She turned the magic key in the air. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Where the key was turned, there was a bright flash of blue light followed by a whirlpool of water. Within a blink of an eye, a woman with a blue-scaled mermaid tail and carrying a large water vase emerged from the centre of the whirlpool. Blue eyes looked at the spirit mage scornfully. "How dare you summon me in this terrible weather," the celestial spirit spat.

"Sorry!" Lucy shrank away from the Water Bearer. "But you have to help us! Move the ship! Quickly!

Aquarius flicked her aqua blue hair before crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. "Move this gaudy-looking thing? It'd be better at the bottom of the sea."

"What did you say about our ship, fishwoman?" roared Franky as he stomped down the stairs.

Sanji leapt over to block the shipwright. "Don't you dare insult that gorgeous mermaid!" he defended the spirit, his adoring eyes fixated on her.

Lucy was ignoring the pirates, desperately pleading with her summon. "No! Don't sink it! _Move_ it!"

The spirit snorted. "Your petty demands are why you can't find a boyfriend!" She dove into the turbulent sea and surfaced, holding her vase high above her head. Water gathered within her glowing vessel. "You should just go ahead and die like the miserable fool you are!" she hollered at her master before flinging the water out of her vase with much vigour.

A tornado of water was hurled in the ship's direction.

Lucy was irked by her own spirit's comment but quickly recovered. "Everyone, grab onto something!" she yelled, clutching onto the rail for her dear life.

Natsu hooked both his arms around the same rail and braced himself before the magic water violently struck the side of the ship, nearly rocking the vessel over.

There were frightened and excited screams that were soon gargled as Thousand Sunny became submerged for a brief moment just as it was swept rapidly away from its initial position. Once the ship righted itself, Natsu opened his eyes just in time to see the monster break the surface of the ocean where the ship used to be.

He could see the creature much more clearly and he could really deem the monster an abomination. It was enormous in size, capable of snapping the ship in two with a single bite of its large, ugly jaws. It had hundreds of needle-like teeth that were incredibly long and curved that it couldn't fully close its mouth. Its head was reptilian-shaped and most peculiar was the obvious rotting flesh of its face. Black strips of its skin and scales hung loosely from its white skull. That explained the rotten fish smell from earlier…

Numerous twisted horns grew from the back of the monster's head and a pair of torn, webbed fins was in place of its ears. With a long serpent-like body, its bony, horned head towered above the rising waves, its green eyes glowing within the deep hollows of its skull. An intricate pattern that covered its blackish body had the same green glow as its eyes. It silently stared through the torrential rain at the pirates' escaping ship, its gaze unnerving. Purple lightning struck the sea around it as if reflecting its rising anger.

"What _is_ that?" Happy whispered, trembling under the terrifying monster's stare.

"That thing…" Lucy spoke up, her voice shaking. She swallowed, her eyes locked on the distant demon. "That's 'Stormbringer'."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! I hope I didn't disappoint with the Erza vs. Zoro spar some of you wanted to see. But you know, with Sanji around... it can get complicated when a woman's involved. Heehee!

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or review - I'd love to hear what you like and don't like about this story so far and hopefully I can improve in future chapters.


	5. In Pursuit of Answers

**In Pursuit of Answers**

* * *

><p>'Stormbringer'… a fitting name for a goddamn monster capable of conjuring a devastating storm.<p>

Green eyes gazed upon them from afar, watching; observing – Natsu wasn't quite sure what the demon was doing. The storm wasn't letting up. In fact, it had grown a lot worse. A spike in the monster's magic power brought forth terrible winds, pounding rain and savage tides.

Thousand Sunny was being thrown around so violently that it had to be a miracle the ship was still intact. Natsu, however, wasn't as sturdy as the ship. The constant tossing, rising and falling had really affected his stomach despite having taken Chopper's medication a few hours earlier.

He clung to the side of the rail, taking rapid, deep breaths (and occasionally coughing up sea water) in a futile attempt to calm his nausea. His vision was blurring but he could still make out the demon's green eyes in the distance.

Lucy was shaking beside him while Gray was incredibly tense. Happy had buried his face into Natsu's scarf, trembling.

"It's just an ugly sea snake!" the Dragon Slayer assured his companions, "We can take it down, no problem!"

Gray snorted beside him, giving the fire-user a sideways glance through his wet hair. "Easier said than done," he snarled. "Fighting it in a storm and on the ocean ain't easy! And damn! Look at you! Don't tell me you've gotten seasick, idiot!"

Natsu didn't have the strength to retort. He only let out an annoyed growl.

"We have to draw it to land somehow!" stated Erza, wiping the water out of her eyes. "We're at a great disadvantage out here!"

Gray cursed. "There's no way we can find land in this weather!"

"Hey!" someone bellowed behind the Fairy Tail mages. Luffy, holding onto the rope that bound him to the main mast of the ship alongside Chopper, frowned angrily at them. "You're forgetting we're here on Thousand Sunny! We'll kick that sea king's ass and then eat it!"

"With all due respect, Captain –" Erza began but was interrupted by Franky.

"Don't underestimate Thousand Sunny!" roared the shipwright, hopping off the foremast and onto the lawn deck. He gave Fairy Tail a smug grin. "How about letting us fight this thing? We'll use the Gaon Cannon!"

Luffy and Chopper cried out in excitement. "Yeah! Let's use that!" said the captain, pumping his fists into the air.

"Don't be stupid!" Nami screamed from the top deck, obviously angry at the idea. "How are you going to hit that thing in this storm? You're going to miss!"

The shipwright wryly smiled. "Who says we'll be aiming?"

Nami looked at the blue-haired man blankly before her face morphed into shock. "Don't tell me…?"

"We're gonna shoot it in its ugly face, point blank!"

Usopp, appearing beside Nami, flinched away along with the girl, a look of horror etched onto their features. "What?" they both exclaimed.

"Th-That's suicide!" Usopp cried out, clutching the sides of his head in panic.

"You're gonna get us killed!" the navigator shrieked, waving a hand wildly in Franky's direction.

The pant-less, gorilla-arm man only laughed while Luffy anxiously encouraged the use of the mysterious 'Gaon Cannon'.

"Is it effective?" Erza questioned warily.

Franky stopped half-way up the stairs leading to the helm of the ship and turned towards her. "Of course, woman! My cannon's designed to blast away sea kings double the size of _that_ thing!" He pointed out at sea where the demon was last seen. The monster was gone. "Hey! Where'd it go?"

Natsu swore under his breath. "It's gone underwater and heading our way!" he warned.

The shipwright grinned at that. "All right! It's time to hunt!" he exclaimed, hopping up the rest of the way with Luffy and Chopper right on his tail.

"I wanna see the cannon, Natsu!" Happy cried out in curiosity. He gently tapped the boy on the head. "Let's go! Let's go!"

The Dragon Slayer gave his friend a weak smile. "All right," he replied with a nod. "Erza, mind untying us?"

Their superior didn't move for a moment. Her brown eyes scanned the ocean before turning towards the others. "Very well," she said, touching each mage's rope to unravel it. "We will stand by and provide support if the pirates need it. Let's go!"

"Aye!" the four of them responded.

With Lucy's help, Natsu reached the top deck where most of the Straw Hats were waiting. Franky was at the helm, pulling levers and switches. Luffy was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the back of the lion's head, his arms waving above him in excitement. He and Chopper were chanting, "Gaon Cannon! Gaon Cannon!"

Nami was nervously behind the shipwright, biting the bottom of her lip as she watched the man work. Robin was beside her, a placid expression on her face despite the terrible weather brewing around them and the presence of a sea demon. When she met each of Fairy Tail's eyes, she gave them an assuring nod and smile. Usopp was on the other side of the archaeologist, visibly trembling. He wore his goggles to keep a sharp eye out at sea.

The mages stood at the back rail of the upper deck, anticipating the Straw Hat's weapon. Once again they were tied to the rail as a safety precaution just like how each pirate was tied to something. Natsu was down on his knees, slumped heavily against the wood with one arm looped around the top of the rail for support. He covered his mouth with his bandaged hand, trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"Fairy Tail!" Franky addressed the mages, giving them a sideways glance. "Which direction is it coming at?"

"Forty degrees to your left!" Erza answered, pointing.

The cyborg turned the wooden wheel to face the bow of the ship in the monster's direction and fought against the wind and current to keep their position. "Damn! It better not come at us underwater!" he growled.

"We have to be patient and wait for it to attack us like before," noted Robin.

"Geez, Robin! How can you be so calm?" Usopp asked the raven-haired woman in bewilderment. "That thing's gonna snap the ship in two if we don't do something soon!"

"Then cross your fingers that it'll charge at us head first!" said Franky, demonstrating on his left hand. "We got enough cola for one shot!"

Natsu found himself crossing his own fingers along with the pirates, praying for luck to be on their side. He sensed the monster approaching fast. With Erza telling Franky to adjust the wheel every now and then, Thousand Sunny's lion head was in the direct line of the incoming demon.

"Look! I think I see it!" shouted the sharpshooter, adjusting his lenses. "I-It's coming! In that huge wave!"

Natsu lifted his head slightly and his eyes widened in horror. There was no mistaking the glowing green eyes within the shadow of an enormous tide – probably ten times larger than the previous wave.

He heard Gray swear. "There's no way a cannon can defend against that!"

Erza raised a hand, stopping the ice-user from advancing. She kept her attention on the attacking monster. "We have to trust them," she spoke of the pirates.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper were all showing signs of fear while Franky and Luffy were taunting at the monster; "Come and get us, you ugly beast!", "We're gonna eat you for dinner!"

Buttons were pushed and more levers were pulled. There was a sound of gears turning in place as something mechanical moved on the ship.

From atop the lion's head, Luffy crouched in wait. One hand held his hat in place while the other hand held him steady. The boy was fearless and determined. Soon to join him by his side was Zoro, wearing a black bandana and with all _three_ swords drawn.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy made sounds of awe, seeing the green-haired swordsman wield two swords in each hand and one with his _teeth_. "So that's Santoryu!" Happy exclaimed. Erza smirked and watched the two pirates with great intent.

"What are they doing?" Lucy questioned.

It was Robin who answered her; "In order to get a direct hit on the monster we have to first open up the water."

"How are they going to do that?"

The archaeologist knowingly smiled. "Watch and you'll see."

Everyone silently watched. Natsu couldn't quite hear what the captain and swordsman were saying over the moaning demon. He caught a few words; "… like Aqua Laguna!" "…we'll cut it in half…" "…three-hundred?" "…right…"

It wasn't long before Brook and Sanji joined everyone on the upper deck. All eyes were on the two pirates standing at the bow, waiting for the massive tidal wave.

"It's getting so close!" Lucy whimpered, clutching the rail tightly. "What are they waiting for?"

Nami, Usopp and Chopper were practically saying the same thing, desperately yelling at their companions to do something before it was too late.

Natsu clenched his jaw, feeling both anxious and dreadful while Happy tightened his hold on the boy's scarf. He held his breath as the demon's monstrous tide was upon them, casting an ominous shadow.

"Gear Second!" Luffy cried out. It was too dark and blurry for Natsu to see very well but he saw the captain and Zoro shift in their positions. It looked like Luffy was standing and winding up his right arm. "Gomu Gomu no…"

The swordsman raised his two swords over his right shoulder so all three blades were in the same direction, preparing to attack. "Three-hundred Pound…"

"_Cannon_!" they both cried out as one, their voices yelling over the demon's cry. At the same time, Luffy and Zoro unleashed their attacks: Luffy let loose a barrage of stretching punches that moved so fast that it looked like he had multiple arms and Zoro swung his swords quickly around to send a wind-powered shockwave at the tide. Jaw to the floor, Natsu was absolutely stunned to see the tide split apart from the impact of the pirates' combined attack; revealing the hideous monster hiding inside.

"_Now, Franky_!" Nami shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The shipwright slammed down on a button. "_Gaon Cannon_!"

The whole ship jerked back just as a bright blue _laser_ was shot from the lion's head with a shrill whine before stabilizing. The beam struck the demon right in the face, blasting it away and dispersing the rest of its tide around it, leaving the ship unscathed. At the angle the light cannon was fired, the monster was sent tumbling through the air. The laser faded and the serpent was nothing but a speck in the distance before crashing into the sea.

"Whoa…" Happy whispered in Natsu's ear, leaning forward over the boy's shoulder. The cat's eyes were wide and glowing.

"That was so _freaking awesome_!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his motion sickness.

"Indeed. Quite amazing!" commented Erza with a smile, impressed by the pirates' abilities.

"Oh, man, I thought we were goners there…" Usopp sighed in relief, falling to his knees. He wiped his forehead with back of his hand. He started to chuckle before breaking out into a happy laugh. "We're still alive! Unbelievable!"

Cheers broke out from everyone and the pirates involved were highly praised. Luffy was laughing sheepishly while Zoro only smirked in satisfaction. Franky couldn't help but boast about the awesome Gaon Cannon while Natsu and Happy spoke highly of it. A _freaking laser_! Thousand Sunny was full of surprises!

"The storm…" Gray pointed out, looking up at the brightening sky. The demon's magic was weakening and so the storm was no more. The wind was nothing but a gentle breeze and the ocean had returned to its calm waves.

"We… We really got it, didn't we?" asked Nami, smiling at the return of the sun. "We beat that creepy monster!" She laughed in triumph with the other pirates soon joining her with the exception of Luffy who started to whine that they lost their dinner. Repulsed, the navigator smacked the boy over the head and said, "That thing was rotten and gross!"

While the pirates dwelled upon their victory, Fairy Tail however, remained cautious of the situation. Natsu and his friends could sense the demon – it was still alive and moving. Wounded, it was probably retreating somewhere.

"Don't celebrate just yet," said Erza, breaking into the pirates' happy moment. "The demon has yet to be defeated. It's moving as we speak. We have to follow it."

"F-Follow it?" the long-nosed pirate gasped. "But…"

"That demon was likely summoned by someone," Gray informed, leaning back on the rail and crossing his arms. "We have to find out who and put a stop to their plans."

"Just when I thought it was over…" Usopp lowly groaned, slowly rising to his feet.

Erza soundly smirked. "I believe it has only just begun," she softly spoke, looking out at the sparkling ocean.

* * *

><p>Natsu was lying on his side on Chopper's only infirmary bed, waiting impatiently in his wet clothes for the doctor to mix up a more potent batch of seasick medicine. "I'll increase the concentration of each dosage for you, Natsu," said the doctor, shortly after arriving in the reindeer's personal room. After their brief victory over the demon, Chopper had quickly noticed Natsu's poor condition and had ushered the boy into the infirmary.<p>

Happy, draped in a small towel with his notepad in hand, was observing on the table that Chopper was busy working on, wanting to learn how to make the medicine for Natsu for future trips.

Although the weather was calm, the ship was rocking too much for Natsu's liking. They were sailing – the boy felt the ship moving. They were probably following the monster's trail.

The fire-mage groaned when a wave of nausea struck him hard. He broke into a cold sweat and ended up dry-heaving into a nearby bucket. With a pounding headache making things worse, he rolled onto his stomach, wrapped his arms around the pillow and buried his face in it, feeling nothing but misery.

"Hang in there, Natsu. Just fifteen, maybe twenty minutes more," Chopper assured in his soothing tone. The Dragon Slayer silently listened to the doctor continuously grind something with his pestle and Happy's scratching of his pencil against paper. From time to time, the animals would murmur something that Natsu didn't quite catch.

The fire-mage didn't realize he had drifted asleep until he woke up with a start from a loud noise.

"I'm here, Chopper!" Luffy announced after noisily opening the door to the infirmary. Blinking in a daze, Natsu slowly raised his head only to see Chopper obscuring his view. The little doctor was sitting cross-legged beside the mage's pillow, un-wrapping the damp bandages around Natsu's injured hand.

"Oh! Luffy! You came over faster than I expected!" said the reindeer, startled. "Have a seat in my chair while I change Natsu's bandages first."

"Okay." Walking soundly with wet sandals, the captain dropped into the doctor's swivel chair, making it roll across the floor. "I'll start peeling these off," said Luffy, tugging at something that made the doctor protest.

"No! Just wait for me to finish!"

"But it's itchy!"

"Just wait! It won't take too long! _Luffy_!" It sounded like the captain wasn't listening. "Be careful! You don't want to tear it off too fast!"

"This is easy, Chopper! No worries."

Sighing, the reindeer turned back to Natsu's hand and noticed the boy awake. Chopper smiled at him. "The pills are done, Natsu. Just a few more minutes for the water to boil. In the meantime, I'll replace your splints since they got wet." The little doctor examined Natsu's hand carefully, gently pressing against the darkly bruised skin of his index and middle fingers to feel the broken bones. The pressure was painful but necessary. "You heal quick," Chopper remarked. "A few more days and you don't need the splints."

The Dragon Slayer gave the doctor a lopsided grin. "That's good. Then I can definitely beat the captain at arm wrestling," he taunted the straw-hat wearing pirate.

Luffy laughed and rolled his chair into Natsu's view, giving the sick mage a wide smile. He had changed into a dry set of clothes consisting of a similar blue vest and another pair of blue shorts. "A _real _arm wrestling match? I can't wait! We should spar later on too!" The captain clenched his right hand before him with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Natsu grinned at the challenge but then caught sight of the burn he inflicted on the other. The entire back of Luffy's fist was red and blistered but the knuckles and the skin of his fingers appeared torn and bleeding as if a recent injury. The mage slightly frowned at that.

The captain saw his look but then moved his hand freely without showing any pain. "Doesn't hurt," Luffy assured, giving the other his signature carefree smile.

The pink-haired boy huffed but soon formed a smirk. "You _punched _a tidal wave, Captain. Very cool." He would never have thought that physically attacking a tide was efficient in saving the ship.

"Crazy awesome!" Happy added while flying over to softly land on Natsu's back. "If you pulled that attack on Natsu back at the beach he would've been defeated for sure!"

"Hey!" the fire-user snapped at his friend, offended.

The blue feline giggled bashfully while Luffy chuckled. "I dunno," said the pirate boy, leaning back in his chair. "He can breathe fire! That's really cool!" His eyes started to shine with fascination at the other boy. "You really are a dragon, Natsu Dragoneel!"

"It's Drag-_neel_. And I'm not a dragon; I'm a _Dragon Slayer_. It's the type of magic I use," Natsu corrected with a sullen expression. "My father's a dragon though."

Luffy gasped – as did the doctor, pausing mid-way in wrapping one of Natsu's fingers. The two appeared shocked at first before looking at the mage with utter amazement. "That means you really _are_ a dragon!" the pirates exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Letting out a short laugh of amusement, Natsu slowly shook his head. "Nah, I'm a human."

"Natsu was abandoned by his real parents as a child," Happy chose to explain. "He was found and raised by a dragon named Igneel."

"Ah." Chopper and Luffy nodded in understanding. They weren't disappointed but rather more intrigued. "So you learned those fire tricks from Igneel?" asked the captain.

At that point, Natsu decided to convince himself that 'trick' was Luffy's way of saying 'magic'. He nodded, receiving more sounds of awe and some strange, silly questions regarding a dragon's biological functions; "Do dragons burp fire? Do they poop?"

Natsu stared at the captain's serious face for a moment before answering slowly, "Yeah… they poop. Stink-bombs, too." He suddenly smiled at the memories of his father. "And when they burp you should steer clear of the area or risk burning to death." He chuckled, making the others laugh along with him.

Once Chopper finished bandaging his hand, the doctor informed him that the medicine was nearly ready – it just had to cool off.

The Dragon Slayer struggled to rise into a sitting position, ignoring the reindeer's concern. He spotted the glass beaker containing a brown liquid boiling inside sitting atop an orange-flaming burner. Beside it was a small bottle filled with dark brown pills similar to the other ones Chopper had given him before. "Can't wait any longer, doc. I'm gonna die if I don't drink it now!" he moaned, feeling his stomach twist and ache.

He used the arm of Luffy's chair to lift himself out of the wet bed.

"It's boiling hot!" yelled the doctor, turning the flame off the burner. He waved Natsu's reaching hand away. "You can't drink it now!"

"You're forgetting Natsu can tolerate any high temperature," said Happy, gesturing at the mage. "It won't hurt him."

Chopper cocked his head to the side. "Oh, right!"

"Really?" Curious, Luffy watched the other boy.

Without wasting another second, Natsu grasped the scorching hot beaker and poured its bubbling contents down his throat. Highly bitter, the mage made a face but soon felt a small sense of relief as the hot liquid eased some of the pain in his stomach.

He sat back down on the bed and leaned his back against the wall to wait for the full effects of the medicine to kick in.

Relieved that there was no harm to his patient, Chopper smiled. "That new medicine will hopefully work quicker and for a few hours longer. I can't guarantee that you won't get sick in another storm, though."

Natsu sighed. "I was doing fine before the monster made the storm worse."

The doctor nodded, taking a mental note on that fact. "From now on, to lessen the chance of feeling ill you should avoid eating fatty and acidic foods. I'll tell Sanji about it."

"What?" The pink-haired mage pouted, not liking the idea of missing some of Sanji's delicious meals. The food the blond cook served on the ship was amazingly good – the quality and taste of each prepared dish was practically the same (or better) as eating at a highly-rated restaurant in Fiore. "That's not fair!"

Happy giggled at Natsu's reaction while Chopper frowned sympathetically. "Well, it's for the best, Nastu," said the doctor as he started to clean Luffy's hand with a cotton ball soaked in a strong-smelling alcohol.

Luffy flinched from Chopper's handiwork before giving the fire-user a pitiful look. "You can't be a pirate if you get sick on a ship so easily," the captain commented, tilting his head to the side.

Natsu scoffed and raised a questionable eyebrow. "Why would I want to be a pirate?"

The dark-haired boy shrugged and grinned. "It's fun! And there are so many things to discover in the ocean!"

"Only in your world, Captain," the mage replied with a small smirk. He brushed his hand over the blue mark on his right shoulder. "No matter how fun or awesome it is to be a pirate like you guys, I still wouldn't give up the guild for it. Fairy Tail is our home." He gave the captain a genuine smile.

"Oh, that's right! We're not in the Grand Line anymore!" Luffy laughed humorously at that fact. He placed his good hand atop his straw hat and gave Natsu a meaningful nod. "Your guild is your treasure. I understand."

By evening, everyone had gathered in the dining room for dinner. Like during every other mealtime, the room was always noisy with chattering, laughter and the occasional argument. Getting together during meals were always the best parts of the day. Both groups shared captivating stories of grand adventures and epic battles against powerful enemies in the past. It was in the kitchen that everyone laughed, smiled, cried and had fun.

So many different wonderful smells filled the large room, making Natsu drool before he even saw the food laid out on the large wooden table and countertop by the kitchen. So far, Sanji had yet to make the same food twice so trying out new, otherworldly foods was always interesting.

Sanji insisted on separating the women from the 'pigs' by always having the girls sit by the kitchen counter where the cook could personally serve them first. All the men, except the cook himself, were seated around the large rectangular table.

Despite being served a plate containing the doctor's recommended diet, Natsu couldn't help but try out all the other dishes set on the table. Everything looked and smelled too good to resist.

It was always chaos at the men's table with Luffy shoveling down every morsel of food he could get his hands on – including food on other people's plates. Eating always turned into a game of defending when Luffy finished his plate first – among the men, anyway. Sanji had threatened the captain with no dessert if the boy touched any of the girls' dinners.

Natsu snarled dangerously when a stretched-out hand grabbed some of his roasted potatoes. "Hey!" Fuming, he pounded his good fist on the table, making glasses, plates and cutlery nearby noisily shake. He stood and waved his fork at Luffy sitting on the far end of the table. "Give that back, Captain!"

The straw-hat boy was already swallowing the mage's food. "Sorry, but I ate it!" Luffy laughed, raising his dirty, empty hands in the air.

Before Natsu could groan in annoyance, another hand coming from beside him snatched one of his grilled fishes.

With a ferocious growl, the mage abruptly turned to the dark-haired, half-naked, shoe-less culprit seated beside him. "Asshole!" He swiped for his stolen morsel.

Gray, wearing only his pants since they were the only article of clothing he could find (so far), was already chomping on half of the fire mage's fish when he dodged Natsu's grab. "You let your guard down, dumbass," the ice-freak mocked with a mouthful of food. The taunting look in his dark blue eyes made Natsu burn with rage.

However, the Dragon Slayer's flames were soon extinguished when someone soundly cleared their throat in annoyance behind him. "Enough, both of you," commanded Erza, giving the boys a piercing glare.

Both male mages stiffened and returned to their seats with an obedient "Aye!"

After much snickering, laughing and the occasional outcry evoked by Luffy's greedy hands, the meal was finished and everyone was full and content.

Erza wanted to discuss their next course of action.

The warrioress stood before the group and looked around the room. She had changed into an ordinary buttoned blouse and short blue skirt sometime before evening. "Currently we are following after the demon and so far it has yet to slow down or change its path," she began, crossing her arms. "Usopp has informed me that there are no islands visible within range. And according to my map…" She pulled out a marked chart of Meliord Sea seemingly out of thin air and laid it on the newly cleaned table. Everyone leaned forward for a better view as she traced a finger across the vast blue ocean. "There are no islands in the direction we are heading."

"Does it mean we're crossing the _entire_ ocean to the next continent?" Nami questioned with a worried frown. "We won't have enough supplies for that long of a trip!"

Erza slowly shook her head before raising a hand to her chin in deep thought. "Not necessarily," she answered after a moment's pause. "The demon we encountered was a powerful one and demons of that level do not appear in Earthland on their own. As Gray had mentioned earlier; it is most likely that it was summoned by someone." She glanced around the room to look at each of the pirates as she spoke before settling her gaze on Lucy. She gave the spirit mage a nod.

Lucy stood up from her seat beside the kitchen counter between Nami and Robin. "Whoever summoned the demon might have also summoned you guys as well," she told the Straw Hats.

"What?" Luffy uttered, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Summoned?" Usopp echoed, raising a perplexed eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Why would they summon us?" asked Chopper with a worried frown.

"Well… how do I put this?" Lucy subconsciously twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she pondered over the pirates' questions. Everyone patiently waited for her to continue. "Let's just say that bringing you guys here was an accident. The sea demon was the main target and you guys were at the wrong place at the wrong time during the summoning."

"Wait," said Gray, furrowing his brow at Lucy's explanation. He was sitting on the edge of the table on the opposite end of the map. "You're saying that the demon came from the pirates' world?"

Lucy nodded. "That is correct."

"Wh-What?" exclaimed the long-nosed sharpshooter. "That _thing_ came from our world?"

"Is that where all the demons come from?" Natsu questioned in surprise.

The spirit mage gave the pink-haired boy a sullen look. "No, Natsu, just that demon." Her expression became thoughtful. "Because you see, that sea demon was originally from our world but it somehow ended up in the Straw Hat's world."

"How do you know that, Lucy?" inquired Happy from his perch atop Natsu's head.

The girl briefly glanced over her shoulder at Robin. "There's a _link_ between our two worlds."

Robin crossed her arms and asked her fellow crewmates, "Do you remember the ruins we found on Black Rock?"

Luffy soundly pondered over that as he scratched his head while the other pirates nodded.

The archaeologist smiled at her captain's clueless look. She leaned forward, resting her right elbow on her crossed knee to place her chin in the palm of her hand. "The scriptures carved in the black stone were written in an ancient language that originated in Earthland."

"Now, I'm not an expert at reading arcane runes," stated the spirit mage with a small timid smile, "but I do know a few characters thanks to a friend named Levy back at the guild." She brought out her light pen and started to draw glowing green symbols in the air – bringing sounds of fascination among the pirates. It was the first time the Straw Hats had seen the magic tool.

Natsu cocked his head to the side as he stared at the four floating symbols, unfamiliar with them.

Lucy capped her pen and used it as a pointer. "Written in Miss Robin's research notes, I recognized these four symbols. This one," she waved her pen over the first rune shaped like a backward 'S' with a single jagged, bolt-like line running diagonally through it, "represents 'storm'. This one," next she gestured to a squared 'U' with a square dot in the middle, "is 'bring'. According to Miss Robin, these two symbols are found together on three identical, large statues of a sea serpent which I can assume are of the monster we just saw today. It is the 'bringer of storms', hence the name 'Stormbringer'."

"Lady Lucy, you're just as smart as you are beautiful!" Sanji crooned off to the side.

"Uh, thank you, Sanji." The blonde girl gave the cook a little smile before pointing to the third symbol shaped like a rounded 'X' with a square dot in the centre of the lower half. "This rune, if I'm not mistaken, is either 'fiend' or 'demon' and the last one…" She placed her hand beneath the final rune, making it appear as if she was holding it. It was a circle and within it was a smaller circle that was crossed out with an 'X'. "I believe this one is 'seal' but I'm not too sure about it."

"We can assume it is, Miss Lucy," assured the raven-haired archaeologist with a kind smile. She motioned for Lucy's pen and the mage handed it to her. "The third and fourth runes were part of a semi-circle carving made in the ground close to the statues at the edge of the island's shore." As she spoke she drew in the air to illustrate two semi-circles with made-up runes drawn in between the green lines. Then she drew three X's situated evenly around the semi-circles to represent the statues. "It may have been a full circle with the other half submerged and buried under sediments." She completed her circle with dotted lines on the missing half. "I estimate the diameter of the circle to be at least fifty meters if not more – large enough to fit a sea demon inside, perhaps?"

"Then it's a possibility that Stormbringer was sealed away from Earthland along with the island," Erza quietly murmured, staring intently at the glowing illustrations.

"But why in our world?" Nami asked, knitting her brow.

"It may have been coincidence," Gray replied… wearing nothing but his boxers. "Stormbringer must've wreaked havoc way back in the past and so the mages of that time had no choice but to seal it away in another dimension with no regards to where it ended up."

"Gray, put on your pants," his superior commanded.

"My pants – Oh, crap!" The ice-user immediately picked up his discarded clothing off the floor and put them on while the others gave him odd or amusing looks.

"Ah, if only the ladies would show us their panties…" Brook sighed from his seat across from Natsu. The skeleton was slowly sipping his hot cup of tea.

Ignoring the undead pirate's comment, Robin returned to the matter at hand. "Are there any records of this incident in your world's history?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know… This is actually the first time I've heard about Stormbringer."

"It probably happened ages ago – centuries," said Erza, narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular. "Back when the evil mage, Zeref, was threatening the world. He was known to have the power to create demons capable of destroying everything in their path. Stormbringer must be one of them."

Natsu snorted in contempt. "Looks like we're dealing with the Dark Guilds."

"It appears so. We must remain vigilant if we are to stop them." The scarlet-haired mage faced the captain who was busy picking his nose with his pinky finger, looking rather disinterested in the discussion. Erza blinked for a moment, a look of disgust flashing over her face. "Whatever spell or method they used to bring Stormbringer here will be the key in returning you all back to your world."

Luffy raised a confused eyebrow. "Huwah? Key to return back?"

"Luffy, were you even listening?" demanded Sanji, knocking the boy over the head.

"Ow! No. I was more interested in the floating light," the captain answered truthfully with a laugh, making everyone either roll their eyes or sigh. "Hey, Robin! Can I play with that pen?"

The raven-haired woman smiled, returning the light pen to its owner. "I'm sorry, Captain, but it is not mine. You'll have to ask Miss Lucy."

The spirit mage hesitated for a moment. "Um, sure. Just don't lose it okay? They're not cheap!"

With a cry of promise and thanks, the pirate stretched out his hand and grabbed the pen out of Lucy's hand. Chopper and Usopp gathered around him, wanting to test the magic item themselves.

With the discussion over, Erza decided the next step: in order to keep track of the moving demon overnight, they would need to have at least one mage on night watch. They formed four groups: Natsu, Happy, Usopp and Brook would take the first watch; Gray, Sanji and Franky would switch in next followed by Lucy, Robin and Luffy. The final group for the night consisted of Erza, Zoro and Chopper. (Luffy and Natsu were not allowed to be in the same group – according to Erza's strict order which was also supported by Sanji.)

Bidding goodnight, everyone but Natsu's group gradually retired to their beds.

Out on the top deck at the front of the ship, Natsu enjoyed the fresh night air and the cool wind blowing through his hair. He sat atop the wooden rail with his legs dangling in midair behind Brook who was the one in charge of the helm. Happy was curled beside him, trying to stay awake but after eating a full meal the cat was always sleepy. With Brook humming a low, eerie tune, it didn't help the Exceed keep his eyes open. Before long, the blue feline was asleep.

Natsu quietly huffed at his friend but didn't wake the cat. The Dragon Slayer could handle the shift alone. The demon's magic aura remained the same in the distance. Thousand Sunny was far enough that the monster's evil power wasn't overwhelming like before. It was better to follow at a safe distance than risk getting detected. Franky had warned them that the Gaon Cannon can no longer be used since they were low on fuel.

Quietly, Usopp came up behind Natsu, leaning over the rail on the Dragon Slayer's left. "You know, Natsu," the sharpshooter began in a whisper, holding something long and silver in his hand, "I really like this telescope. You can see so far – a lot farther than our telescope! What's the lens made up of?"

The mage shrugged. "Beats me. Magic crystal? I didn't make it. I just bought it back on the island to scout for pirates."

"Ah, when you were looking for us, huh?" The curly-haired boy chuckled half-heartedly. "It's really well made. You can see every detail of everything far away. No wonder you found our ship so easily."

Natsu noticed Usopp smiling as the pirate peered through the scope to look at the full moon in the night sky. "If you want it, you can keep it."

The sharpshooter's mouth opened in surprise as he stared at Natsu. "R-Really?"

Grinning, the mage nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't too expensive. You can buy them anywhere."

"Cool! Thanks! I'll have to give you something in return."

Natsu thought for a moment. "Oh! How about those little dessert things Sanji always makes for the girls but not us?"

Usopp raised an eyebrow and gave him a sullen look. "I'm not a cook. I don't know how to make those."

The mage pouted in disappointment. "Never mind then…"

The other boy hopped onto the rail to join the Dragon Slayer with a smirk on his face. "I'll think of something."

Nothing really happened during their watch. There was no change in Stormbringer's movements and there was nothing visibly noticeable in the ocean that they could see under the moonlight. To pass the time and avoid falling asleep, Natsu requested Brook to sing a few songs which the skeleton was happy to play on his violin. Brook's melodies were very strange but captivating. Listening to them always changed Natsu's mood to match the rhythm of the song. Understanding the drowsiness of his companions, the musician played an invigorating piece that not only energized the boys but even woke Happy up feeling full of energy.

They danced and sang – probably a little too loudly because the next group to take over night watch appeared grumpy and annoyed before Natsu and the others.

Gray, Sanji and Franky respectively growled, snapped and cursed at Natsu's group.

Leaving the next group with sound apologies, Natsu, Happy, Usopp and Brook went to bed in the men's cabin. The room was dark and filled with loud snoring coming from the swordsman, Zoro. It seemed like he was the only one that didn't hear the singing since Luffy and Chopper were groaning at the fun they missed. Chuckling, Natsu rolled into his sleeping bag on the floor and mumbled a "Goodnight" shortly after. Thanks to Brook playing a lullaby, everyone that was awake in the room immediately fell asleep.

It didn't feel like Natsu slept very long when he heard Erza's voice stirring him awake; "Everyone, wake up. We found an island."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there was less action but more plot development. I didn't bore you, did I? (I hope not...)

Thanks for mentioning the Gaon Cannon, (l)ightningblade49! I wouldn't have thought about using it!

Thanks for reading everyone! As always, I'd love to hear your comments (both good and bad) and I apologize if I do not reply - I'm usually busy and exhausted from work.

Also, if anyone would like to volunteer as a Beta Reader for this story, that'd be great. Drop me a message if you're interested! Thank you.


	6. Darkness Lurking in a Shadowless World

**Darkness Lurking in a Shadowless World**

* * *

><p>It was dawn when Natsu dragged himself out onto the deck after Erza's wake-up call. Once he took the first breath of the brisk sea air, the mage was instantly fully awake. Lugging behind him were Happy, Gray and the rest of the male pirates not currently on watch.<p>

Wiping the remnants of sleep out of his eyes, Natsu climbed up the stairs towards the helm where Erza, Chopper and Zoro were waiting – well, Erza and Chopper were the only ones on watch while the swordsman was soundly snoring against the back rail. There were a few empty brown bottles on the floor and the smell of alcohol was noticeable not only on the first mate but on Erza too.

Natsu raised a suspicious brow that his superior chose to ignore.

Shortly after, Lucy (looking rather groggy) and the pirate women joined them with Nami roughly kicking Zoro awake on her way over.

"Is that it?" was the first thing that came out of Natsu's mouth when he spotted the small dark silhouette of an island against the twilight ocean.

"What? I don't see anything," grumbled a tired Luffy between yawns. He rubbed his eyes with his fists before squinting at the distance. By his expression it was evident he still didn't see the island.

"It's over there, Luffy," said Usopp, pointing out at sea as he looked through the silver telescope Natsu had given him last night.

The captain scrunched his face further but to no avail. Chopper gaped at Usopp in surprise. "You can see it, Usopp? I can't!" the doctor exclaimed. "I haven't been able to see it since Erza pointed it out."

"What do you mean?" questioned Nami in confusion as she glanced at her companions. "I can see it just fine."

Natsu looked around at everyone's faces. It was apparent that Fairy Tail and only Nami and Usopp (and maybe Robin judging by her indifferent demeanor) among the pirates could see the island clearly.

Arching an inquisitive eyebrow, Erza pointed ahead, slightly to her right. "It's there but it seems only a select few can see it. How intriguing," she mused, raising a hand to her chin in thought. "Why is that?"

"Usopp! Let me see that," commanded Luffy as he reached for the telescope in the sharpshooter's hand. He looked through the lens and said, "Ah! I see it now!"

"Wait…" Usopp frowned at the distant island. He rubbed his eyes and stared again. "It's gone! But I'm sure I saw it before even without the telescope!"

"Eh?" Luffy handed the scope back to the other pirate. It was then that Usopp, with a very startled look, announced that the island was visible once again while Luffy had trouble spotting it.

"Very interesting," said Robin, adopting the same thoughtful stance as Erza. "Touching that telescope allows you to see the island but then how does Miss Navigator see it as well?"

Nami blinked at the archaeologist. "You don't see it, Robin?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head. "Unfortunately I do not. However…" She crossed her arms before her as if defending. "Un Fleur," she whispered. A pale hand suddenly sprouted from Usopp's arm, making the boy shriek in surprise.

Robin's uncanny Devil Fruit's ability to sprout extra limbs on anything and anywhere was always a shocking thing to see. Natsu still wasn't used to it even after witnessing it a few times on the ship.

The Dragon Slayer stared as Robin's extra hand lightly touched the telescope that Usopp held.

"This is very interesting indeed," the older woman remarked, gazing out at sea towards the island. "I can only see the island if I'm in physical contact with the telescope." She repeatedly tapped the silver scope, a curious smile forming on her lips.

"Is it because of magic?" Lucy quietly murmured, deeply frowning in contemplation. "We can see it," she gestured to herself and her guild members, "and whoever's holding the magic telescope can see it."

"But then how am I seeing the island?" questioned Nami.

With a gasp, Happy dabbed a paw at the compass hanging around the orange-haired girl's neck. "My compass I gave you! It's a magical item."

The navigator instinctively grasped the instrument in the palm of her hand. "Magic?"

The blue feline gave the girl a knowledgeable nod. "Sometimes there are magical disturbances that interfere with the magnetic fields so ordinary compasses tend to get scrambled. The magic compass is more suited for mages to use because…" The cat was cut short when Erza raised a hand to signal him to stop.

"No need to explain, Happy," the warrioress softly sighed. She frowned at the pirates. "So the island is hidden from non-magic folk…"

Gray soundly snorted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Ain't that suspicious?"

Erza's expression became stern. "Stormbringer stopped moving roughly an hour ago at that location. We'll reach the island by mid-morning if we continue at this speed. This will give us time to prepare."

"P-Prepare? For what, e- exactly?" stammered Usopp questionably.

The scarlet-haired mage smirked. "Demon hunting, of course."

Excited, Natsu widely sneered, revealing his mouth full of sharp teeth. "And evil mage bashing!" He cackled wickedly, making Lucy and a few others give him odd, sullen looks. Luffy was the only one that laughed along with the Dragon Slayer albeit in a more joyful manner.

"Carrying a magic item will give you the ability to see the island so we will lend you some of our gear," stated Erza as she started towards the stairs. "Gather your things, everyone." The last part was mainly addressed to the other Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

><p>Over a small breakfast, everyone was either anxious, nervous or excited. Usopp claimed he had a terrible and complicated disease called the "if-I-fight-demons-and-evil-mages-on-that-island-I'll-die disease" which made Natsu and Happy took pity on the sharpshooter.<p>

"That sounds really horrible!" the two mages cried out.

"Don't tell me you guys believe him?" Nami questioned with a sigh from the kitchen counter.

"It's true! I really have this awful disease!" Usopp stated with a slight nod, his expression serious and his voice trembling with emotion.

Natsu, seated right across from the other boy, couldn't help but believe the poor pirate. "Man, you should stay on the ship if you're gonna instantly die on that island!"

Usopp perked up. "You're right! I should!"

"Then you can protect the ship if that demon decides to attack it when we're gone," noted Robin with a hint of a wry smile. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a white crystal-studded earring – one of a pair – that Erza had lent her. 'Ambient earrings' they were called and considered a rarity. They protected the wearer from extreme hot and cold temperatures.

The curly-haired boy stiffened with fear. "W-W-W-What?" he squeaked.

"I'm sure the 'Great Captain Usopp' is capable of defending against a storm-brewing monster," said Sanji in a light-hearted, teasing tone. With a cup of coffee in his hand, the cook took his seat at the end of the dining table having finished serving everyone their breakfast. He scratched his wrist just above the black and silver metal bangle Gray had given him.

Natsu was sure Juvia had given the ice-idiot the bangle as a gift at one point in time.

"Juvia didn't _give_ it to me; she _attached_ it to my arm when I wasn't looking," Gray had corrected irritably when Natsu was prodding him about it earlier. The ice-mage had shrugged, looking rather fondly at the gleaming blue, round jewel embedded in the metal. "But whatever. It's not too bad."

Sanji was specifically told not to lose the bangle because it was 'important'. And it had the ability to absorb water-based magic attacks.

Usopp straightened and began to sheepishly laugh. "Hey! You know what? I think the disease is going away! I don't have to stay on the ship anymore!"

Natsu and Happy stared at the sharpshooter with wide eyes, their jaws to the floor. "Your disease just disappeared? Amazing!" exclaimed the blue feline.

Pounding a hand to his chest, the long-nosed pirate put on a smug face. "Well, I _am_ known for my awesome power of beating any disease within one day in our world! I've overcome two-hundred deadly diseases so far!"

Chopper gaped at his companion from across the table in awe. "For real, Usopp?" exclaimed the reindeer with shining eyes. On his right antler, Gray had stuck one of his rings – a minor fire-resistance ring, (the cheating bastard!) – on one of Chopper's horns. The small ruby-red jewel embedded in the silver band glimmered when the doctor tilted his head at Usopp with interest.

"Of course, Chopper. Why, when I was five I…"

Natsu didn't quite catch the rest of Usopp's tale when he heard Erza say behind him; "We have to consider leaving the ship guarded in the possible case that Stormbringer will attack while we explore the island."

"Well, I ain't staying on the ship," the Dragon Slayer announced, looking over his shoulder at his superior leaning against the end of the counter beside Lucy.

Erza tilted her head in his direction. "Considering how you fared in the last storm, you'd be better fighting on land." Natsu grinned, happy that he wasn't going to be forced into guard duty.

"I'm staying, for sure," said Franky, raising his sunglasses onto his forehead to give the scarlet-haired woman a sideways glance from his spot at the other end of the table. "I don't want anything to happen to Sunny." Around his neck was Lucy's necklace she had bought a few months ago that was said to ward off curses (particularly money-related curses). Strung onto a thick black cord was a hanging amulet made of carved white stone in the shape of a coin. Stylish gold etchings decorated the surface of the stone, forming protective symbols.

Erza nodded. Her brown eyes soon rested on the ice-mage sitting beside Usopp, laughing along with Luffy and Chopper at the pirate's story. "Gray."

The dark-haired boy turned his attention to her with a questioning look.

"You will stay with Franky and defend the ship."

Gray frowned in annoyance. "_Defend_?" he repeated before letting out an exasperated groan. "But I want to fight some dark mages!"

"Your magic is most suitable for defending the ship," Erza calmly argued.

"It'll be perfect, ice-boy!" Franky encouraged with a grin and thumbs-up. "We can make some _super_ cool weapons for the ship – I already have some designs planned! Could probably make a few more. Come on, bro! Let's get started!" The shipwright didn't even wait for Gray's response. Franky got up and left the dining room in a hurry, all the while calling for Usopp to join them as well.

"What? Me?" The long-nosed pirate scratched the top of his head in confusion, glancing between the open door and Gray.

Erza's raised brow was the last push to convince Gray to stay.

Running a hand through his dark hair, the ice-mage let out a deep sigh and stuffed the last of his food into his mouth. He rose from his seat and prompted Usopp to do the same. "Fine…" Gray grumbled in defeat as he followed Usopp out the door.

"Oh! I can't wait to see what cool weapons they'll make!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin from the other end of the table. Tucked above his left ear was Lucy's magic pen that he specifically asked to hold when the mages distributed their magical items. He loved drawing with it yesterday – making crude-looking pictures float in midair all over the ship.

To the right of the captain was Zoro who stood up after finishing his drink. "Are we almost there?" he asked the mages in particular as he tucked his three sheathed swords into his green haramaki on the right side of his waist. He placed a fourth sheathed katana, one of Erza's twin blades, on his left side. On her last solo mission, Erza had a few of her swords enchanted. The price was steep but it gave her weapons the needed edge to cut through certain magic spells. She didn't need her sword for the time being; claiming she was fine using only one if the situation called for its use.

"Less than an hour," was Erza's reply, strolling towards the doorway. "Let's get ready, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The majority of the pirates and mages stood by the helm, watching the island draw close. Strong magic lingered in the air, growing thick with each passing second. Evil and unnerving, Fairy Tail were on edge as they approached the island.<p>

Clouds covered the morning sun and the wind was blowing cold and strong. It was possibly the effect of the demon's magic presence.

Brook was quietly humming as he steered Thousand Sunny. Clipped to his puffy black hair was one of Happy's feathers he had collected on his last mission with Natsu. It was a large, iridescent purple tail feather of the elusive Blue-crested Rain Bird in the southern regions of Fiore and it was known for summoning rain when it sang. Mirajane had made the feather into a charm by adding metal clasps, shiny beads and a small chain to a simple wooden hair clip. Happy had been planning to give it to Charle as a gift but was too nervous to approach her. When a special occasion comes up, the feline was sure to present it to Charle but for the meantime, it was comically attached to the skeleton's afro.

"Does the island not look familiar?" questioned the musician, pausing in his song.

"Looks kinda like Black Rock…" Nami replied, frowning slightly.

The island was fairly large, roughly half the size of Karuu Island, with tall, jagged cliff faces protecting the perimeter. What distinguished the island was the unmarred black colour of most of the rocks. Light left no shadows on the dark surface of the stones. It was as if light itself was completely absorbed into an empty, endless abyss.

With no visible area to land, Brook carefully circled the ship around the island's edge in search of shore. The sails were rolled up and the ship opted for paddles for a slow but safer travel. The paddles were concealed within the ship's special compartments that Franky called the 'Soldier Dock System'. It was very cool! Besides the two paddles that were numbered 0 there were also three different special water vehicles stored in each compartment numbered 1 to 4, with compartment 4 currently empty. An underwater shark submarine, a mini-paddle boat with a ram's head and a water jet-ski machine all resided in the Solder Dock System for the pirates to use.

The waves soundly crashed against the rocks, sending sprays of sea water into the howling wind. The freezing mist dampened the pirate crew and mages.

"It's comprised of the same stone," Robin noted as they traversed along the cliff sides. She had sprouted a hand on the rock to touch its hidden texture. "I can feel its graininess but not see it. Just like the stones on Black Rock."

"Does that mean…" Lucy began before stating her theory on the island's significance that Natsu didn't quite follow. The Dragon Slayer was distracted by the sudden hammering of nails on wood coming from behind him.

Franky, Usopp and Gray were crowded around a pile of wooden boards, metal beams and tools. Various blueprints of the shipwright's weapon designs were either rolled up or laid out on the deck in piles and held down from the wind by pieces of wood. Franky was the one constructing something out of the wood with his trusty hammer.

Natsu joined Happy, Chopper and Luffy who were standing around, observing and questioning the three members responsible for guarding the ship.

For some reason Usopp was examining a small, long and sharp, fearsomely jagged piece of ice Gray was holding for the pirate to see.

"Hmm, it's gotta be more aerodynamic," Usopp told the other dark-haired boy as he carefully plucked the frozen shard out of Gray's hand. Despite his caution, Usopp ended up pricking his finger on one of the sharp points of the ice and dropped the shard all together, shattering it to pieces. "Oh! Sorry!"

"I'll make another one," Gray simply told the other with a shrug. He molded his magic around the palm of his hand, forming a similar ice piece that was more narrow and pointed.

"What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked, not quite following what the three ship guarders were up to.

Happy, Chopper and Luffy were widely grinning. "They're making a ballista!" answered the blue feline, giddy with excitement.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed but soon frowned. "What's a 'ballista'?"

Happy shrugged. "I don't know! It sounds awesome though!"

"It's like a catapult," Franky explained, pointing his hammer at one of his blueprints. The weapon looked similar to a giant crossbow. "I call it the 'Franky Frozen Launcher'!"

"Frozen?" The pink-haired mage raised an eyebrow.

Gray smirked and twirled the ice shard between his fingers without a fret. "I'll be making ammo for it. Giant spears of ice. Like this, Usopp?" He held the miniature spear in his open hand for the pirate to see.

The sharpshooter knitted his brow in thought as he examined the frozen spear. "It's perfect for cutting through the air but we also need some lift so it'll have a greater maximum range. How about…" Usopp knelt down and started sketching on a scrap piece of paper.

"Hey, make it spin too to increase the damage," Franky added with a sinister smile. "We'll take the ugly sea snake down with no problem! Ow!" He poised into an odd stance where both of his large arms were raised above his head and his whole body was slanted diagonally.

Usopp involuntarily shivered in fear. "U-_Us_? Take it _down_?" he squeaked before straightening into a somewhat heroic pose with knees violently shaking. "That's r-right! The G-Great Captain Usopp has killed hundreds of sea demons in one night back home!"

Natsu, Happy, Chopper and Luffy were shocked. "You did?" they exclaimed in amazement.

Brushing a thumb under his long nose, the sharpshooter nodded with a smug grin. "That's right! This was when I was ten –"

"Hey, hey," Franky interrupted, looking unimpressed at his fellow pirate. "Get back to work! We gotta get this done before that snake shows up again!"

"Err, right! Sorry!" Usopp tapped the worn eraser end of his pencil against his chin in thought as he returned to the task at hand. "Add some spin, huh? Well, if you can…" He went off to discuss into more detail with Gray while Franky went back to his work.

Natsu carefully sifted through the various blueprints scattered over the floor, seeing detailed diagrams for different sections of the final weapon. He came across a page that seemed rather out of place. It was a rough drawing of an arm wearing an unfinished sketch of a gauntlet with faint flame-like lines around it. "What's this?" he mused, pulling the sheet out of the pile.

"Oh, that's…!" Usopp yanked the paper out of the mage's hands and frantically crumpled it into his bag. "Uh, it's n-nothing!" The curly-haired pirate let out a nervous laugh while the group gaped at him questionably. "Really! It's nothing important!"

"It must be a secret weapon!" Chopper surmised with curiosity.

"Y-Yeah! It's a secret!" Usopp laughed again but soon gave everyone a pointed look. "So no peeking until it's done!" He turned around without another word, returning back to his ideal sketch of Gray's projectile.

Meanwhile, Natsu heard Brook announce a curious find along with a visible opening into the island.

Everyone gazed upwards at the towering statue of a coiled sea serpent carved from the same black stone as the cliff rocks. There was another statue visible on the other side of the wide opening. They were massive sculptures, possibly fifteen meters tall above the water level and they guarded the watery entrance.

The cliffs opened up once inside, forming a large rounded basin the size of a village. Four more of the serpent statues were evenly situated around the enormous circular basin, the heads of the serpents facing the centre. The basin was not completely enclosed for the cliff walls along the sides gradually declined to form a crescent-shaped edge in the middle section that was suitable for landing. Beyond the shore atop a slope was a tall flat-topped tower composed of the same dark stone as the island.

"Those statues…" Robin quietly murmured, recognition flashing over her features. "They are the same as the ones on Black Rock. Then the circle… is it underwater?" Her eyes fell to the dark surface of the turbulent sea.

"Probably…" Lucy replied in a tentative whisper. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the chill in the air. The look of unease settled over her expression.

The crew and the mages have fallen quiet with the exception of Franky's constant hammering and the whispers of discussion amongst the three males working on the ship's defenses. Everyone was wary and tense.

Natsu gritted his teeth at the powerful demonic aura creeping around them as the ship advanced closer to shore. Stormbringer was nearby. The faint smell of rotting fish was enough evidence.

Was it lying in wait under the ocean? Was it hiding within an undersea cave?

Whatever the case, everyone was ready for it.

They reached the island's shore within the half-hour. Sensing no imminent danger or other magical disturbances from the tower or the surrounding area, it was considered safe to land.

"This may be the only access point onto the island," Erza stated once everyone assembled near the boarding plank at the side of the ship. "If that is the case, be on your guard. The enemy will know we have arrived."

"If they really know we're here, how about we let them know we're waiting for them?" said a sneering Zoro, already heading down the plank. "That way we don't have to look for them."

"Good idea, Zoro!" Luffy complimented right beside the swordsman. He drew a deep breath but the air was knocked right out of him by Nami pounding a fist over the captain's straw-hat wearing head.

"You guys are idiots!" she hissed through clenched teeth, bopping the swordsman over the head as well. "I'd rather not have a demon and a bunch of evil mages coming at us all at once! All right?"

Bearing newly formed bumps over their heads, the captain and first mate obediently nodded. However, Luffy didn't remain quiet. "But Nami, if they know we're here we might walk into a trap or get ambushed. Isn't it better to call them out?"

Erza shook her head, her expression stern. "Stormbringer is under their control. We can't risk fighting against the demon and dark mages within the same vicinity. We've yet to know what sort of magic these mages are capable of."

"S-Safer to deal with the mages by themselves!" Lucy agreed with a quick nod. "Don't worry about the traps," her eyes found Natsu's and her smile became confident, "Natsu can sniff them out, right?"

The pink-haired mage grinned and crossed his arms. "Of course! I got this," he assured.

"Pfft. If anything, he'll barge right into the traps," Gray snorted from behind him.

Natsu glared at his shirtless rival, seeing the mockery in Gray's blue eyes. "No, I won't!"

Before the Dragon Slayer could take a step closer, Erza grabbed the back of his scarf and pulled, making him momentarily choke before stumbling backwards. "Get moving, Natsu."

Another gentler hand grabbed his wrist to turn him around. "Come on." Lucy sighed and shook her head as she dragged the fiery mage off the ship with Happy giggling in tow.

On the ship, Natsu heard Erza say to Gray, "Take care of the ship."

"Yeah. Leave Stormbringer to us," said the ice-mage, clearly smirking in his tone. "You guys worry about your fight."

Usopp's quivering voice added, "W-We'll get that demon… right? Who am I kidding? We're going to die!"

"Man up, Usopp!" Franky bellowed. "The Franky Frozen Launcher's unstoppable!"

"How do you know it's unstoppable? We haven't even tested it yet!"

"Let's test it out then." Gray's suggestion was the last Natsu heard of their conversation before he joined Luffy and his remaining crew on land.

"…matter what happens, I'll protect you Miss Nami! Miss Robin!" boasted the blond-haired cook as he twirled around the ladies. Sanji then leapt over towards Natsu and Lucy and bowed before the spirit mage. "And you too, milady Lucy! Your hero, Sanji, will make sure you stay safe."

"Uh, thank you, Sanji," said Lucy with a polite smile.

Natsu mentally groaned and rolled his eyes at the constantly love-struck cook who bounded towards Erza next to relay a similar message of heroicness.

"I have no need for your protection, Sanji," Erza stated bluntly, resulting in Zoro bursting with mocking laughter.

"Hear that, cook? You're nothing but useless," the swordsman teased, making the other pirate flare up with anger.

"Err, that's not what I was implying," the scarlet-haired mage replied quickly, stepping up beside the suit-wearing pirate. She gave the man a bold smile and looked at each member of the group as she placed a hand upon her breastplate. "I am the one that will protect."

Natsu huffed at his superior and gave her a defiant look. "You mean _we_ will protect each other. Right, Captain?"

"Yeah!" Luffy soundly agreed, standing tall with his hands on his hips. "We got each others' backs."

Erza smiled with a nod. "Fairy Tail. Straw Hats. Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded or sounded their agreement. Without wasting another moment, the group started up the sloped rock towards the looming black tower.

* * *

><p>The island was mainly rock and dirt with sparse, dead vegetation ranging from dried up tufts of weeds to twisted, gnarled skeletons of shrubs.<p>

The strange black rock was an absolute oddity. Looking at it up close, it felt as if Natsu was looking at nothing in the middle of a pitch black night with no moon or stars. It was an endless space yet it was _there_. He could feel weak magic coursing through the stone, making him wonder if that was the reason the pirates couldn't see the island before.

Creepy and cool as it was, it was also a pain to walk on. Seeing no shadows meant seeing no bumps or holes in parts that were not sprinkled with layers of visible dirt. Natsu and the others tripped over hidden protrusions of rock or stumbled into small cracks or fissures, stubbing toes and banging knees that resulted in colourful curses that were either shouted or hissed.

Once they reached the black stone tower, the group decided to stop and examine it for clues. It wasn't very tall – only three-stories high and circular. The only way up were protruding stone steps that spiraled to the top and were only visible when standing above or below them and when seeing them from the tower's side. According to Robin, there were engravings in the stones that she could feel – lines that formed symbols. She took paper and graphite to make copies of the engravings.

Natsu didn't join the few that were interested in taking a closer look at the tower. He was too anxious to gape at boring stuff. Behind the tower was a stone staircase that led down into a valley surrounded by jaggedly sloped hills. It was more of the same black rock but more easily distinguishable against the higher abundance of normal gray rocks and blackish soil. Thanks to the blowing wind, dust was settling all over the path and making it visible.

Natsu had a feeling the island was a barren place. He couldn't smell any signs of life nor could he hear them. Insects, birds and little mammals were nonexistent and there were no living plants to speak of.

It was rather unnerving.

Natsu and Happy waited at the bottom of the stairs with the captain, his first mate and the doctor.

Luffy was tossing Lucy's pen up and down, making sounds of awe as he looked around in surprise when the pen was still in the air. The instant he caught it, he threw it up again. "So weird!" exclaimed Luffy. "The island disappears when I'm not holding the floating-light pen!" He missed his next catch and the pen tumbled to the ground. He looked down at his feet, his mouth hanging. "Whoa! It's like I'm standing in midair over the ocean!"

"Really?" Chopper cried in amazement. Curious, the reindeer wanted to experience the same thing and attempted to reach for Gray's ring on his antler but found his arms a little too short. Zoro wordlessly plucked it off for the doctor, evoking a frightened squeal from the animal. "The g-ground's _gone_!"

Natsu chuckled at them before raising an eyebrow. "You guys really can't see the island?" he asked.

"Everything that's not the weird black rock we can see," answered Zoro, experiencing the effect for himself when he placed Erza's katana and Gray's ring on the ground. "So bizarre."

"So scary!" Chopper looked around him, mystified.

"So cool!" Luffy laughed.

It was funny watching the captain and doctor move around the area as if it wasn't there. They tapped, jumped and prodded the ground for a short while before picking up their borrowed items. At that time the others joined up with them and they were ready to go deeper into the valley.

Luffy was already explaining to his fellow companions about the invisibility of the island when not carrying the mages' gear and trying to get the others to check it out. Meanwhile Lucy was sharing with Natsu and Happy what her group discovered at the tower.

"There's a small, deep hole at the top in the middle of a circle of runes," the spirit mage began as she walked alongside the Dragon Slayer at the front. "Some sort of key goes in there, I'm sure of it. The tower might be linked to the giant statues and underwater circle."

"Do you think it'll open up a way to the Straw Hats' world?" Happy asked from his perch on Natsu's right shoulder.

"I think so. We have to find the key that'll activate the magic circle."

"That sounds pretty easy," Natsu commented with a smirk.

Lucy pursed her lips and gave the boy a sideways look. "It's only an assumption, you know. We're not one-hundred percent sure it'll work like that. There's also this strange black rock… It serves a purpose of some sort, I think."

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

The winding valley eventually led to an open area of fairly flat land. There were several raised ledges that reached higher than Brook's hair to some that were only knee-high.

Suddenly, two people appeared on a small ledge in front of them. Natsu did not sense their approach or previous presence. It was like they had _teleported_ to that very spot because his nose was immediately assaulted by the pungent stench of cheap perfume and generic cologne.

Natsu stopped and immediately fell into a defensive stance, warning the pirates behind him.

"Well, well… It seems our little pet attracted a few little pests," croaked the old lady on the left, her voice shrill and naggy. She was well over ninety (or could possibly be over a hundred) judging by her petite fragile appearance and just as tall as Master Makorov. Her tanned, sagging, wrinkled face was similar to that of a shrunken fruit and her beady little eyes were nearly indiscernible due to her constant squinting. Wispy white hair twisted above her head into a loose bun held in place with two metal knitting needles. Her ear lobes drooped with age, possibly from the weight of her large black gem earrings that hung on short golden chains. Hunched over with a crooked back, the old hag was using an old wooden staff that was elaborately decorated with scratched gold bands as support. The top of the staff was carved into the shape of a bird's curved talons, clutching onto a shining black orb in the centre. The elder woman was obviously stricken with arthritis since her joints were visibly trembling, making her many jewel bracelets and necklaces noisily tinkle. She wore a simple blue dress with frilly white ends on the bottom and sleeves. A white belt was around her thin waist and attached to it was a gun and its worn leather holster.

"Seems so, Berta," replied the old man beside her in his hoarse, rugged voice. He stood slightly taller than the woman and wore a deep green vest and a blue-striped, white collared shirt with plain brown pants. There was a gold chain that hung out of his pants' pocket, connecting to one of the belt loops of his pants. He disgustingly snorted through his large reddish nose before adjusting his thick, round, gray wire-rim glasses to get a better focus on Natsu's group. Similar to the old woman, the eyes of the old man appeared as little black dots behind the thick lens. His face was hidden under an overgrowth of white facial hair. Even his eyebrows grew to as long as his visible, smacking lips. He was bald, save for a small tuft of thin hairs atop his spotted, round head. Sporting a curved back as well, the old geezer was leaning on a wooden cane adorned with a black orb on top. "A bunch of 'em too."

Despite their frail, elderly appearance, the pair were powerful mages. Immense magic power radiated from their feeble forms – levels matching that of Master Makarov. Master had warned Natsu several times to never underestimate the elders for with age came wisdom, skill and strengthening in the magic arts.

"Hey! Are you two the dark mages that summoned Stormbringer?" Natsu demanded, taking a step towards the old couple.

The old woman, Berta, waved her wrinkled, spotted hand away and huffed. "Us, dark mages? Youngsters these days! We are not members of a Dark Guild, you incompetent child. We only associate with them from time to time but that doesn't mean we are one of them!"

"If you're not with a Dark Guild then who are you?" Erza was next to question, stepping up beside Natsu. She had equipped one of her standard broad swords and held it ready before her in one hand, pointing the tip at the elder mages. "You are the ones who summoned the sea demon, are you not?"

"Pah!" spat the old man, shaking his cane at her. "We don't need to explain to trespassers!"

"Man, let's just beat them up," Luffy suggested openly, jumping in front of Natsu and Erza with a winding fist. "It's just a wrinkly old granny and goat."

"Old _granny_?" the woman gasped angrily in her annoyingly shrill tone. "These youngsters have no respect!"

"I don't see a goat," rasped the old man, adjusting his glasses once again as he looked left and right.

"He's calling _you_ a goat, Harold!"

"Wha? You darn whippersnapper! Why I oughta…"

"Wait, Captain Luffy," warned Erza, putting a stopping hand on the pirate's shoulder. "Do not underestimate them. They have tremendous magic power." Once again she raised her sword at the elders. "_Answer_ my question: Are you the ones that summoned Stormbringer?"

Berta made a face of disgust, somehow achieving the ability to make more wrinkles appear. "Stormbringer? What a stupid name you call our pet!"

Behind Natsu, he heard Lucy mutter in annoyance, "It was a direct translation, sheesh!"

"He is _Tuirehal_!"

"Well, that's not a better name…" It sounded like Lucy was pouting.

"Do you know how many _years_ it took us to bring him back to Earthland, you ingrates? Too many! I lost count after forty!"

"The Dark Guilds will pay well for him though," Harold quietly added, stroking his long beard. "It was well worth the trouble of collecting all this Amphorite to rebuild half of the island. We can finally retire."

"Amphorite?" Lucy gasped at the word. Natsu gave a quick glance in her direction. She was staring at the shadow-less stone like one would stare at a mountain of gold.

Natsu returned his attention forward, ignoring the blonde-mage for the moment. Furious to hear that the old couple summoned an evil demon for their own greedy purpose, Natsu snarled at them. "You're planning to attack the Guilds with that monster!"

The old hag slammed the end of her staff into the ground. "Nonsense! We are not responsible for what the Dark Guilds choose to do with our little pet! Wait a minute… You're the ones that harmed him, weren't you?"

Zoro soundly smirked. "So what if we are?" he lowly taunted, a dangerous edge in his tone.

"I thought it was kinda obvious…" Happy quietly whispered over Natsu's shoulder.

"You _injured _Tuirehal! Do you know how much of a delay you're putting us through before we can sell him at full price?" the lady shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Her awful wail grated Natsu's ears. He wasn't the only one that cringed. "You're not selling anything to anyone, you old hag!" the Dragon Slayer retorted, lighting his good hand in flame.

"Pah! No respect for their elders!" The old geezer shook his fist at Natsu, irritating the younger mage even more.

"Youngsters these days!" spat the wrinkled prune of a woman. "They just don't know their place!" As she spoke she pulled out her gun. It was a black-barreled, silver-bodied revolver that was more stylishly decorated than the guns Natsu had seen Alzack use. Even though the weapon was small, it seemed heavy and far too cumbersome in the old lady's arthritic hand. The gun was shaking badly in her grip, making her seem less intimidating than intended.

"A gun? Does it shoot normal bullets?" Luffy asked with a frown as he cocked his head to the side. "'Cuz that won't hurt me."

"Is she really going to try to shoot us?" Nami murmured under her breath in disbelief.

"They're most likely magic bullets! Be careful, Captain Luffy!" Happy warned.

Natsu snorted and rolled his eyes at the 'threat' pointed in their direction. "Heh, old granny won't be able to hit a thing," he mocked.

The old woman sneered, revealing her crooked yellow and black teeth. A dangerous gleam flashed over her beady little eyes when she said, "Is that what you believe, Salamander?"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

Someone had shouted his name just when he saw the sudden flash of red light coming from the barrel of the gun before hearing its deafening bang echo through his ears. The next instant he felt pain – a sharp, blinding pain that ripped into his chest before it lanced throughout his entire body. Every muscle and organ flared with agony. It felt as if he was being torn inside out by millions of tiny knives, shredding every fiber, nerve and cell.

Someone was screaming but he didn't know who. He saw only red and felt nothing but pain. It felt like a goddamn eternity before a numbing darkness finally overwhelmed him. There were faint sounds of a beating heart within the black emptiness only to fade into a dead silence.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoy a cliffhanger!

Robin and Franky are rather difficult characters to write so I hope I portrayed them decently. You can guess that most of the items the mages are lending the pirates are inspired by the many RPG games I've played.

Don't forget to review... I'd like to hear how I'm doing so far and any suggestions that I could add or improve on.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Interlude: Lament of the Fairies

**Interlude: Lament of the Fairies**

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster gazed over the dark sea at the black island, his blue eyes narrowing with unease. An unsettling feeling had sunken into the pit of his stomach. <em>Something<em> just happened – something _bad_. He was sure of it yet he couldn't believe it entirely.

Erza and Natsu were on the island along with some of the strongest non-mages Gray had ever met. It was impossible for them to fall into trouble – unless that moronic fire-breather really did run into a stupid trap.

The ice-user silently cursed and gritted his teeth at the thought. The troubling feeling suddenly got worse.

"Gray, what's the matter?" he heard Usopp ask from below, snapping the mage's attention back to the ship. The pirate was frowning at the other boy with a questioning look while the blue-haired Franky raised an eyebrow.

Gray was standing on top of the wooden support beam at the base of Franky's ballista. He shook his head. "It's nothing," he mumbled, returning back to the task at hand.

Franky had sailed the ship to the center of the island's circular basin to test the Frozen Launcher. The finished weapon was an amazing looking addition to the ship. Secured to the top deck on the left side of the helm, the ballista was made for easy access for an under-manned ship. It even looked pretty fancy since Franky went a little crazy carving out fine details to the wood and metal.

Gray gathered his magic in the palms of his hands and pictured Usopp's fourth revamped design on the ice spear. They were trying to find the perfect shape that would maximize both distance and impact. Making the spear spin was feasible but accuracy was sacrificed so they opted for non-spinning, piercing spears.

He quickly weaved and molded his magic into the desired shape. With a flick of his hands followed by a flash of white, Gray created the giant spear of ice set for the next test launch.

"All right! Test number four, ready to fire!" announced Franky, reaching for the lever.

"Wait," Gray interrupted, raising a hand to stop the shipwright. He sensed a magical entity lurking in the distance closest to the island's opening.

"Eh? What is it?" the blue-haired pirate inquired, sounding rather annoyed for the delay in using his weapon.

Usopp was more wary as he visibly gulped and tentatively asked, "Is it the sea monster?"

Gray's answer was cut off by an audible moan coming from afar. A sneer adorned the ice mage's face. "Yes, it is, Usopp! It's coming through the opening over there!" He pointed to the left stone serpent guarding the entrance of the island.

The sharpshooter was already panicking. "Oh no! It's gonna eat us!" he shrieked.

Franky let out a snide chuckle as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Finally! Let's start the hunt!" He bounded to the helm and immediately turned the wheel.

By the time the shipwright moved Thousand Sunny to aim the ballista in Gray's pointed direction, the sky was already darkening with thunderous clouds. Fortunately, the waves were a lot smaller within the basin due to the shallower water and enclosing cliff sides.

Light rain pelted the sea and lightning flashed above. The level of the storm paled in comparison to what Gray and the pirates had already experienced. It made fighting the demon perhaps a little easier.

"Th-There! It's there!" Usopp frantically pointed at the large, rising head of Stormbringer. Emerging out of the water, the demon was as tall as the statues.

It looked a little different than the last time Gray had seen it. Its ugly face – no longer was it half-rotten but completely stripped of all black flesh, leaving a gray-white reptilian skull with glowing green hollows for eyes. The blast from the Straw Hats' laser cannon really did a number on the demon. Seeing the damage made Gray smirk in satisfaction.

The ice mage was unsure of how the demon could still produce a sound since half of its throat was gone; nevertheless, Stormbringer opened its skeletal maw and released a deep, reverberating moan. Its eerie gaze fell on the ship in the centre of the basin in the midst of its deafening cry.

It was at that moment that Franky pulled the lever of his Frozen Launcher. Gray's ice spear soared through the rain, soundly cutting through the air in an incredible arc towards the giant serpent. Without wasting time, Gray created another spear soon after Usopp and Franky reset the weapon.

"We got it!" announced the sharpshooter with a wide grin.

"Super!" cried the blue-haired pirate, pumping his thick arms into the air.

The mage sneered, seeing the end of his spear jutting out of the demon's black body. Stormbringer flinched from the impact and reared its head towards the stormy sky.

"Hurry! Fire the next one!" commanded Gray.

"Hold on!" Usopp adjusted the lens of his goggles and told Franky to slightly shift the direction of the ballista. "Now! Fire away!"

With a yell, the shipwright cranked the lever, sending a second glacial spear flying. Usopp soundly confirmed their target was hit yet again.

One after another, they launched numerous spears, never giving the demon the chance to respond.

At least eight of Gray's spears were lodged into the serpent's rotting flesh before the demon fell backwards and disappeared into the turbulent ocean.

"D-Did we get it?" the long-nosed pirate inquired, keeping his sharp eyes alert.

The ice mage kept his focus on Stormbringer's dark aura, sensing the demon's power fluctuating. It was angry but also in pain, noticeably thrashing about beneath the waves.

Gray muttered a curse when he detected a strong spike in magic coming from the enraged monster. "It's coming!" he cried as the green-eyed serpent lunged straight towards them under water.

"What?" both pirates yelled out in horror.

"Wh-What d-do we do?" Usopp stammered, barely able to stand on his horribly trembling legs.

Franky dashed towards the helm in a futile attempt to move the ship.

The beast visibly tore through the water, creating massive tides in its wake. Fearing that the demon would strike the ship head-on, Gray gathered an enormous amount of his magic in the palm of his hands. Every drop of water in his vicinity soundly froze from the intensity of his concentration, even the moisture on his body. Pale blue and shining as bright as the sun, the orb of pure energy he held together was ready.

"Brace yourselves!" he bellowed at the Straw Hats, never leaving his eyes off the incoming monster. He heard Usopp and Franky scramble over the deck behind him. Seconds before Stormbringer was about to ram the bottom of Sunny, Gray unleashed his magic and instantly molded it into his desired form. "_Ice Make_ _Fortress_!"

In a flash, a solid wall of white-blue ice appeared beside the ship that spread deep under the water. Ten times thicker than the last wall he made, Gray made certain to protect the underbelly of the pirates' vessel.

With a loud _bam_, the demon crashed into the barrier with enough force to push the enormous glacier forward. The movement of the wall created a giant wave that washed over the deck of Thousand Sunny. Unprepared and drained of strength, the dark-haired mage was easily swept off his feet.

The next thing he knew, Gray was tumbling in the darkness and surrounded by water. Disoriented, he couldn't find the surface as he struggled for air.

Strong currents overpowered his weakened limbs, keeping him under.

_**Wretched… human…**_

His eyes snapped open at the hissing, furious, demonic voice ringing through the muted depths. Blinking through the stinging saltwater, Gray caught sight of a slithering shadow bearing glowing green markings.

Unnerving chills shot through the mage's spine when a pair of large eyes of the same green light turned towards him, burning bright with hateful vengeance.

It advanced towards the suffocating mage with its bony jaws ready to devour its prey.

Mentally swearing at his luck, Gray mustered everything he had left for one final spell.

He caught a glimpse of the demon's many pointed and newly broken teeth close around him and felt a sharp pain erupt from his back. An unnatural bitter cold enveloped him – thick and heavy and downright _evil._ Quick to shake the pain away, the mage released his magic to form a spiny, protective ice shell to encase his entire body.

With his chest burning and mind going numb from the lack of oxygen, he closed his eyes and hoped the damn ugly sea snake would choke on him to death.

* * *

><p>She had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back the instinctive urge to attack the wrinkled witch armed with a magic pistol. Through sheer willpower, Erza Scarlet stood still as she could only watch and listen to the awful wails of her companion writhing on the ground in agony.<p>

She held back the captain of the pirates by the shoulder, knowing full-well the boy was willing to charge at the one responsible for Natsu's pain. She had screamed at him – at everyone – to not move for the old hag could easily shoot down another one of them.

The only ones to move were Chopper, Lucy and Happy who all dove to the Dragon Slayer's side the moment his screams ended and his body fell limp. They dragged the fallen mage to the back, out of Erza's view but hopefully out of harm's way.

"There's no wound! He's… He's not breathing!" the doctor exclaimed shortly after, panic clear in his childish tone. "His heart's stopped too!"

"N-No…" Lucy gasped while Happy desperately yelled at his fallen friend to wake up.

The hand Titania used to hold back Luffy unknowingly tightened at the news. She could feel Luffy trembling within her grasp at his effort to restrain himself. "Chopper," the captain hissed through clenched teeth, "Take care of Natsu Dragoneel."

There was a sound of confirmation coming from the reindeer.

Having never left her sight from the old couple, Erza narrowed her brown eyes dangerously at the wicked hag. "What did you do?" she demanded, her voice low, almost a whisper. The warrioress was barely able to contain the rage boiling through her blood.

Natsu, a Dragon Slayer, her comrade, team mate, _friend_ – was single-handedly defeated by one magic bullet. That should be impossible. Natsu was never one to fall so easily.

To hear him scream in such pain – to see him lying prone on the ground, not moving; not breathing... possibly _dead_…

She was supposed to protect her team. She was their armour. The fact that she _failed_ tore through Erza like a searing hot knife.

She was infuriated. She was angry. She wanted vengeance – she wanted the wrinkled old prune of a woman to die by her blade.

Thunder sounded in the distance. The clouds in the gloomy sky were shifting but Erza ignored it all. Her focus was before her.

Happy's distraught cries and Lucy's quiet sobbing made Titania shake with growing hate. Tears stung her eyes but she did not shed them. She could hear the doctor and the navigator working, trying to physically resuscitate Natsu. She had to place her faith in her new companions – she could only hope that they could save her friend.

The old woman's beady black eyes glimmered mockingly as she sneered at the seething group to show her yellow, blackened teeth. At that moment, Erza lost her control. "What the hell did you do, you damn witch?" she snarled, instantly switching to her Heaven's Wheel Armour. Within that same instant, she summoned numerous silver swords to hover above her group with each sharp, glimmering points aimed towards the elder couple.

Berta 'tsked' the scarlet-haired mage with the gun in her arthritic hand still held before her. "Now, now, my dear ,Titania. Would you like to experience Pain as well?" she warned.

"Pain?" Erza snarled, baring her teeth in contempt.

"Isn't that what I said, stupid girl? I afflicted _Pain _on that ungrateful brat. Dreadful magic, long-since banished over four-hundred years ago. Normally the spell doesn't kill a person but when the magic is amplified with Amphorite," the hag stroked the black barrel of her pistol with a malignant smile, "the pain becomes far too much for the body to handle." She cruelly laughed, making the scarlet-haired mage close her eyes, unwillingly making her unshed tears fall.

Erza clenched her hands in fury.

_Amphorite…_ there was that word again. The warrioress had never heard of such a thing but she was quick to deduce that it was something that should not be ignored. The shadow-less black stone and the polished barrel of the witch's gun were composed of the same material. _An amplifier of magic… _It was dangerous in the hands of the enemy.

Sickened by the ugly old wench, Erza was about to unleash her blades when she felt a hand tug on the back of her armour, stopping her attack. Soon to follow was Robin's question, her voice unwavering and inquisitive; "If that magic has been banished, how are you able to use it?" The archaeologist stood far off to the side behind Erza and the captain, but the mage knew she had used her strange ability to keep the warrioress under control.

Berta turned her nose at the dark-haired woman. "Our research organization specializes in forbidden magic. It's not difficult to gain access to –"

"You're telling them too much, Berta!" snapped the old man, waving his cane at the other.

"Oh, shush, Harold! I was only going to tell the ignorant fools how I converted Pain into the form of magic bullets!"

"That's all I needed to know," Robin mused quietly. Multiple arms sprouted on the old hag's body, eliciting startled screams from the old couple. The archaeologist held down the woman's arms, grabbed the pistol and tossed it in Erza's direction.

That was the signal for Luffy and his companions to unleash their suppressed anger at the elderly couple.

First to launch an attack was Captain Luffy. Surprisingly fast, Erza did not see the boy stretch out his fist despite her standing right beside him. After she caught the old lady's pistol and hid it in her storage dimension was when she noticed Luffy's outstretched arm.

Unfortunately, the captain's hand struck nothing but air for the old hag vanished, leaving behind the surprised geezer.

Just as the captain's arm retracted, Zoro was already leaping in next with all three of his blades drawn to cut the elder man.

However, the swordsman was struck down by something that suddenly fell from above. The pirate tumbled into the ground with a grunt but rolled onto his feet while the thing that collided into him bounded a short distance away.

The thing turned out to be a man, roughly older than Erza, with long, mangy black hair that was matted and filthy. He stood on dirty bare feet and was hunched over in his posture. He wore no shirt, revealing his scrawny, badly scarred torso and equally scarred arms. On the centre of his chest was a strange black circle with ancient runes that appeared to be tattooed on his pale skin. Wearing only a loose pair of torn, soiled black trousers, the man appeared to be a beggar at most. (And from Zoro's outcry of "Ugh! You stink!", it was safe to assume the man had not bathed for at least a year.)

Erza however, knew the man was more than a lowly peasant. Without hesitation, she fired her blades at the newcomer, not wanting to be taken by a surprise attack.

Partially hidden beneath his long hair, the man's droopy yellow eyes widened slightly at the deadly points zooming in his direction. But just like the damn old woman from before, he disappeared before the swords could run him through.

Titania outright swore in frustration. "They can all teleport!" she hissed, frantically searching her surroundings for the two fiends that escaped all the while repositioning her blades at the ready.

The young man and old lady reappeared beside Harold and instantly, Erza's scathing glare was directed at the frazzled witch.

"You're late, Jerondo!" Berta accused the man with a violent wave of her hand.

The man slouched and looked bashfully to the side. "Sorry, Grandma," he murmured, his voice quiet and timid – a complete contrast to his outward appearance.

"Old granny!" Luffy bellowed at the top of his lungs, "How dare you hurt one of my friends!" He was before the trio in a flash, his usually childish face distorted with relentless anger. He wasn't alone; Sanji aided the captain's left while Zoro came from the right.

The three pirates pounced at the enemy mages, their eyes glowing with vengeance.

"What awful manners!" exclaimed the witch, raising her staff above her head. A blinding white light surrounded the three mages and repelled each of the pirates' attacks.

The captain, swordsman and cook landed below the ledge, each glowering at the sudden appearance of a crystalline barrier protecting the old bastards and filthy man.

"What the hell?" growled Sanji, clamping his jaw tightly against his current cigarette.

Zoro snorted in frustration and managed to speak coherently around the hilt of his sword clenched between his teeth; "Some kind of damn barrier…"

"It's magic, Roronoa," stated Erza, meeting the swordsman's shadowed gaze as he glanced over his shoulder. She gave him a slight nod, hopefully understanding her hidden meaning.

"You annoying pests!" snapped the old hag, her voice shrill and irritating. "You normal humans aren't normal at all! What are you?" She dabbed a shaking, bony finger at Luffy.

"And what is _that_?" demanded the elder man, pointing his cane at Brook. "It's not human at all!"

The undead musician lightly chuckled. "Yohoho! You finally noticed me," he mused.

"We're pirates!" the captain answered with pride and vigor, bringing confusion and disbelief on the faces of the old couple. The other man only stared with a bored looking expression as he yawned and scratched the back of his tangled hair.

"Pirates?" snorted the old man, squinting his puny eyes at the straw-hat wearing boy.

"We're pirates from another world," Sanji clarified, shooting the bald-headed mage a smug grin. "You bastards abducted us. It's time for a little payback."

"Not only that," began Luffy, his voice dangerously low. "You hurt one of our new friends. You will pay for that."

Erza hid her smile. From hearing the stories the pirates have shared with Fairy Tail, she had never doubted the strength of their captain. The boy's compassionate spirit to defend those important to him – Luffy was just like Natsu in every way.

The old couple were suddenly taken back. "Wh-What? Another world?" exclaimed the witch, perking an eyebrow at the three males below. Jerondo only cocked his head curiously to the side.

Erza stepped forward, swinging her blade to soundly cut the air before her. "When you summoned your demon, you summoned them as well," she chose to explain, gesturing to the others around her. "A critical mistake on your part, witch. Not only will you feel the wrath of Fairy Tail–"

"You will feel the wrath of the Straw Hats as well!" Luffy roared, raising his fists into the air. His crew cried out in unison – their anger; their determination; their sorrow melded together as one. Together with Fairy Tail, they shared the pain of losing a dear companion.

Erza looked behind her at Chopper, Nami and her distraught team mates. The moment she met Lucy's saddened brown eyes, the scarlet-haired mage felt a sharp pain in her chest. She sharply turned away and bit her trembling lower lip to hold back the stinging tears threatening to fall once more.

_Natsu… you goddamn fool! _

She would avenge him. She would protect the others.

She was not going to let another one of her friends fall.

* * *

><p>She begged; she pleaded; she cried.<p>

However, all her words fell on deaf ears.

Lucy Heartfillia could not stop the tears from falling as she stared down at the pale face of her dear friend.

Chopper, in his large humanoid form, was pumping Natsu's chest in rhythm of his own heartbeat. Meanwhile, Nami was kneeling over the unresponsive mage, pressing her mouth over the Dragon Slayer's blue lips, continuously exhaling her breath into his lungs. She had taken over Lucy's role shortly after the spirit mage could no longer keep her sobs under control.

Chopper and Nami had yet to pause in resuscitating the mage. Their eyes shimmered with tears but they also burned with determination.

Covering her mouth with her hands, Lucy's body shook from her desperate attempts to hold back her despair. Happy was silent beside her for his voice had gone awfully hoarse from his constant yelling. Intently, the blue feline's wide, watery eyes gazed upon Natsu's still expression, glimmering faintly with hope – hope to see their friend awaken, angry and burning with magic flames for being taken down so easily – then to jump in the fray and join Erza and the pirates in the ongoing battle Lucy could hear in the distance.

So much time had passed since Natsu's screams of pain had died. Hope was beginning to fade and Natsu's fate was becoming clear.

Lucy could only shake her head in disbelief as her heart sank with grief at the dawning truth.

A hand rested on her shoulder but she did not turn to look. She already knew who it was, sensing his familiar aura.

"Loke…" she uttered, her voice weak and quivering. "Natsu… He's…"

The celestial spirit tightened his hold. "Don't give up, Lucy," he quietly told her, his tone strong and assuring despite the state of their companion. "Natsu's not going to die. You know he never gives up."

"But Loke…"

The Lion knelt down and draped one arm around her as he hushed in her ear. "This is Natsu we're talking about. He won't die, Lucy. Believe. Believe he'll come back."

"Why hasn't he woken up yet, Loke?" Happy asked, his words barely audible. He looked up at the spirit, desperate for an answer.

Lucy felt Loke stiffen. The man bowed his head and frowned at the Exceed. After a brief moment, his frown turned into a smirk. "He'll wake up. Just watch." He stood up and rounded Nami to kneel on Natsu's side.

The pirates paused, regarding the spirit's sudden presence.

Loke lightly brushed away Chopper's large hairy hands, making the doctor question; "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I will show this idiot what it means to make a lovely girl cry." The Lion laid his palms over top Natsu's heart. His brow furrowed in concentration as bright golden light surrounded his hands. "I will show him our light and hope!"

Lucy gasped at the beautiful light, feeling her despair lesson at Loke's words. She felt Leo's warm magic flow into Natsu's body.

However, there was still no response from the other.

"Come on, Natsu, you damn idiot!" the great lion snarled, his eyes glaring at the prone body behind his light-blue shades. "How dare you make Lucy cry!"

Soon a furry blue paw overlaid the Lion's glowing hands. "Natsu! We're here! Natsu!" Happy cried, shedding the last of his tears. He clenched his eyes tight and poured his magic through Loke's hands and into the Dragon Slayer's heart.

Lucy followed suit, placing her right hand over Happy's and Loke's. The pink mark of Fairy Tail, the sign of their guild; their bond; their _friendship _rested on the back of her hand.

"Natsu," she whispered. She closed her eyes, feeling her hands heat up from not only her own magic but the magic of Happy and Loke's. Slowly, she guided her energy into the fire mage's body, following the flow of her two companions. "Don't you die on us! We're Fairy Tail, remember? The strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

Two more hands joined the mages, startling Lucy for only a second. She opened her eyes and saw Nami and Chopper resting their palms on top of hers. The pirates nodded in support, their hopeful expressions glowing with the light of the mages' magic.

Together, they silently prayed for the return of their friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the delay.

Went with a different direction with this chapter since I was struggling to write out what I previously had in mind. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you all! (Probably a little too chessy, I dunno...)

Thanks for reading!


	8. The Living Flame

**The Living Flame**

* * *

><p>He couldn't do it; no matter how hard he tried; no matter how hard he knitted his brow; he just couldn't summon the fire in his hands. His face a defeated frown, he could only stare at his clenched fists in frustration. "I can't do it! I give up!" he groaned.<p>

"'I give up'?" echoed a loud, thunderous voice above him. The sound of disdain was clear in the speaker's gravelly tone. "Those words should _never_ be spoken together."

Filled with shame, the small boy hesitantly looked up at his towering father. "B-But I can't do it, Dad! No matter how hard I try!"

Nostrils flared, blowing black smoke into the air in a display of annoyance rather than anger. A deep rumbling at the back of the throat could be heard as the boy's parent lowered his great, horned head beside the child. One yellow reptilian eye met the boy's discouraged gaze.

"Natsu," the child's name was spoken with much fervor yet the speaker's expression was the complete opposite, "no matter how difficult – no matter how _impossible_, you should never utter the words 'I give up'. If you do, then your heart will always believe that everything will ultimately end in failure. Hope will be lost and despair will reign. And _death_ would be inevitable. Do you understand?"

The boy timidly nodded even though he did not know the definition of every word.

"When the time comes, you will learn how important it is to never give up," his father continued, "Someday you will be the strength – the living flame – of your future companions. You will be their life-force and their life-force, yours. Do you know why?"

Silently, the child shook his head.

His father smiled, showing the rows of his massive, sharp teeth. Proudly, the winged behemoth reared up his head and roared with much vigour; "Because you are the _son_ of Igneel!" He placed a large clawed hand over his chest and peered down at the small child. "You may be born a human but you have the heart and soul of a _dragon_, Natsu, and dragons never give up! Do you hear me?"

The boy widely grinned and nodded his head vigorously at his father's encouragement.

"Will you always remember this?"

Again the boy nodded and said, "I will, Dad!"

'_Then why have you forgotten, Natsu?'_

Everything was black. He felt nothing but the awful, bitter cold that chilled him to the core. It was an unnatural sensation – never had he felt something so… cruel.

' _Do not tell me that you have accepted this wretched fate!'_

There it was again – that familiar voice that sounded through the muted darkness. The words that were spoken, he couldn't quite comprehend them for his mind constantly drifted within the empty realm.

'_Focus, Natsu!'_

_Natsu? _That… That was his name, wasn't it? He was Natsu – Natsu Dragneel and he…

What had he been doing? He couldn't remember anything.

'_Death will be inevitable if you lose hope now!' _

The voice was noticeably angry. He could nearly feel the heat of the words burning against his icy skin.

_Death? No… Don't tell me…_ The darkness – the empty abyss he was trapped in – was he truly _dead_?

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to fight against it. The frozen binds that held him still, he wanted to burn them but found no strength in his body. He couldn't give up – there was no such thing. 'Giving up' was not in his vocabulary because he was Natsu Dragneel – the proud son of a fiery _dragon_ and a member of _Fairy Tail_!

He struggled against the binds, calling forth whatever power he could summon – whatever hope he could grasp for he would not simply allow himself to _die_.

He was certain the speaker in the darkness was sneering at his efforts.

'_Show them the true spirit of a dragon!" _

Warmth seeped through his chest and embraced his heart and soul, chasing away the endless chill that wracked his body.

There were other voices whispering through his ears, much different than the first. They were angry, pleading, _sad_…

'_Heed them,'_ spoke the first, _'They cry for you for you are their life-force…'_

_And they are mine._

The icy tendrils that held him shattered when a gentle golden light surrounded him. Free from the cold and darkness, his flaming will burned once more.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was instantly assaulted by arms and deafening shrieks of utter relief and furious accusations.

He was being strangled, crushed and suffocated by numerous bodies before someone's shrill, panicking voice yelled at everyone to stop.

"Let him breathe! Let him breathe!"

Once the limbs entangled themselves from his body, he gasped a much needed breath to regain his lost senses. Then he groaned when he felt the sudden sharp pain in his chest when he exhaled. Wincing, he peered through the pain to see the many eyes looking down at him.

Lucy's overly relieved face was the first one he noticed. "Natsu!" she quietly breathed, tears falling freely from her reddened eyes. "You're back!"

"Natsu!" Something furry and wet nuzzled his neck. It was unmistakably Happy.

Loke was looming above him too with his eyes hidden behind the glare on his coloured shades. "Damn bastard," the spirit muttered yet he was unable to hold back his smirk. "You had us all worried for a moment."

The Dragon Slayer cracked a grin. "You worried for nothing," he croaked, surprised by his hoarse voice and raw throat.

Chopper, in his large humanoid form, and Nami were also hovering above him, their eyes shimmering and their faces matching those of his fellow mages.

When he tried to get up, the doctor immediately held him down with a large hairy hand. "Don't move! I broke two of your ribs when I was trying to restart your heart!" the reindeer exclaimed with an apologetic frown.

"What?" Natsu's eyes widened when he remembered the old hag and the red flash coming from her black-barreled pistol. Ignoring Chopper's warning and the sharp sensations coming from his broken bones, the fire-user bolted up into a sitting position and slapped a hand against his bare chest, feeling for the bullet wound. However, he found nothing marring his skin. "The hell…?" he managed to utter in confusion. The shriveled woman had shot him, there was no denying that. His body was shaking in remembrance of the awful, torturous pain that tore through him.

"Natsu –" Lucy was sharply cut off.

"Where is she?" the pink-haired mage demanded, snarling out his words.

"She's…" Again, the spirit mage was interrupted but by a loud, animalistic howl that seemed to resound throughout the area. All heads turned to the source coming from the battle taking place just ahead of them.

Erza, dressed in her Flight Armour, and the rest of the pirates were surrounding what appeared to be a drooling wolf monster.

Just then, the sky fell dark – darker than the thunderous clouds that suddenly dispersed. It had instantly turned _night_ with a large, luminous globe beaming down upon them with its pale silver glow.

Then he felt the enormous surge of magic energy come from the hairy beast bathed in the light of the full moon. It instantly grew in size, standing thrice as tall as it was before with visibly bulging muscles beneath its matted, black fur. Hundreds of scars adorned the creature's body, each stretched out from the rapid growth of its muscular tissues. It towered over Erza's group, baring its many sharp fangs with a vicious snarl. Eyes that shone yellow reflected an unstoppable madness and insatiable hunger. Upon its chest was a maliciously glowing blood red circle with strange runes within the centre.

Natsu, as well as everyone around him, jumped to their feet. Magic was pulsing all around them; wavering in the air; coursing through the ground. The black stone beneath his feet was filled with strange energy.

On a familiar ledge behind the monstrous beast, were two old fogies waving their staff and cane at Luffy's crew and Erza.

Immediately, Natsu narrowed his eyes and clenched his good hand into a fist. He was absolutely livid at the sight of the old woman.

The wolf-beast reared back its large maned head, flattened its long pointed ears against its skull and released an ear-shattering howl that felt as if it sundered both heaven and earth.

The Dragon Slayer cried out at the terrible sound as he clamped his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to block out the unholy wail. Through his grimace, the mage could see everyone doing to same thing.

After its final note, the monster soon attacked the stunned group before it with a blood-thirsty snarl, slashing out its wicked black claws at the ones closest to it.

Natsu took only one step forward in hope of joining the fray when someone suddenly latched onto his arm. "Wait, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, holding him back. He was about to retort that there was no time to waste, but the girl's desperate look made him hesitate. "You need to know something first! Something important!"

Through haste, the spirit mage explained the properties of the mysterious black stone. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't follow most of it but he understood the important facts.

"It's called 'Amphorite'," he repeated the name as he kneeled down to feel the grainy shadow-less rock with his fingers.

"That's right. This whole island is made of it!" Lucy emphasized by waving her arms outward. "Not only that, those old people have forged Amphorite items – the black gems, the black orbs on their staff and cane – their magic is amplified at least… one hundred times!" Her expression was grim.

And the barrel of the gun that shot Natsu, it was the reason why the pain he felt was so immense that it shut down his body…

"What?" Nami, Happy and Chopper cried out in horror.

"Does that mean they're super powerful and could possibly _kill_ all of us if they wanted to?" the doctor, back in his small form, squeaked in absolute terror. "I-Is that why that w-werewolf is so huge?"

"No way, right?" Nami frantically inquired, looking at the mages' pleadingly. "There's a way to stop them, isn't there?"

"There is no denying they're powerful," answered Loke as he gazed over at the noisy battle. "However, they're only powerful because of the Amphorite. We could use it to our advantage as well."

"How?" questioned Lucy. "From what I remember reading: to use Amphorite effectively, the ore must first be forged into suitable catalysts because in order for magic to be amplified, a person's magic must flow through the Amphorite first. That's why those old geezers are waving their canes in the air. They're channeling their magic through their weapons!"

"But can't we try using what's here?" Happy asked, tapping his foot on the ground. "The power of the lunar spell is being amplified through the raw ore!"

The blonde-haired mage bit the end of her thumb and furrowed her brow in thought. "But neither of us have magic capable of utilizing the ore as it is. However…" Her face lit up with an idea. Her brown eyes turned to the Dragon Slayer and she knowingly grinned. "If we… Yes, I think we can use it!" she exclaimed, bringing hopeful smiles on everyone's faces. "Natsu, you can _eat_ the stone and use your body as a catalyst."

The fire mage blinked in confusion. "Doesn't it have to be forged or whatever?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "You have the stomach of a _Fire Dragon_! The ore will be forged in your stomach!"

"It will?" Natsu cocked his head to the side.

Lucy smacked her forehead and groaned. "Do you even now what 'forging' means?"

"Um, no," was the Dragon Slayer's truthful answer, making the rest of the group either sigh or laugh at him.

"It's simple, Natsu. Just eat some of the Amphorite and you should be fine as long as you keep your stomach burning!"

He nodded and grinned at the simplicity of that. "All right! Loke! Break some of this rock for me!"

The Lion perked an irritated eyebrow. "Why me?"

"I don't want to break my good hand, that's why! Hurry up!"

The celestial spirit sighed as he readjusted his shades. "Fine," he muttered. Kneeling on the ground, he powered his hands with his signature magic, _Regulus_, vanquishing the summoned darkness around them with golden light. With hands flexed like the claws of a killing beast, Loke slashed into the solid ground, cleaving multiple chunks of rocks of various sizes that Natsu could briefly see. The pieces were invisible when Leo's magic faded from the stone.

Groping the ground, Natsu grabbed a few of the rocks.

"Don't eat too much!" Lucy warned with a wave of her finger. "We don't know what the actual effects could be since you're using your body as a direct catalyst. One the size of a pebble can double one's magic so – Hey! I said not too many!" The girl was appalled when the Dragon Slayer chomped onto another large chunk after finishing his first handful.

"You should listen to her!" Chopper piped in, staring at the male mage in both worry and fascination.

Meanwhile, Nami was cringing with disgust. "Those rocks… Can you even _digest_ them?" she questioned.

Happy nodded and answered for his friend, "Of course! Natsu will be just fine! Except he may suffer from other side-effects…" The cat murmured the last part quietly with a sheepish smile.

With teeth and jaw muscles of that of a dragon, Natsu easily crushed the hard, nasty iron-tasting ore in his mouth. He found it was more difficult to chew than the Etherion crystal and a lot grittier. Once he forcefully swallowed, he told Lucy through his tears, "If I eat lots, my magic will increase lots too, right?"

Lucy sullenly glowered at him. "We don't know that for sure! There could be a limit to how much your magic will be amplified so stop eating it! You might suffer from serious side-effects!"

The Dragon Slayer consumed the last rock in his hand and wiped his tears. "I don't care. Just as long as I can protect everyone I don't care what happens to me."

The spirit mage angrily frowned. "Natsu, you nearly _died_. _We_ care what happens to you, understand? So don't do anything foolish!"

The pink-haired mage nodded and gave her an assuring grin. He stood up and groaned at the heavy feeling in his stomach. His stomach uncomfortably churned and gurgled, making him wonder if Lucy's idea was a good one. Unlike the Etherion, he did not feel an instant increase in his magic. "You sure this will work?"

"It might take some time to process, I guess. You did eat quite a lot, you idiot."

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Happy, noticing Natsu's discomfort.

The fire-mage nodded and straightened in his posture. His eyes focused on the savage battle between a monstrous werewolf and his companions. The towering beast was impossibly fast and powerful, capable of matching the incredible speed of some of the pirates and able to withstand most of their blows without even flinching.

There was no more time to waste. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, steadfast on his decision. "I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going in!"

"Good luck to you guys!" cheered a nervously grinning navigator. "We'll just hang back here!" Both Nami and the doctor sidled back and waved the mages off.

Smirking in amusement at the pirates, the Dragon Slayer then glanced between Lucy, Loke and Happy. "Let's go!"

The three of them soundly agreed and followed right after Natsu as he charged into the battle zone.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were pummeling the giant werewolf with everything they had, constantly keeping the snarling beast knocked down. However, no matter how devastating or deadly the pirates' attacks were, the foul-smelling monster would rebound back up with barely a wound. With dust flying and settling everywhere, the surrounding area was visibly torn and heavily damaged from the ongoing battle.

Brook stood back defensively with Robin who appeared injured on the ground. Lucy went to aid the archaeologist, calling for Chopper's help.

Off to the side, Erza was confronting the old man, Harold, wearing her Robe of Yūen. Staff in hand, Titania was in the midst of dispelling the geezer's magically conjured blue chains that shot out of the ground.

And the ugly old hag… she was still on top of the ledge where Natsu had last seen her; still waving her staff in the air with her mouth moving in a silent chant behind a crystal barrier. The strong magic that surrounded them; it was _her_ magic.

"She's using support magic," Happy informed, clinging onto the back of the Dragon Slayer's scarf. "She's greatly boosting her allies' defense and attack stats! And that moon in the sky – she must have done that too to power up the wolf-man! Natsu," the Exceed's tone was stern, "we have to stop her first!"

The pink-haired mage sneered in delight and clenched his good hand before him in a tight, white-knuckled fist. "It's what I'm planning. She's gotta pay for trying to kill me after all, right?"

He heard his friend snicker. "Don't go overboard! We still need to know how to return the Straw Hats home!"

He snorted at the remark before drawing in a deep breath. "Hey! Old hag!" he roared at the top of his lungs, catching almost everyone's divided attention.

Beady eyes widened in shock as a shaking, bony finger was pointed straight at him. "Y-You! How are you still _alive_?" shrieked the wrinkled prune also known as Berta. "You should be dead!"

"Natsu, you damn idiot," snarled Erza, shooting a deadly glare at the lower-ranked mage. "You will be severely punished once this is over!"

Flinching back, Natsu gaped at his superior in horror. "W-What? _Why_?"

The scarlet-haired mage hid her face but the tremble in her voice was evident. "For making us worry, that's why!"

"Natsu Dragoneel!" Luffy cried out from afar, a wide smile evident on his face. "I knew you wouldn't die just like that!" Just then a looming shadow with fierce yellow eyes appeared before him only to be kicked aside by a suit-wearing, blond-haired cook.

"Luffy! Pay attention!" Sanji bellowed, whapping the captain over the head. "This damn relentless mutt is not going to wait for you!"

"Ah, sorry!" The straw-hat wearing boy laughed while a swordsman wielding three katana blades dove at the fallen mass of muscle and fur right behind him. Luffy raised a fist in air and gave the mage a confident smirk. "Let's beat them up!"

The Dragon Slayer mimicked the captain's posture. "Yeah! Everyone! Let's show these bastards what happens when you anger Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats!" He heard the others cry out along with him.

Sneering maliciously at his opponent, Natsu's dark eyes met the old woman's. "Ready to feel the wrath of a Fire Dragon Slayer, old hag?"

"Stupid fairy boy!" snapped Berta, baring her crooked, blackened teeth in a bitter snarl. "You should have stayed dead. You are going to regret coming back alive!" She raised her staff and the black orb on top started to glow a deep purple.

Flames surrounded his hands as Natsu prepared himself for battle. Excitement coursed through him for it was finally time for him to actually fight!

He would make the witch pay for making everyone worry. The tears of his friends and the sadness in their voices could never be forgotten. The pain Berta had caused them, Natsu was going to return it tenfold.

Not wasting another moment, the Dragon Slayer headed straight for the old hag.

* * *

><p>AN: Trying to write a big battle scene between multiple characters from the main character's perspective is rather... challenging. I wonder, are you guys interested in another interlude? I could focus on dividing each battle with different members of the group instead of just writing from Natsu's perspective. Let me know.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Another cheesy moment... Hehe.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Dancing with Swords and Fire

**Dancing with Swords and Fire**

* * *

><p>Zoro scrunched his nose at the vile, sour stench coming from the incoming hairy wolf monster. It was a putrid smell, making him gag every time he was near the damn, ugly beast that most likely hadn't bathed in years. He held his breath and charged in to strike down the stupid slobbering wolf once more. He swerved to the side as gleaming black claws swiped at him from above. In one fleeting motion, he rounded to the brute's backside and cross-slashed the monstrous wolf. Again, his blades of sharpened steel shaved only the dirty black hairs of the beast and nothing more to seriously wound it. Those thick, heavy muscles were as tough as Zoro's katana. In no time, the wolf would be an angry, bald and hairless monster if all Zoro could maim was the beast's fur.<p>

The swordsman snarled in annoyance when the werewolf quickly twisted around in retaliation, razor-sharp claws sweeping in his direction. Clamping his teeth hard on _Wado_'s hilt, Zoro blocked the heavy blow with all three of his swords, seeing a brilliant flash of sparks erupt between claws and blades. The pirate stumbled backwards from the impact but quickly recovered to ready a counter. "_Bull Demon Courageous Talons_!" he roared, pointing all three of his katana at his opponent and lunging forward with all his strength in hope of piercing through. What he struck was a solid wall of pure abdominal muscle that refused to bleed. Instead of blood, it was spit that flew when the giant wolf was sent flying back. The monster tumbled along the shadowless black ground littered with hidden craters the idiot blond-haired cook had made with his heels. Dark dust trailed the flipping, rolling beast, leaving a thick haze that hid the enemy from view.

A ferocious growl sounded from within the dust followed by the appearance of two glowing yellow eyes and a crimson circle that glistened like blood. Zoro cursed. Sanji did the same. The wolf emerged from the blackened haze, charging on all fours; all fur and muscle, teeth and slaver, madness and hunger, barreling straight for Luffy and leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. The boy was grinning as he stood in place, winding up his right arm. When ready, he yelled out his attack and sent his right fist flying at the beast's face. Yellow teeth were bared as the monster opened its deadly maw to snap at the incoming limb. However another black shadow with a blond mop for hair struck the monster's head aside just before those fangs could sink into rubbery flesh. Luffy struck home and sent the wolf flying backwards with enough force to break a few teeth.

Sanji cursed at the captain when he landed, shooting a one-eyed warning glare. "Luffy! Watch the jaws! Don't get bitten!" he bellowed, biting hard on the butt of his cigarette that had long burned out.

Erza Scarlet had warned them all about the curse magic in effect. "The curse can spread," the woman had warned when the filthy man named Jerondo transformed before their eyes. An odd ritual it was, requiring his own blood smeared over the black circle of runes over his bare chest... _Curse magic_, the Straw Hats were told through unshed tears and brimming hatred.

More specifically, the old bat who dared to evoke the anger of the Straw Hat Captain called it the c_urse of the Lycan._ "One bite and you will turn into one of his mindless minions!" she croaked, baring her ugly, crooked black teeth. The man turned into beast looked already mindless. How can the minions become even more mindless?

Not wanting to find that out, Zoro made certain to keep his body away from those sharp pointed fangs while his blades did all the talking. He had tried lopping the wolf's head off but the neck muscles of the damn beast were as thick and tough as the rest of its body.

Highly annoyed, the swordsman swore out loud when the werewolf instantly jumped back up from Luffy's powerful punch, every tooth still intact. It viciously snarled, just as angry and frustrated as the green-haired pirate. Then it reared its head and howled – a horrid, godforsaken, ear-shattering wail that reverberated all around and forced him to grimace in pain.

"Damn it! I _really_ hate that sound!" Zoro grounded out through _Wado_'s hilt. There had to be a way to stop the stupid beast. Physically attacking did absolutely nothing however, and the three of them relied mainly on physical strength. The swordsman adjusted his hold on his two blades in his hands as he tried to think up a good idea while Sanji and Luffy continued to fight. A red-silver shine caught his eye. _Shusui_'s deadly crimson edge shimmered from the large moon hanging above, reminding him that it was there. "That freaking moon…" When the old hag had turned day into night and summoned the pale luminous globe, the human-sized werewolf further transformed into the hulking monster. Perhaps that was the key in taking that hairy brute down… The moon wasn't true, just an apparition of the real thing. His gaze flickered to the side, taking a glance at the newly revived pink-haired brat of Fairy Tail tangling with the old crone that nearly killed him. Orange flames danced about the boy's limbs, much like the time he foolishly challenged Luffy to a fight. The light of dragon-boy's fire was greedily swallowed by the weird black stone, making the flames seem only a ruse. Red, yellow and orange; those colours lit up the wrinkled, beady-eyed face of the hag as she diverted fiery punches with an invisible arm and reflected spewed flames with crystal barriers.

Seeing the witch occupied with dragon-boy, Zoro peered up at the round, glowing object above him. A delighted sneer found its way on his face despite the sword clenched within his jaws. He will cut the moon and he knew just how to do it. The celestial orb was only magic and certain spells could be cut and dispelled with a single stroke of a special blade, or so he was told. Sheathing _Kitetsu_, the pirate drew Scarlet's _Nameless _from its blue wooden scabbard on his left hip. It was an odd but mysterious name the red-haired woman had given one of her twin swords. "What is it called?" he had asked her when she gave the sheathed weapon to him on Thousand Sunny.

"It is nameless," she had answered.

He had perked an eyebrow at that but she disregarded his bewildered stare. "What do you call the other one then?"

"Nothing."

_Nameless_ and _Nothing_… What strange names for katana.

In his left hand, he wielded _Nameless_, a lightweight blade compared to _Shusui_. The leather bindings of the magic sword's hilt were worn but clean and the radiant gleam of the blade's polished surface under the glowing moon were good indications that the sword was used often and treated with care. He tilted the katana at a certain angle to reflect the silver light, catching sight of the faint magic runes that enchanted the length of the sword.

"Hey, Luffy!" he yelled over Sanji's attacking cry of hand-spinning, spiraling kicks aimed at the werewolf's midsection, each connecting with a loud smack of heel against muscle. The straw-hat wearing captain turned in the first mate's direction, wide eyes curious. "I need a boost." Zoro raised _Nameless _to point at the moon. "Launch me as high as you can."

Luffy scrunched his face in confusion. "Where are you flying to?" he asked, squinting up at the night sky as if trying to spot a ledge that only the other could see.

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "The moon, you idiot! Throw me at the moon! I'm going to cut it!"

"_Cut_ the moon?" The captain was dumbfounded, gaping at the green-haired pirate. "I didn't know you could do that, Zoro!"

"It's not a real moon, Luffy. Hurry up. That damn cook is going to get mauled pretty soon and as much as I would like to see that ugly face of his even uglier I'd like to get rid of that stinkin' wolf."

"What the hell did you say, _you_ _shitty marimo_?" Sanji bellowed the moment he planted a boot into the skull of the monster, making the beast drop forward on hands and knees. "You're the _hideous_ one here!" He pointed an angry finger at the swordsman but was quick to return to his fight against the countering monster. Irked by the cook's stupid remark, Zoro wanted to shoot back a retort but Sanji soon hollered over his shoulder "Just hurry up and fly to the goddamn moon already!" while in the midst of avoiding snapping teeth and raking claws.

Luffy laughed all the while, bearing a knowing grin. "All right. I'll make you fly high, Zoro!" The boy wrapped one arm around the larger man's waist, crouched down and sprung straight up into the air on extended legs. His legs retracted with a snap while the arm that held Zoro continued to stretch with Luffy's growing height, leaving the swordsman to remain on the ground. "Here goes! Gomu Gomu no…" Zoro deftly crossed his arms, holding _Nameless_ and _Shusui_ on either side of him in a taut grip, their deadly, gleaming edges facing outward and pointed straight up, and clenched his jaw tight onto the white hilt of _Wado_, bracing himself for he knew full well how fast his ascent will be. "_Rocket!_" Luffy's arm quickly retracted, plucking the swordsman off the ground like a giant plucking a weed. Wind whipped by so fast it dried and stung Zoro's eyes. He only caught a blur of his captain's grinning face just as the boy threw him over the shoulder. Like a pellet from Usopp's slingshot, the swordsman was launched into the starry night sky, flying straight for the looming full moon.

It really was a floating light in the sky and not the real tide-turning orb of the night. Zoro soon saw nothing but blinding white as he sped close towards the fake moon that threatened to engulf him. Even though only _Nameless_ was capable of cleaving through the magic, he was more comfortable using _Santoryu_. The moment he felt the time was right, he flung out his arms and two swords to put spin on his rising body. Faster and faster he rotated in circles, white silver and red flashing off his blades as his world became a blur of white and black. "_Dragon Twister!_" He unleashed a whirlwind of swords and twisting gales that he could _feel_ shredding through energy that composed the fake moon. The runes of _Nameless_ burned red gold as the blade cut through the magic spell, leaving thin wisps of light that spiraled with the wind like silky white threads that quickly dispersed into glowing, fading dust. The burning runes vanished once the deed was done, hidden once more in the darkness that followed. Zoro's ascent soon ended and he started to plummet towards the earth while the sky remained pitch black. Before his eyes, night turned to dawn then instantly back to day with gloomy white overcast clouds he remembered seeing.

He grinned, proud that he actually vanquished a _moon_. That was a feat to always remember. But then he remembered his current situation. He peered down at the fast approaching black abyss of the island, spotting his cheering captain and crewmates and the mages, young and old, and lastly the wolf-man, now a shrunken, pitiful looking beast that struggled on its hands and knees likely from a devastating blow from the stupid blond cook. A curse slipped past Zoro's lips when he finally realized that he did not consider how he was going to return safely back on ground without crashing hard into solid rock. Already he could imagine hearing that shitty cook's annoying jeer that mocked him of his stupidity.

Luckily, Luffy was there to save Zoro of a humiliating fall. Puffed up like a balloon, Luffy hopped and positioned himself right below the descending pirate's landing. Being mindful not to cut up his captain, Zoro twisted around so his back struck Luffy's rounded belly with the edges of his swords turned away. With a _boing_, the swordsman was unfortunately rebounded back into the air, his arced trajectory unknown. Unable to control his flight, he was sent flying with arms, swords and legs flailing. And with the stupid ground being shadowless, he couldn't judge how far off the ground he was to ready his landing until his left foot unexpectedly struck something hard, making him tumble over to fall face-first into rough rock where he skidded into a painful stop. The hilt of Wado slipped out of his mouth when he openly groaned at the throbbing, stinging pain of his numb, scraped face. He tasted blood and touched his aching nose, finding it gratefully not broken but wet and sticky. He muttered a verse of colourful words when he saw red on his fingers and the crimson staining the snow white leather of _Wado's_ hilt. Blood was so difficult to clean off the hilts of his swords. "Just great," he grumbled. He had a freaking bloody nose. Those words he said of the damn cook's ugly face suddenly came back to him. It was goddamn ironic. He was certain he could hear Sanji's guffaws far off in the distance along with Nami's peal of laughter.

"Well done, Roronoa." It was Scarlet who commended him, sounding very close to where he had fallen. Zoro wiped the blood trickling down his chin with the back of his hand and pushed off the ground to stand. He spotted the scarlet-haired woman, her back turned towards him and poised within a defensive stance, holding a blue-shafted halberd in her right hand. She was dressed in an entirely new outfit since he had last seen her; instead of an impressive suit of winged, silver armour, the mage wore a one-sleeved robe of violet silk that styled after a kimono. Stitched in white and pink were ornate flowers on the flowing sleeve draped down her right arm and blossoming along her back and around her midsection. Her left arm was bare, proudly showing her blue sigil of Fairy Tail upon her fair skin. In the distance was her opponent, Harold, the old, frail-looking man seemingly gasping for breath as he leaned heavily on his cane. Scarlet peered over her shoulder, her brown eyes meeting Zoro's gaze with a smirk. When she saw the blood on his face, her smile turned into amusement. "You don't cease to amaze me."

The pirate sneered, cutting the air with the woman's borrowed katana. "Your sword's really something." His eyes narrowed at the sudden disappearance of the old man and Scarlet immediately faced forward, returning back to her unfinished battle. "Need a hand?" He could see the weariness in the mage's composure and the notable burns around her wrists. The lower ends of her robe were burnt black and her thigh-high lavender stockings bore singed holes around her calves, revealing ugly red blisters underneath.

"The wolf?" she inquired, scanning the surrounding area warily.

Zoro clamped onto _Wado_ with his teeth but made no move. His stance was nonchalant but he kept his senses alert for any surprise attacks. "Not likely gonna eat anyone soon with the moon gone. Captain's got it beaten, I'm pretty sure. Or that shitty cook."

"Very well. Just don't get in the way." She sounded far too arrogant despite her condition and he couldn't help but chuckle humorously.

"Seems like that old geezer's giving you trouble. I thought you would've gotten him by now."

"Hmph." She snorted, giving him a quick sullen glare. "Don't underestimate him, Roronoa. He may be old and frail but he tends to play with nasty spells. He relies heavily on status ailments to hinder you." Her lips twitched into a knowing smile. "Try not to fall asleep on your feet."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow but didn't get the chance to get a clear explanation. They both detected the ugly old coot appearing nearby and braced themselves for the incoming spell coming their way.

* * *

><p>In the light of fire amongst the darkness of night and moon, her hideous face was distorted with displeasure and sweat trickled through the crevasses of her wrinkles like rivers running through canyons and yet she hardly seemed to suffer from Natsu's continuous onslaught. It frustrated the Dragon Slayer to no end. His anger drove his fiery wrath and still none of his attacks have fazed the damn witch. He couldn't break through her stupid crystal barrier that shimmered like diamonds of yellow, orange, red or white depending on the proximity of his flames. His fire and his strength were not enough to shatter the woman's defense she called <em>Lattice Barrier<em>. It felt like he was pounding uselessly against a heavy steel, transparent wall with each strike feeling as if he would break his own bones. And his flames were easily swept aside with a wave of her hand, annoying him to no end. So far, she had not made a move to attack; Natsu made certain not to give her a chance. Even so, the fire mage was running out of patience.

The damn rocks he ate were supposed to give him greater magical power but he had yet to feel any stronger. Instead, they gave him a terrible ache. His stomach was roiling and the weight of the stones felt much heavier than last he remembered. Natsu just wanted to retch but he couldn't show weakness – not in front of the old hag. Adding to that, his right hand was also badly hurting; his weak, mending bones likely rebroken from his previous direct punch against the crystal barrier. It throbbed and lanced with pain when he tried to clench it into a fist. And his chest was paining him as well where Chopper had accidentally broken two of his ribs. Each heavy breath sent sharp sensations through his upper body. He hid his discomfort, his face a mask of anger and frustration, however he could not hide the sweat dripping from his brow. The old hag eventually saw through his guise.

"Stupid boy!" Berta sneered, her ugly, distorted mug appearing on the many faces of her crystal shield. "It is futile! You're just beating yourself up like a dumb idiot you are!"

It was her annoying jibes that got him worse. Each mocking remark was fuel to an already blazing fire. The Dragon Slayer's expression turned into absolute fury. "Will you just _shut up_?" he roared at the top of his lungs, flames spitting out of his mouth as he charged at the bitter woman in spite. His whole body was engulfed in intense yellow and white fire as he rapidly closed in on her. Launching headfirst at high speed, he was a fiery arrow, his flames glowing and spreading into a point. "_Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade_!"

The top of his head struck the _Lattice Barrier_ hard with a loud _bam._ The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with his vision blurred and covered in black blotches and a major headache pounding through his skull. Happy was shouting out his name as were a few others he could vaguely recognize in his disoriented state.

"You really are an idiot!" someone was yelling at him, riling his blood.

He jumped unsteadily to his feet and snarled viciously at the person insulting him once he regained his bearings. It turned out to be Loke who was quickly making his way to the other mage's side. Happy was hovering above the Dragon Slayer, his worried face soon turning into one of relief at his friend's recovery. When the celestial spirit was near, Natsu wanted to snap at the great lion for calling him an idiot but stopped short when the night sky above turned as bright as day. Loke was just as surprised.

Cheering from some of the pirates caught Natsu's attention. He glanced at Luffy's group, seeing the captain waving up at the sky and the blond-haired, black suit-wearing cook bringing a finishing kick to a shrunken werewolf. That was when the fire mage spotted someone plummeting down from the sky.

"How could they? My moon!" wailed the old woman, drawing the Dragon Slayer's focus back on her. Somehow her small beady eyes widened at the disappearance of her luminous orb and the cover of night. Her crooked, blackened teeth were bared in a snarl at the sight of her defeated grandson. "Damn you intruders! How dare you do this to us!"

Natsu sneered, impressed by his new companions. He wanted to congratulate the captain of the Straw Hats but thought it better to wait until his own fight was over. "You brought this on yourself, witch! You guys brought the pirates here with that ugly sea snake. This is their vengeance just as much as ours!" Then again, if it weren't for the old couple's meddling with summoned demons, Natsu's group wouldn't have met the awesome Straw Hats. It must truly be a fateful encounter. The Dragon Slayer cracked the knuckles of his good hand, filled with newfound vigour. Seeing that Luffy's group had already defeated their opponent, Natsu wanted to bring an end to his.

Berta started to cackle; a terribly shrill and wild peal that grated the ears and nerves of the Dragon Slayer. At first, Natsu thought she had gone insane. "You speak of vengeance? You stupid brat," she lowly muttered, her tiny eyes narrowing as her whole demeanor turned dark as the stone beneath their feet. "You will pay for your insolence."

One moment she was standing before him, the next he caught the scent of her awful perfume behind him. "Look out!" Lucy and Happy warned before the mage could turn around. Loke appeared between Natsu and Berta, his right fist radiating with golden light. Just as the lion roared "_Regulus Punch_!" the old hag cried out "_Lattice Cage_!"

Loke's powered fist struck a curved crystallized wall emerging from thin air. The wall quickly spread all around the two males, forming a dome of clear diamond glass large enough to trap the two of them within. Natsu swore and powered his left hand with flame, attempting to punch his way out. "Hey! Watch it!" Loke snapped, needing to press his back awkwardly against the crystal to avoid getting burned by the other boy's fire. There was hardly any room to swing their arms let alone stand comfortably.

"Damn witch! Let us out!" the Dragon Slayer bellowed at the many distorted images of the wrinkled prune laughing at them through the trap. Sounds from outside were muted so neither of the mages could hear the words spewing from the crone's moving lips. Seeing her enjoyment made the fire mage seethe with rage but then Loke dared to whack him over the head. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, you idiot! Don't use your flames!" The lion's mouth was a thin grim line as he studied the structure. "This thing's airtight. You'll burn up your oxygen fast and suffocate."

"Damn it!" Natsu kicked the solid crystal in frustration. Again, he was helpless against Berta's annoying shield things. Loke gripped his shoulder and gave him an assuring smirk. "Doesn't look like we can break out of here. Lucy's calling me back to the Spirit World. Natsu, she and the others will get you out."

The pink-haired mage stubbornly pouted. "It's supposed to be _my_ fight," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

The great lion grinned. "You have to share the glory sometimes. Victories are sweeter among friends. Try not to kill yourself in here!" With that, the spirit vanished in golden particles.

Through the hundreds of faces that composed the shell of the dome, Natsu saw Happy, Lucy and her summoned spirit, Taurus, confront the wrinkled woman. Chopper and Nami were close by as well as Brook and Robin. Seeing all of them together, Natsu was certain the old hag was beat. With his fate lying in the hands of his friends, the Dragon Slayer watched with great apprehension. It seemed to go well at first with Taurus pressing Berta back with his great axe and muscled strength. And when the hag knocked the bull away, many slender hands sprouted around her ankles and held her still while Brook swooped in, drawing a sword hidden within his cane. Just as the blade flashed silver moments before hitting the old woman, Natsu felt something knock him hard over the tender spot on top of his head, making him sway and drop to his knees.

"Ow!" he hissed, reaching up to rub the pain away but instead found his hand colliding with the top of the dome. "What?" He blinked through the dizziness and saw the cage smaller than before, leaving him no room to stand. His eyes darted to all sides of the dome, which took less than a second since his imprisonment had horribly shrunken. He could no longer fully stretch out his arms. Swearing out loud, he was tempted to use all his remaining power to try to break free but he risked burning the last of his precious oxygen and if he failed, he would die. The air already felt thin. _Killed by the damn crone again…_ The mere thought enraged him deeply. He tried to claw his way out, turning his nails into that of a dragon's however that proved just as futile as his fire. The flawless crystal remained vexingly flawless.

The battle outside suddenly caught back his attention when Lucy sank to her knees and Happy dropped down from flight, looking defeated on the ground beside her. Taurus was nowhere to be seen. Brook towered over the old hag, his cane sword less than an inch away from her saggy throat. _Why did he stop there?_ Natsu wondered, not liking what he was seeing. Utter dread filled his heart and painfully twisted his stomach. He gritted his teeth, wishing desperately what sort of words were coming out of the wretched witch's flapping lips that made his companions freeze in despair. Was she uttering threats as she pointed in Natsu's direction with her staff? "Don't listen to her!" he screamed but no one could hear him. He banged on the diamond barrier and shouted again. "What are you guys doing? _Don't listen to her_! I'll be fine!" Another blow to the head sent his world spinning. He fell against the domed wall instead of the ground and immediately he realized the cage had shrunken yet again. He whispered a curse, straining to draw in breath. On hands and knees, he was encased on all sides with no room to even throw a punch.

Exasperated, he breathlessly swore again and clenched his good fist tight. Lightheaded, he knew he was starting to suffocate. Sweat dripped down his brow. Each breath was labored, his lungs vying for much needed oxygen. His vision swam and his limbs were heavy. Worst of all, his stomach was pulsing with hot stabbing sensations. Those damn rocks must be giving him terrible indigestion…

Natsu wearily peered through the glass pressing so close to his face and gasped at what he saw. _Tears…_ Lucy and Happy were shedding more tears while the pirates had backed away, looking helpless. What was happening? What was the vile woman doing to them? "Don't give up…" he rasped. _Don't let her win…_ he wanted to add but speaking was becoming more difficult with each passing second.

Lucy was begging now, the Dragon Slayer could tell. Seeing her so sad and desperate pained him greatly. He burned with rage and seethed with hatred. The witch made Lucy cry yet again. His eyes bore through the glass and into the wretched old woman. The pain in his belly turned into fiery agony but filled his weakened body with welcomed heat. His blood was fire, invigorating every muscle with burning power. A terrible thirst parched his mouth and throat as he exhaled deep, scorching breaths. His lungs were aflame; a blazing inferno waiting to burst. His mind started to drift; he gasped for air that no longer existed. Everything was fading to white before it all turned blood red.

* * *

><p>Ghostly blue chains sprung from the black earth, twining and weaving like living, pouncing snakes. Dozens of them lashed at Erza Scarlet, whipping and snapping for her arms and legs. Holding her breath, the lithe warrioress flipped to the side to avoid some of the rattling chains and swung her halberd to cleave through others that threatened to bind her the moment she landed. She sensed more behind her and twirled around to cut down the rest in one smooth motion, noisily shattering the magic links with the silver blade of her weapon. She has done this so many times now and that it was starting to aggravate her.<p>

Brown eyes narrowed and wary, she dared not to take a brief second to catch her breath knowing the cowardly old man was lurking somewhere close by, readying another annoying spell to weaken her and Roronoa. Harold had already tried to poison them with toxic fumes, paralyze them with weak bolts of lightning, freeze them with minor ice spells, burn them with hot wiry snares, bind them with his ghostly chains, and cast them to sleep. Erza's Robe of Yuen protected her from the magic-draining effects of the blue chains and she had avoided most of the other ailments with the exception of the awful fiery snares that caught her wrists and legs before Roronoa joined her. The burns were severe and pained with every movement she made but she did not show her weakness.

Surprisingly, Roronoa had taken all of the old man's status ailments head-on either because he was confused by the spells, too ignorant to listen to Erza's warnings, or just so happen to be resilient to everything it was completely shocking. Erza had first worried for the pirate when he breathed in the poisonous gas and fell to his knees only to jump right back up a few seconds later, unfazed by the poison in his system. He shrugged away the paralyzing spell, broke through the ice that encased his body, sliced through the hot snares and binding chains mere seconds after grazing his skin but unfortunately, it was the sleep spell that got him good. Snoring loudly, the green-haired swordsman was asleep on his own two feet, slouched forward with his head bowed low and on the edge of tipping over with his and Erza's sword still clenched in his hands while his third katana had fallen on the ground before him. Erza nearly rolled her eyes when she saw him. She _did_ warn him beforehand…

He was vulnerable. Yelling at him didn't stir him out of slumber. Erza had to physically wake the muscled swordsman before Harold decided to unleash something they had yet to see. She was about to sprint over to knock the pirate over the head with the end of her halberd but someone already beat her to it.

Wearing a black suit and sporting a mop of blond hair, Sanji the cook rudely kicked his fellow pirate in the back of the head with the heel of his shoe. "The hell you doing, bastard?" Sanji roared. "Now's not the time for a freaking nap when a pretty lady is fighting alone! How _dare_ you!" Roronoa was sent tumbling into the ground, swords clattering and him yelping in pain before stopping abruptly against the bottom of a rocky ledge. He was fast in rising to his feet and in a fit of rage, threw profanity at the blond-haired pirate calmly taking a deep drag from the last of his current cigarette. Sanji snubbed out the butt beneath his shoe and slowly exhaled a stream of smoke while looking at Roronoa in disgust. "Serves you right for sleeping in the middle of a fight, asshole."

"I didn't fall asleep!" the swordsman bellowed but then he started to blink in confusion as he gingerly rubbed the new bump on his head. "Did I?"

"It couldn't be helped, Sanji," Erza sternly interrupted the cook's retort. "Sleep spells are most difficult to break out of once you're afflicted. I warned you, Roronoa." She smirked at the green-haired man who snorted in annoyance.

At Sanji, the swordsman demanded, "What are you doing here interfering in my fight?"

"Interfering?" The leaner man glared at the other before turning his heart-throbbing eye on Erza. "I'm only here to protect Madame Scarlet from," his pointed glare fell back on Roronoa, "your stupidity!"

The Fairy Tail mage inwardly groaned as the two pirates continued to bicker. They fought just like Natsu and Gray and as amusing as it was, it was also very irksome especially when they should be focusing on their opponent currently hiding somewhere. "Enough!" she cried out, stomping the end of her halberd hard on the black stone beneath her. But that did nothing to stop the pirates and their exchange of colourful words. "Hey –" Her outcry was cut off by a scream of pain coming from her own mouth when red fiery tendrils wrapped around her ankles and burned through her stockings and seared deeply into her skin. She cursed at the sight of the old man's fire snares coming out of the ground right where she stood.

"Scarlet!" Sanji caught her before she fell over from the pain and Roronoa was immediately at her side to cut the snares that held her. The fires vanished instantly but the burning agony remained. She was lifted and carried in the arms of Sanji when more of the hot snares shot up from the ground. "I've got you," he assured, holding her tight so all she could smell was the cigarette smoke that seeped into his clothes and lingered in his foul breath. He leapt away from the fiery traps that reached out for them like long flaming fingers. Those fingers were severed by a single sweep of an enchanted blade bearing runes that burned red gold the moment its sharpened edge touched the fires.

Erza detected the source of the magic. She quickly pointed at the top of small overlooking ridge of normal rock a fair distance away. "He's there! The old man!" she shouted, directing both pirates' attention to the small, hunched form of the old geezer. "Sanji, release me. I can stand on my own."

The man with the curly eyebrow looked worried and doubtful. "How about I take you there first, milady?" He was already leaping into the air before Erza could reply. Agile and precise, the man bounded from one small ledge to another in quick succession and landed smoothly on the top of the grayish stone ridge. Sanji did not stop there. With Erza still in his arms, he sprinted towards the elder mage that looked quite startled behind his thick round glasses. "Cowardly old man! You will pay for hurting this beautiful lady!"

"I told you to –" The scarlet-haired mage couldn't finish her demand when Sanji jumped high to perform a flying kick. They sailed through the air, her long hair whipping about. She had to drape one arm around the stubborn cook's neck to maintain their balance in the air. If she had flailed her arms on instinct, she would most likely botch the pirate's attack. The heel of his shoe hit nothing but rock. The cursed old man had vanished a second before impact. Once he skidded to a stop, Sanji gently lowered Erza onto her feet.

She held back a hiss of pain when she tried to stand. She had lost hold of her halberd down below where she had gotten caught by the hot snares. The cook lent his support instead even though she tried to kindly push him away. The burning pain running up her legs was intense; she dared not to look at her wounds. "Damn it! Where'd he go?" Sanji snarled. A surprised yelp followed by the echo of metal striking through wood sounded nearby. Their heads turned to the ground below and found Roronoa standing over a cowering, shriveled old man whose black gemmed cane was knocked out of his hand and cleaved in two. Comparing in size, Harold looked only a child in the giant shadow of the muscled swordsman looming above him. "Bastard!" the cook growled at the green-haired pirate in anger, "_I_ was supposed to beat that old wizard and impress Madame Scarlet!"

Roronoa spat to the side and sneered up at his rival. "Well, you entirely missed with your damn foot, you stupid cook."

"Unbeliev–"

Erza snapped her head towards the powerful spike in magic power coming from Natsu's direction. She squinted into the distance, seeing a large pillar of fire rising upwards. "Is that… Natsu?" she breathed, believing that power to be her friend's. However, it felt so strong – far beyond what the boy was capable of and she knew the Dragon Slayer's limits as well as everyone's in her guild. The fire and magic coming from the pink-haired mage was extremely chaotic… as if consumed by the darkest hatred. Something wasn't right.

She frowned heavily at the angry orange flames tearing up at the sky like hellish claws, making the clouds above burn a vivid hue as if they caught aflame. Erza bit her lower lip at the sight, feeling a terrible dread within the pit of her stomach. She took one step forward only to have her leg buckle beneath her, however Sanji's strong arms kept her up. With no choice, she commanded of him to take her closer to the growing inferno – to Natsu. Before they left, Erza tossed Roronoa some of her indestructible rope to tie up the geezer. "We'll need to interrogate him later," she said. With that, Sanji carried her towards the fire.

As they neared, Erza could see a figure standing within the centre of the scorching flames. There was no mistake that it was Natsu, no other individual in their group wore a long scarf that wavered from the surge of heated air around his body. The boy was swallowed by a massive inferno. Intense waves of sweltering heat billowed forth, making all who stood by choke back from the unbearable rise in temperature. Sanji stopped in his tracks, stifling his cry of discomfort as sweat beaded on his brow. Erza was soon covered in a sheen of perspiration when she carefully dropped from the man's hold. She could only watch at the phenomenal event taking place before her eyes. The Dragon Slayer reared back his head and screamed in fury. Human at first, his cry soon morphed into that of a furious _beast_.

His flames grew larger and brighter, as bright as the sun itself. Erza had to shield her eyes and look away. The air grew hotter, so hot she could hardly breathe and sweat trickled down her face in rivulets. In an instant, she changed into her Flame Empress Armour to withstand the scorching heat. The cook was panting heavily beside her. "Get back! Get far away from this heat!" she told him blindly over the monstrous cry resounding over the land.

He rasped, "I'm not leaving your side, milady."

She wanted to tell him how utterly foolish he was. His chivalry might get him killed…

The light of the flames lessened just as the cry ended. She peeked open an eye at the dispersing wall of fire that had surrounded Natsu. She gasped, both eyes wide at what she saw; frozen by the sight of the massive, winged creature that took place of her friend. _A dragon!_ It stood on all fours on black-clawed feet with its reptilian head raised towards the sky on a long neck. Rows of sharp, glistening white teeth filled its open maw. Eyes the colour of molten gold and glowing bright saw only the burning sky above. Smooth, bright crimson scales covering its body gleamed in the light of the fires that still lingered on its form. Black twisted horns sprouted from the back of its head and webbed ears grew from the sides. Dark spikes adorned the back of its neck and down along its entire spine to the tip of its long whip-like tail curled behind it. Large, leathery wings were folded upon its back but were soon spread wide, making its size even more impressive. The air around it wavered from the intense heat radiating from its flames and body. The black rock beneath it surprisingly shimmered like glass – like obsidian.

Erza stared in shock just like everyone else who witnessed the transformation. Natsu Dragneel, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, had turned into a fire _dragon_! She heard someone cry out, "Natsu Dragoneel! You really _are_ a dragon!" followed by squeals of amazement.

Natsu didn't seem to hear the captain of the Straw Hats' compliment as his great head turned towards the trembling form of Berta who gaped at the enormous lizard in horror. The dragon roared. Much louder than the first one, it was a cry that made the wolf's howls sound like mere whimpers. Grimacing, Erza fell to her knees, cupping her hands over her ears in a meager attempt to block out the ear-shattering screech. The awful sound reverberated within her chest and made her heart beat faster. Before long, the dragon's scream ended yet it seemed to echo all around the barren land.

Erza drew a sharp breath as she snapped her attention back on the burning beast. Just like her, everyone was stunned in their positions, reeling from the terrible roar that deafened their ears. Fallen onto her knees, Berta was completely frozen in shock with sweat dripping down her wrinkled face. Muscles rippled beneath crimson scales and in an instant, Natsu was right before her – an enormous demonic shadow that descended in a single bound. The dragon lowered his head and snatched her up within his large jaws in a blink of an eye.

Erza's blood ran cold when she heard the sickening _crunch_ of breaking bone and torn tissue. Blood dripping out of the dragon's mouth burned and smoldered instantly on the searing hot scales of the beast's chin. Gasps broke out among the pirates and mages. The astonishment Erza once held had turned into complete horror. She screamed at him; demanded him the reason why he had done such a gruesome deed.

The dragon's eyes of molten gold turned in her direction and she shivered in dreaded fear despite the blazing heat around her. There was no recognition behind those eyes – only the eyes of a hungry monster.

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the big delay. I needed time to rework the plot of this story. I wanted to end it in the next chapter but it seems it might be a few more before the final conclusion. Hope you guys liked the surprise at the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading! (If you see any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out no matter how small they are.)


	10. Twist of Fate

**Twist of Fate**

* * *

><p>The first thing Gray Fullbuster noticed when he came to was the overwhelming stench of rotten fish upon his first gasping breath. He gagged, managing to inhale both foul air and salty water into his mouth which resulted in him breaking out in a coughing fit. Once his lungs and throat were clear, he found himself lying on his back on rough, solid rock, half-submerged in icy seawater. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before having to plug it, resorting to breathing through his parched mouth. It was pitch black when he opened his tired eyes. He could hear the slow drips of falling water echoing all around in what sounded like a large cavern of sorts.<p>

Slowly, he brought up his trembling right hand and rubbed his weary face. His wet, wrinkled fingers were numb and cold as ice just like the rest of his body. _What happened?_ He tried to remember how he had come to be but a throbbing ache in the side of his head prevented him from dwelling on it too much. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, careful to avoid taking another whiff of the awful aroma stinking up the cavern. Exhaustion plagued every muscle in his body. It was difficult to move.

Something stirred within the darkness – something large that noisily shifted the waters nearby. Gray's eyes snapped open when he felt the large ripples lap against his body and splash over his face. Rising painstakingly onto his elbows, he quickly spat the water out of his mouth and turned his head towards the sound and movement.

His breath was caught in his throat when his eyes met a pair of enormous eerily glowing green eyes that burned with a sinister aura within the darkness. Feeling so terribly close, the luminous orbs towered above where the boy was lying. Thick lines, both continuous and broken, forming an intricate pattern, shone the same colour along a large, serpent-like body that coiled beneath the dark water's surface, its end vanishing into the deep, dark depths. Despite its glow, the light of the creature was not bright enough to see the surrounding area.

Shivers managed to run through Gray's numb body when the demon's gaze pierced through his mind and soul. He remembered now – he was swept overboard the Thousand Sunny and the enormous dark shadow with eyes that glowed green swallowed him up…

**You have finally awoken, wretched human.**

The mage grimaced at the deep, rumbling snarl of the monster's voice ringing through his head at an excruciating volume. Writhing in the water, Gray clutched at his temples in hope of easing the sharp pain resonating within his skull. What sounded like steel repeatedly scraping on stone broke through the mage's stifled curses.

**Pitiful creature, **mocked the damn sea snake, its voice replacing that horrid screech. It was purely enjoying Gray's suffering. **You cower before my might.**

The ice-user cursed through gritted teeth and glowered at the green orbs that seemed to sneer at his torment. "I ain't cowering. Your damn voice is a freaking pain in the ass," was his snide retort, growled out through the agony.

Again, the demon released that awful sound of grinding metal, forcing Gray to cover his ears. What the hell was the stupid monster doing to produce such an atrocious noise?! Gray would have appreciated the demon's deep moans than tolerate this shrill screech threatening to tear out his eardrums.

The sound echoed throughout the cavern long after the monster ceased its screeching. Just when the mage thought he had a chance to regain his bearings, the sea snake's voice rang through his mind;

**Your soul burns bright, young mortal. How I wish to devour you…**

Gray flinched back and tried to rise in preparation of defending himself but found his body far too weak to support his own weight. With legs like jelly, he only managed to take two steps out of the water before he collapsed onto his side on rough, jagged stone. He laid still, his head spinning and his breathing labored – which was made more difficult with the rank smell of rot. Sharp, pointy protrusions of rock were pressing painfully into his skin and his entire back was stinging but he didn't have the strength to care. Damn, he felt like absolute crap. All of his magic was depleted. He had no shred of energy in his exhausted body. He could vaguely recall casting one final spell before the demon's jaws enclosed around him in the sea.

Weakly, he peered into the darkness and glowered at the watching sea snake, confused as to why he was still alive when he was certain his fate had gone to the demon's under the dark depths of the angry sea. "You had your chance, you rotten bastard," he muttered in spite, his words slightly slurred, "So why didn't you? Or did you actually choke on me?" A smirk found its way onto his cold, numb lips.

The green orbs intensified with fiery hatred and the air seemed colder and heavier. The water rippled, disturbed by the demon's growing aura. The glowing lines along the monster's body visible above and below the water's surface brightened as well, a sharp contrast against the pitch black of the cavern. And yet, the monster did not move as it glared with utmost hate at the weakened mage before it. A drawled out hiss that sounded like water fizzling in a heated pan accompanied Stormbringer's anger. Soon to follow was the damn voice that threatened to burst Gray's skull to pieces;

**Insolent creature! You should be grateful that you still breathe within my presence! **

Eyes clenched shut, the boy writhed in agony, his mind ringing with the demon's words. The rocks beneath him tore into his skin but that pain was nothing compared to the torture in his head. "Breathe?" He dared to laugh once he regained his senses – managing only breathless snorts that ridiculed the ugly snake. "Wish I didn't. I'm dying just from your stench. I'd rather be dead…"

**You desire death? Then crawl closer. Your meager existence will cease when I devour your life.**

Through half-lidded eyes, Gray evenly met the demon's fearsome glare looming before him. He was shivering – not from the cold of the water or the remnants of his last spell – but from the evil emanating from the cursed monster, chilling him to the core. He couldn't remember the last time his body shook so badly since he was immune to the cold. His muddled, aching mind tried to comprehend the situation carefully, pondering over why Stormbringer had yet to eat him when it craved his flesh. After a moment, he realized the answer and slowly formed a wicked sneer. "What's… What's the matter, worm?" he taunted, straining to form his words through his trembling lips. "Why should I have to… crawl over to your disgusting face? If you want my soul so bad… come and get it. I ain't going… ain't going anywhere."

Riled, the demon's aura flared, its eyes shifting only slightly as it attempted to move its gigantic body. The water stirred, however, the monster struggled to even move an inch from where it was lying. The furious hissing sound returned followed by the demon's cringing voice; **Curse you, puny little wretch… This **_**pathetic**_** body has been damaged by your despicable magic! **There was an angry clacking of bony teeth, with the green eyes bobbing up and down, for a while before Stormbringer eventually stopped snapping its jaws. Strangely enough, the sea snake's rage dwindled and the heavy chill in the air lessened to the point of becoming bearable.

Unable to contain his hate for the ugly beast, Gray couldn't help but mock its weakness after taking a moment to recover. "Can't believe we thought you worse than this… You're nothing but a rotten snake. Some demon you are."

Crack went the serpent's jaws. Green orbs burned bright, boring into the ice mage with great repulsion. **I am only a husk of my former glory. My body and powers have deteriorated and only this **_**weak**_**, **_**fragile **_**shell remains. Consider yourself lucky, mortal, for you would have been consumed beneath my ocean if I was once was. **

_Lucky? _Gray smirked humorlessly. The freaking monster was a goddamn joker. "You kidding me? I should've died either way… Supposed to be eaten or drowned but I ended up surviving only to suffer with you. Fate can be so cruel…"

**Cruel, indeed. **Stormbringer's voice was surprisingly more tolerable and oddly mellow. **My being no longer has its use. Your cursed ice has torn and frozen what remains of my body. I am to rot beneath the ocean floor – nothing but a pile of sunken bones, never to die, never to fade. Existing but with no purpose, forever to haunt the bottom of the sea. Fate is cruel indeed. And I desire an end to it.**

It took the mage a while to fully understand what the demon had said. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes in caution. "An end to what?"

**What all wretched humans once sought centuries ago: an end to my existence. You desire it. I can see it – I can **_**sense**_** it. Your hate for demons is vibrant – your soul burns red like the blood moon. You cannot deny it, human. If you wish to kill me, then do as I bid and my end will come.**

"W-Wait. What?" Gray was staring, confused but also anxious at the same time. He cleared his parched throat and wet his dry, salty lips. "You're willing to die? Just like that?"

The serpent produced that grating screech that lasted only a few seconds. **Indeed. I have been reduced to **_**nothing**_** since my banishment. The harsh oceans of the distant realm I was imprisoned under stripped my life and powers. For centuries, my body slowly corroded, my magic drained. What you see now is what remains – a worthless corpse that can no longer defy the command of a mere mortal! **Stormbringer clacked its many teeth together in anger and stirred the water once more. It was seething, directing its spite at an unseen being. **Curse that mortal! Curse him to the depths of the darkest hell! How dare he bring me back to this prison island… How dare he command me! **_**How dare he**_**!**

Gray clutched his head tightly from the demon's furious outcry, barely holding onto consciousness.

**You! Mortal! Seek that wretched human and destroy the item that controls me! By destroying it, you destroy me as well! Are you paying attention? Stop groveling or are you– **

"Will you just _shut up_?!" the mage screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice and his anger echoed around the cavern, stilling the monster's annoying rant. Breathing heavily, Gray managed to glare heatedly at the annoying sea serpent through the pain. Stormbringer glowered through the dark in silence. Finally having a moment of reprieve, the ice-user let out a groan and rolled onto his back, hissing at the stinging sensations coming from the many new cuts on his body due to the stupid sharp rocks he was unfortunate to lie upon.

With an unsteady hand, he rubbed his weary face in both exhaustion and bewilderment. His mind was too muddled to think clearly but he was somewhat aware of what the demon was asking from him. It wanted to _die_ and it wanted Gray to bring its demise. An easy victory. After all, he teamed up with the Straw Hats to bring down the monster and that was exactly what he, Franky and Usopp just did. So why did it feel wrong to _kill_ the monster when it specifically asked him to do so? Giving it death would be giving it mercy… Unless the demon was only playing some sort of trick. Demons could never be trusted.

**You are wasting time dawdling there like a lowly sea worm.**

Gray gritted his teeth but was silently thankful that the demon didn't have the need to bellow out its words that time. The boy muttered a curse. "Damn it, snake… Damn it all… How can I believe you? For all I know, you could be lying. I could just leave you here to die on your own."

**I do not lie. I am **_**forbidden**_** to lie. Heed my words true, human, for you are the only one to hear my plea.** **My soul will not die, not as long as I am bound to this world. I will be left with a cursed and miserable fate at the bottom of the ocean. **When the mage was not convinced, the demon grew impatient. **Do you require me to beg? Must I sound desperate?**

Somehow Gray had the strength to be sarcastic. "Would you kindly?"

It hesitated. **No. I still possess a shred of dignity in this pathetic form. **

The mage formed a thin, bemused smile and after a short moment of painful contemplation, he sighed, feeling utterly tired. "Fine. I'll do it. But don't think I pity you or anything."

**Pity? That is the least I would expect from you, young mortal. Only hatred reigns in your blood-red soul. You yearn for my death so bring it quickly. I tire of this body and I tire of you humans meddling with powers that truly do not belong to your race. **

"Wait. On one condition, snake: you must first answer my questions."

**A waste of time.**

"I want to know–"

**You **_**waste **_**your breath. You will know what I know, see how I see, hear how I hear once you complete the pact with me.**

"A pact? With _you_?" Gray snorted and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Forget it. This wasn't part of the plan to kill you."

**Your life is waning, ignorant wretch. Weak as you are now, how are you going to seek out the one who holds my chains? Stay here any longer and you will die. Your strength will never replenish within this cavern. Seals have been placed to block out all magic energy to enter by the nefarious humans that occupy this prison island. Slowly, you will wither and–**

"Then why come here? Why the hell would you bring me to this damn cave?"

**I did not **_**bring**_** you here. Your vile ice damaged my body greatly. I had no choice but to retreat with your frozen life trapped within my maw. Forever I am bound to this cursed cavern that is both my prison and sanctuary. It was either here or the bottom of the ocean. Be grateful it was not the latter.**

Gray grunted , not knowing if he should be thankful at all. Deciding to work with the demon did not sit well with his conscience. The damn monster was wrong to think he hated all demons. He only despised the evil ones that strived for destruction and death and nothing else, ones like Deliora. Stormbringer was one of them for sure, there was no mistaking the evil emanating from it.

If he formed a pact with the demon, would he deeply regret it later on? He was highly suspicious of the monster's motive. It could very well be lying despite claiming it could not, hiding its true intentions such as freedom from its bonds or worse…

Who was sane enough to trust an evil creature?

Unfortunately, Gray was not one of them, having very little choice in the matter. His body refused to move much like the demon's. If the demon spoke the truth, he would never recover staying in the dark, wet cavern. And Stormbringer might have all the answers he and the others sought after to fix the mess they were in if Natsu's group have yet to find them. The Straw Hats could finally go back home and Earthland would have one less evil demon to worry about.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, his heart heavy with guilt and his mind uneasy. His hands curled into fists, feeling the rocks scrape roughly against his skin. "Fine… If it's the only way… How ironic for you to say that we shouldn't meddle with your powers."

**It is not meddling when I grant you it, mortal. You have already given your blood to me. Now you must speak the incantation. Repeat what I tell you. Do not falter. Do not stutter.**

What sounded like a complex vocabulary of garbled words and hisses in the tongue of a demonic language filled the mage's head. He didn't catch any of it, resulting in him staring sullenly at the monster once the serpent finished. He cleared his throat. "Yeah… Run that by me one more time. Slower."

Stormbringer echoed the incantation only to have to repeat itself over and over again, each time growing more furious that it pained the mage to listen. They snapped at each other, threw insults back and forth, and both even agreed that they were hardly getting anywhere and required brief moments to somewhat calm down. After what seemed like the hundredth time, Gray uttered the last word of the spell without fault, his throat dry and his voice husky.

The green orbs in the dark shimmered as if sneering. Within that instant, the ground beneath Gray started to glow bright with a sinister blood red as magic runes appeared, spreading out to form a large circle around him. Stunned by the light, the mage only had a brief second to blink before his vision was engulfed entirely in crimson.

What came after was the worst part. He was wracked with an electrifying pain; like lightning had struck him through and through. Not once, not twice; he lost count at how many times the electricity coursed through every part of his body. He wasn't sure if he was screaming for he had gone deaf and his eyes, blind. Then, it all finally ended, his senses completely numb and his thoughts, lost. Nothing but darkness waited.

**It is done, child. Your life is mine… and my life is yours…**

* * *

><p>It felt as if the entire island was shaking from the mighty roar that rent the air. Coming from an enormous winged dragon, fiery embers escaped the great beast's white hot throat as it cried out towards the sky that burned orange from the scorching flames flaring from its crimson-scaled body. Even when the roar ended, it seemed to go on forever, resounding throughout the barren land.<p>

Hands cupped to her ringing ears, Lucy opened her eyes only to stare at the creature that was once Natsu, not able to recognize her dear companion in the form of that monster. She was horrified by what the dragon – her _friend_ – had done to Berta. It _killed_ the witch. It ate her whole without hesitation. Happy was in a similar state as he clung to Lucy's shoulder, his claws sinking into her skin, too shocked to even move.

The dragon wasn't Natsu. It wasn't him at all. He would never kill no matter how cruel the enemy and no matter how evil they were. So what happened to him? What did he become?

Eyes wide, the spirit mage watched in horror as the giant lizard fully turned to face the pair that stood in the distance: Erza and the pirate cook, Sanji.

Strong arms grabbed Lucy, picking her up on her feet and dragging her backwards, away from the dangerous fires spreading around the dragon. The intense heat was visible around the reptile, distorting the air with translucent waves and making the area unbearable.

"Natsu…" Lucy tried to call his name, but her voice was hardly a whisper. She couldn't breathe in the terrible heat, she was panting like everyone else, sweat dripping from every pore on her body. But then, she screamed it out just as the enormous reptile took into the air on large, leathery wings, lunging straight for Erza and Sanji.

Others were yelling as well, warnings and panicked screams that were both angry and frightened. There was a pang in Lucy's chest when the dragon descended on the pair with a soundly crash and an eruption of fire.

The mages cried out Erza's name. The pirates for Sanji. No one could see the fate of their two companions behind the mass of fire engulfing the land. The dragon was growling and someone was swearing beyond the boundary of flames, a good indication that the mage and cook were still alive. The sound of metal clashing hard against something solid rang from the distance.

"Damn it, Natsu Dragoneel! What are you doing?!" Luffy bellowed, stepping forward only to be stopped by multiple hands sprouting over his body. Fingers gripped tight around the Captain's arms and legs, making him trip over.

"Do not be rash, Captain," Robin told the boy, her tone stern. Arms crossed before her, the archaeologist's gaze was fixated on the inferno in the distance. She and Brook were the least affected by the intense heat that sapped everyone's strength. The Ambient earrings she wore protected her from the extreme temperature and Brook was, well, a skeleton. "You will burn up the instant you step foot in there. His body temperature is likely over a thousand degrees Celsius. Likely more."

"But Sanji… He and Erza…" Chopper panted with worry, barely able to stand on his two legs. The poor animal was overheating too quickly and Happy was hardly faring any better.

Nami swore out loud as she hastily wiped the sweat trickling down the side of her face. "What's gotten into him? Lucy! Happy! What's wrong with him? Why is he attacking them?!"

"I… I don't… Natsu…" the blue feline was still too shocked to fully speak, his little pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. His eyes were wide and teary, glowing orange from the light of the fires.

Lucy bit her lower lip. "His magic… It… It's gone out of control…" was her explanation as she slowly shook her head in disbelief. Guilt clawed at her insides and dread filled her heart. "The Amphorite… He ate too much. I told him not to… I told him not to…" She clenched her hands tight, her nails digging deep into the palms. "It's my fault, isn't it? It was my idea and look what happened…"

"You didn't know," Nami told her, trying to sound assuring but it was difficult when it was so damn hot and the fate of their friends was unknown. "Just tell us, how do we stop him?"

"We beat the sense back into him!" Luffy suggested, flopping on the ground in an attempt to break from Robin's many hands.

Brook pierced his cane into the black rock beside the boy's head, making the captain momentarily stop his squirming. "You heard from the lovely Robin. You will burn the second you lay a hand on that dragon. And you will lose more than just the skin on that hand," the musician warned with a wave of his bony finger. He then gaped at his skeletal limb as if seeing it for the first time, looking rather horrified. "Why, look at _my_ hand! It's already burned to the bone! Oh wait! I'm already bones! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!"

Nami rolled her eyes before her expression became serious. From behind her waist, she freed three short, blue hollow rods, each with a spherical attachment at one end, from their holds and snapped two of the pieces together and twirled the third one in rapid circles in her hand. Just when Lucy was about to question what the navigator was doing, the mage felt a pleasant drop in temperature. "With all this hot air rising and clouds already in the sky, I can start up a storm. Let's hope it's enough to put out the fires… And let's hope they're okay… Please, be okay…"

The air grew thick with fog and gratefully cooler with each spin of Nami's Perfect Clima-Tact. The navigator had mentioned her weapon to Lucy once on the ship; how impressive it was to manipulate the elements of the weather with the specially made rod.

Shrouded in heavy mist, the heat was no longer the main problem, and the fires were barely visible through the cover. However, Nami wasn't too pleased. "Damn it. The cold air's heating too fast. It's making fog instead of clouds!"

"We don't have time for this!" Luffy growled, resuming his struggle. More hands grew to reinforce their hold on the captain. "Robin! Let me go!"

"Luffy, you can't just barge right in there!" the navigator tried to reason. "If only I can make it rain sooner, then maybe it might be cool enough for you to fight. But I need to get higher…"

The straw-hat wearing pirate twisted his neck in her direction and grinned. "Want me to throw you up in the sky like I did to Zoro?"

Nami angrily conked him over the head with her rod, giving the captain a visible bump. "No way! I'm not that crazy! I don't want to die!"

"I…" Happy started to speak up, finally regained his bearings. His fur was damp from the thick moisture hanging around. He dropped down and approached the navigator, his wide eyes shining with newfound devotion. "I can fly you to the sky! If there's a way to bring Natsu back, I want to help!"

"Fly?" The girl was nervous about the idea.

"Oh! I want to fly, talking blue cat!" cried Luffy, gawking at Happy like a child begging for his turn for a ride.

Nami sighed and ignored her captain as she kneeled before the Exceed. She smiled with determination and scratched the feline under his chin, making the animal smile in pleasure. "All right, little kitty. I'll have to trust you with my life. We'll bring your friend back."

"It's Happy… Not 'little kitty'..." he purred. White, feathered wings appeared on Happy's back and he took into the air, his ability still captivating the pirates. Wrapping his tail around Nami's waist, he easily lifted the girl off the ground. With a final nod from the both of them, they vanished upwards through the thick mist. Nami's startled screams could be heard as the Exceed carried her as fast a dart.

Seeing that Happy was willing to do whatever it took to bring Natsu back, Lucy started to feel the same. She drew a steady breath, her heart set on overcoming the dread that troubled her. She needed to focus and she needed to be brave. The only way to change the Dragon Slayer back to his normal self was most likely brute force. And she knew just what to do.

She kneeled beside the captain of the Straw Hats, knowing that he was among the few capable of pulling through with her plan. "Captain Luffy," she began, drawing the pirate's attention away from the need to break free, "I think I know how we can change Natsu back. The Amphorite he ate, the rocks here," she patted the shadowless rock beneath them, "they're greatly amplifying his magic power to the point that he is no longer in control… If we can get them out of him… he'll likely turn back to normal."

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Should I jump into his stomach?"

"No, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed in horror. "You'll just get incinerated in there!"

Robin soundly smirked, dropping her arms and dismissing her extra limbs in a flash of flowery petals. "We'll have to force them out of him. Is that what you are implying, Miss Lucy?"

"Are you thinking of inducing vomiting?" the doctor questioned with a frown. "That's the only method I can think of…"

The Celestial mage nodded. "It's the only way, I believe. Luffy is strong enough to do it." She had heard the many impossible-sounding feats of the captain and seen his incredible strength. She didn't doubt the boy's amazing power and endless determination to save his dearest companions. A hard punch or kick to the gut would most likely make a dragon sick to its stomach, right?

It was a risky task since Luffy had to confront the rampaging reptile and its dangerous fire magic. Lucy could only hope that he was strong and quick enough to pull through without sustaining too much harm to himself. She wasn't going to let him fight alone, however. She would provide the support he needed. After all, Natsu's transformation was entirely her fault. She had to make up for it and in order to do that, she needed to save Natsu from his own destruction…

An explosion suddenly shattered the sky and all heads turned upward through the dissipating fog. The clouds above had turned thick and black, signifying a brewing storm just like Stormbringer's terrible spell. But this time, it wasn't the demon causing the storm, ironically enough.

Bright white lightning flashed through the dark clouds shifting from the growing wind. Thunder cracked and echoed. Soon to follow was the much needed rain. Heavy droplets poured down, pelting Lucy and the pirates around her, vanishing the last of the fog and further bringing down the heat. Within seconds they were all drenched to the bone and it was then that Luffy left the group and dashed straight towards the shrinking fires, his wet sandals soundly flopping .

Exchanging one last look with Brook, Robin, and Chopper, Lucy followed the captain of the Straw Hats.

* * *

><p>When he saw those eyes of molten gold fall on them, Sanji knew they were in deep, deep trouble. Mentally swearing, the cook scooped up Erza Scarlet in his arms once more, grunting at the added weight of her new red, black and gold armour and her large crimson sword in hand. Ignoring her strict commands shouting in his ear, he twirled around and made a mad dash for it because he could sense and hear the giant flying lizard diving straight for them.<p>

"H-Hey! What the hell's… w-wrong with… dragon brat?!" he stammered between each panting breath. It was so hot and so difficult to breathe properly but that didn't stop him from running for his life and saving the beautiful woman in his arms. His nice, tailored suit was ruined from his own sweat soaking it through. Mouth awfully parched, he was exhausting quickly.

"Natsu…" Scarlet replied, looking over the blond man's shoulder at the incoming beast. "He doesn't recognize us! _Sanji_!"

There was no need for her to warn him, he could already feel the sudden rise in temperature at the back of his neck. It felt as if his whole back was lit on fire when the giant reptile landed at the very spot he was just at mere seconds ago. Glancing back, he couldn't restrain the many curses that loudly escaped his lips when he saw the dragon's maw wide open and the back of its throat glowing bright. A stream of yellow and orange fire was spewed forth from its mouth and headed their way.

Before Sanji could even blink, he felt Erza grab the front of his blue undershirt with one hand while twisting around, forcing him to lose his grip on her. She dropped her legs to the ground and managed to lift the taller man off his feet with the momentum and flung him over her shoulder. He was uncontrollably flying fast through the air, away from the direct stream of searing flames. He flipped around in mid-flight, aghast by the blinding intensity of the fire engulfing the woman he wanted to protect. "_Scarlet_!" he cried the instant he landed on his feet. He had to shield his face from both the powerful blast of choking heat and the intensity of the light that was as bright as the morning sun.

The stream ended, leaving a blazing trail that stretched far across the flat, barren plain of rocks. The ground around the fires shimmered like black glass, the rocks melted from the incredible heat that touched it. Standing amongst the burning embers was Erza, holding her red sword before her in a defensive posture, her entire body smoldering and the ends of her long hair singed. Her fair skin remained beautifully fair and not burnt black as Sanji had expected from such a devastating attack.

Just when he thought the mage was okay, her weapon slipped out of her hand and clattered on the glassy rock ground. Then she began to fall forward, her eyes closed. Acting quickly, the cook sprinted towards her falling body, adrenaline forcing his fatigued muscles to move. At the same time, the damn dragon snarled, its mouth dripping white hot slaver that could very well be lava. Each drop sizzled when it touched the ground, easily melting the rocks into molten pools.

Erza was lying prone on the burning ground by the time Sanji cleared the wall of fire to reach her. At the same time, the crimson reptile was advancing towards them, its hungry eyes set on its prey. The flames singed his hair and burned his clothes, but Sanji was determined to save the woman he admired (and loved!) Acting quickly, he grabbed Erza with the sleeves of his suit to partially protect from burning his hands from the fires around her body. He fumbled a few times from the pain burning into his skin but did not let up. When he had the woman safe in his arms, the dragon was already upon them, its huge black claws raking down from above. There was no time for Sanji to react…

But then something appeared before the cook in a flash of steel and muscle. It was the idiot, Zoro, and he was swinging two of his blades upwards, crossing them above his head to block against the dragon's swipe. Swords and claws clashed in a brilliant shower of sparks and ringing metal. The pirate hunter nearly fell to his knees from the impact but persisted to remain on his feet, struggling to hold up the claws wanting to crush them like insects. "Hurry up!" he barked at the cook, his throat hoarse and his voice straining with effort.

Sanji didn't need to be told what to do by that moron. He bolted, escaping both the fire and the overgrown lizard's onslaught. "You better not get eaten!" he taunted without looking back. "Or barbequed! You'll probably give the damn lizard-brat a nasty stomach ache!"

He heard the first mate loudly grunt in response followed by the sound of swords striking into solid scales and the dragon's furious growl. Sanji kept running, knowing the shitty marimo was not likely going to die so soon. Well, he was hoping. Never before have they ever faced a giant fire-breathing _dragon_ that used to be one of their companions…

The cook collapsed when he thought he was, what he considered, a safe distance away from the heat and the monster. He was careful to fall onto his back to have Erza lie unconscious on top of him and in his arms. He gasped for air, wrinkling his nose at the smell of burnt hair and clothes, and hissed at the searing pain coming from the burns he had sustained on his hands. He clenched them tight, fearing to lose the mobility in his fingers if the damage was severe.

Carefully, he adjusted his hold on Erza, wanting to see how bad his injuries were. But then the woman moaned and stirred awake, her eyes fluttering open right below his chin. With everything forgotten but her, Sanji couldn't be too happy. His heart pounded heavily against his chest at the wondrous sight of a maiden waking on top of him. "Milady," he greeted, his smile wide and always charming no matter the circumstances. "Did you sleep well?"

Her brown eyes widened and the next thing Sanji knew, he was being shaken awake by the scarlet-haired beauty… and there was now an awful throbbing ache at the side of his head. "Sanji! Sanji! Forgive me!" she cried. She then slapped his face repeatedly, heavy metal gauntlets striking hard against his cheeks and eliciting painful yelps from him. She stopped and soundly sighed in relief at Sanji's groans. "I apologize… Reflexes kicked in and… Never mind that. Are you all right?"

Hearing her concern for him made him forget all the pain and fatigue in his body. The cook sprung into a sitting position and clasped his hands around her armoured ones, his mood elevated with passion. "Why of course, milady! Your strikes of love have woken my heart and soul. Nothing can keep me down with you by my side!"

Her mouth twitched into a snarl and she seemed irritated rather than stricken with affection. She pulled away only to stop when she saw his bare hands. Gently, she held his right hand, her brow knitting with worry.

Sanji couldn't keep his mouth from swearing when he saw the ugly red blisters on his palms and fingers.

"This is from saving me, isn't it?" Erza inquired, guilt-ridden. "I'm sorry you had–"

He shushed her. "I should be the one apologizing. You saved my life first. There was no way I could have avoided that fire…"

She softly touched the burns, looking more troubled than before. She turned towards the battle still raging on between dragon and swordsman, her eyes narrowed and her mouth a grim line. "I don't understand… How could Natsu do this?" Her lower lip quivered as she watched the beast that was once the pink-haired brat move about in the distance, trying to snatch the pirate in its teeth and claws. Its fires were spreading in its wake. At this rate, the whole island would be nothing but an inferno. "What happened to him? Did the damn witch do this?" Erza bared her teeth in anger and shook her head, frustrated at no absolute answer. "We have to stop him somehow. We'll have to knock him out and bring some sense back into the idiot."

The idea sounded insane, especially when it was impossible to get near the fiery beast without burning to death. The dragon's body temperature was probably akin to the inside of an active _volcano_. Even though Sanji could withstand the heat of his own _Diable Jambe_, fighting the dragon-brat was a whole new level. For sure, the bottom of his shoes would melt just from contact with the lizard's crimson scales.

However, he was no coward. He couldn't back down from a woman's request. He loosened his tie and stood up, staring boldly in the direction of the ongoing blaze that lit the darkening sky orange. For certain he looked dashing in such a pose, wanting to show his lady his true heroic heart. "Then stay here, milady. I'll pummel the brat into submission."

"No. Sanji –"

The cook held her down by placing a hand over her shoulder. "You can no longer stand. Zoro and I will bring him back. Maybe Luffy too. Just watch."

"You can't–"

"Please don't cry, milady." He dramatically averted his gaze, feigning his sadness to depart. "It pains me to see your beloved tears!"

Erza groaned and attempted to rise but failed, her expression distorted with pain. He kneeled beside her quickly, worried that she would still try to fight when he left her side. Sighing in frustration, she hung her head in defeat, her hands furling into trembling fists upon her lap. "Damn it… I…" She let out another angry sigh before meeting the pirate's gaze. "There's no other choice then… Take my armour to protect against the heat and fire." Swiftly, she pulled off her gauntlets and unbuckled the straps to her greaves.

"M-Madamoiselle Scarlet!" Sanji's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her stripping down to her underwear. He couldn't wait to see the perfect curves of her hips, her shiny, smooth skin, and her plump breasts held behind the straps of a thin bra! However, to his biggest disappointment, she stopped at the neck brace that was adorned with a pair of large red and black leather, dragon-like wings that hung down the back.

She narrowed her eyes skeptically when she noticed his staring. "My breastplate won't fit you," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now put these on and go."

"Aye! Milady!" He stood straight and raised a hand in the air, mimicking the same gesture of her companions when obeying her commands. It brought a smile on her face.

Sanji took off his scorched suit and rolled up what remained of the sleeves of his blue undershirt to slip on the black leather, red and gold metal plated gauntlets. They were a tight fit but manageable. Next, he kicked off his shoes and jammed his feet into the crimson plated greaves that covered up to his knees. The bottoms were shaped like the feet of dragons with clawed toes at the front and heel. Erza snapped the golden brace around his neck, the large wings loosely dangling behind him like the ends of a long scarf. She stepped back to look him over.

The warrioress smirked, more in amusement than in admiration. "Not too bad, Sanji. Not too bad." She was visibly stifling her laughter behind her hand.

"Any praise from you is like the words of a goddess!" He bowed before her only to jump back up when he heard a loud explosion coming from above them. "What the…?"

Both stared up, seeing the sky turned black with growing storm clouds. Lightning arced throughout the heavens in blinding flashes of white followed by the angry roar of thunder. The first thought that came to the pirate's mind was that it was the sea demon's doing.

"It's not Stormbringer's magic, not that I can sense over Natsu's magic," Erza informed when he had asked.

Sanji grinned. He knew the answer right away. "This is Miss Nami's work."

"Nami?" The mage perked an eyebrow. "How do you know for sure?"

"Whenever situations can't be beat with brute force, she always knows what to do." Calmly, he pulled a fresh cigarette out of the carton in the front pocket of his blue undershirt and placed it in his mouth, ignoring the pain from his burned hands. He didn't light up because it soon began to pour. Heavy rain soundly fell, blissfully cooling his body and washing away the sweat that matted his hair. He happily licked the water dripping over his lips, quenching the terrible thirst he had. "This is Miss Nami's way of helping us. Look! It's Luffy!" He pointed at the sprinting figure moving towards the dwindling fires, the straw hat upon his head unmistakable. "He's probably got the same idea we have." He gave Erza an assuring nod and started to run ahead. "We'll bring the kid back. Just watch!"

Clamping hard onto his soggy cigarette with his teeth, the cook awkwardly sprinted towards the giant winged beast hidden in thick, rising steam. The heavy greaves Sanji wore were heavy and clunky, each step pounding hard on the ground. They were definitely not designed for running. But whatever, Erza had given them to him, so he didn't care! Even when he stumbled and fell face-first into rough stone and scraped the bottom of his chin. He rebounded right back onto his feet as if it never happened.

Pleased to have the woman's trust, the cook formed a wide smile, thinking of only winning her true love as he continued towards the shrinking inferno that housed an enraged dragon.

* * *

><p>AN: Wanted to cram in the battle between pirates and dragon-Natsu at the end but thought otherwise. I'm going to try to extend it and make it a grand battle in the next chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now you know what happened to Gray, bwahahaha. Had a little fun writing Sanji's part. Hope I got his character down close to perfect.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Dragon Slayers from the Ocean World

**Dragon Slayers from the Ocean World  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked from the dark sky above, merging with the sound of the mighty roar coming from the great winged beast shrouded in smoke and steam. Heavy rain pounded the earth and strong winds whipped icy water into the determined face of Luffy D. Monkey.<p>

Wet sandals squelched through growing puddles and slid against slippery stone, but did not falter in pace. Through the thick white steam, Luffy could see the monstrous form of the dragon looming ahead. It reared its great horned head, its mouth open wide and aglow with white hot fire surging up its throat. Bright flames spewed forth, a fiery stream that burned away the mist and water for a short moment, revealing the crimson-scaled behemoth and the lone figure who barely avoided incineration. Diving hard into the ground and out of the path of fire, the man wielding two swords struggled to climb back to his feet.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out, urging his crewmate to get back up.

The flames dispersed and dwindled under the torrent of rain, giving rise to heavy steam that clouded the area once more. Glowing eyes of gold penetrated the thick mist, taking notice of the swordsman slowly rising to his feet.

The captain entered the hot haze just as he saw the dragon's eyes plunge for his first mate. There was a flash of steel that caught the light of the beast's glare before the ring of metal colliding with something bony echoed through the fog. Soon to follow was Zoro's heavy grunt that was quickly cut off with a cry of pain.

Gritting his teeth hard, Luffy wound up his right arm and threw a blind punch. His arm stretched before him at a blinding speed, his hand clenched tight into a solid fist. Steam and smoke were drawn into a vortex around his flying fist, lasting for only a brief moment before he struck something burning hot and as hard as a steel wall. The impact blasted away the haze and knocked the dragon's head aside. The lizard snarled in surprise and dropped something it had trapped within its jaws. Zoro soundly fell onto his back on the ground, losing hold of one of his katana that clattered and skidded away. He was injured, his white shirt was stained red, but Luffy couldn't actually see the severity of his wounds.

Yelping, the captain quickly reeled back his arm, his eyes tearing up from the fiery agony throbbing through his hand. It was the same pain just like the time he and Natsu had struck each other's fists on the beach. The rain cooled the new blisters, but also stung the open wounds of his torn, melted skin.

A furious growl was aimed at Luffy and the pirate met the dragon's glowering stare. Ignoring the green-haired swordsman lying on the ground, the winged reptile turned its enormous body towards the straw-hat wearing boy.

The dragon continued to burn with fire. Any water that managed to touch the bright red scales of the giant lizard hissed and instantly evaporated and pools of water near its feet boiled to nothing.

Luffy grumbled and furrowed his brow in annoyance. Even with the rain, Natsu Dragoneel was still too hot to touch. The boy fell into a defensive stance when the dragon started to lunge at him. However, his attention was immediately drawn away when he heard a girl shrieking behind him along with what sounded like rushing water;

"_Look out!_"

"Wha – _Whoa_!" The instant he turned around, Luffy's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets when he saw the blonde-haired Lucy running away in a panic from a giant _tidal wave_ heading in his direction. The water swallowed the girl up and before Luffy could even move, the wave slammed right into him.

Tumbling with arms and legs uselessly flailing about with no control, Luffy was swept beneath the strong current. Icy water stung his eyes and entered his nose, his ears, his mouth; he choked on the water that was thankfully not salty and struggled for air. Just when he thought he was going to drown, he felt his back scrape against ground before stopping and soon his head broke the surface as the tide washed away.

He coughed and sputtered, hearing others nearby doing the same. Wiping his face with his good hand, Luffy sat up and started to pound the side of his head to knock the water out of his ears. Sprawled around him were Zoro and the blonde girl and one other person Luffy didn't recognize right away. It was a man with a mop of blond hair and wearing red and gold-plated gauntlets and funny-looking dinosaur-feet leg armour and hanging down his back from a ring around his neck was a pair of black bat-like wings. When the man raised his head to gasp for air, his curly-eyebrow was unmistakable.

"Sanji! You got washed away too?" the captain exclaimed once he regained his breath.

"Where the hell did that tidal wave come from?!" the cook demanded breathlessly as he crawled out of the shallow pool of water he was lying in.

"Ugh… Who the hell's tryin' to drown me?" the swordsman groaned, rolling onto his back.

"S-Sorry… Aquarius wasn't too happy… again…" Lucy answered as she climbed to her hands and knees, wearing a bashful smile. In the midst of brushing back her wet hair clinging to her face, her brown eyes widened and she quickly pointed at something behind Luffy. "Now's your chance, Captain!"

Luffy twisted his neck around and spotted the massive form of the dragon lying on its side dangerously close by, its pale underbelly facing towards them. The tidal wave was strong enough to carry the great beast off its feet! Its body's flames were completely extinguished and its scales were no longer bright but a dull red.

Hopping up, Luffy drew a deep breath and gathered his strength. But the dragon recovered quickly. Its eyes snapped open and its flames returned in full force. Every drop of moisture touching its body hissed and sizzled as its crimson scales glowed with heat once more. The temperature quickly rose and already Luffy was starting to sweat despite the rain that continued to fall and the strong winds blowing in his face.

Cursing, Luffy had no choice but to resort to using his maximum power if he wanted to knock some sense back into Natsu Dragoneel. The pirate bit his thumb and initiated _Third Gear _by blowing air into his body. He inflated his bones, his muscles; every part of his left arm to max capacity with air to form a monstrous, giant fist that almost matched the size of the dragon's head.

The girl gasped in awe at the sight of his enormous fist. Ignoring her, Luffy launched his attack with a mighty cry; "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!"

What he hit was not the dragon's belly but its fiery side as it righted itself up within that instant. Unable to stop his momentum, Luffy could only follow through with his punch even if his skin and flesh painfully burned on contact. The blow struck hard and fast, drawing a pained growl from the great beast and sending it flying off its feet where it crashed into the ground and rolled a short distance away.

Waving his giant hand in the air, the captain of the Straw Hats howled at the searing agony coursing through his newly injured fingers. Now both of his hands were badly hurting but he could still use his feet.

"Luffy, leave this flaming idiot to me," said Sanji, hardening his one-eyed gaze on Luffy's wounds. "Madame Scarlet has blessed me with her protection! I won't get hurt kicking the shit out of that dragon-brat."

Zoro started to laugh when his eyes, shadowed by his black bandanna, fell on the cook. Kneeling, the first mate wore a mocking sneer directed at the blond. His white shirt was torn on his right shoulder and down to his lower back, revealing a bloody gash that still bled. The sleeve was burnt away and the skin of his right arm was red and blistered down to his elbow. "What's with the dumb getup? You look like an idiot."

"Bastard! Don't you dare mock _this_!" Standing tall and proud, Sanji elegantly gestured to his body with one hand while the other rudely pointed in the swordsman's face. "Madame Scarlet has entrusted me with these fire-resistant pieces of godly protection! That means only I can and should be the one to fight the overgrown lizard!"

Zoro snorted. "Oh, really? Suit yourself then," he replied with a shrug before plopping onto the ground in a sitting position. He wiped his wet, weary face with the back of his hand and smirked at the cook. "Probably wouldn't look too bad on her but it looks like ass on you."

"Why you–"

"He's getting up!" Lucy interrupted, waving a finger between the bickering men's faces to point at the snarling dragon.

Sanji stood protectively in front of the girl. "Lady Lucy! You stay back! Allow me to pummel this damn fire-breathing brat into hell for your sake!"

"N-No! Don't hurt Natsu too much! His stomach! Just aim for his stomach to make him throw up!"

Looking disgusted, the cook raised an eyebrow towards her. "What will that accomplish?"

"Something about eating too many rocks," Luffy tried to explain, carefully flexing his wounded fingers to determine how badly damaged they were. His left hand was stiff and barely mobile and his right was only marginally better.

There was no time to go into more detail for Sanji. Natsu Dragoneel was an angry beast. Golden eyes fell upon the group, glowing bright with rage. The dragon released a short roar before it spread its wings wide and leapt to the sky. Each thunderous flap of its large leathery wings blew strong winds that disturbed the growing pools of rainwater below.

"_Natsu_!" Lucy screamed out in both horror and desperation as the great beast's flaming body dove straight for them.

"It's no use!" Sanji cried, crouching low. "Here he comes! I'll handle this!"

Jaws wide and ready for snapping up its prey, the dragon descended like a hungry, fiery demon. Luffy tensed, every muscle coiled and ready to spring into a defensive maneuver if need be. However, he trusted Sanji to keep his word and his fellow crewmate did not disappoint him.

Moments before the lizard was upon them, the cook sprinted forward a few paces before launching high up to meet the dragon in midair. It looked like the pirate could actually fly with those black wings flared out behind him. "_Anti-Manner Kick Course_!" he shouted, swinging his right leg vertically straight up to soundly land a powerful hit into the dragon's mid-section.

The reptile choked from the blow, its mouth dripping white hot saliva that started to rain down on Luffy and his companions. Zoro bound to his feet and grabbed the girl to avoid the danger while the captain ran forward in hope of aiding Sanji.

The stunned dragon was seemingly suspended in midair by the cook's direct kick for a brief second before gravity started to pull its heavy weight to the earth. Sanji loudly swore and outright complained how hot it still felt being so close to the infernal beast.

Luffy skidded to a stop right below the falling dragon and his crewmate. "Move, Sanji!" He shifted the bubble of air from his left arm to his right leg just as he kicked backwards to extend his limb and losing his sandal in the process.

"Wait, Luffy!" But the blond pirate couldn't stop his captain. He twisted away from the reptile just as the boy yelled out his next attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp!"

A massive foot collided with the dragon's thick-scaled stomach that caved in from impact. The captain's determined cry turned into one of pain when the sole of his foot seared from the intense heat of the lizard's body.

The dragon was sent upwards from the kick, its massive body soaring meters into the sky before it unceremoniously crash-landed with an earth-shaking thud. Lying on its side, the giant reptile soundly wheezed and sputtered as it tried to breathe. It writhed on the ground, its jaws snapping, its legs kicking and clawing at nothing, and its long tail lashing. The rocks beneath it was melted and torn asunder from the dragon's violent thrashing.

Watching at a safe distance, Luffy was down on one knee, unable to stand on his wounded foot. Sanji stood beside him and Zoro and Lucy quickly joined them.

"He's still a goddamn dragon," the cook growled, pulling a soggy cigarette out of his wet carton and clamping hard on the butt. "You sure getting him sick will work, Lady Lucy?"

The girl deeply furrowed her brow and bit her lower lip. She anxiously wrung her hands, her attention fixated on the groaning creature. "I… I really don't know. It's the only way I can think of. I'm sorry… but please… I-I…"

"Say no more," said Sanji softly, flicking away his useless smoke. "Maybe another kick to the gut will do."

"I still have one more good foot," offered Luffy, grinning broadly.

"No, Captain Luffy." The mage shook her head and gave the pirate a pleading frown. "You've done enough. Let me do this." She grabbed a golden key as she spoke and twisted it before her as if opening an invisible locked door. "Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemi! Mini!"

Where the key was turned, white light shone forth where it soon spread outward to form a majestic circle that shimmered like a mirror. Luffy could see the mage's reflection in the strange light before it disappeared with a flash. In place of the bright circle were two little blue creatures that hovered in midair. They were nearly identical with rounded bald heads, beady black eyes, stubby arms and legs, and wearing a pair of different coloured shorts and sashes over their shoulders.

"Gemi," said the frowning one.

"Mini!" shouted the smiling one.

Both politely bowed before twirling in the air around their master, swinging their arms and kicking their legs in a synchronized dance.

Wide-eyed, Luffy stared at the little floating things. "What are they? They're so cool! They can fly without wings! Look at them dance!" He laughed in amusement, the pain from his wounds temporarily forgotten.

Lucy lightly smirked at the Captain's childish wonder before turning to the twin creatures. "Gemi, Mini, take on the form of Captain Luffy!"

Before Luffy had a chance to question her, the two dancing blue-skinned people joined their stubby hands and started to glow bright. The three pirates were agape when the light dispersed because there was now another _Luffy _standing before them.

Jaw to the floor and eyes sparkling in bewilderment, Luffy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The copy was completely identical to the real captain – from the straw hat upon his dark-haired head to the lanky arms and legs and to the sandals on his feet. The whole body transformation was a little more impressive than Mr. 2's since it also included copying the person's clothing. "That's so _awesome_! I wish Usopp and Chopper were here to see this!"

"Holy shit… They really turned into Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed, his expression a mix of horror and disbelief.

The blonde mage smiled rather boastfully. "The twins not only mirror someone's appearance but they also take on the person's power and abilities," she informed. "They can copy anyone perfectly, right down to that person's mannerisms and memories."

In a monotone, the fake pirate began to speak in Luffy's voice, drawing more sounds of awe from the real one; "Dreams to be the Pirate King, fearless against all odds, strong devotion to protect his friends, endless determination, boundless courage… I am Luffy D. Monkey." The copy grinned, a wide carefree smile that was overly familiar. He then hooked two fingers into the corners of his mouth and stretched out his cheeks beyond a normal human's limit. "And I'm a rubberman!"

"Unbelievable…" Zoro started to laugh.

"You should totally fight me, me!" Luffy cried in excitement, hopping onto his good foot and clenching his hands before him.

"Sure!" said the fake, sounding just as eager as the original.

"Not now, you idiots!" Sanji pounded the two identical pirates over the head, giving both a noticeable bump on the noggin. "We have an overgrown lizard-brat to deal with first!"

"Right," both captains said as one as they bashfully laughed and rubbed the back of their necks at the same time.

Pointing to the dragon that was now unsteadily rising to its feet, Lucy commanded the clone, "While he's still weak, send a giant kick to Natsu's stomach!"

"Aye aye!" Copy Luffy sprinted forward with Sanji right behind, claiming he wanted to help his Lady Lucy as much as he could.

Flabbergasted, the real captain of the Straw Hats watched his double charge head-on at the growling dragon. It was an odd but cool sensation for Luffy to watch his own self mirror his movements. He had shrunken to miniature size due to the side-effect of using Third Gear, bringing a surprised gasp from Lucy. "Don't worry," he assured her in his squeaky voice. "It'll only last for a few minutes."

Zoro, Lucy and Luffy observed with hope and determination as Sanji and the mage's spirits confronted their berserk companion. Black claws swiped at the fake pirate, missing the nimble boy who dodged to the side with lightning-quick reflexes. The ground shattered and the rocks were lit aflame where the claws impaled the earth. In the midst of wrenching its arm free, Sanji leapt into the air and sent a round-house kick to the side of the dragon's head with a loud metallic clang.

The winged beast stumbled sideways before toppling to the ground with another resounding crash. Its flames had weakened and its scales were only as bright as dying embers.

"Now, Luffy two!" Sanji hollered over the dragon's moans.

When the fake pirate enlarged his right foot with Third Gear, Luffy couldn't hold back his amazement. He cheered and happily clapped just as the clone yelled out the attack. With an echoing _bam_, the giant foot struck the dragon's tender belly and sent the beast sliding and rolling across the sodden, barren land. The clone yelped in pain and fell over while clutching his giant, injured foot.

Meanwhile, the winded dragon feebly writhed on its side, desperately drawing in sharp breaths and weakly kicking its legs. It coughed out black smoke and burning spit before raising its head partially off the ground, looking rather ill. Its breath became short and rapid and then it started to heave its stomach's contents – bright orange and yellow liquid that glowed like lava that quickly cooled in the wind and rain into glossy black rock.

With a weak growl, the dragon laid still soon after, its eyes closed and its body turning as cold as the water around it. Above, the storm continued to roar while the earth below pattered with rain. No longer did the fires burn – they have all been extinguished, leaving behind an empty, flooded land composed of melted black stone.

"Natsu…" whispered the girl as she suddenly broke into a run towards the defeated winged lizard.

Zoro easily picked up his shrunken captain by the back of boy's vest and followed right after her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Natsu… What have you become?<em>

'_Your heart… is it not of a dragon's?_

'_Why then does darkness reign within your heart and soul?_

'_Only a monster cries for death and blood… for pain and suffering… for misery and despair…_

'_Do you wish that upon those you love, Natsu?_

'_Who are you, truly? What have you lost?_

'_Can you not find your living flame? It still burns, Natsu, it still burns bright within you._

'_Seek it… Seek the light that will ward this darkness lying within your soul. _

'_Show me what you truly are for I did not raise you to be a monster, Natsu! _

'_Now show me your true heart – your true spirit!'_

* * *

><p>Her heart hammered against her chest as she raced across the slick black ground towards the giant prone form of Natsu. Moments before she reached him, the dragon burst into hot yellow flames.<p>

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, fearing he was waking up and still a savage beast. However, the fires completely consumed his body, swallowing him up in a blinding inferno that quickly shrank in size due to the ravaging storm. In a blink of an eye, the dragon was gone and in its place was a young man with pink hair and a white scarf lying motionlessly on the ground.

Dread turned into relief then into worry within an instant. Lucy called out his name and ran to his side. She carefully rolled him onto his back and placed a hand upon his forehead, feeling his skin warm under her icy touch. She leaned over him in a futile attempt to shield him from the pelting rain, but the water dripping down her bangs fell on him anyway.

Moaning, his dark eyes slowly opened and wandered about, highly disoriented and unfocused. After blinking a few times, he finally noticed her and softly spoke her name, his voice weak with exhaustion.

She couldn't stop the grateful smile that formed on her lips. "Natsu, you…" She wanted to berate him for all the trouble he had caused, but she couldn't find the strength to. She only leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting his head slightly and whispered in his ear; "I was worried that we would lose you…"

"L-Lose…?" he croaked in confusion. "What… What… did I do?" He closed his eyes and slightly furrowed his brow as he tried to remember.

Lucy hesitated to answer. She didn't want to burden him with guilt and regret, but she couldn't hide the truth either. The spirit mage hushed and held him closer. "It was entirely my fault… My stupid idea with the Amphorite didn't turn out as well as planned…"

"Amphorite… I remember… the old hag… She made you cry and… I got angry… and then… and then…" He suddenly drew a sharp breath and lightly grasped her arm as his body began to tremble. "I… I…" His voice cracked and his expression turned into one of deep remorse when realization struck him hard. "I _killed_ her… I turned into a _monster_ and killed her…"

Lucy gently pulled back just enough for him to see her face and shook her head. "She would have killed you first," she tried to argue, but he was too distraught to listen. The Dragon Slayer was shaking his head in shame and grief.

"E-Erza a-and Zoro… and Luffy… and Sanji… I nearly…" He had difficulty swallowing, choking instead on a sob that wracked through his body.

"We're still alive," Luffy suddenly spoke up, giving Lucy a quite a start. She sprung into a sitting position and hastily brushed a hand through her wet hair to hide her embarrassment. She was silently thankful for the rain to cool her burning face. The captain, back to his normal size, limped over with Zoro's aid. He gave the fallen mage an assuring smile.

However, Natsu looked away and draped an arm over his eyes. "I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he quietly pleaded, his voice barely a whisper.

Luffy kept smiling. He shifted to the other side of the grieving mage and sat on the wet ground without even flinching from his numerous wounds. "Hey, you lied to me, Natsu Dragoneel," he began, crossing his legs. "You really are a dragon."

The fire user abruptly snorted, his face still partially hidden. "Dragon? No… I was a–"

"A cool dragon," the pirate cut in with genuine astonishment. "With wings and fire and scales! I've never fought anything as big and tough as you!"

"B-But I – I didn't–"

"It was fun!"

"_Fun_?" It was then Natsu pried his arm away to gaze up at the captain, appalled and surprised at the same time. His eyes flickered over the dark-haired boy's hands resting upon his folded knees, taking note of the horrible burns the pirate had sustained. "You're hurt…"

Luffy laughed and clenched his hands repeatedly. "This is nothing. I've been through worse before. Say, have you ever been sucked up dry and nearly turned to dust?"

The Dragon Slayer slightly raised an eyebrow. "Can't say I have…"

The pirate went on to describe another one of his perilous battles.

Lucy formed a small smile, fully understanding what Luffy was up to. He was cheering up the guilt-ridden boy, managing to bring an amused smirk on the other with his enthralling tale. Everyone started to gather around them; Brook, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Happy, and Erza with Sanji's persistent support.

It was when Happy dive-bombed onto Natsu's chest did the Dragon Slayer finally notice the others. He let out a groan of pain and clutched his abdomen along with the Exceed. "That hurts, Happy… Watch the stomach… Ugh, I still feel sick…"

"Sorry, Natsu! But I'm glad you're back!" the blue feline cried, hopping off his partner. His wide eyes sparkled with amazement. "You turned into a _dragon_! That must be some sort of ultimate Dragon Slayer magic! It was awesome but you had us so worried at the same time!"

The pink-haired mage's expression turned somber. "I'm sorry…"

Erza was first to change the subject; "We should head back to the ship. We're in no condition to continue. Roronoa, where'd you leave the old man?"

The swordsman looked around the ravaged land. He rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm and shrugged. "Looks like he's gone. Maybe he got burn – oof!" Nami jabbed an elbow into his gut to stop him short.

However, Natsu wasn't too ignorant to figure out the rest of the pirate's statement. He silently stared at the bleak sky above, watching and listening to the storm that began to wane. Lucy reached out and held his hand tight within hers, wanting to show him that she was there; that she did not blame him for anything and still trusted him dearly. He gave her a small squeeze in return.

Erza muttered a curse while Sanji accused his fellow crewmate for being a blundering buffoon for disappointing 'his lady'. Before things could heat up between the two, Nami sharply interrupted, "I agree with Erza. Let's hurry back to the ship before we get attacked by more evil old people."

Trekking back felt longer than they remembered. The group moved slowly with three members unable to walk on their own. Luffy hopped along with Zoro and Erza, dressed in her normal suit of armour, limped beside Robin after stubbornly refusing both Sanji's request to carry her and Brook's polite yet perverted invitation to also carry her. Chopper, after transforming into his bulky, humanoid form, easily carried Natsu in his hairy arms. Drained of all magic and overcome with fatigue, the fire mage had fallen unconscious shortly after they had started moving.

Happy was perched over the reindeer's shoulder, his eyes never leaving his sleeping friend's face. Lucy was walking alongside them, constantly glancing over at Natsu with a worried frown.

Danger did not find them back to the ship, however, what awaited them was nothing better. When Lucy saw the giant block of ice floating in the same basin where the Straw Hats' ship was moored, she knew Stormbringer had shown its ugly face. She could vaguely recall hearing the distant thunder during the heart-wrenching moment Berta had shot Natsu…

Seeing Thousand Sunny still afloat and in one piece, Lucy had surmised the demon was properly dealt with or at least repelled for the time being.

But her relief was shattered when the retreating group was immediately greeted with bad news.

The mages and pirates were situated around a newly made fire on the shore close to the ship's boarding plank. Since Natsu would be stricken with sea sickness the moment Chopper stepped foot on the ship, the doctor wanted to tend the mage on the island's shore instead. Moving between patients, the doctor was frantically moving around to treat the ones who were injured. The welcoming heat of the campfire warmed the group who were still drenched from the recent downpour. The storm had long passed the island, leaving only a drab, gray sky that was darkening as evening drew near.

Usopp, after quickly regarding everyone's condition, solemnly spoke of Gray's fate; "He got washed overboard and I think… The monster… It swam under the ship and went straight for him… Or he could've… " The curly-haired pirate trailed off in a low murmur, unable to finish when he saw the saddened faces of Fairy Tail. "We tried searching for him… but we couldn't find him… I'm sorry…"

"Found an underwater cave entrance with our sub though," said Franky, leaning against a slab of rock with his giant arms crossed. With his head bowed forward, he was busy chewing on one end of a toothpick. The shipwright's eyes were hidden behind his dark shades and yet Lucy could tell he was avoiding all eye contact. "It could lead to the demon… and maybe ice-boy…"

Erza drew a deep, wavering breath and nodded. She said nothing for a short while to allow their new unfortunate situation slowly sink in. "We'll have to recover first before we can head out and search the cave," she finally stated, sounding just as tired as she looked. She pressed an armoured hand against her forehead to ease a headache. Soon, she clenched that same hand into a fist and lowered it to her side, her weariness gone. "We'll find him. He has to be alive. I just know it."

"But…" was all Usopp could say before Happy chimed in.

"No one in Fairy Tail can be defeated so easily!"

"That's right," Lucy added, her hope renewed from hearing her companions' assuring words. But when her eyes fell on Natsu lying motionless on the ground, doubt started to creep back into her heart. Natsu barely escaped death and now Gray was missing…

She secretly feared the dangers that still waited for them on the island because she had a dreadful feeling that the worst had yet to come.

* * *

><p>AN: I normally never write out swears in my stories. I hope I didn't offend anyone with Sanji's excessive cursing. Or does he seem too out of character? Let me know.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box**

* * *

><p>Even with the pleasant warmth of the fire and the soothing sounds of the lapping ocean waves, Erza Scarlet could not sleep. Her body was weary but her mind was restless. And she was not the only one.<p>

The night sky was pitch black, the moon and stars hidden behind the thick cover of clouds. Pirates and mages rested around the blazing campfire that lit up the island's shore, making the rocks wet from the rain and the ocean's spray glisten like fiery jewels. Beyond the flame, the island turned into endless shadows as far as the eye could see. It was as if nothing but a bleak, empty void awaited them if they stepped across the boundary between light and dark.

Aside from Natsu, the captain of the Straw Hats, the green-haired swordsman, and the animals were the only ones snoring away after their meals were eaten. Meanwhile the others remained vigilant. Patrolling the visible area was Brook, quietly humming an eerie tune in the distance as he strolled about, twirling his cane in circles. Not too far off was Franky standing atop a high, rocky ledge, keeping his eyes on the ascending slope that led to the tower. Watching the ocean was Usopp, hiding safely away in Thousand Sunny's crow's nest.

Over the sounds of the men's snores, the crackling fire, and the crashing ocean, was the snipping of scissors as Cancer worked diligently in trimming Erza's singed hair. Lucy was sitting beside her, dressed in Nami's spare clothes and trying to read one of Robin's books in her lap. However, it seemed like her mind was too occupied to focus on the words since she hasn't flipped the page in the last ten minutes. Erza knew she was a fast reader even without her Gale-Force Reading Glasses so there was no doubt something was troubling her.

Erza was feeling no different. Her heart was heavy with grief with the loss of Gray. Her belief that he was still alive was waning by the hour. She feared him dead, drowned if not eaten by the cursed sea demon. They couldn't recklessly pursue after Stormbringer into the undersea tunnel that led somewhere deep under the island. Only three people could fit in the Straw Hats' submarine that Franky had called the 'Shark Submerge III'. And they would be helpless if they encountered the snake beneath the ocean…

"Finished, snip," Cancer's voice intruded Erza's thoughts. The spirit pulled away the drape tied around her and elegantly swept her shoulders with a brush to dust off some clipped hairs. The action sparked another jealous reaction from Sanji who had been glowering at Cancer from across the fire during the entire time. When the Celestial Spirit first appeared to tend to Erza's hair, Sanji was outraged that he could not 'pamper' Erza's scarlet locks. The cook even went on a rant about how a woman's hair was like an extravagant dish that needed to be prepared with love and utmost care. In the end, Cancer won the argument with his use of 'shrimp' at the end of his sentences, throwing off Sanji's expectation that 'crab' would be uttered.

"Thank you, Cancer." Erza kindly nodded at the spirit as she ran a hand through her slightly shortened hair while looking at her reflection in Cancer's hand mirror. It still smelled like sweat and smoke, but a bath would have to wait. Chopper had dressed her burns in cooling ointment and bandages and she didn't want to waste the doctor's efforts by having to strip it all off.

Cancer politely bowed. "My pleasure, snip." He then turned his shade-covered eyes to the glaring cook. "Would you like me to do yours too, shrimp?" _Snip snip_ went his scissors.

Sanji grunted in irritation as he brushed a hand through his burnt blonde mop of hair. "No. You keep your 'crabby' hands away from me, _crab_."

"Oh, you could give me a trim," said Nami, waving the spirit over. The navigator was seated right between the cook and her slumbering captain.

"Miss Nami! No!" Sanji protested, moving to stand between her and the approaching crab spirit. He held up his fists defensively before him. His hands were free of burns thanks to Gray's water-absorbing bangle healing his wounds when Aquarius's magic tidal wave struck him and the others. "Don't let this creature mar your locks of beauty! Allow me to caress your hair and–"

"Sanji, knowing you, you wouldn't even risk cutting a single strand," Nami interrupted with a sullen look as she crossed her arms. She waved him aside and the man grudgingly moved. Sulking, Sanji plopped back onto the ground and received an amusing smile from Robin sitting on the other side of him.

As Cancer went to work on Nami, Natsu started to stir awake, bringing Erza's and Lucy's immediate attention towards him. He loudly groaned, waking up the Exceed curled up by his neck, and brought a hand to his face to rub away the fatigue. The broken bones in his right hand had completely mended, possibly due to the power of his transformation into a full-grown dragon.

"Hungry," was his hoarse reply after Lucy asked how he felt.

"I could make you something quickly," offered Sanji as he moved to stand.

Natsu turned his head to the burning flames and weakly pointed at it. "Nah… Just give me fire. Should be enough."

With Lucy's help, the Dragon Slayer slowly made his way to the campfire, all the while dragging his feet along the ground. He dropped to his knees and dug his hands into the blaze, making the watching pirates gasp for they had yet to witness Natsu's ability to eat fire. Red and yellow embers flew as the mage brought a flaming hand to his mouth. He noisily gulped down the fire and greedily went for more, bringing looks of shock upon Nami's and Sanji's faces and intrigue upon Robin's. By the time he was done, the campfire was no more but a smoldering pile of burnt wood and ash, leaving the group in the cold and darkness.

"Great. Now I can't see a thing. You better not make a mistake, Mr. Cancer!" Nami warned the Celestial Spirit still soundly clipping his scissors.

"No worries, shrimp. I can cut any hair with my eyes closed – Oops… shrimp."

"'Oops'? What do you mean 'oops'?" the navigator demanded.

"Did you terribly maim Miss Nami's hair, you damn crab?!" Sanji bellowed.

There was a loud yawn as Luffy woke up, grumbling, "Wha's goin' on?"

Light returned when Natsu restarted the fire with his own magic. Wood crackled and fueled the hot yellow flame that brightened and heated the area. Everyone awake gaped at Nami when they saw her; instead of a trim, Cancer snipped off her left bangs, nearly down the scalp, making it almost look like a bald patch above her forehead.

"You _monster_! How could you?!" Sanji cried in anger before lunging at the spirit with one of his devastating kicks. His boot slammed into Cancer's side and sent the great crab tumbling to the ground.

"What? Is it that bad?!" Nami shrieked, reaching up to feel her hair. Her face morphed into horror when she touched the short orange strands that were once down to her ears. She screamed; a high pitch sound that was a mix of horror and rage that startled the doctor and swordsman out of their slumber.

Erza cringed along with Lucy for they both pitied the poor pirate girl. It would take months before Nami could grow it back…

Lucy had to dismiss Cancer back to the spirit world before he and Sanji could engage in a furious battle to the death before profusely apologizing on her spirit's behalf. It took a long while until everyone was somewhat calm again. Nami hid her butchered hair under Luffy's straw hat after the boy offered it to her. His uncontainable mocking laughter was soon silenced when the girl knocked him hard over the head, resulting in his face crashing into the ground and a new bump on his noggin. Soon after that, all snickering fell to an immediate stop.

It was still hours before dawn and Erza and her companions couldn't sleep. Natsu refused to rest when ordered to, claiming he was feeling fine. However, it was obvious he was still burdened with guilt and shame as he sat cross-legged before the older mage. His despair was soon replaced with worry when Erza updated him on Gray's whereabouts.

"The idiot's not dead," he lowly muttered, shaking his head and clenching his fists over his knees. "He can't be. It takes more than a stupid snake demon to kill that ice bastard."

"We're dealing with more than just a sea demon," Erza informed, giving the fire-user a hardened stare. She held up a small slab of forged Amphorite, one of many she had gathered before they left the torn, melted battleground. The flat piece of obsidian ore was light and smooth like glass, softly reflecting the orange glow of the fire. Lucy had told her everything she knew about the supposedly rare ore, both its value and its properties.

Forged Amphorite as small as a marble could double one's magic power and could fetch for millions of Jewels on the market. The one in her hand was probably worth a rough estimate of a hundred million Jewels and capable of increasing her power tenfold. How in the world did their enemies come into possession of a whole island composed of the ore without anyone knowing? Granted, it was invisible to non-magic folk and not very many people have explored this far out into the ocean.

Erza closed her eyes and brought a hand to her brow, feeling her headache return. She carefully shifted to a more comfortable sitting position, being mindful of her wounds. "Powerful mages wielding magic amplifiers control the demon," she continued. "If Stormbringer did not finish him off, then…"

"You don't believe he's alive?" Natsu demanded of her.

"I want to believe, Natsu," she told him sternly, keeping her emotions in check. "I desperately hope he's still alive but we cannot overlook the other possibilities." Her expression softened, making him blink in surprise. "You nearly died, Natsu, from a single magic bullet. There's no telling what other powers these mages have. And I have a feeling there are more than just the three we battled. It took you to transform into a dragon to counter the old hag's dirty tricks…"

The Dragon Slayer fell silent at that and stared glumly at the dark piece of rock in Erza's hand. He pressed his fingers against his bare chest, possibly where Berta's bullet had pierced him. "So what?" he murmured, meeting his superior's gaze evenly. "We should be searching for him, not sitting here wasting time."

"Were you even listening, Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing the young man's shoulder so he would look upon her worried face. "We can't just chase after the demon without a plan. We might get ambushed again…"

"What do you suggest we do then?" he questioned, impatiently shifting his attention between the two females.

Erza said nothing. Lucy dropped her arm and looked away. Both didn't have an answer.

"I have a plan," Luffy suddenly spoke up. His grin was broad and his eyes shone bright with an idea in the light of the fire. Both of his hands and right foot were bound tight with bandages, making it look like he was wearing white mitts and a sock. "We charge in and beat everyone up and find your friend."

Nami groaned beside him and rolled her eyes. "That's your plan for everything."

"You can't, Luffy," Chopper insisted, "You're in no condition to move!"

"Luffy could take my magic bangle thing and heal up," suggested Sanji, holding up his right arm to show the thick black and silver metal band with the winking blue jewel around his wrist.

The captain made a face. "No way. I don't wanna drown again. And I'm fine." He demonstrated by hopping onto his feet. He hid his grimace behind a smile. "Let's go beat up the bad guys!" he roared, raising his head and arms at the black sky.

The reindeer was horrified. "L-Luffy! Don't make them angry at us!"

However, Natsu followed the captain's lead and roared along with him. "Who cares if they're angry? Let's kick their asses!"

And soon to follow was Happy; "Aye aye!"

Erza was about to bring reason to the three idiots when Zoro spoke up from behind her; "Once the captain makes up his mind, there's no stopping his determination." The man plunked down right beside her. Sleep was still evident in his eyes, however he wore a smirk on his patched-up face as he gave the warrioress a sideways glance. "We won't make the same mistake twice now that we know what we're up against."

She frowned slightly at that. "How? What we're dealing with–"

"We've been through similar situations before where we knew next to nothing about our enemies, but we eventually survived in the end. We even grew stronger and more ambitious. There's no stopping us." His eyes narrowed. "You've been through the same, haven't you? Or were you guys just telling us lies?"

Erza huffed and shook her head at his accusation. "They were not lies, Roronoa."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

She lowered her gaze to her furled hands on her lap. _Failure… _She was afraid of losing her companions and friends when knowing she could've protected them from harm. That had nearly been the case with Natsu not too long ago and she was afraid of it happening again if they didn't proceed more carefully. If Gray was truly lost, she didn't want to lose another…

"You said so yourself," Zoro continued, breaking out with a mighty yawn, "that ice boy's still alive. Stick to that belief."

A slow smile crept upon her lips. Erza nodded as she watched Luffy and Natsu taunt and jeer their unseen enemies in the sky, feeling her doubts start to waver. No one has ever stopped Fairy Tail. They have been knocked down and defeated before but they always sprang back to their feet.

She drew a long, deep breath and decided that they had rested long enough. It was time to find their friend and get revenge on the ones who dared to oppose both Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats.

* * *

><p>"A dragon! A <em>dragon<em>! Salamander turned into a_ dragon_!" shrieked the tall, gangly old man named Herman in his high, nasally voice. He was excited. His pale gray eyes, normally hidden under the thick white bush that were his eyebrows, were wide and round and shining in the bright yellow light of the hanging Lacrima lamps. What was visible of his wrinkled, rugged face behind his long snow-coloured beard that nearly swept the floor was distorted with a broad smile that revealed his perfect teeth that gleamed like pearls. He was pacing the underground laboratory, his long skinny legs striding wide and quick with the frayed ends of his red robe, embroidered with silver thread to form an elaborate pattern that depicted leaping fish, flaring and twisting behind him as he went back and forth. "What a wonderful discovery! Truly marvelous! Imagine what we can achieve if that brat was in our hands! A dragon! Right under our control! We could… We could…!" He was so giddy he couldn't even finish and burst out in wild laughter.

The sound was cringe-worthy; it was like a withered old dog was wheezing its last breath over and over and over again. Veranik had learned to hide his displeasure behind a mask of tolerance after enduring years of that atrocious noise.

"He killed her…" sobbed another old man, shorter in stature and looking more like a dwarf compared to the other. He was tied up in magical, inescapable binding rope and weeping like a baby in the far corner of the chamber. "I-I want him d-dead! He killed B-Berta!"

Herman stopped laughing and turned to the shorter man slumped over the ground like a sad sack of potatoes. He snorted in disdain. "Berta is better off dead. I never really liked her, brother. Always nagging and never shutting up. She was a constant thorn in my side! But now she's gone! Gone gone gone gone _gone_! In the belly of our soon-to-be-pet dragon!" He laughed again and Harold cried louder.

"But without her, Jerondo's nothing more but a wild beast," stated Cynthia over the short man's wails, her tone cool and her expression indifferent. She sat upon one of the stools by the long wooden table that held many magical instruments and tools necessary to conduct their research. She was older than Veranik by eight years but her face was more of a child than of a woman. Locks of cerulean hair draped her rounded cheeks and barely reached past her slim shoulders. With a slow, precise movement, she brushed aside a few loose strands while her stoic gray-green eyes remained on her grandfather. "She was the only one who could keep him tamed."

"Pah!" spat the master, throwing his hands in the air. Long, bony, pale fingers curled around his snow-white beard, stroking and tugging on the coarse hairs as the man continued to pace. "Forget about that filthy mutt. Let him roam the island. Perhaps he'll make a perfect diversion for us to snatch up the dragon boy. Better yet," he suddenly paused and snapped his skinny fingers, an action that surprisingly didn't break his bones, "Send Tuirehal. We could finally get some use out of that wretched demon. Forty-five years spent on this island and that worthless snake. All for _naught_!"

Veranik sighed in silent agreement. For the last twenty-seven of those forty-five years, he had been assigned to work under Master Herman's research group to bring back the legendary demon that had once terrorized the entire western ocean many centuries ago before it was banished to another realm. After decades of researching, planning, and harvesting the necessary amount of Amphorite to reconstruct the missing half of the island of the past, they were all met with extreme disappointment at the end result. What they succeeded in summoning was not the powerful demon spoken in legends lost by time, but a rotten, weathered, living corpse that possessed only a meager fraction of its once devastating evil power and nothing more. Ravaging storms that once sunk massive islands were now only the magnitude of average hurricanes and monsoons that only marred the land. Their hopes for overruling the detestable Magic Council have been easily extinguished like a blown-out candle. The project had been a waste of time, resources, and effort and the main leaders of Pandora's Box would surely do more than frown upon the group's results.

However, it wasn't entirely a failure: Tuirehal had attracted some peculiar guests to their supposedly hidden island cleverly named _Black_ _Ocean Gate_. Among them were a few elite members of the famous Fairy Tail – Titania and Salamander. Who would have thought that a Dragon Slayer had the potential to transform into a full-grown dragon? This discovery could redeem the group and lead to future projects.

Alongside the mages of Fairy Tail were other strange people and odd creatures that were highly intriguing; the Straw Hat pirates, they called themselves. They were non-magical beings but possessed very unique abilities that should have only been achieved by magic. Stretching and enlarging body parts, the growth of extra limbs, shifting body transformations, animating the dead, and the control of the weather were some of the group's abilities the Watchers had witnessed during the confrontation against Harold, Berta, Jerondo, and the boy who went mad and turned into a magnificent fire-breathing beast. Physically powerful, quick, and capable of bounding great heights in a single bound with no means of magic – the pirates should not be ignored. They were a great curiosity but the research group had to focus on one thing at a time.

Herman was grumbling and muttering to himself, his mood always bitter and foul whenever regarding their failure of a legendary demon. He could go on for hours if no one interrupted him.

Veranik soundly cleared his throat to gain the old man's attention and asked, "Master, I suggest we take the boy now. Cynthia's Watchers have informed us that he and his companions are now resting at the shore of the Gate. They are weak and weary. Tuirehal might even succeed in getting rid of Titania and the stronger lot who defeated Harold and Jerondo and brought down the dragon."

"Yes. Yes! Of course we retrieve him now. The sooner the better! The years I've spent on this project will not entirely be in vain if I gain a living dragon out of this. And he'll be the first of many!" Herman quickly strolled around the table, his robes noisily swishing and his black heeled boots clacking against the stone floor carved into the Amphorite that made up ninety-five percent of the island. He ignored his weeping brother as he passed him by. "I trust you can control that foul snake with Anguis Zhan alone, Veranik?"

The servant curtly nodded and elegantly brought a white, cloth gloved hand to the dark stubble upon his chin. "I believe I can, considering the demon has been further weakened by the pirates and Gray Fullbuster after we sent it to destroy their ship." The ship it did not destroy, but it did take down the Ice-Make mage so that was the only fortunate thing to happen out of that. "Ceres does not need to accompany me."

From within a long, black iron chest at the far end of the chamber, Herman pulled out an ancient, slightly curved, ivory staff named _Anguis Zhan_. It was made from one of Tuirehal's long fangs broken long ago by the mages of old. Imbued with powerful binding magic that still held strong to this day, the staff allowed the ancients to seal the demon away in the past. The wider top was carved into the image of the serpent's head, its open mouth clamping onto a large glossy black orb of forged Amphorite while the body was etched with magic runes and decorated with gold rings and chains and embedded with a set of clear warding crystals around the serpent's neck and within its eyes. The bottom ended with the point of the tooth, still sharp and deadly.

"Ah, good. Good. The sweetling still sleeps," Herman murmured fondly as he handed the staff that was just short of reaching the same height as the top of his bald head to Veranik. Veranik, however, was half the height of his tall master. "Go and send that smelly old worm to dispose of the pirates and Fairy Tail. I will have Astavor collect the forged Amphorite and Garron and Cynthia to retrieve the boy, _unharmed_." He tilted his head in the woman's direction as he emphasized the word.

Cynthia obediently nodded, the movement slow and robotic. "As you wish, Grandfather," she replied in a monotone. Her eyes shifted to the closed iron bolted door across the laboratory and lingered there for a brief second before falling back on the old man. Behind the heavy door was her daughter Ceres, still in deep slumber. "I will take Garron with me to the Sealing Tower." She turned to Veranik, her childish face always lacking emotion. She was like a stone statue in both tone and expression. "We shall await your signal." She vanished within a blink of an eye soon after, teleporting out of the laboratory.

With his right hand holding onto _Anguis Zhan_, Veranik crossed his left arm across his chest and politely bowed before his master who was too busy setting the table up in preparation for their latest experiment to take heed to his gesture. The laboratory and Herman blurred before Veranik's eyes as he too teleported out of the chamber. Harold's pitiful sobs and Master's mumbling instantly turned to silence. Colours vanished and the ground shifted under his boots as his body was relocated to the desired location he had set in his mind. In less than a second, he left the light and warmth and entered the cold and darkness. Blinded, he took a deep breath, smelling the moldy damp of the cavern tunnels carved by magic two decades ago. From within the inner pocket of his scarlet robe, he produced a palm-sized Light Lacrima that shone a soft yellow and levitated it over his right shoulder behind him.

The shadows receded, revealing the great stone doors before him, glistening with moisture. Barred by a large, rusted iron bar, the tall, heavy doors made from the very rock that composed the island were also sealed by powerful holy runes that prevented any magical entity from entering or leaving as well as keeping demons at bay. All around, the black stone tunnel shimmered like gold from the crystal's glow.

Raising a white gloved hand, he telekinetically moved the heavy iron bar from its hold, hearing the rusted hinges shriek in protest. Then he lightly tapped the head of the serpent of his staff against the door, channeling his magic through the Amphorite trapped within its ivory maw. The eyes of the serpent flickered from red to blue to green then to nothing. Next to shine were the holy runes etched into the stone, burning like fire for a brief second before the earth started to rumble. Stone heavily grinded against stone as the doors began to slowly move inward, shaking the ground under the man's feet and dropping loose stone from above.

The doors opened into another tunnel that led into a seemingly endless abyss and not before long Veranik was instantly assaulted with the stench of rotting fish and colder air. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before plugging it and ventured through the entrance that would take him to Tuirehal's holding chamber. The path was long and winding. His footsteps echoed far and deep, accompanied with the soft clinking of the swaying gold chains and the rhythmic clicking of his staff as he lightly used it as a walking stick. The farther he walked, the colder it felt, which was rather strange for he did not remember the cavern so cold that he could see his breath misting in the air.

His hazel eyes narrowed as he looked upon the glistening walls lined with runes more closely. He touched the surface, feeling not the damp through his thin glove but the biting cold of frost. Evil was always bitter cold but not the same cold that could freeze water solid.

Something was definitely amiss.

Veranik proceeded in caution, making his footfalls lighter as he carefully treaded on the slick, shimmering ground. He could clearly sense Tuirehal's demonic aura lying in wait at the end of the tunnel. Cynthia's reports had never failed them; the serpent truly was within its prison, having to retreat after sustaining heavy damage to its weak, fragile body.

The servant was unable to suppress a shiver as the air grew colder with each step. His flowing, scarlet robe was too thin to ward off the freezing temperature and already his fingers and toes were turning stiff and numb. Combined with the accursed evil that chilled the very soul, his body was shaking and it unnerved him greatly.

The moment he stepped foot into the vast, undersea cavern that was both Tuirehal's resting ground and prison, Veranik gasped – an action which he soon regretted because he ended up gagging at the foul air tainting the area. After regaining his bearings, he took a quick look around, completely aghast at the sudden change in the area. The large body of water that connected to the ocean outside was entirely covered in thick, bluish-white ice. And not just the water, the entire cavern was frozen – instead of stalactites, huge icicles hung from the high ceiling like hundreds of pointy, frosted teeth and large, jutting formations of jagged ice grew along the ground and among the walls. Veranik couldn't even discern where the shore ended and the water began. It was deathly quiet without the continuous drops of water.

_How did this happen?_ Just mere hours ago, the water was still water and the cavern damp and dripping. Only the reek of decaying fish stayed the same. Warily, he faced the demon lying at the far end of the cavern, seeing only the enormous pair of luminous green orbs glaring at him in the darkness. Only the demon's head was resting on the shore's edge while the rest of its snake-like body disappeared under the glacial cover. Was the creature trapped in the ice?

**Despicable human, **greeted the serpent, its harsh, deep and distasteful tone ringing loud in the man's head. It saw _Anguis Zhan_ in Veranik's hand and released an infuriated hiss that continued to echo long after it ended. **What damn reason have you come here? Another menial task?**

"You failed to perform the last," the servant coolly replied, trying hard not to let his discomfort to the cold show in both his tone and composure. He slowly made his way across the frozen rock towards the demon with the pointed end of his staff piercing into the ice beneath him with every second step. Scanning the dark corners where his small light could not reach, he kept his senses alert, trying to find the cause for the extreme drop in temperature and sudden change of scenery. The light reflected off every frozen surface it touched, making the ice shine like sun-coloured jewels. He couldn't sense anything aside from the demon's wicked aura and he was aware that Tuirehal was not capable of freezing the ocean let alone a drop of water. There was only one individual on the island who wielded the power of ice and he was supposedly devoured by the vile creature stinking up the cavern.

"But perhaps this time you will succeed in this simple command," the man continued, steeling against the vicious glower directed at him through the thick mist of his own breath.

**Command **_**me**_**? **the sea snake snarled as it shifted its head slightly, obviously riled. Its power surged and loud crackling sounds could be heard as the ice around the demon started to weaken and break. Tuirehal noisily clacked its bony jaws, soundly shattering the frost that covered its head like glass. Veranik was still too far to see, but he could hear pieces clattering and tinkling on the ground. **There is no command, lowly servant, not with that tooth of mine alone. You lack the power! **

The man held back the urge to cringe at the demon's bellowing voice. "You've gotten weaker since the day you've returned to Earthland. Quite a disappointment you are becoming. I assure you Anguis Zhan is more than enough to make you grovel before me," he retorted, slamming the end of the aforementioned staff harder against the ground to make his point clear. "The pirates and remaining mages of Fairy Tail shouldn't be too difficult to deal with now that they've tired themselves."

He 'tsked' when light gradually chased away the shadows that hid Tuirehal's gruesome form. The mighty, skeletal, reptilian jaws of the great serpent looked pitiful with its many front teeth cracked, broken, and missing. All flesh from its head and down to its upper throat was stripped away, showing only the pale gray bones that softly gleamed with the remaining layer of blue-white frost. Several large and deadly crystalline spears sank deep into the monster's visible body, ripping open its black, rotten flesh. The demon had gotten a lot uglier since Veranik had to lay his eyes upon it. And that wasn't too long ago. "Look at what you've been reduced to. Ice has torn you apart and frozen you in place. The boy who did this to you, what have you done with him?"

**The human's soul is now mine, wretch.**

"Is that so?" Satisfied, Veranik nodded, knowing Tuirehal could not lie. He had to assume that the ice all around the cavern must have been the Fairy Tail mage's last spell before his demise. And what a powerful spell it was, both beautiful and devastating, capable of entrapping the great demon of the sea in its own prison. How the boy did not drown while being dragged through the submerged tunnels for so long was a mystery. But then again, Fairy Tail was a hardy bunch of cockroaches that refused to die so easily. To have one of them finally brought down was an achievement if not a great feat.

**I dare you to come closer, mortal. Come, step before me and utter your pathetic commands before I devour your soul as well!**

The man smirked at the threat and stopped just short of reach from the demon's bony maw. Hundreds of needle-like teeth loudly snapped together repeatedly as Tuirehal fruitlessly tried to gobble Veranik up, however the demon was unable to move any closer to where the man stood.

The serpent could swallow small ships in a single bite and snap larger vessels in two. But that had only been in the distant past when its jaws were stronger with muscle and not held together by magic. "A futile effort," the servant taunted as he raised his staff above him, meeting the serpent's seething glare with a steadfast gaze. "You will obey my every command or face the consequences." The binding crystals embedded in the ivory flickered with colour as Veranik channeled his magic through _Anguis Zhan_. Tuirehal vehemently hissed and clacked its teeth together, rage fusing with its rising power. More ice cracked and shifted but the serpent was too late to break free. Or so Veranik had thought…

Moments before he could cast the spell that would allow him to fully control the demon, Veranik saw a bright flash of white in the corner of his eye. Caught off guard, he was too slow to avoid the magic coming his way. In an instant, his light was taken out, casting him in pitch black darkness that the intense glow of the demon's eyes failed to illuminate. The next thing he knew, he couldn't move his arms or legs, finding his limbs enclosed in what felt like solid ice. He started to panic when the awful, bitter cold seeped deep to his bones, aching his joints and making his body uncontrollably shiver. Only his head was free to wriggle uselessly from side to side, feeling the skin on his neck and under his chin painfully peel and tear as it stuck to the ice and scraped against the razor sharp edges. Warm blood trickled down to his collar only to freeze the instant it touched ice.

He momentarily ceased in his desperate struggle when he saw another pair of eyes emerge from the darkness before him, glowing the same sinister green as Tuirehal's, but more human-like in both size and shape. "W-Who a-are you?" Veranik demanded through trembling lips, his voice hardly above a whisper. There was no answer, only the sound of his rapid, shallow breaths, the wild beating of his heart, and the padding of bare feet against frozen stone as the eyes drew near.

The footsteps stopped and the eyes leaned forward, drawing so close that they were right in Veranik's face so all he could see were the piercing green orbs of the hidden being, bright and intent. The man bared his chattering teeth as the only form of defiance he could muster to hide away his growing fear for the shadowed creature standing before him possessed the same demonic aura as Tuirehal. It was powerful, perhaps more so than Tuirehal's and still growing, but just as malevolent. Was it one of the demon's minions? Or something else entirely? And how did it get inside the cavern?

"Wh-Who–" he tried again only to stop short when he felt the creature's breath upon his face. Warm it was not but frigid like the wintry winds, freezing his words upon his lips and taking away whatever heat was left on his cheeks.

It spoke, surprisingly in the voice of a young male, its tone low, harsh, and impatient; "Where is it? The Anima Stone. Tell me now."

The servant's wide hazel eyes widened further at the mention of the ancient artifact, but he didn't say anything, making the orbs burn brighter with anger and the ice somehow feel colder. Veranik was badly shaking now, full of chills and utmost fear. He was not a brave fighter, only a researcher at heart. The icy breaths threatening to freeze his eyelids shut added to his misery. His face was turning as numb as the rest of his body and he was certain he could feel frost starting to form over his skin.

"Where?" the demonic being demanded yet again, almost hissing out the word.

**His soul, child. Give it to me,** came the dreadful voice of the serpent, torturously loud and painful within the man's skull. **All questions will be answered, saving us the time and effort from dealing with this dreck. **

There was a short pause as the smaller demon narrowed its gaze at the greater fiend over its shoulder, obviously reluctant to listen. "I don't want to kill him."

**Do not be merciful, **Tuirehal spat in disgrace. **You heard what he wanted me to do. This loathsome human is an enemy to us and your worthless companions. He holds the answers that we both desire to hear. If you want to end **_**this**_** quickly, kill him. Kill him **_**now**_** and give me his soul. I hunger for vengeance and you feel the same as I. Now kill him!**

The eyes had lowered in hesitation as the serpent spoke before they bore into Veranik's once more. Regret flickered over the green orbs, making them seem actually human for one short moment until the sea snake uttered its last word. Malice took over and the eyes became wicked and demonic once more.

"Kill him…" the smaller one quietly echoed as if a puppet. "Fine…"

The word was like a knife to Veranik's last shred of bravery. What happened next filled him with absolute terror. When the eyes moved back, white light flashed for a blinding moment and Veranik caught a fleeting glimpse of the shadowed being's true identity as a fearsomely jagged sword made purely of ice was summoned in its right hand.

_Gray Fullbuster!_

There was no mistaking the face of the young man. Tuirehal couldn't have lied about the boy's fate. After all, the demon was forbidden to speak falsely. So how could the mage still be alive and under the sea snake's influence? Unless…

Veranik mentally damned the serpent when he finally connected the pieces.

_A Blood Pact… _There was no other plausible answer. Unexpectedly, Tuirehal has willingly given the boy its powers…

Veranik needed to escape and warn Master immediately of this new sudden danger. He was certain _Anguis Zhan _was still clutched in his numb, frozen fingers. In haste, he gathered his magic only to suddenly feel a sharp pain flare from his gut when the boy stepped forward. The man choked and gritted his teeth hard to ignore the stabbing agony. He kept his focus and desperately cast his desired spell amplified by the staff he wielded.

The glowing eyes of the possessed mage blurred away and the ground under Veranik's feet shifted as he was teleported to the exit. He was thankfully free from his frozen prison, but still swallowed in darkness. Terribly shaking, he stumbled forward on stiff, numb legs, trying in vain to feel the heavy stone doors that would seal the tunnel shut. But his hands were so cold they felt like the stone themselves, making his blind search hopeless – until he sensed the demon boy's aura approaching from a distance behind him.

The servant hobbled in the opposite direction, tapping the ivory serpent's head of his staff against the walls in hope of striking the doors. Then at last he saw the crystals of _Anguis Zhan _shine with colour followed by the burning runes of the seals. The two heavy stone doors rumbled as they moved to close behind Veranik. With a loud, echoing _bam_ the doors were shut tight followed by the ear-deafening screech of the iron bar as it dropped back to its hold, sealing away the demons' auras and the foul cold air.

Veranik collapsed on his side, in too much excruciating pain to move any farther. It felt like a thousand needles were prickling his insides; the awful sensation slowly spreading to his chest and legs. With the last of his strength, he teleported out of the cold, damp tunnel. Darkness was replaced with light and the hard, stone ground was still the same. Writhing on the laboratory floor, Veranik shivered and groaned. His body still felt frozen and the reason was clear when he saw chunks of ice clinging to the sleeves of his robe and the fingers of his gloves.

And then he risked taking a look at the source of his pain and was struck with horror; a large broken shard of translucent ice, which was once a part of a crystalline blade, was pierced deep into his stomach. There was no bleeding because his blood had literally turned to ice.

"Veranik! What happened?!" Herman was kneeling before him, but the servant was too distraught to answer. Bony fingers turned the injured man's head so his eyes would meet the elder's. "Answer me! Who did this?"

Veranik's quivering lips moved but he had no breath to speak with. He could only form the name 'Gray Fullbuster' before his world faded to nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: A little backstory on the bad guys' side. Had fun with Google Translate: _Anguis_ is Latin for 'snake' and _Zhan_ is a misspelling of the German word for 'tooth' and _Anima_ is Latin for 'soul'. The only enjoyment I have with my OCs is that I can kill them off without any regrets.

Thanks for reading!


	13. In the Frozen Depths of Hell

**In the Frozen Depths of Hell**

* * *

><p>Stormbringer's true name was a long and complicated thing that was unspeakable in the human tongue. Thus, the humans had stuck to calling the sea demon 'Tuirehal', the first few syllables of its (what sounded like to Gray) one-hundred syllable name that consisted mainly of hissing sounds and deep, growly pronunciations.<p>

Over seven-hundred Earthland years old, the sea demon had spent nearly three hundred years terrorizing the seas before it was sealed and banished into another realm. For the last four hundred of those years, the demon lived in torment chained to the very bottom of the deep, dark ocean of the Straw Hat's world. The waters were harsh and cruel, much different from the seas of Earthland. Like a slow-acting poison, the ocean gradually ate away the serpent's iridescent blue scales, leaving its body to rot and decay, and drained its fearsome power in the long and painful process. Centuries were spent loathing, spiting, and cursing all the mages who had banished it. Tuirehal could not die no matter how much it desired an end to its suffering, not when half of its soul was still bound in Earthland. How it did not become a deranged, completely out-of-control berserk monster that sought after nothing but destruction over those long torturing years was truly a mystery.

But even still, the demon's anger was unfathomable and its hatred and resentment were even worse.

Right now, Tuirehal was very unhappy. And when the demon was unhappy, Gray was utterly miserable. The stupid snake constantly berated him for letting the robed man escape. The cavern was rumbling, not from the heavy stone doors opening or closing, but from the sea demon's boiling rage. Around the sea snake's partially frosted skull, ice noisily cracked, visibly spreading through the frozen surfaces like lightning in a stormy sky. Crystal clear shards split off the walls and jagged ice spires crumbled. Deep fissures appeared on the frozen ocean surrounding the demon's body and eventually broke apart to reveal the black waters beneath. A few loose icicles hanging from above came crashing down, some loudly breaking to pieces while others that were as long and sharp as spears pierced into the hard, cold ground, standing erect.

The tremors were nothing compared the demon's thunderous voice ripping through Gray's head. Every word sounded like it could shatter every piece of ice adorning the cavern into fine dust if verbally spoken. A combination of the human language and the demonic tongue, Tuirehal continued to rebuke the mage; cursing him, calling him a fool and other petty names.

Withstanding the pain and ignoring the insults, Gray stood as still as stone at the mouth of the tunnel that was the only non-submerged way out of the foul-smelling cavern. He vacantly stared at the frozen ground before his feet. He could see his toes in the darkness. In fact, he could now see everything hiding in the shadows as if a green-tinted light was illuminating the entire area. It was one of the abilities that came with Tuirehal's daunting power after forming the awful Blood Pact.

Gray would be lying if he said he didn't like the demon's evil power coursing through every fiber of his body. He loved it and hated it at the same time. It felt _incredible_, feeling as if he could take on every member of Fairy Tail including Master Makarov all at once without breaking a sweat. No, not just Fairy Tail, every guild in Fiore combined into one would fall before him – that was the level of confidence he had with Tuirehal's wicked magic merged with his own.

However, the evil power was very overwhelming and difficult to handle. There was no control over the magic radiating from his form like natural body heat. But it wasn't heat given off his skin, it was a frigid chill. Everything simply froze around him without having to lift a finger. So it came to a surprise when he first woke up to find his skin crusted with frost, the enormous cavern completely covered in thick bluish ice, and the air as brisk as the coldest winter night.

And like Tuirehal, the slightest anger set off his power. "Are you done yet?" he growled, his tone low and bitter. He slowly raised his head to meet the large, luminous green eyes burning within the deep sockets of an ugly, overgrown sea serpent's skull. He was getting very, very annoyed by the damn snake's pointless rant.

**I am far from finished, **_**ser-shishawrl**_**! **the demon spat, calling the mage an incompetent child in the hissing tongue of the serpentine demons. **You failed to bring that wretch's demise!**

Gray irritably huffed and narrowed his gaze as he started to walk towards the enormous skeletal head that was both his enemy and unwanted ally. His bare feet softly padded over the frozen ground. Sometime during his drowning adventure under the ocean, he had lost his shoes, socks, and shirt (though he may have taken his shirt off back on the ship – he couldn't quite remember.) "I told you… I didn't want to kill him," he evenly replied, trying in vain to keep his emotions in check. But it was goddamn hard when the demon was seething at him.

Tuirehal's anger was Gray's anger; the demon's rage was also his. Whatever emotion crossed the serpent, he felt it too. Right now, he was on the verge of unleashing his own wrath against the vile snake to counter the blame and accusations thrown his way. As he passed, cracked ice gradually reformed, layers of frost thickened, and spires that still stood slowly grew taller and sharper.

Giant, bony jaws snapped together out of frustration, the impact so hard that a weak, cracked tooth broke off. Tuirehal didn't pay attention to another lost fang since it already lost many when it rammed into Gray's fortified wall at full speed back at the Sealing Circle. The serpent now sported a gap between its damaged frontal teeth big enough to squeeze an elephant through.

**Why show mercy for an enemy? That human deserved to die! No – he **_**needed **_**to die. Do you not understand, **_**ser-shishawrl**_**? They now know you exist!**

"So be it…" Gray didn't care. He only cared about keeping sane and staying true to himself. Moments back, he didn't want to further harm the robed man trapped in his ice. However, when he heard Tuirehal's booming command to bring death to their foe, the cursed sea snake's deep desire for vengeance suddenly became his own.

_That wasn't me who made the sword,_ he wanted to desperately believe. It wasn't _his_ sword – the blades he molded were straight, clean and beautiful in design, not ugly and jagged with the uneven edges looking like a set of vicious razor thin teeth. _I wasn't the one who tried to kill the man who horribly shook in terror… _But the man's quivering, frightful eyes were locked onto Gray's and no one else's and the hilt of the fearsome crystal blade that cut through ice and flesh was found clenched within his own hand.

The incident terrified him. What was he turning into – What has he become? Why did he choose to help the vile demon knowing the risks involved?

_It was either that or get killed, _he tried to reassure himself. Despite that logic, he still deeply regretted the decision.

If a simple uttered command and a sudden rise in hatred could easily cast aside his morals, he feared to see his friends and companions like this; he was afraid to hurt them. The only way to avoid that was to finish what he had agreed to do before his team members and the Straw Hats find out what he had done. His friends would surely be disappointed with him…

**Foolish whelp… **the snake snarled, its eyes dimming into a dangerous glower. **Do not underestimate these wretched mortals. The Anima Stone is in their command. They will no longer hesitate to use it against me – against **_**us**_** – now that a portion of my soul is yours. They will command you as well as I.**

The mage angrily scowled and crossed his arms as he stopped before the serpent's hideous maw, not liking that he could be vulnerable. The Blood Pact didn't just require Gray's blood and a stupidly long and complex incantation, it also required trading half of his soul with half of the damn demon's, (something the ugly snake had failed to mention). A quarter of Tuirehal's to be more exact since half of the serpent's soul was previously sealed within the Anima Stone, an ancient artifact made by the mages of old. It was created specifically to control the demon but even with half of its soul under the will of humans, Tuirehal was still too powerful to restrain resulting in the demon's banishment to the ocean realm.

Broken ice soundly mended and the black ocean was sealed beneath the glacial cover once more due to Gray's close presence. A layer of frost was slowly beginning to reform over the monster's rotted skin and visible bones; the mage's passive energy steadily overpowering the abomination's rage-fuelled destruction. "If they want to use the Stone, then they'll have to bring it here. I will destroy it before they see me," the boy replied fervently.

Since Tuirehal was in no condition to move and the tunnel exit was sealed by heavy stone doors that Gray could not touch, the mage was left with no choice but to wait for his enemies to come to him. Hiding and ambushing wasn't likely going to work twice so the only plan he had was to set up a number of traps.

But the people they were dealing with were a powerful bunch; wielders of strong magical weapons and ancient, forbidden spells, Tuirehal had warned him. Including the robed man, there were eight of them who resided on the island. Researchers mostly, they were the ones responsible for summoning Tuirehal back to Earthland and for accidentally bringing the Straw Hats along during the process. They were members of a mysterious group called _Pandora's Box_ and whether or not they were a Dark Guild was not known. But since they dealt with powerful and dangerous magic that included controlling a once almighty demon, Gray could assume they were a part of the evil organization.

Gray didn't know if he succeeded in killing the robed man… Even though the man managed to escape using a teleportation spell, the wound Gray had inflicted was fatal. The man had likely died soon after closing the doors and delivering the news to the others.

If the man somehow survived… then Gray would be most relieved. The guilt of taking another's life weighed heavily on his conscience. Master had taught him at a young age that it was never his place to decide whether or not someone deserved to live or die.

"_Fairy Tail is a guild of Light made of mages who have righteous hearts and believe in justice," _Master had told him when he first stepped into Fairy Tail._ "We use our magic to help others who seek our help, not to cause harm or draw blood. I understand that there will be moments where we will have to face great adversaries and blood will have to be shed. However, death is not to be done by our hands. We are not the ones to judge who will live or die, no matter the crimes committed. We are not executioners. Only bringers of law and peace. Remember this, Gray, it is very important for it justifies what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail and a guild of Light. Keep this lesson close to your heart and never forget."_

Gray had never forgotten… However, if the robed man was truly dead… then forever will he be burdened with guilt and remorse.

And that would leave seven more people for him to defeat if Natsu's group has yet to encounter any of them.

There were three that Gray had to be wary of. One was apparently a demon tamer with four different demons under his control – _lesser_ demons, according to Tuirehal, demons that were weak and inferior when compared to the great serpent of the sea. It wasn't the demons the dark-haired mage had to look out for; it was the magic that bound and controlled the fiends.

Always working alongside the tamer was a self-proclaimed priest and possibly the most dangerous of the two considering his holy spells were greatly effective against dark and evil beings. And that included Gray.

The third was the mastermind behind this entire mess, an elderly man whom Tuirehal loathed so much. He was the one in possession of the Anima Stone and the one who left the demon in such a degrading state by constantly bending the serpent's will under his control and refusing to let the pitiful creature die. The sort of magic at his disposal was unknown for Tuirehal had yet to witness anything grand from the old geezer aside from his sealing and commanding spells.

One thing Gray was aware of was that every member had the ability to teleport to any location within an instant. Anticipating that, the mage blocked off several sections of the tunnel with extremely thick walls of ice, forcing his enemies to either guess how thick the slabs of ice were or choose to relocate to the cavern entirely. Between the barricades he lined the ground and walls with frozen razor sharp spikes, each several inches long, so even if his enemies guessed correctly, they would end up in a deadly, crippling surprise. However, if they chose to ignore risking the tunnel and head straight for the cavern, another trap awaited them in the form of more deadly spikes that covered every inch of the ground that stretched from the tunnel's entrance to half the length of the enormous cavern. Adding to that were the hundreds of pointy icicles hanging above ready to fall when struck with a projectile. And to avoid a surprise attack, Gray made an extremely thick, protective wall around the serpent's big ugly head and body that nearly reached the pointed teeth of the ceiling. He left a small gap at the top for a clear aim at the icicles and a tiny, hidden opening at the side to slip out to the other side unnoticed. Then to make it much more difficult for his enemies to find him and bide him time to assess their powers, he created numerous obstacles between the tunnel's entrance and the demon's resting place. Towering crystal spires lined in rows acted as fences and sheer mounds of impassable ice blocked off most parts.

Once finished, the mage joined the hideous demon and settled on top of the serpent's rough skull, much to the fiend's chagrin. He was like an ant atop the head of an enormous, riled beast. He made a giant muzzle to keep the snake's mouth clamped shut so it wouldn't try to throw him off.

"Stop complaining or I'll freeze your whole head," he retorted when the demon hollered at him and feebly struggled. Ice repeatedly cracked and reformed as the demon's power fluctuated. He wished the muzzle would also silence the bastard's thunderous voice, but alas, he had to endure the goddamn torture ringing through his skull. Tuirehal couldn't move very much being half-frozen and knowing that at least brought a smug smile on the mage's face.

It took what felt like an hour before the damn snake had somewhat calmed to the point where it finally stopped talking, giving the mage a moment of reprieve. The serpent continued to fume with anger, but it did little to disturb the crystal structures around them.

With nothing to annoy him, Gray could listen to the deathly silence that haunted the frozen cavern beyond the great wall. The only sound he could hear was the slow beat of his heart and his own exhaling breaths. He was careful not to breathe through his nose for the rotten stench was still just as putrid as before. He sat cross-legged with his large crystalline bow across his lap and a pile of deadly arrows by his side. Everything he now molded was often sharp and intimidating, even the wall before him. Instead of a solid slab of perfectly smooth ice, the wall was armed with frosted teeth and jagged protrusions.

He curiously gazed upon his hands covered in a thin crust of clear frost. He curled each finger to form a tight fist, watching as the ice easily crumbled off in pieces only to have it return seconds later, growing on his hands like an extra layer of skin. He had no control over it, layer after layer, the ice would always return due to the energy seeping from his body and for some odd reason it only occurred on his arms and hands.

To turn his mind away from the regrettable thoughts that plagued him, he attempted to craft a pair of armoured gauntlets to cover his constantly freezing arms. Every feature was just as sharp and pointy as everything else he made no matter how careful he was. Each flexible finger and thumb ended in a short claw and the crystal plating extended outwards to form thin curved blades that ran from wrist to elbow, doubling the gauntlets' function as weapons as well as protection. He wondered if Erza would approve of wearing something like this if it was made of metal since she was so fond of armour.

While in the midst of marveling at his work, he nearly jumped when Tuirehal's voice cut through the silence; **The doors are opening. They come.**

Gray nodded even though the snake was unable to see the gesture. From his perch, he could not feel the earth vibrate from the moving heavy stone doors in the distance. However, the moment their enemies passed through the holy gate, he could immediately sense their magic aura – the ability greatly enhanced by Tuirehal's power. There were four different individuals that he could distinguish, three were human but the other oddly resembled the sea demon's sinister essence.

**The Anima Stone is with them, **the demon snarled hatefully before Gray could ask. **They are not willing to make the same mistake. There is no doubt the tamer and the priest are among them if they seek your downfall. You must not hesitate to kill them for they are more nefarious than that lowly servant. If you fail to slaughter this lot, you will regret it more than you regret accepting my power. Heed me, child, do not give them the chance to use the Stone against us!**

The boy said nothing as he moved to stand, his bow and arrows in his hands. Head downcast and eyes closed, he stood as still as a statue and yet his heart was aflutter and his mind was wracked with too many dreadful thoughts. _Kill them… Kill them before they can counter… It's the only way to put an end to this quickly…_ he reminded himself. But he didn't have the courage to follow with that decision.

Tuirehal wasn't oblivious to his dilemma. **You pathetic humans and your worthless morals, **it spat in contempt. **What reason is there to allow your enemies to live? Mercy will only bring upon your own demise. Their hate will fester and turn into revenge against you. Much the same as I. You feel it, do you not? The hate I bear for your wretched ancestors for what they did to me… **

Four centuries' worth of pure hatred flooded through the mage, making him shudder violently from the cold, dark sensation that chilled his blood and soul. He sank to his knees, his crystalline bow and arrows forgotten, and held his trembling body, unable to push away the horrible feelings that overwhelmed him, threatening to shatter his sanity. He felt the same excruciating torture Tuirehal had to endure for four hundred long years; he felt its deep despair, its boundless rage, and its eternal longing for freedom and revenge.

"S-Stop it…" Gray pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't breathe. He clutched his burning chest, not caring if the claws of his gauntlets tore into his own skin because the pain didn't compare to the endless suffering consuming his whole being. This was worse than the moment he refused to kill the robed man. It wasn't just a strong and fleeting desire for vengeance, these were harsh memories and intense emotions buried within Tuirehal's soul and they were all surfacing at once, hitting Gray like a goddamn sledgehammer. He felt lonely, resentful, weak, humiliated and angry at the same time before hatred took over completely. Following that were the demon's wicked desires, the insatiable hunger for blood, the yearning for death and destruction, and the evil, malicious intentions that corrupted the boy's mind.

**Since you continue to hesitate to bring death to our foes, then I will **_**make**_** you kill them. Hate them. Loathe them. **_**Despise **_**them. You understand this now, do you not?** There was a hint of a sneer in the serpent's deep, rumbling tone that seemed to echo all around. In a low, quiet hiss, it added,** There is no other way, child. You must kill them all…**

* * *

><p>"In the name of the Thirteen Gods…" Astavor murmured his prayer under his breath the moment his light shined upon the wall of ice blocking their path. The (self-proclaimed) priest, dressed in flowing robes of white trimmed with gold, slowly reached out a bare hand to carefully touch one of the many sharp points covering the frozen surface of the barricade, his lavender eyes wide. In his other hand was his holy Staff of the Light God, a tall staff made of two intertwining branches of pure white wood that beautifully merged at the top to form a sacred falcon's head and wooden wings that flared on either side to give it a majestic appearance. Two ever-glowing halos of golden light defined the staff as holy; one hovered above the bird's head and wings while the second smaller halo encircled the base of the animal's neck. They made the frost-covered tunnel gleam like solid gold from ceiling to floor.<p>

Standing beside the slightly shorter priest, Garron heaved a deep sigh, his breath misting in the cold, foul air. "It's the Ice-Make mage's magic. So he really is alive," he grumbled bitterly, gripping tightly to _Anguis Zhan_. He didn't like the biting cold or the rotten stench of the place. And he didn't like the fact that they were on their way to confront the bastard who killed poor Veranik instead of keeping the holy doors shut tight, which was a better strategy in Garron's opinion.

They didn't know what exactly happened to Veranik aside from the fact that he was half-frozen and impaled with a terrible piece of ice that was once part of a crystal blade. 'Gray Fullbuster' was the name he had given Master Herman before his final breath. It was the name of the Fairy Tail mage who was supposed to be dead – eaten by the sea demon in their command. Obviously that wasn't the case and now Veranik was a thawing corpse lying on the floor of their lab and the path to Tuirehal's prison was entirely frozen and barricaded.

There was one question that has been bothering Garron since he laid his eyes upon the pale, blue-lipped face of his fallen companion and that was how the loyal servant was so easily killed. It was a surprise attack most likely, but throughout the thirteen years Garron had worked alongside Veranik, the servant was always a cautious man with the keen ability to sense any magical aura from a great distance. So how did Veranik not detect the ice mage's presence before it was too late?

Thinking about it made Garron more uneasy about the master's decision to come down here not knowing what exactly to expect. He glanced over his shoulder at the elderly man whose wrinkled face was distorted into a scowl at the obstacle before them. Frost covered his long snowy beard around his mouth and red-tipped nose due to the low temperature.

In the old man's long, gangly arms was his great granddaughter by the name of Ceres. A young girl said to be the age of seven, she looked more like a doll than an actual living being with her glassy blue eyes and blank expression that was nearly identical to the stone face of her mother, Cynthia. The girl was even dressed like a doll with a red frilly dress, pale stockings, polished black shoes, and yellow bow ribbons tied into her long cerulean hair that reached below her waist. She clung to the front of Master Herman's scarlet robe, vacantly staring at nothing. Appearing like a frail and sickly child, Ceres rarely talked and was often found sleeping in her chamber. However, she was more than just a weak little girl, the Anima Stone was implanted into her body for a reason Garron did not know.

Garron didn't really know the story behind the master's family and neither did Astavor. It was not their place to ask questions and so neither of them questioned why there was suddenly a young girl in the lab who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It has been five years since Garron had first met the girl and she has not aged since then, making him wonder if the Stone stopped her growth and left her at seven years old.

Again, Garron did not ask. He only dutifully followed his orders alongside Astavor. The pair were not only researchers but also experts in subduing demons, hence why they were assigned to Master Herman's demon summoning project thirteen years ago. They've been partners for over fifteen years and have dealt with all sorts of demons ranging from the most diabolical to the gentlest of creatures.

Astavor believed himself a priest, his outer demeanor matching that of a kind holy man, but he was far from a saint. Always preaching the goodwill of his beloved Thirteen Gods, there were moments Garron wanted to shove him off a cliff for not shutting up. As soft-hearted as he appeared to be, Astavor was a merciless killer, especially when demons were involved. He could wear a deceivingly friendly smile and decimate an entire population of innocent and harmless demons at the same time.

Not that Garron was complaining. Without Astavor, Garron probably wouldn't have found the strongest and most resilient of demons to capture. Garron was called a 'demon tamer' when in reality he was actually an enslaver of demons, capable of manipulating the will of any demonic fiend he has come across. All except Tuirehal who was a stubborn and powerful bastard. _Anguis Zhan_ and sometimes the Anima Stone were required to command the sea serpent but even then, Tuirehal was prone to breaking out of its control every now and then.

Four demons were bound to Garron, each of their crests appearing as tattoos on his badly scarred arms. Albeit not as strong as the sea demon even when combined, the four he had captured were still a fierce and mighty lot. One is surely more than enough to take care of a mage from the likes of Fairy Tail, right?

Garron seldom read up on news outside of Pandora's Box so he was never up to pace with the happenings of the world. Knowing who belonged to what guild and what rank they were was not his field of expertise. That was Cynthia's job; she was a gatherer for vital information and usually knew everything that was happening all around for she had eyes and ears in every shadow. However, even she did not know what happened within the bowels of their artificial island. Her Watchers could not enter Tuirehal's prison due to the warding seals lining the tunnel and cavern walls.

"Does that brat think he can stop us with this?" Herman demanded, pointing a bony finger at the wall of sharp ice. With that same hand, he waved away the younger men. "Why are you two still standing there? Warp to the cavern and get rid of the boy once and for all!"

Astavor simply smiled and nodded while Garron was a little bolder to oppose his master. "There might be a trap waiting for us, Master. We should proceed more carefully or lest we end up dead like Veranik," the tamer advised.

Herman furrowed his brow, fusing his bushy white eyebrows together. Garron caught a glimpse of the old man's pale gray eyes hiding under the wild hair, glowering at him. "If you've yet to notice, we are at an impasse. Either you teleport to the cavern or break down this cursed ice. I'd rather not waste any more time dawdling. My poor sweetling is cold and shivering." As he spoke the last part, his voice turned soothing and he started to stroke the girl's hair while slowly rocking from side to side.

Garron heavily sighed and refrained from grumbling in displeasure. Ceres didn't look cold at all unlike the rest of the group. Garron was shivering under his black cloak and brown leather jerkin, his skin covered in goosebumps. He could hardly feel his fingers and toes under his worn, blue-dyed leather gloves and black boots. Astavor was shaking under the many layers he wore too and Herman was hardly faring any better wearing only a thin crimson robe. Combined with the constant chill of evil, they were freezing down to the bone.

The master's attention flickered between the men, impatience obvious in his expression. "It's only one boy lurking down there with the wretched worm and I can't even sense his aura over Tuirehal's. He's likely grown weary and weak after facing Veranik hence why he's using this wall to try and stop us. Get in there and finish him off!"

The demon tamer didn't quite agree with his master. It was true that Garron could only detect Tuirehal's evil power waiting within the cavern, but something about it just didn't feel right – it wasn't the same as he last remembered. It was stronger, much more so than the first day they summoned the serpent back to Earthland. And it was so damn cold down here, feeling as if it was a frigid winter day.

Did Master Herman not suspect something was wrong? He was being too hasty with this plan, obviously angry at the loss of his loyal servant and the dire turn of events. Two members of their group were now dead and another has been reduced to a sniveling baby while another was a mindless, savage beast. The intruders were causing a lot of problems and Herman wanted the situation resolved a little too quickly.

Nevertheless, Garron turned back to the obstacle in their way, narrowing his brown eyes at it in annoyance. They couldn't break down or melt the ice since none of them had any fire or explosion spells and Garron's flame demon was too large to fit in the tunnel. They had no choice but to risk warping into Tuirehal's prison ground.

He exchanged a look with his blond-haired partner. "On your guard, Asta," Garron warned, drawing a steady breath. He couldn't shake away the dread lingering in the pit of his stomach.

"Thirteen Gods watch over us. We'll be fine," said the priest in his soft voice, wearing a confident smile on his clean shaven face. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. "The cavern is dark. Light will blind whoever dares to gaze upon Heaven with sinful eyes. I will go first and eliminate the darkness."

Garron nodded and with that Astavor disappeared, taking with him the light of his staff. Shadows swallowed the remaining group, the change gone unnoticed by the young girl in Herman's arms.

To Herman, the tamer said, "Master, remain here until we clear the area."

"Yes, be on your way," was the old man's brusque reply.

Garron lightly tapped the pointed end of _Anguis Zhan_ against the ground and focused on the location he wished to teleport. In his mind's eye, he saw the vast, rocky cavern with the black ocean water and the many hanging stalactites high above, endlessly dripping. He felt the ground and air shift as he was transported, secretly hoping there was no trap lying in wait on the other side…

However, that hope was instantly blown away like dust in a wind storm. The moment light returned to his vision, Garron felt something sharp and ice-cold cut into the soles of his feet. He yelped and fell forward from the pain only to further cry out in agony when cold knives stabbed into the palm of his free hand and tore into his legs and knees.

He gasped in horror through the pain, seeing the bloodied, pointed ends of numerous frozen spikes pierced through the back of his gloved hand. His blood darkened the blue of his glove and visibly steamed from the frigid temperature. His eyes frantically looked around, finding hundreds of spikes covering the ground, sharp and jagged and made of ice. The bed stretched far into the darkness where Astavor's light did not reach.

The priest was down on one knee not too far from the tamer, using his holy staff as a crutch to prevent from falling over completely onto the deadly trap. His normally cheerful expression was twisted in agony, the sharp points cutting deep into his limbs. The pale wood of his staff was streaked crimson from his wounded trembling hand and blood was seeping into the white of the priest's robes, trickling through ripped cloth and leather to splotch onto the frozen ground beneath him.

Using his ivory staff as a crutch as well, Garron yelled out a curse as he painfully tore his hand free from the spikes. Warm, steaming blood ran down his wrist like scarlet rivers, instantly turning cold right before reaching his elbow.

Something hissed through the air and struck the ceiling right above Garron, snapping his attention away from his badly shaking bleeding hand. His eyes widened further, seeing many tiny gleaming points of more spikes dangling above – icicles to be exact – and they were soundly breaking off and falling down on him and Astavor.

The priest muttered a useless prayer to his worthless gods while Garron acted on instinct. The tamer smeared his blood over the crest below his left wrist and called forth the demon under his command. A huge summon circle that burned like the fires of hell appeared beside the wounded pair. Quickly emerging from the fiery magic was an enormous hulking figure thirty times the size of a normal human being that stood as tall and wide as a four-storey mansion. It resembled a minotaur with hairy, hoofed legs like a bull and a naked humanoid torso. However, it had four muscular arms instead of two and three long, shiny and black, scaly tails that ended with the heads of eyeless, hissing snakes. Its giant head was like an ugly, hairless rat with large rounded ears, a long snout and a twitchy nose. Huge curved tusks protruded from its upper jaw and rows of sharp, yellowish teeth filled its gaping mouth. It saw with three pairs of fierce, yellow eyes that were narrow diagonal slits. Thick metal binds engraved with magic runes were shackled around each wrist, ankle, snake head, and neck. Long silver chains, invisible and silent to all but Garron and his slaves, connected each metal band to the caster's hand. With a simple tug of the chains, the tamer can make any disobedient slave move under his will.

"What needs pulverizing?!" the summoned demon named Ba'lar demanded in its deep, throaty voice as it flexed its four arms and raising its enormous fists into the air. It was immune to the deadly trap on the ground, its hooves, large, thick and strong, easily crushed the ice under its massive weight.

There was no time to issue a command. Garron yanked on Ba'lar's chains, making the creature grunt and stumble closer to spread its arms over the wounded pair to shield them from the rain of danger.

Garron underestimated the size of the falling icicles. Some were as small as the spikes on the ground, others were longer than a meter, stabbing deep into Ba'lar's muscular body and impaling its thick arms completely through like nails through planks of wood. The brute demon choked from the pain and staggered forward, crashing onto one knee where it soon shredded its leg along the treacherous floor of frozen teeth. Around the beast, icicles either shattered to pieces on the ground, breaking some of the spikes, or plunged into the ground like stakes.

The tamer forced the screaming and injured Ba'lar onto its feet. Black blood dripped from the many wounds adorning the brute's body, heavy droplets splattering on the men and on the ground where it quickly froze. But then, over Ba'lar's shoulder, Garron saw a shiny streak flying high above where it collided with the ceiling in the middle of a huge cluster of icicles that have yet to fall and violently exploded into icy pieces. The impact caused a second shower of deadly spikes to rain down on them.

Again, Garron made Ba'lar protect the two men. This time it wasn't just icicles falling, stalactites came crashing down as well. Spears of ice and rock stabbed into Ba'lar's enormous form, tearing through skin, muscles and organs, and breaking bones. One long, deadly spike found its way into the brute's skull, piercing from top to throat and bringing an immediate end to the demon's painful cries.

Before Ba'lar's mutilated body could fall and crush the two men, Garron whipped the demon's chains, forcing the dead beast to fall backwards with a resounding crash that sent glittering ice dust in all directions. Ice on the ground noisily cracked and shattered under Ba'lar's heavy weight and the tremor loosened a few more icicles from the ceiling. Fortunate for the men, there were no more deadly spears situated right above them.

Garron could only bellow out a curse at the sight of his demon lying dead in a freezing pool of black blood, its body horribly torn and skewered with hundreds of icy points. For fifteen years Garron had Ba'lar who was a bitch to capture in the first place. The brute was also his strongest demon… how the hell could it just die from a bunch of stupid icicles?

The demon's crest burned bright like fire on the tamer's arm as it dissolved away like ash, signifying the end of his control over the dead fiend.

Astavor held up his bloody hand that started to glow with yellow light. "Light, take us!" he exclaimed, raising his staff above him. Lassos of golden twine appeared around the men's waists and painfully plucked them off the spike hazard. Knees, legs, and feet were cold, numb, and bleeding if not yet frozen. They were dropped onto the only safe haven they could see and that was on top of Ba'lar's burly chest that was unmarred by spears of ice and rock.

Right after they both collapsed onto the corpse, Astavor unleashed another spell; "Heaven's Guidance!" The cavern suddenly exploded with light as bright and blinding as the midday sun, revealing everything that hid within the shadows. Normally the radiant light was warm against the skin, but the heat did not penetrate the bitter cold air that plagued the prison ground.

To their dismay, they found the _entire_ underground cavern completely frozen with every reflective surface gleaming like gold and amber gems from the priest's sacred light. Even the huge ocean pool was a solid glacier that covered the hidden shore. There were ice formations everywhere; sharp, tall spires, jagged mounds, and a massive, intimidating wall at the opposite end where Garron could sense Tuirehal's vile presence. The stink of rotten fish was strongest here, a foul stench that made Garron's stomach churn.

"Quickly, the healing potion. The light will only last for one minute," said Astavor, somehow sounding calm despite their situation. He was digging into the small pouch by his waist with his good hand while his wide eyes searched the cavern for the Ice-Make mage. The nefarious traps were obviously the malevolent boy's doing so where was the damn brat? They couldn't sense his magic aura over Tuirehal's wretched evil.

Garron's non-injured hand was numb and shaking from the cold and pain wracking his body. It took quite an effort for him to unbutton the small satchel belted around his waist. Once he found the bottle, he wasted no time in uncorking it with his teeth and downing the icy, bittersweet liquid. The healing effects of the magic potion worked quickly; the sharp agony coming from his legs and hand gradually disappeared, replaced with a warm, soothing sensation.

The pain was gone but the bite of winter returned in full-force, nipping every body part exposed to the open air. Astavor's strong light faded, bringing back the darkness that hid their foe and the cavern's traps and obstacles.

Garron climbed to his feet on torn boots, prepared for another surprise attack, but there was nothing coming their way at the moment. He breathed a deep, trembling sigh, warily scanning the ice-covered cavern through the mist of his rising breath. He was infuriated at the loss of his demon, but his anger did little to ward off the cursed cold tainting the area.

Not wanting to freeze any longer, he smeared the remaining blood that stained his arm onto another crest and called forth his fire demon, Tortan.

The same fiery summon circle appeared on the hazardous ground beside Ba'lar's body and in a large burst of hot, orange and yellow flames, a giant tortoise-like demon engulfed in fire appeared. Its flames brightened the area, melted the surrounding ice, and chased away the bitter cold. Frozen spikes instantly shrank into pools of water and the thick layer of ice covering the ground turned into slush, exposing the black, rocky ground beneath. Frost in the distance shimmered like rubies from the flickering light of the demon's hot, crackling blaze.

Tortan's fires dwindled in size but its spiny, ridged shell kept burning, sending countless embers to dance above the flames. It was about the size of a house and stood on four stout, shackled legs covered in cracked scales of black molten rock. Between the cracks, the demon's skin burned bright and red like magma. Its head was always tucked within its protective carapace so only its pair of round, glowing white eyes was visible within the blazing shell. Slowly swaying behind it was its armoured, clubbed tail that was as rough and strong as solid stone. Tortan was a demon that never spoke or made any verbal noise, which made it a rare find.

The water touching its stumpy, clawed feet sizzled and boiled, producing plumes of thick, white steam that quickly dissipated once it touched cooler air. Tortan stomped one foot, splashing scalding water in all directions and sending a minor quake throughout the cavern. Moments before Garron could command his demon, he saw a narrow, flying projectile similar to the one before coming from the direction of the massive wall and Tuirehal. _An arrow of ice,_ the tamer came to realize, recognizing the long gleaming streak before it struck another part of the ceiling and burst into pieces within a different cluster of icicles clinging to the ceiling. Numerous sharp points of ice fell, missing the men completely while some landed on Tortan. However, due to the tortoise's hard shell and fire, the frozen spears harmlessly smashed against it.

"Tortan, take down that wall!" Garron commanded of his beast. Like an actual tortoise, the demon was slow to turn around. Once fully facing the giant barricade lurking in the darkness, a bright fiery glow started to shine from the head region of the demon's shell as it started to gather energy. Seconds later, it unleashed an intensely bright, reddish-white beam of concentrated heat that instantly melted through every frozen obstacle blocking the way before it struck the middle of the wall. The ice hissed and steamed and wept.

"The brat's hiding in there with the demon. Perhaps that's why we can't sense him. He's going to pay dearly for trying to kill us and for killing Ba'lar," Garron told his partner furiously, turning away from the beam that was too bright to look at.

"Tuirehal has gained a little friend, it seems," Astavor mused, keeping his eyes closed. "Never thought that possible."

Garron scoffed at the ridiculous thought. "Don't you find that strange?"

He didn't get an answer. At that moment, Tuirehal's booming voice rang loud within the men's skulls; **Despicable beings! How dare you wretches come here! Your cursed light does **_**nothing**_** against me nor does your puny flame! **Its power noticeably rose along with its growing rage.

Cringing at the volume, the tamer clutched a hand to his head and cursed under his breath while the priest simply smiled in amusement.

The heat beam dispersed into particles of white, bringing back the shadows that swallowed the wall from view. Tortan coughed out thick black smoke from within its shell and had to wait a few moments to recover before it could charge up another attack. It was too hard to tell how thick the ice wall was from where Garron stood, but considering Tortan's attack did not completely burn through the first time, he could assume it was at least tens of meters thick.

The cavern was rumbling due to the rotten demon's ferocious anger. Ice soundly cracked and weakened structures broke and crumbled. As fearsome as it was, Tuirehal couldn't really do any harm when it was badly wounded and trapped behind a barricade of ice. It continued to bellow, taunting and jeering at the two men; **What fools you are to think that tooth alone will stop me! I will devour your pathetic souls and send you to the darkest **_**hell**_**!**

Tortan unleashed another intense beam of heat at the wall. Just as Garron moved to shield his eyes, he saw a flicker of movement off to the side. Immediately right after, there was a flash of white and red as a frozen arrow flew straight for Astavor whose eyes remained closed.

Garron was too late to react. He watched in stunned horror as a long shard of jagged ice impaled his partner's chest right through the heart. The priest's eyes never opened and his calm expression never left his face, he only let out a sharp and final gasp as he fell and slid backwards, unmoving and dead.

The tamer dropped into a defensive crouch only to witness the next devastating thing that made his heart skip a beat: In a flash of white light, a massive block of ice that resembled the head of a hammer and twice the size of Tortan materialized high above the tortoise and quickly slammed down on the oblivious demon with a deafening, earth-shaking crack. The heavy ice smashed open Tortan's sturdy flaming shell as if it was only a walnut and crushed its entire body, spilling the demon's red-hot blood and possibly shattering every rock-hard bone. Tortan's fires were outmatched by the solid chunk of ice; its smoldering body and scorching blood turned black and cold in mere seconds. Soon, every drop of melt-water soundly solidified back into ice.

Garron's fingers twitched when he felt his second demon crest burn away. Breathless, he could only stare ahead, stunned yet again – completely aghast at what had just happened to Astavor and Tortan in less than a minute. His partner and two of his strongest demons have just been killed by one mage – by one _boy_. How was that possible?

And then Garron saw the answer.

From the dark depths of the cavern, a pair of glowing green eyes emerged – eyes that were as evil and cruel as Tuirehal's. But it wasn't the sea demon the tamer was looking at, it was Gray Fullbuster, and the boy was _possessed_.

Garron felt a twinge of fear, finally realizing what was going on. "You goddamn bastard," he managed to growl, curling his left hand into a trembling fist and gripping tight onto _Anguis Zhan_ in the other. He couldn't stop the shivers from running down his spine when the boy's wicked eyes met his. Full of hate and spite, the green orbs burned bright within the shadows.

Then they vanished, making Garron tense in alarm. Holding his breath, he tried to listen for the boy's approach but could only hear the rapid pounding of his heart. There was a flash of white coming from his left. He scrambled backwards just in time to avoid getting impaled by numerous lances of curved and fearsomely jagged ice. They easily ripped into Ba'lar's chest and froze the demon's flesh solid within seconds upon contact.

Garron pried Astavor's Staff of the Light God out of the dead man's hand and teleported next to the giant block of ice that had crushed Tortan to death. It was the only other place within the cavern that Garron knew was mostly free of spikes.

The moment he reappeared, he spotted the ice mage's bare back not too far from him, caught in the light of the holy staff. The boy twisted around and by then Garron was done muttering the ancient binding spell at his disposal. The two golden chains decorating _Anguis Zhan _shone gold as they unraveled and lashed out, one wrapping around the boy's left arm, dispelling his magic, and the other encircling his neck.

Garron's victory sneer lasted for only half a second. Much to his terror, the cursed boy was strong enough to resist the paralyzing effect and break free using the blades of his crystal gauntlet on his unbound arm. The fiend was quick to snap off the chains around his arm and neck, sending the broken links clinking to the ground like gold coins.

Suddenly, someone appeared out of thin air behind the Ice-Make mage; a tall, scrawny old man with a little girl in his arms. "So this is why you fools are taking so long," Herman grumbled, needing only a second to assess the situation.

At the same time the boy faced the master, Tuirehal roared, **He is the one! **_**Kill him!**_

Before the boy could even blink, Herman already had his spell ready in the palm of his raised hand in the form of a deep purple orb of magic.

Garron's eyes went wide, knowing what his master was planning. "Wait! We're in a cav–"

"Gravity Shift!"

Garron was instantly knocked to the ground by an unseen force, his face pressing into the hard, cold ice. It felt like a heavy, stone giant was stepping on him, crushing his body with all its might. He couldn't move and he could barely breathe with the intense pressure against his chest. He was certain his ribs were about to snap. All around, he could hear the deafening cracks of splitting ice and the clatter of broken pieces as everything was pulled downwards by the sudden increase in gravity.

Garron could only close his eyes as frozen icicles and chunks from the giant ice block fell around him. He was pelted a few times, bruising his arms, back and legs, but at least he was spared getting skewered and crushed to death. With everything violently coming down and splitting apart, he was afraid the cavern would start caving in.

"Garron! Cast the Six Seals the moment I release this spell!" Herman commanded, his voice noticeably strained.

The tamer couldn't answer, but it wasn't necessary since the master knew he would obey. Garron channeled all his magic into _Anguis Zhan _still clutched within his stiff, numb fingers. The pressure lifted and he was free to move and breathe again. From where he lay, he hastily chanted the ancient sealing spell and raised the ivory head of the serpent into the air. The crystal eyes flashed with colour and soon the area was alight with magical energy.

Garron painfully peeled his face off the icy ground and watched as a bright white six-pointed star appeared right under the now kneeling boy. Situated at each point were tall, black stone totems carved into the image of the sea demon, their eyes glowing as white as the star. Clamped within each toothy jaw were large metal rings connected to heavy silver chains that whipped out and ensnared the possessed ice mage. Chains wrapped around the boy's individual arms and legs, and his neck and waist, holding him in place. Before he could even struggle, they suddenly flared with crackling, blue electricity, shocking him, vaporizing the ice protecting his arms, and scorching his skin red.

The boy screamed and thrashed at the excruciating pain, his movements restricted by the strong magical binds.

Tuirehal was furiously cursing at them, its thunderous voice rattling the inside of Garron's head. Cringing from the noise, the tamer didn't notice Ceres had moved until he saw her standing in front of the trapped mage. Her glassy blue eyes stared up at the screaming boy, her face void of any emotion. She slowly raised a hand and moved her small pink lips, saying something Garron couldn't hear over the screams.

The boy suddenly threw back his head as if stricken by a fist before dropping to his knees, his body held up by the chains taut around his arms. Both of the demons' voices had been silenced and the electricity had stopped as well while the star and the black serpents' eyes continued to shine white.

"Well done, my sweetling!" praised the old man as he stood at the very edge of the seal, clapping his bony hands joyfully together. "You've done marvelous."

The tamer rounded the totems to join his master's side for a better look. The boy was still conscious, his half-lidded green eyes staring down at Ceres's blue orbs, blank and empty just like the girl's. No longer driven by hate and madness, he looked like an ordinary teenager when ignoring the abnormal glow in his eyes. He was half-naked and bare-footed, wearing only a pair of black pants and a silver-chained necklace with a dangling sword-like pendant. Upon the right of his chest was his guild mark, dark blue in colour. His short, spiky hair was black and streaked white along the front.

Garron couldn't hide the vengeful sneer spreading over his lips as he gazed upon the now helpless, unresponsive brat. He stepped forward only to be stopped by Herman's outstretched arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" the old man demanded.

"I'm going to kill this little bastard. Asta, Veranik, and two of my demons are now dead because of this son of a bitch!"

"How ignorant can you be?" Herman hissed, baring his teeth angrily.

The tamer blinked in surprise. "What? It's payback!"

"Yes, we lost two good men but don't you see what we have gained, you stupid fool?" Herman shoved the younger man aside and started to walk towards the center of the magic seal where Ceres and the boy were waiting. The girl has not made the slightest move ever since putting a stop to the ice mage's suffering. She didn't even blink.

The elder ducked under a chain and climbed over another to stand beside the boy. "Forty-five years I've spent on this island and that rotten worm," he muttered, flicking his wrist at the half-collapsed wall where two large, dimly glowing green orbs were now visible within the darkness. Like the boy, Tuirehal was currently under the control of the Anima Stone and was a placid, harmless monster ready to obey any command. "And now it has finally paid off!"

Herman faced the other, his smile hidden under the facial hair covering half of his face. "Incredible, isn't it? This boy has gained Tuirehal's power. Through a Blood Pact no less. How extremely rare. To think the vile snake would ever willingly side with a human, it must be very desperate to escape me." He laughed his annoying wheezing laugh. "You said you lost two demons, Garron. Why not replace them with something much, much better?" he questioned as he reached out a wrinkled hand to gently stroke the top of the boy's black and white hair. He jerked away immediately as if burned and started to shake his hand in the air. "Astounding. He's so very cold."

Garron couldn't believe what his master was suggesting. "You want me to use him?" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the one who killed his long-time partner and friend.

Herman spread his arms outward to gesture to their half-destroyed and still frozen surroundings. "Look at what he is capable of. All of this ice was his doing. You can sense it, can't you? This boy is powerful. He is stronger than Tuirehal and more so than your lesser demons. Let's not waste this opportunity here. All that time and effort we've put into this project was not entirely in vain. We summoned a weak and useless moving corpse only to gain something far better in the end." He lightly touched one of the chains, and smirked under his beard. "As you can see, he can be tamed like Tuirehal so there shouldn't be an issue keeping him obedient."

Garron heatedly snorted and stubbornly crossed his arms. However, he couldn't find a good reason to argue against the elder. The more he thought about, the more he was convinced it was a better idea to keep the boy alive. Death would be too merciful and swift of an end while enslavement would be a much crueler punishment. He eyed the boy and smiled wickedly. "You make a good point, Master."

"Good. Now bind him and clean him up. We have some pests to get rid of and a dragon to capture."

* * *

><p>AN: More background story on the bad guys, hope you readers are still entertained.

Since there are God Slayers then there must be some form of gods that once existed hence why Astavor is a religious nut. And the religion he follows is completely fabricated by me (like many other things in this story) so don't take it as cannon.

Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	14. Tangling with Demons

A/N: I've noticed that FFnet sometimes likes to delete spaces between words, delete whole words, and even delete periods whenever I upload my chapters. So be on a lookout for oddities in my grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tangling with Demons<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What I say… you will listen…<em>

"_My will… is your will…_

"_Obey me… for I am… your master…"_

* * *

><p>The hum of the propeller engines sounded extra loud to Lucy when everyone in the Shark Submerge III had fallen into an apprehensive silence. The spirit mage was nervous and tense – and it appeared she was the only one quietly panicking for their lives.<p>

Robin calmly sat in the other passenger seat within the close cabin of the shark-shaped vessel, looking as if they were casually on their way to a nice destination and not traversing through a long and dark, deep underwater tunnel where an evil sea demon was lurking somewhere within. Seated at the helm of the submarine was Franky, slowly tapping his big index finger atop one of the many black knobbed levers that controlled the vehicle. He was more bored than worried; the anxiety from earlier completely gone after spending over half an hour searching the seemingly endless, winding pathway.

Lucy didn't quite understand how her two companions were so unconcerned when considering the dangerous position they were in. So many bad scenarios could happen down here and it seemed like the blonde-haired girl was the only one constantly troubled by them. (Robin, wearing a terribly pleasant smile, even went as far as commenting on how they would die an agonizing death if their submarine sprung a leak while they were stuck in the middle of the tunnel.)

All eyes were looking ahead through the large viewing window, following the flickering mermaid tail that belonged to Aquarius. The spirit, after angrily complaining how her date with Scorpio was rudely interrupted (yet again), had reluctantly agreed to help guide the small group through the wide tunnel as well as protect the submarine in case they ran into trouble in the form of a giant, hungry demonic sea serpent. The Shark's headlights reflected off the mermaid's shiny blue scales, making her easy to spot within the darkness.

While Lucy and the two pirates were searching the underwater pathway, the rest of her remaining team and the Straw Hat crew were travelling inland on foot. Both parties had the same determined goal in mind and that was to find Gray, put a stop to whatever evil schemes the inhabitants of the island were planning to do with their demon, and find a way for the Straw Hats to return to their world. Lucy could only hope the others have drawn every one of their enemies' attention so all she, Franky, and Robin really had to worry about was an oversized, rotten sea snake.

Franky let out a big yawn. "Man, this cave goes on forever!" he groaned, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "We're going to run out of oxygen in the next half hour if we don't surface soon."

Robin softly smiled at that. "Perhaps we'll die of suffocation first before we end up drowning down here," she mused.

Lucy was unnerved by the older woman's way of thought. "Please, Miss Robin, I don't want to think of another horrible way to die!" she cried. She was already stressed out of her mind. Fortunately, she was no longer exhausted from getting very little rest thanks to the rejuvenating elixirs and hearty meals Chopper and Sanji had respectively prepared for everyone to stay awake and energized.

The girl's outburst brought a larger smile on the archaeologist's lips. In a more serious tone, Robin asked, "How long can an ice mage hold his breath? A normal human being wouldn't be alive at this point."

"C'mon, Robin! Don't make this even more depressing!" Franky exclaimed, appalled by his crew member's harsh words. "Ice-boy's gotta be alive, right? Right?" He raised his brow in Lucy's direction.

Lucy deeply frowned and bowed her head, having no actual answer. Gray was more level-headed than most half of the time so it was possible he could have done something to save himself before it was too late. He was capable of making anything with his magic after all. However, from what Usopp and Franky had told them, it took everything the Ice-Make mage had to create the giant block of ice that stopped the demon from destroying their ship.

Many questions in regard to Gray's chances of survival clouded her mind and unfortunately no answers to any of them. She could only hope her friend and teammate was still alive somewhere…

"Hey, look," said Franky, drawing back Lucy's attention. He was nodding out the window. Aquarius had stopped moving and was pointing at the closest wall. The shipwright slightly turned the submarine to shine its light on the black surface and found the rocks carved deep with many noticeable runes. As the light passed by, the symbols appeared to shimmer with golden energy but it was merely a trick on the eyes.

Aquarius then gestured down the tunnel while waving away her other hand, cautioning them to proceed more carefully. Lucy understood why the moment she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Stormbringer's up ahead," she warned her companions, recognizing the monster's evil aura.

Franky smirked and smacked his giant fists together. "All right! Finally we're getting somewhere! I'll blow that ugly snake out of the water!"

The blonde-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "How? I thought you said this thing isn't equipped with weapons."

Upon remembering, the shipwright's ego deflated, his tall blue hair sadly drooping. Clenching his hands before him, he cried to the ceiling; "Ugh! I knew I should've rigged this baby with torpedoes when I had the chance!"

"Even if you did, they wouldn't do much to our demon friend," Robin informed, delicately raising a hand to her chin. "You would need one the size of Thousand Sunny if you want to take it down."

Franky sulked at the truth while Lucy sullenly sighed.

They continued on at a slower speed. Franky had dimmed the headlights, reducing their sight to only a few meters ahead of them and forcing Lucy's spirit to stick closer to the Shark. As they drew nearer to the source of evil, the more anxious Lucy became. She nervously wrung her clammy hands together, dreading the thought of encountering Stormbringer beneath the water where it ruled within its own territory. They couldn't head back now even if they wanted to due to their limited oxygen supply. The only choice they had was to go forward.

It wasn't long until they slowed to a crawl upon Aquarius's command. She frantically motioned for Franky to cut out all the lights and when he did, the three occupants of the vessel could see a faint green glow at the far end of the tunnel.

"That must be it," Franky murmured, sounding a little bitter.

They observed for a brief moment before Lucy spoke up, whispering in fear the demon would overhear them; "I don't think it knows we're here yet…"

"Think we can sneak up on it?" the man asked, dropping to a whisper as well.

"How acute is a demon's senses?" Robin inquired, not bothering to lower her voice.

Lucy stiffened and warily eyed the eerie green light. Seeing that no sea snake was lunging straight for them, she was quick to realize that Stormbringer couldn't actually hear a single word they said inside the submarine. After breathing a steady sigh of relief, the mage shrugged, forgetting the others couldn't see her in the darkness. "I have no idea. I don't really know much about demons," she answered truthfully. "We'll just have to try and make our way through very carefully."

"And hope not to get eaten," Franky grumbled.

"Perhaps if we don't disturb it, it won't notice us at all," the archeologist suggested.

"And how are we gonna do that?" the shipwright demanded. "We're practically in its _lair_. That ugly snake tried to smash Sunny to pieces twice already! Whaddya think it'll try to do to my Shark Submerge III?!"

Lucy heard the female pirate smirk. "We'll have to see when we get closer, don't we?" Robin quipped. "We have nowhere to go but into the demon's lair."

Unable to argue against her, Franky grunted and flipped the lights back on. Bathed in the headlights on the other side of the window was Aquarius and she was giving them a disapproving scowl, arms crossed over her chest, her long aqua blue hair flared about like elegant strands of translucent silk cloth. Seeing that the group was continuing on despite what was lying ahead, the spirit was obviously not too thrilled having to further escort them into dangerous territory.

Lucy gave the mermaid an apologetic smile although she wasn't sure if the Water Bearer could see her through the glass. With a noticeable huff to the side, Aquarius abruptly turned around just as the shipwright accelerated their vessel forward.

A tense silence fell over the group once more and this time Lucy could detect a hint of unease among her two companions. The girl was fully alert, keeping her focus on Stormbringer's powerful aura, making sure it stayed in one place. So far it has yet to move.

By the time Franky had carefully steered out of the tunnel and into a wide, dark basin, the mage was a nervous wreck because waiting before them was the massive, coiled body of a serpentine demon. Bright glowing green lines twisted and curved to form an intricate pattern over peeling black skin. Some lines were broken, disrupted by a number of giant spears of gleaming white ice that pierced deep into rotten flesh.

Franky quickly switched the lights off and everyone held their breath, anticipating the instant the demon would uncoil and lunge straight for them. However, after one long moment, Stormbringer didn't even twitch.

"Is the thing actually asleep?" the cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Either that or it does not see us. Its head is above the water," noted Robin.

Lucy traced the lines to the top where the serpent's glowing pattern faded into the black abyss that led to the water's surface. It was true Stormbringer couldn't see them but that didn't mean it couldn't sense them when they were in such a close proximity. It did find Thousand Sunny out in the middle of the ocean after all. Could it really be asleep? Or was it too injured to move? Judging by the incredible damage Gray's frozen spears had done to its main body, it could be crippled at the moment to do anything hence why it didn't return to attack them when the group was resting on the island's shore.

After Lucy voiced her opinion, they decided to surface at the opposite end from the demon's head as a precaution in case the girl was wrong in her assumptions. However, to their surprise, they found something blocking their way. The Shark's lights reflected off something shiny and solid that covered the water's entire surface. Thick and bluish white, there was no mistaking that they were beneath a layer of ice.

"This… It must be Gray's ice! He's alive!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling a sense of relief.

"Hey, maybe he froze the demon too," added Franky, sounding just as happy. "Now how are we gonna get through this?"

There were many deep cracks running through the glacier but no openings that they could find. Even Aquarius had no luck finding one. But then the mermaid had an idea. A devilish sneer twisted on her lips when she pointed upwards and brought out her magic vase. She swam below and out of sight.

Lucy could instantly tell she was not going to like what her spirit had planned. "Wait, Aquarius! No!"

"What is she–" Franky was cut short when it felt like something rammed into the bottom of the submarine, throwing everyone out of their seats, and sending the Shark rocketing upwards. Over Lucy's and Franky's terrified screams, there was a loud bang followed by something snapping apart before their vessel started to spin wildly out of control. Strong hands gripped Lucy's arm and legs, holding her to the floor so she wouldn't get tossed around. With a loud and jarring crash, the Shark struck something hard and rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop lying on its side.

The hands that held Lucy in place disappeared in pink, flowery petals, leaving her to tumble painfully to the floor, which turned out to be the right wall of the cabin. Landing softly on high-heeled boots by the girl's newly bruised face was Robin who quickly apologized for dropping her unceremoniously. Franky was in no better position, lying awkwardly on the back of his neck with his legs up in the air.

Both injured occupants soundly groaned in pain. "The hell was that?!" the cyborg demanded, righting himself up. Rubbing his sore neck, he felt the floor for his lost shades with his other hand only to curse out loud when he found them broken in two.

"A bit of revenge, I think," Lucy muttered under her breath as she climbed to her feet. She paused when she looked out the window, seeing only a wall of ice right in front, shimmering in one of the Shark's headlights that were still intact. The glass was quickly fogging up and the beads of water slowly trickling down on the outside were turning to frost within seconds. "We've run aground," she stated the obvious.

"Thrown onto land, more like it," Franky corrected in a gruff manner, shutting off the propellers. "Your fish-woman friend better not have damaged my Shark!" The instant he opened the hatch door, they were assaulted with a rush of frigid cold air and a strong odour of rotten fish.

Shivering, Lucy covered her mouth and nose and gagged into her hands. All she wore was Nami's spare tank top and shorts and they did absolutely nothing to keep her warm. Robin was immune to the cold due to Erza's earrings but not to the stench, seeing how her normally placid face actually morphed into one of disgust as she too covered her mouth and nose with a hand. Franky was the opposite of her, he felt the cold but didn't notice the smell.

"What's wrong with you ladies? Are your faces that cold?" he asked the women while stepping out of the toppled submarine, his breath steaming in the low temperature.

"It reeks!" Lucy answered indignantly, having forgotten Stormbringer was a stinky rotten sea serpent.

"Ha! Good thing I can't smell a thing!" he commented as he tapped his metal nose. "But man, it's really cold here. My ass cheeks are freezing together!"

"I really didn't need to hear that…" the mage mumbled and grudgingly followed the man outside. She nearly slipped the moment her heel touched the wet, icy ground but thanks to Robin lending a few helping hands, she was saved from an embarrassing fall. From then on, Lucy took every step carefully, her arms wrapped around her body in a futile attempt to stay warm.

Franky whistled in astonishment, his wide eyes scanning their surroundings. "Wow… What happened here?"

Lucy's held breath was taken away by awe when she looked around the area. Although the cavern was dark, the Shark's remaining lights were bright enough to see a fair distance as the light bounced off the reflective surfaces. Everything was frozen; the walls, the ground, and even the ocean with the exception of the large hole Aquarius had blasted them through. Every drop of seawater that splashed onto shore was already freezing solid, adding a glistening layer to the sparkling ice. There were piles of broken ice all over the ground, remnants of structures she knew Gray had crafted. Scattered among the devastation were long, crystalline spears that plunged deep into the ice and ground – fallen icicles, Lucy quickly realized as she craned her head upward. She saw the gleaming points of a few frozen teeth that still hung from the ceiling. The wall of ice their submarine was looking at wasn't a wall at all but a giant block of ice molded in the shape of a hammer's head with many deep cracks adorning its sharp and jagged surface.

She stiffened when she took notice of the enormous form of a monster lying dead nearby, its muscular body badly torn and skewered by many frozen spears. A fierce battle had taken place here between an Ice-Make mage and a powerful monster… So where was the victor?

Slowly, Lucy turned to the vile source of evil and couldn't hold back the terrified whimper from escaping her trembling lips when she met the enormous pair of glowing green eyes glaring at them from within the shadowed depths untouched by the Shark's light.

**The child's worthless companions… **snarled a deep, rumbling voice that rang loud within everyone's head.

Franky jumped back in alarm. "Whoa! What was that?! I just heard a voice in my head!"

"W-We all did… it was t-telepathy," Lucy quietly explained, stuttering due to the frigid air and the chill of evil combined.

The shipwright followed her gaze and froze the moment he spotted the wicked orbs in the distance. He quickly pointed a finger at the demon. "That sea monster is psychic?!"

Ignoring Franky's surprise, Lucy furrowed her brow, not quite understanding what Stormbringer had said. She mustered the courage to take a few steps forward and demanded; "W-What did you do to our friend, G-Gray? Where is he?"

The demon's eyes dimmed slightly. **You are too late, **it lowly hissed, disdain clear in its tone.

_Too late?_ Those two words were like knives to her heart. Dreading the worst, Lucy had no breath to speak the desperate words forming on her lips.

It was Franky who spoke up first, relaying the exact same questions the mage wanted to scream out; "What do you mean 'too late', you goddamn snake?! Where's ice-boy? What'd you do to him?!"

Stormbringer's power spiked along with its anger, making the Celestial Spirit mage tense in anticipation of an oncoming attack. One hand flew to her keys dangling by her hip and the other into her pocket to grasp the shard of forged Amphorite Erza had given her to use. She couldn't sense Aquarius's presence any more, making her assume the mermaid had returned to the Celestial Spirit World shortly after sending them flying through the glacial cover. If she needed to disrupt the spirit's date one more time, she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

The cavern weakly rumbled, shaking loose shards of ice off the giant hammer block and further toppling the piles, scattering chunks along the frozen floor. However, just as quick as it had risen, Stormbringer's power dropped back to what it once was. **If you think the child dead, you are sadly mistaken, **the serpent growled. **He faces a crueler fate than death. I granted him power but even that was not enough to defy the wretches who keep me prisoner. He has been taken. Captured. **_**Enslaved**_**. Once your friend and ally, now your enemy. **

"Wh-What?" Lucy meekly uttered, shocked by the demon's answer.

"Gray has been captured, Miss Lucy, by our enemies of this island. That means there are more than the three we encountered," Robin clarified for her. The older woman's expression darkened and her blue eyes narrowed at the demon's wicked orbs penetrating the darkness. "He fought them and lost and is now enslaved… So he is forced to work for them against his will…"

_**Work**_**?** **How utterly wrong you are, ignorant mortal. He has become their tool – their **_**weapon**_**! **Stormbringer bellowed, its voice booming painfully in the minds of the humans. **The child is under their vile control much the same as I once was! **

"Ow! Ya don't have to yell!" Franky exclaimed, clutching the sides of his head.

Lucy was too stunned by the thunder roaring through her skull to fully comprehend everything. "I-I don't understand…" she said, pressing a hand to her forehead to ease the pain. "How and why would they do this?"

"Stormbringer mentioned granting Gray its power. Perhaps that is one of the reasons," the archaeologist stated, glancing at the girl from the side. Somehow she didn't flinch from the demon's outrage or its fierce glower.

The mage slowly shook her head as she warily eyed the evil serpent hiding in the shadows. She was still confused. Stormbringer was a wicked demon and Gray loathed their kind. He would never choose to accept this demon's power… would he? Was he in such a dire situation that he had no choice? Her gaze swept over the ruinous state of the frozen cavern, the answer lying clear around her.

She met the monster's intimidating stare and was about to question what exactly happened when someone coming up behind her beat her to it.

"You manipulated him, didn't you, you damn, ugly snake?"

"Loke," Lucy quietly greeted, not the least bit surprised to see the great lion appear on his own. He stopped beside her and draped his dark suit around her trembling shoulders before tucking his hands within the pockets of his black pants. The Celestial Spirit was fervently glaring at the demon with obvious contempt from behind his tinted shades, carrying the same doubts as his master.

His sudden appearance startled Franky while Robin remained indifferent.

Ignoring the blue-haired pirate's reaction, Loke continued, "Gray would never stoop so low and willingly side with evil demons. What did you do to convince him otherwise, Stormbringer?"

'**Stormbringer'?** **Are you insulting me with such an absurd name, puny little spirit? **it spat derisively.

Lucy angrily pouted for having her efforts thrown right back at her yet again. "It was a _direct translation_, o-okay?!" she retorted through chattering teeth as she stomped her foot. She stiffly pulled Loke's suit tight around her with her cold, numb hands. "And answer his questions! Did you force Gray into this?"

**Demand me as much as you desire. I have no reason to answer you pitiful creatures. **

"If you do not answer, how else can we stop the ones who have imprisoned you?" Robin questioned firmly. Shock flickered over the demon's glowing orbs. "They are our enemies as well as yours, correct? We wish to stop them from controlling you. It is why we followed you to this island in the first place."

**Do not lie to me, mortal. You did not only come here to solely stop those cursed humans. You and your pathetic lot desire my end as well – a feat unattainable when you know **_**nothing**_**! **There was a loud hissing sound coming from the demon as it slightly stirred, its anger slowly elevating.

"It's true our initial goal was to hunt you down," the older woman calmly replied, steeling against the demon's spiteful gaze. "However, that has changed now that our friend is under their control. If stopping the people of this island will save him then that is what we will do without fail. This will guarantee your freedom."

**You are only fools. You weaklings will not succeed in defeating the wretched master of this foul place. **

"It is not a feat unattainable when you know nothing," Robin countered with a sly smile, daring to shoot back the demon's words.

**You dare mock me, puny mortal?!**

"What I'm telling you is the simple truth. We are the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail. Do not underestimate either of us when it comes to great adversaries. Nothing will stop us as long as we are determined and rarely does our determination falter when we are faced with what seems like the impossible. I'm sure you already know what we're capable of out in the ocean. But on land, you could say we are a greater force to be reckoned with."

Amazed, Lucy couldn't help but respect and greatly admire the courageous woman even more. Loke was smirking while Franky pumped his big fists in the air and commented, "Yeah! You tell that rotten snake, Robin!"

The hissing stopped and Stormbringer's anger slowly simmered away. Its eyes continued to burn bright, staring intently; prying and studying the four who stood within the light shining in its frozen domain. There was neither a hint of malice or scorn in its glow, only intrigue and curiosity. A tense, awkward silence momentarily passed before it finally spoke up. **I see now… **the serpent muttered in amusement, displaying a sudden change in character far different from a demonic, evil being.

**It is not freedom that I want but an end to this miserable existence I have left, **it lowly snarled in defeat, surprising Lucy and the others. **I did not manipulate the child… I sought his assistance to bring vengeance as well as my own demise. But he was too weak, his strength and magic depleted to nothing. He would have died if left alone or killed when found by the vile mortals who hold my chains. We formed a Blood Pact, granting him my greatest power.**

Loke noticeably stiffened and his eyes grew wide with horror. "No way…" he murmured, shaking his head.

"What is it, Loke?" Lucy inquired. Although she rarely touched upon demonic sorcery since it wasn't really her interest, she did know that in order to gain a demon's power other than through Take-Over magic, one would have to be willing to sacrifice something in return. And a Blood Pact sounded like it came with a hefty price…

"A Blood Pact sounds serious…" said Robin, voicing the same concern as Lucy.

The lion's expression was grim. "It is serious. From what I remember, it's the strongest and rarest blood magic to ever exist. Ancient too. Instead of requiring a sacrifice of equal value, it's the exchange of souls between a demon and the host to form an ultimate bond."

"And what the heck does that mean?" Franky asked, cocking his head in confusion.

**His life is mine and my life, his, **Stormbringer chose to explain. **Forever will this be until one of us perishes. When one life ends, the other will die as well. **

"Does Gray know any of this?" Loke demanded furiously.

**He knows all that I know and I know all that he knows, **the serpent replied in kind.** He is aware of the consequences – he is willing to risk it all. But death will not come to either of us when half of my soul is sealed within an artifact that permanently binds me to this cursed world. We will live under the will of the Anima Stone for however long the wretched thing exists. The child failed in destroying it and the result was his enslavement. That is what you humans must destroy if you wish to break the binds that control us!**

Deeply frowning, Lucy bit her lower lip and bowed her head as she slowly took in all the information. She stared at the glittering ice before her feet, unable to comprehend why Gray would want to endanger his own life like this. She felt worried, angry, frustrated, and helpless at the same time knowing there was very little she could do to change the fate of her friend.

She looked over at Loke and knew he was feeling the same way. His jaw was clenched tight, his head downcast. Already in less than a day, things had gone from bad to worse. Another one of their teammates were in serious trouble…

"This Anima Stone," Robin began, breaking the morbid silence that fell upon the group, "where is it? How can we locate it and destroy it?"

Franky grunted, not liking the overall situation. "Destroying it will break the bad guys' control over the kid and snake. But then…"

"We should focus on eliminating our enemies' control over them," the older woman interjected. "That is our main concern. Then we can worry about other things. Do you not agree, Miss Lucy?"

The blonde-haired mage slowly nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"Saving him comes first…" Loke quietly agreed.

**I do not know the Stone's location beyond these cavern walls,** Stormbringer bitterly growled. **A weak, puny, human whelp is in possession of it. **

The shipwright snorted. "Well, that's really helpful," he grumbled sarcastically.

**They seek to eliminate the rest of your mortal companions and capture a dragon altogether.**

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, fearing the demon spoke of Natsu. She curled her freezing hands tightly around the edges of Loke's suit, worried for the Dragon Slayer's safety and the rest of his group.

**Those wretches will need the Stone close in order to maintain constant control over the child. His power far surpasses mine and they will not risk allowing him to escape and retaliate now that their numbers have been further reduced. **The demon's eyes suddenly flared with hatred and its voice rented through their minds; **They have abandoned me – left my useless body to rot here for all eternity! No longer do they have any use for me but to act as the child's source of power!**

Franky loudly complained about the volume again while Lucy and Loke both horribly grimaced.

Robin somehow managed to ignore the pain and smirk through it all. "If they have forgotten about you then that might make it easier to pull off the plan I have in mind," she said, bringing curious looks from everyone occupying the freezing cavern. She knowingly smiled as she met each pair of staring eyes. "However, it will require a lot of work and coordination so we better get started."

* * *

><p>Dark clouds had gathered in the early morning sky, roiling and brewing above the island, signaling an oncoming storm. It had grown disturbingly cold within the last half hour, the temperature dropping so low that Zoro could see his very own breath before it was blown away by the harsh, icy wind. Each gust easily cut through the thin layers he wore, chilling him down to the bone. Fingers and toes were already stiff and numb and the tips of his ears felt frostbitten. Amazingly in less than a day, he had already experienced an extreme shift in conditions ranging from unbearably hot to terribly cold.<p>

'Out of the frying pan and into the freezer,' as the dumb blond-haired cook had cleverly put it.

Everyone around Zoro were groaning, complaining, and shivering from the suddenly frigid weather.

"S-So c-c-cold," Usopp stammered out through chattering teeth. He had little snot icicles hanging on the end of his long nose. "Why is it s-s-so cold?!"

"I'm ch-ch-chilled to the b-bone!" Brook exclaimed, making Zoro wonder how a skeleton could still feel the brisk temperature. But it did sound like the undead musician was affected by the weather with every bone in his body noisily rattling as if he was actually shivering.

"Stormbringer's magic is causing this," Erza warned as she hobbled behind the green-haired pirate with Sanji lending his shoulder. She had previously refused the cook's help several times but the stupid curly-eyebrow idiot was adamant and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Along with Chopper and the fire mage, she was the least bit cold dressed in a snug change of armour she called 'Snow Empress'. Looking at it, Zoro and many others were envious of all the snow-white fur adorning the entire set designed to resemble an arctic beast.

With the exception of her face, not a bit of skin was showing. A thick, fluffy wolf-like mane draped around her neck and shoulders and down the front to hide most of her silvery-blue metal breastplate. A flowing fur-lined cloak once flapped behind her but she had given it to Nami to keep warm. Polished, silver-blue plated gauntlets trimmed with shiny onyx and lined with fur on the inside adorned her arms and each finger and thumb ended in sharp, gleaming black claws. Her matching knee-high greaves were furry and plated silver-blue with bottom-spiked boots for traction. Every metal surface was beautifully etched with a pattern that reminded Zoro of falling snowflakes and ice crystals. Reaching down to her knees were her faulds consisting mainly of soft, pure-white fur that tapered down behind her like an animal's tail. Atop her head, she wore a half-helm shaped into the gaping jaws and head of a saber-toothed wolf that was more fur than metal. A pair of sapphire horns sprouted from the top behind the beast's pointed ears, twisted, sharp and glimmering.

Eyes narrowed, Erza's hand gripped tightly to the clear crystal hilt of her magic ice sword sheathed by her hip. "I can sense it up ahead."

"The d-demon?!" Usopp gasped. "B-B-But we're so far inland!"

"They must have moved it or summoned it there. They're expecting us," said Natsu with an obvious sneer. "This is good for Lucy's team. They don't have to worry about running into Stormbringer." He was in the lead with Chopper, in reindeer form, trotting beside him. Luffy was riding on the doctor's back since he was still unable to properly walk. Before the weather had drastically turned cold, the captain was enjoying his flight with the talking blue cat named Happy. Now the cat was snuggled under the folds of the pink-haired boy's scarf, his white-tipped blue tail visibly dangling down the mage's back.

"These conditions are ripe for a freaking blizzard," Nami bitterly grumbled, her voice muffled by the white fur cloak she had wrapped herself in from head to waist. She still wore Luffy's straw hat under the cover to conceal her butchered hair. "Feels like we're back on Drum Island again."

"Nah. Doesn't feel like it at all. There's no snow!" said Chopper, turning his head to look at the navigator. "And it's… colder in a way. Not the same as winter cold… Even I'm shivering under all my fur."

"That cold you're feeling is evil magic at work," explained Erza before quietly cursing under her breath. "I didn't think Stormbringer could conjure up winter storms as well."

"We're on land. That's all that matters," said Natsu, eager to battle. "No more big waves and sea sickness! I'm going to roast that big ugly snake into ash and cinders."

"H-Hey, do you think it'll t-taste good barbequed?" Luffy asked with a wide, hungry grin, trying hard to keep his teeth from chattering.

Sanji made a disgusted noise. "It's rotten, Luffy! I'd be amazed if you didn't die from the first bite… all full of maggots and other crap… ugh…"

They continued on, braving the worsening weather, all hoping it wouldn't start to blizzard any time soon. The dark clouds gradually turned darker, almost pitch black, with purplish lightning arcing through the blackened sky. Thunder would follow each flash of electricity, booming and rumbling, sounding like the angry beat of a god's heavenly drums.

Zoro bit back a curse when another blast of freezing wind blew by, nipping the bare skin of his arms and face and sending uncontrollable shivers through his body. He was miserable enough from having to trip over the stupid rocks of the damn island countless times and now he had to tolerate shitty weather. The constant shivering made his wounds ache, both new and old. Not only that, since they had departed from the shore, he had felt unfriendly eyes following their group. However, no matter where he looked he would see nothing but empty darkness. Their enemies were watching them carefully, somehow hiding in the unseen shadows no doubt.

And then there was that smelly werewolf Sanji had beaten senseless from yesterday's battle. The man-beast was unfortunately still alive and for over an hour, it had been trailing the group from a great distance. Zoro and Sanji had tried to confront it to make sure it wouldn't be a problem later on, but the monster was quick to flee and disappear out of sight the instant the two men turned around. After several attempts the two pirates gave up.

Looking no more but a tiny, hairy little man, it was perched atop one of the piles of broken, melted rock situated within the torn battlefield where a fiery dragon had gone mad. It stayed there and didn't try to follow as the group got farther and farther away as if it was afraid to venture closer to the demon lying in wait up ahead. Knowing it wasn't going to pursue after them was a little relieving for Zoro.

The group was more than half-way through the battleground littered with craters, solidified molten rock, mounds of shattered black stone and collapsed rock formations, and large pools of water already crusted with ice. Rows of tall ridges loomed ahead with mountainous peaks narrowly pointed like teeth. Under the dim light of day, the sheer, rocky surfaces palely shimmered as if they were covered in crystal or frost. It was somewhere around there the mages could detect the sea demon, however they couldn't see it.

"Stormbringer's supposed to be huge. It's bigger than those little mountains. So where is it?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"Further in?" Chopper suggested nervously.

"Why would it lurk within the mountains?" Erza questioned, sounding rather suspicious of the setup. "Something's not right."

"It's obviously a trap," Zoro pointed out.

"I know but we have no other leads to follow," the warrioress evenly replied. "Be prepared for an ambush."

As they neared the small mountains, it became clear the rocks were indeed covered in glistening ice as well as the surrounding ground. However, they didn't have time to stop and stare because there was a sudden flash of white light coming from above before a massive block of sharply pointed ice the size of Thousand Sunny materialized high above their heads.

"Run!" Zoro shouted as the enormous chunk quickly descended upon them, its shadow swallowing the scattering group below. The swordsman picked up a panicking Nami and dragged a frozen Usopp by the back of his overalls and madly dashed out of the way. Following right behind him, Zoro could hear the clopping of Chopper's hooves and the heavy pants of Sanji as he carried Erza in his arms.

There was a deafening crack when the block crashed into the ground, sending a strong wave of ice dust that blew everyone off their feet. Zoro lost his grip on Usopp before he landed and painfully skidded on his back across the ground with Nami lying on top of him. The girl was up in an instant, aghast at the glacier that nearly crushed them to death. Its sharpened end had plunged deep into the rock below, badly cracking the surrounding stone to form a deep, sunken crater. Zoro leapt to his feet while drawing _Shusui _and _Kitetsu _into his hands, ready for another attack.

"Is everyone okay?!" Chopper exclaimed, looking frantically around for the others. It didn't take too long to find every member not too far away.

"Who did that?! Show yourself!" Luffy demanded as he staggered to his feet. Absolutely livid, he raised his bandaged hands before him, looking for a fight, temporarily forgetting about the frigid weather.

"This ice… Isn't it almost like – L-Look! Someone's over there!" Usopp cried, pointing with a badly trembling finger.

All heads turned in the pointed direction as someone rounded the giant chunk of ice.

"Hey you! Are you the one who tried to kill us?!" shouted the captain, pointing his bounded hand at the person.

"That's… not Stormbringer…" Erza whispered in shock as she was pulled to her feet by the cook. "What's going on?"

"Hey… W-Wait… Isn't that…?" Usopp trailed off, squinting at the slowly approaching figure with uncertainty. "That's–"

"Gray!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed in surprise, taking a few running steps forward. He skidded to a stop and fell into a defensive posture, finally sensing the hostility emanating from the other. "Gray! It's you… Isn't it?"

"It can't be…" Erza uttered in disbelief, her voice wavering.

Confused, Zoro carefully joined the pink-haired mage for a closer look. A young man was walking towards them on bare feet, his youthful face hardly any different from the one named Gray. However, Zoro was aware the ice mage didn't have eyes that glowed bright and green or black hair that was streaked with white. But the sigil of Fairy Tail upon the teenager's bare chest was a dead giveaway to who he really was.

Zoro couldn't sense magic like the mages but he could sense the strong, unnerving cold that chilled him to the core radiating from the dark-haired boy. And it wasn't entirely because of the frigid properties of the ice mage's magic. Gray was possessed by something powerful and wicked, transforming him into the demonic being who no longer recognized his friends and companions. Or even acknowledged them for that matter. He stared blankly ahead, his face void of any emotion. Ice was spreading in his wake, the rocky ground all around him turning slick and sharp with every step he took.

New to his (normally lacking) attire were three pairs of wide, dark metal bands shackled around his arms, on the wrists, above the elbows and below the shoulders, and three more around the pants of his legs with two pairs around the ankles and one pair below the knees. Another encircled his neck, thicker than the rest. All were engraved with magic runes that burned like liquid blue fire. Crimson tattoos now adorned the skin of his arms and on the left of his chest, intricate symbols that probably served a magical purpose as well. His hands and forearms were crusted in frost that flaked away with every little movement only to reform less than a second later. Beneath the thin layer of ice, Zoro took note of the glossy black rings embedded with ruby gems on four of the boy's fingers, possibly made from the very same black stone that composed the island.

"What… What did those bastards do to you?!" Natsu bellowed, furling his raised hands into fiery fists. His flames shrank and violently flickered from the wind howling through the mountains, looking as if they would blow out any time soon.

Gray said nothing. But it was clear he was their enemy, his actions not his own judging by his trance-like state. He paused and raised one arm skyward, his hand aglow with cool blue energy. At that very moment, the black sky released an ear-shattering roar of thunder louder than any other and finally unleashed its wrath upon the land below. It wasn't a blizzard that lashed at group but a goddamn hailstorm.

Ice pellets ranging in size of marbles to the size of tangerines rained down with a mighty vengeance, noisily clattering against every hard surface. They pelted both pirates and mages, bruising heads and body parts. Pained yelps and startled screams were nullified by the endless percussion ringing loud in Zoro's ears. He grunted, more annoyed than hurt at the ice pummeling his wounds and repeatedly conking him over the head.

Through the barrage of hail, the green-haired swordsman saw a brief flash of white coming from the ice mage's direction. Knowing his warning would not be heard, he acted within a heartbeat, sliding _Wado_ free of its sheath and clamping its white hilt tightly between his teeth.

Large, fearsomely jagged lances of ice sheared through the rain of hail, heading straight for Zoro and the others behind him. Aiming to cleave through all the deadly points, he was taken by utter surprise when his three swords stopped at the first two frozen spears, the sharp blades grinding against the ice instead of cutting through. It resulted in him having to quickly divert the lances into the ground all the while stumbling backwards from the unexpected force behind them. Coupled with the many pellets rolling under his feet, he nearly fell flat on his back. He could only hope Luffy and the others were able to avoid the rest of the lances that flew past.

The ice he parried tore into the rock as if it was only dirt, ripping deep grooves into the black stone and freezing everything they touched. And there were more coming his way.

This time a massive wave of hot orange and yellow fire spewed from Natsu's mouth intercepted the jagged spears, however the intense heat didn't completely stop them. They passed through the inferno, partially melted but still just as sharp.

The bright flames blissfully warmed up Zoro's stiff and numb limbs, giving him the reaction time to strike down all the weakened lances, shattering them to sparkling, icy pieces. The swordsman took a quick peek over his shoulder, seeing his frazzled, shocked, and outraged companions still alive and kicking.

In a fiery explosion, dragon-boy's stream of fire struck a giant wall of ice Gray had no doubt created within a split-second. It looked like the blaze was more than enough to annihilate the frozen barricade but when the flames dispersed, the wall still stood, much to the pink-haired mage's shock. The smooth, glistening surface wept for only a second before every drop of melt-water turned back to ice.

The bitter cold returned, brought back by the harsh wind and pounding hail. Most of the swordsman's senses were dulled or rendered useless by the horrible weather, making him feel almost vulnerable. He flinched into a defensive stance when he caught a short glimpse of a pair of glowing green eyes by the edge of the wall. A flash of white followed and more deadly lances were speeding towards the green-haired pirate and his companions.

In that instant, he remembered: the ice was made of magic and magic could be cut with an enchanted sword in his possession. _Kitetsu _was replaced with Erza's _Nameless_ in a blink of an eye. With the magic katana in his hand he was confident the pointed spears of frozen water didn't stand a chance.

But damn it all, he was wrong. _Nameless_ clashed against one of the jagged lances and did as little damage as his other katana. The ice was incredibly tough as if it was made of steel. Again, Zoro redirected the deadly points into the ground where they tore the rock asunder and left a trail of frost. Feeling as if he had just deflected one of Luffy's powerful punches, the pirate staggered back from the impact only to have his left foot fly out from under him. He landed on his back, cursing through the hilt of _Wado_ at the stupid round hailstones all over the place.

Then he saw the enormous glacier descending upon them, three times larger than the last and the bottom armed with multiple sharp teeth, each thrice as long as Zoro was tall. Even if he could slice the entire thing in half, he'd risk skewering himself in the process.

Scrambling back up, he sheathed his weapons and opted to flee, joining Natsu and the others in retreating and trying hard not to slip and fall. He heard and felt the massive chunk of ice crash into the ground right behind him, the heavy force sending a strong, brisk wind in all directions that carried everyone off their feet.

Zoro painfully rolled head over heels, tumbling along the rocky ground littered with cold, hard hailstones before encountering an abrupt, jarring stop against a solid wall. With his head spinning and his whole body either numb or throbbing with pain, it took a moment before he found himself lying upside down, propped against the cliff of a mountain.

He heard Chopper's panicked voice nearby and sprang to his feet just in time to witness the sudden appearance of a gigantic glacial wall that trapped him and a few others within a wide half-circle against the sheer mountainsides. The crystal barricade towered at least twenty meters high, narrowing and curving inward at the top to form numerous points that looked like the hooked claws of a giant ice beast. Covering the gleaming surfaces were jagged edges and icy barbs that could shred open any hand foolish enough to touch it.

Although trapped, one thing about the wall Zoro was at least a little grateful for was that it blocked the terrible wind and some of the hail, lessening the clattering noise as well as the bruising. He warily approached the crystalline wall, seeing Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Erza stuck along with him. The ice mage was nowhere to be seen, likely on the other side of the glacier with Luffy and the others. The only sounds the swordsman could hear beyond the curved claws were the drawn howls of the ever-blowing wind, the pattering of ice pellets, and the booming echo of thunder. He had no idea what was happening to his captain, the rest of his crew, and the other mage and his cat.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Usopp wailed, badly shaking from the cold and the fact that they were almost crushed to death yet again. He vigorously rubbed his bare arms, breathed into his chilled hands, and jogged in place to warm up. "Wh-What just happened?! That couldn't have been Gray, r-right? He wouldn't try to kill us!"

"There's no mistake. That was him…" Erza quietly answered as she joined the two men with little Chopper and Brook on either side of her. She heavily frowned at the frozen barricade, her armoured hands clenched tight by her sides and her brown eyes quivering with trepidation.

"But did you see his eyes? Th-They were glowing an eerie, evil green like–"

"Stormbringer's," the scarlet-haired mage cut in vehemently, her expression turning into one of hate. "I don't know how that damn old man and his accomplices did it, but it's clear Gray is possessed by the sea demon and is now under their complete control."

"Like a puppet on strings," Brook mused solemnly, shaking his head at the cruel twist of fate befallen on their companion. Ice dust covering his large afro sprinkled off like glitter and hailstones caught in his puffy locks quietly bounced away.

"Those shining metal bands shackled to his arms and legs, d'you think that's how they're controlling him?" Zoro asked Erza. Seeing her nod, he added with a confident grin, "Then all we have to do is cut them off."

"How are we going to get out of here first?" Chopper questioned, craning his head to the very top of the fortified wall of ice.

Erza magically switched into a different set of armour that Zoro recognized right off the bat, having remembered seeing Sanji ridiculously wear most of it during the sweltering battle against dragon-boy. Opposite in element of her Snow Empress, her fire resistant Flame Empress armour provided very little protection against the frigid weather. And somehow, she had altered her hairstyle within that instant too, changing from free-flowing to pigtails. Visibly shivering, she raised her large red sword over her shoulder with both hands and answered the doctor's question with, "By destroying this ice."

Swirls of pleasantly warm fire began to gather around her crimson blade. The flames engulfed her sword, growing hotter and brighter. Just when she was about to unleash her fiery wrath, a dark presence made itself known, causing Erza to cut her attack short and Zoro to sharply turn around with _Shusui _and _Nameless _already drawn.

Zoro saw nothing in the wide half-circle of their enclosure but he could definitely sense something lurking around.

"Wh-What is it, guys?" Usopp asked tentatively, looking between Zoro and Erza in a frightful panic.

Before either of the sword-users could reply, a young child's voice began to sweetly sing, not through their ears but through their minds;

_**I know your greatest fears. I know your greatest desires. I know who you love. I know who you hate. I know your lies. I know your truths.**_

"Do you hear that?" Chopper squeaked, frantically searching the empty area. "Where is that voice coming from?!"

"It's another demon," Erza warned, keeping her eyes forward. "Not the same level as Stormbringer but still powerful. It's hiding. Be on your guard!"

_**Who among you is the strongest? Who among you is the weakest? I know. I know. I can see what you cannot. I can remember what you have forgotten. Do you know your ultimate fate? I do. I do. **_

Zoro stiffened when he felt a strange tingling sensation at the back of his mind as if something was invading his thoughts. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard the same singsong voice whisper in his ear; "The strongest is you."

The swordsman whipped his head to the side, seeing only Usopp trembling beside him. The sharpshooter suddenly pointed straight ahead, redirecting the other pirate's attention.

Crawling out of the icy ground before the group was a black and wispy humanoid shadow. It stood tall on a pair of long, thin legs, its two-toed feet ending in large, sharp claws. Its long, skinny arms reached the ground with three wicked claws on each hand. Clasped around its wrists and ankles were engraved metal shackles similar to the ones Gray wore, however the runes did not glow with energy. The creature's flat, black face only bore a wide, viciously sneering mouth, baring its many pearly white human-like teeth.

The most disturbing feature was the shadow's large, unblinking amber eye situated in the centre of its flattened chest. It stared intently at Zoro as if prying deep into his consciousness.

Before the pirate could steel against the demon's stare, it wrapped its long arms around its body and burst into black flames. The dark fires lasted only a few seconds before they vanished. Standing in the demon's place was no longer a creepy black shadow but a man made of skin and flesh.

And it was someone familiar that filled Zoro with shock and great apprehension.

Beneath a black, brimmed hat decorated with a white plumy feather on top was a pair of fierce, yellow eyes that bore right into Zoro's with intense ferocity. Bare-chested and dressed in a long, unbuttoned black coat with ornate red sleeves, there was absolutely no visible flaw to the bearded man standing before the group. Even the large black-bladed sword with the golden, jewel-encrusted cross-shaped hilt strapped to his back looked genuine.

Usopp inched back and uttered in fear; "You gotta be kidding!"

"My bones are quivering before this man and not because of the cold… Who is this?" Brook inquired hesitantly, poised within his defensive stance.

"Dracule Mihawk," Zoro slowly answered, his mouth twitching into an eager sneer. He knew the man was not truly the Greatest Swordsman in the World, it had to be an illusion or some sort of demon magic trick, but nonetheless, the man possessed the same overwhelming and intimidating vibe as the real Shichibukai.

The green-haired swordsman stepped forward, tying his bandana around his forehead. He shoved _Wado _between his teeth and replaced _Nameless _with _Kitetsu_, his eyes never leaving the piercing orbs of their new enemy. "You guys focus on finding a way outta here. He's _mine_," he proclaimed, more excited than afraid. He forgot about the cold and ice and the pain from his wounds because all he could think about was fighting the one man he had failed to defeat in the past. Zoro could only hope the doppelganger wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure what the interior of the Shark Submerge III looks like since I can't find any images so bear with what I had briefly described. I can't recall if Natsu's sensitive to the cold or not either.

I'm going to try and be a little more ambitious with Stormbringer and attempt to finish it within this year if not over the summer. I'm starting to lose steam with this story. Not as big of a fan of One Piece as I was back when I started. So I'm aiming to complete it before I eventually give up on this.

On a side note: ZOMG! GRAY! NOOOOO! *cries at chapter 334 of Fairy Tail*


	15. Conquering the Past

**Conquering the Past**

* * *

><p>There was a deafening boom followed by the cold rush of wind that knocked Natsu right off his feet. He didn't have time to catch his breath after painfully sliding to a stop because he sensed another powerful spell coming his way. With Happy still clinging tightly to the nape of his neck, the Dragon Slayer scrambled back up just in time to see a massive wall of ice appear right beside him in a brilliant flash of white.<p>

He flinched away from the giant barricade that was viciously armed with frozen points and razor edges, taking several hasty steps back only to trip over somebody sitting on the ground behind him. He awkwardly landed on his back, falling on top of Happy, with his legs propped against the person he fell over. It was Captain Luffy and he was quick to shove the mage off while grumbling something Natsu couldn't quite hear over the endless clattering of hail. The fire mage could, however, hear his feline friend shrieking in his ear for crushing his poor tail.

Protecting the roof of his head from the seemingly never-ending barrage of ice pellets with his arms, Luffy was scowling in obvious misery as he hopped onto his good foot. The fire mage was up and ready by the pirate's side within an instant, feeling just the same as the pirate. He was very, very annoyed at the ice beating against his body.

But most of all, he was annoyed that Gray had made everyone fear him dead when in fact he had gotten himself possessed by an evil demon and was now their damn enemy. Possessed _and _being controlled, Happy had whispered in Natsu's ear when they first laid eyes upon their missing guild member; his mind and body bent under the will of the goddamn bastards who had attached those metal shackles that glowed with powerful magic.

Natsu wanted Happy to fly off and search for the ones responsible for manipulating Gray, but the hailstorm made that impossible. The wind was too strong and cold and the ice would easily knock the cat out of flight.

Standing tense with every muscle coiled in preparation of another sudden attack, the Dragon Slayer shielded his eyes and peered through the veil of hail in search of the Ice-Make mage. Beside the rounded wall, he saw the enormous glacier that had nearly crushed the group moments ago, its many points sunken deep into the black rocky earth, but no green-eyed, half-naked teenager. Gray was lurking somewhere behind the ice, probably getting ready to unleash another wave of deadly lances.

Natsu twisted to the side when he saw movement in the corner of his eye only to breathe a short sigh of relief when he spotted Sanji and Nami warily making their way towards their captain and the two mages. Erza, Zoro, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp were nowhere to be seen, making Natsu quick to guess that they were on the other side of the giant wall, hopefully all still alive and in one piece.

Natsu hated the storm. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't smell anything, and it felt like the temperature had just dropped another twenty degrees Celsius. He couldn't imagine how the pirates were feeling in this horrible weather, seeing Luffy badly shiver from the biting, freezing wind. Not wanting his friends to freeze, the fire mage yelled at Happy to stay with the captain of the Straw Hats. Once the Exceed was clinging over Luffy's shoulder, Natsu moved a safe distance away and ignited his whole body in a fiery blaze. Flames reached over a meter high above him, only to bend in mercy to the gusting winds. The intense heat of his magic melted the stupid ice pellets that were starting to pile up around him and lessened the number and severity of hail smacking him over the head. However, it didn't take away the unnerving chill of Stormbringer's wicked evil.

It took a lot of effort to keep his fires hot and burning in the harsh conditions. It was a big strain on his low magic reserves since he had yet to fully recover from his previous transformation and not to mention he was still banged up from the beating he received from Luffy and his crew. Because of that, he had to resort to using the flat, palm-sized piece of Amphorite Erza had given him, forged from his own dragon fires. The onyx-coloured ore was clutched within his right hand, increasing his weakened power just enough to match his normal strength.

Standing within his own inferno, Natsu faced the giant glacier that nearly skewered and crushed his team and the pirates not too long ago. He took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs; "_Gray! You dumb ice-freak! How could you be so stupid and let them do this to you?! I thought you were smarter than this, you pant-less idiot!"_

"I'm pretty sure he still has his pants on," Natsu managed to overhear the pirate cook say over the noise.

The Dragon Slayer ignored the comment and continued to bellow at his unseen enemy and teammate. _"I know you can hear me! You can fight them! Fight those old, damn geezers! If you're going to keep attacking us then I'll just have to burn your frozen ass!"_

A pair of glowing green eyes and rings of burning blue symbols emerged from within the dark shadows between the enormous block of ice and the deadly wall. What happened next happened as if Natsu's words had truly pissed off the Ice-Make idiot – just like old times.

"Look out!" Nami shrieked when a giant, spiked, crystal hammer big enough to pulverize the small group materialized right above their heads in a brief flash of light.

Propelled by his flaming heels, the fire mage dashed forward, leaving a blazing trail behind, knowing Happy would carry the crippled pirate captain to safety and Sanji would be prompted to keep his navigator out of harm's way. The Dragon Slayer charged straight at the possessed mage hidden in the shadows, hearing and feeling the ice hammer pound into the earth behind him that further broke the black rock of the island.

Seconds before Natsu could reach Gray, another frozen wall, much smaller and shorter than the one that entrapped Erza and the others, was conjured right before the ice mage, forcing the pink-haired teenager to push his flames ahead of him to not only slow his momentum but to melt away the icy barbs protecting the barricade due to the fact he couldn't skid to a stop in time. Natsu rebounded off the wall that was thick, sturdy, and glistening wet, quickly regained his bearings, and followed with an attack.

Flaming fingers flexed into killing forms as fingernails turned into the black claws of a dragon's. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" he roared, running forward to rake his claws into the obstacle blocking his way. Much to his frustration, his attack only scratched the surface of the ice that gleamed mockingly at him.

"Duck! Natsu Dragoneel!" Luffy's voice suddenly thundered over the storm.

The Dragon Slayer didn't hesitate or look back in question. Reacting instinctively, he simply dove to the ground just in time to avoid a sandaled foot flying fast over his head in a blinding blur. Luffy's outstretched foot smashed into the wall with a resounding _bam_ that cracked and splintered the solid ice. The impact left a shallow crater, but as impressive as it was, the captain's powerful kick failed to shatter the barricade completely. And to the fire mage's dismay, the damage was noticeably repairing itself; the deep cracks farthest from Natsu's flames were quickly sealing up.

Not wanting to waste their combined efforts, Natsu sprang back to his feet and engulfed his right arm entirely in fire, maximizing his magical power with the Amphorite in his fist. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Like a rocket his fist shot forward, his knuckles, hardened with the scales of a fire dragon, connected with Luffy's crater with a fiery explosion.

A satisfied sneer crossed his face when he felt the wall yield to his punch. Partially melted chunks were sent flying while the rest of the frozen structure completely collapsed in the growing pool of water around Natsu's sandaled feet.

There, calmly standing on the other side of the fallen barricade, was the Ice-Make mage, seemingly oblivious to the destruction of his own creation. Eyes that were blank and aglow with a demonic power stared ahead at nothing, not seeing the light that vanquished the darkness of the shadows or the fire that made the surrounding ice shimmer and weep.

"_Gray_!" Natsu angrily bellowed over the wind that howled through the narrow gap between the massive wall and glacier. He wanted the moron to hear him; to break free of the glowing blue binds that controlled him. He wanted to know if his friend was still his friend and not completely taken over by the rotten demon Natsu wanted to send to a burning grave.

But his voice brought no reaction from the dark-haired mage's impassive expression, not even the slightest twitch or the blink of the eyes.

Wasting no time, Natsu lunged at the possessed teenager with his flaming right fist ready to hit fast and hard, hoping beyond hope to knock some sense back into the goddamn idiot standing before him.

However, his knuckles abruptly stopped a mere inch away from Gray's pale face when a frost-covered hand clamped around his wrist in a strong, painful grip. A terrible chill bit into the Dragon Slayer's skin upon contact, dispelling the fire that protected his fist. Prickling, crackling ice quickly spread over Natsu's hand and up his arm, making his eyes go wide with shock. Then he saw the glinting ruby jewels embedded in the glossy black rings Gray wore on his freezing fingers, reminding Natsu of the fire-resistant ring the ice-user had given Chopper.

Gray was not only imbued with Stormbringer's evil power, but granted with fire resistance and Amphorite too… The one thought that momentarily crossed the Dragon Slayer's mind within that instant was that Gray was cheating bastard.

With his flames gone, he could suddenly feel the terrible cold emanating from the other. It was unlike the coldest spells Natsu had ever experienced; the intense, frigid chill stole the natural warmth from his body, making him numb and uncontrollably shiver within less than a second. Every icy surface previously touched by the heat of his flames quickly refroze, turning thick and sharp.

Unable to twist free, in a panic, Natsu threw his left fist only to have it caught within Gray's other hand. Icy fingers held tight in an iron hold. Again, the fire mage's flames were instantly swallowed by the bitter frost that quickly grew over his limb, prickling his skin like thousands of needles.

Out of desperation, Natsu screamed in a wild fury as he reared back his head and rammed his forehead against Gray's with all his might. Stars flashed right before the Dragon Slayer's eyes after cracking skulls with his opponent, but the impact was enough to force the Ice-Make mage to break his hold and stumble back. The fire mage staggered backwards as well and quickly shook away the pain and dizziness from his now aching head while his frozen arms hung useless by his sides.

"Natsu…" he heard Gray rasp, drawing his immediate attention.

Gray was down on his knees. His green eyes flashed with anger, guilt and remorse before they gazed upon Natsu pleadingly. "K-Kill–" he began but ended up choking in pain when the crimson runes above his heart and tattooed to his arms turned as bright as red hot coals. The look of agony lasted only a fleeting moment before the impassive face returned. Stiff and awkward, the Ice-Make mage slowly climbed to his feet as if his movements were controlled by an unseen force. The light of the crimson symbols faded while the blue of the metal shackles continued to shine with wicked energy.

When Gray's empty gaze met Natsu's, the Dragon Slayer was already inflamed with absolute rage. The ice that encased his arms cracked, melted and boiled into hissing steam and no longer could he feel the bitter cold wind nipping his skin. He could smell blood burning – it was his own blood, trickling out of every new little cut adorning his arms due to the sharp ice shredding his skin open. His shaking, stinging fists were furled tight by his sides, accidently crushing the Amphorite in his possession into crumbling pieces. He glowered hatefully not at Gray but at the vile beings who controlled him.

"I'll free you," he promised his friend, snarling out his words through clenched teeth. "I'll melt those fucking binds and erase those damn–" He didn't get to finish.

No longer needing two hands to mold his magic, Gray only had to use one to launch a spell in Natsu's direction.

The fire mage leapt backwards to avoid the tall geyser of sharply pointed crystals erupting from the ground aiming to entrap him. Several more followed right after, each one exploding from right under his feet like spiked towers, not giving him a moment to catch his breath. He managed to marginally dodge them all as he ran in the opposite direction of the ice-user. He was out of the gap and back in the hailstorm after the seventh and final geyser. Luffy, Happy, Sanji and Nami were quick to join him, each one showing their concern.

Still clinging to Luffy's shoulder, Happy frowned at Natsu and shouted over the noise; "Natsu! Is Gray… Is he…?"

"We have to break those metal shackles! Or at least find the bastards responsible for this! It's the only way to free him!" the pink-haired boy fervently growled, not taking his eyes off the crystalline towers that now hid their view of the Ice-Make mage. The strong wind dwindled his flames but his anger kept them burning.

'_Kill,' _Gray had said. Kill who?

Even though Natsu wanted nothing more but to incinerate every last person who had brought harm to his friends and allies, he couldn't simply end their life. Their deaths would haunt him forever, just like the death of the old woman named Berta.

He had slaughtered her… He had turned into a monster and _ate _her. He had dreamt of the horrible incident when he passed out; the memory was still vivid in his mind. His monstrous jaws had crushed her brittle bones, his teeth had tore into her arthritic limbs, and his fires had charred her wrinkled skin black. He couldn't forget the taste of her boiling blood and the terrible smell of her burnt flesh. Remembering it all made him absolutely sick to his stomach. Since waking up, he couldn't eat any food, not even the delicious-looking meal Sanji had prepared before the two groups had set off. His bruised, tender stomach had horribly ached and roiled from the memory, preventing him from swallowing anything but fire and Chopper's medicine.

The old hag deserved to die. Deep down, he truly wanted to believe it. But even then, his heart and mind was wracked with the greatest regret. _No one deserves to die like that… _he had told himself many times over.

With Berta's death now on his hands, he had betrayed his master and his guild for Fairy Tail was a guild of Light. Killing was prohibited and punishable. He feared to be exiled when Master Makarov and the others back home learned of his heinous deed. Or he could be arrested and imprisoned by the Magic Council. He didn't know which was worse…

Natsu wasn't going to kill the rest of the evil mages on this island. Instead, he'll beat the living shit out of each and every one of them for all the pain and suffering they had caused for his team and the Straw Hats.

"There's no way we can find anyone in this storm!" Nami cried, still huddled under Erza's warm, furry cloak. Just like her captain, she was shielding her head from the pummeling hail, more than annoyed at the many new bruises and bumps.

"Then we'll just have to somehow break those shackles. But I need more power…" said Natsu, raising his right hand where only dust remained of his forged ore. A dreadful idea came to his mind – one that might help him gain the upper hand in this desperate fight.

Broken chunks of the island's black stone littered the frozen ground that had been sundered by Gray's ice. Natsu could consume them like he had done before, however he was hesitant. He had lost control last time and was afraid of it happening again.

_What choice do I have?_ he mentally argued. He was the only one in the current group who could properly counter Gray's magic. He couldn't risk letting the pirates confront the Ice-Make mage. Luffy was still injured and crippled to adequately move and Sanji specialized in close-combat. And getting close to Gray was dangerous considering everything instantly froze around him.

If only Erza was here to fight alongside them but she was trapped on the other side of the massive wall. Perhaps Natsu should focus on freeing her group first.

But he didn't have time to consider that option because the frozen geysers were suddenly collapsing one right after the other, turning into fine glittering dust that was instantly swept away by the wind. The last spiked structure vanished, revealing the possessed mage. Gray stepped out of the shadows and entered his own storm, slowly making his way towards Natsu's party, his bare feet dragging across the destroyed earth covered in rolling hailstones. He was unhindered by the falling ice. In fact, it looked like the hail missed him entirely.

"So how're we gonna break those things?" the cook inquired, taking a tentative step forward, hands in his pants' pockets. In spite of the wind blowing back most of his blond hair, only one eye and its curly eyebrow were visible. He was peering through the wild storm at the approaching mage with great intent. "I hate to admit this but Zoro would be more suitable for cutting those things off. But that stupid marimo isn't here."

"I can smash them apart," said Luffy, ripping off the bandages bound around his hands with his teeth. When he exposed his wounds, Natsu couldn't help but cringe. The skin on the back of Luffy's hands and knuckles was melted and swollen with ugly red and white blisters that split open and bled when the captain flexed his fingers repeatedly into fists. Gritting his teeth at the noticeable pain, the pirate shifted into his fighting stance with Happy ready to aid him.

"Captain, you can't–" Natsu tried to protest, but Luffy shot him a hardened look, his dark eyes reflecting the orange flames of the other.

"You're not going to do this alone, Natsu Dragoneel. Gray is our friend too. We'll save him together." He formed his trademark smile and raised his bleeding fists before him. "And I already told you: this doesn't hurt at all!"

"It's funny," Sanji mused with a humorless smirk. "I thought we came here to beat up a bunch of evil mages, not you guys from Fairy Tail too."

"Sanji!" Nami barked the moment Natsu turned his head away in guilt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sound…"

"No. It's fine," the Dragon Slayer quickly replied with an abrupt shake of his head. He poised into his own stance, his focus back on Gray as the dark-haired mage steadily drew closer, his movements automatic, his face void of any emotion. Seeing his friend and rival reduced to a puppet enraged the Dragon Slayer to no end. "Every bad thing that happened to us is because of the evil bastards on this goddamn island. We're going to stop them once and for all so no one else gets hurt and you guys can finally head back home."

"You have a plan, Natsu?" Happy asked, giving his partner a hopeful look.

A sneer twitched on Natsu's lips and yet he didn't feel too confident with his idea. His mind was uneasy and his stomach uncomfortably twisted at the mere thought of having to chow down on the disgusting black stone beneath his feet. But his flames were small and weak and on the verge of blowing out compared to before, leaving him with no better choice. "Yeah, I got a plan… But it's not gonna be easy…"

* * *

><p><em>Yoru <em>was an incredible sword that was easily recognizable either from up-close or far away. Its wide, golden hilt was shaped like a crucifix with ornate lines carved into its gleaming surface around the set of round, ruby gems embedded into it. The long handle was covered in old, worn cloth that was once white but now soiled gray from its owner's occasional use. A rounded sapphire sat at the pommel, shining and winking with each subtle movement. And the large blade was most magnificent to all who admired it; long and slightly curved at the end, the lustrous onyx-coloured metal was sleek in design and wickedly sharp and powerful – something Zoro had learnt firsthand and he had a hideous scar to prove it.

He didn't want to be reminded of the pain, even when the _Yoru_ slicing through the air towards him wasn't the real one. The green-haired swordsman crossed all three of his katana to block the heavy blow coming fast from the side. The loud clang of steel made Zoro's ears ring but that was the least of his worries as he slightly stumbled from the impact, his hands numb and his teeth actually hurting – a first in the longest time. He grunted and steeled against the enormous pressure exerting from his opponent's weapon.

Mustering all of his strength, Zoro pushed _Yoru_ away just enough perform a quick counter slash with one free arm. As expected, _Kitetsu _swiped at nothing when the false Mihawk twisted his body to avoid the silver edge. Fierce eyes of gold flickered back to the pirate, signaling another oncoming attack Zoro was already anticipating. _Yoru _was thrust forward, its deadly onyx point aiming to pierce the green-haired man through.

Zoro tried to parry the black blade with his left katana, but only managed to divert its course away from hitting anything vital. He hissed and mentally cursed when he felt _Yoru_ bite into his left side, glancing off one of his lower rib bones and leaving a bloody cut. Ignoring the pain, the pirate stepped forward and performed a simple cross-slash, grinding the edge of _Kitetsu_ against his opponent's black sword and generating a screeching shower of yellow sparks in the process. His blades struck only air because the copy of the Greatest Swordsman in the World had leapt back, which was what Zoro needed for a quick breather.

Grinning, the first mate of the Straw Hats was shaking not from fear but from pure excitement. He was filled with adrenaline, every muscle pumped and ready for more action. So far, he was greatly impressed by the demon doppelganger's ability to mimic the Shichibukai's power. (Or was it the demon's true strength?) When ignoring the bitter cold of the environment, the tension in the atmosphere caused by Mihawk's presence felt exactly the same as the first time Zoro had challenged the man. It was just like how he remembered it.

But Zoro had grown stronger since then. A lot stronger. He and his crew had persevered through every difficult trial thrown their way as they ventured across countless islands, seas, and even the sky. They had fought and won against some of the greatest adversaries known to their world and they had survived every near-death situation, gaining newfound strength throughout them all.

The fight with the original Mihawk had ended in defeat because Zoro was not ready to take on the world just yet back then. He had been a foolhardy, arrogant, and stubborn young man. But things were different now. He wasn't only just foolhardy, arrogant, and stubborn, he was now more aware of what it took to be the greatest. He wasn't just a swordsman who dreamed of becoming the best, he was a swordsman who _will_ become the best.

And the first step in achieving that goal was to defeat his past nemesis standing right before him.

Unwavering, Zoro met the Shichibukai's intense stare, waiting for the man to make the first move. The hailstorm continued to pummel the earth from above, the black skies howling and roaring with wind and thunder. Fortunately, being enclosed by the mountains and frozen wall lessened the severity of the storm striking the group inside.

Somewhere behind Zoro, he could hear Usopp and the others working on their escape plan, sometimes feeling the heat of Erza's magic fire and Usopp's flaming shots. The pirate didn't dare to take his eyes off of his opponent lest he risk more than just a new scar. He was careful to stay between his companions and Mihawk, not giving the demon any chance to harm his crew and Erza.

"This ice is so thick and cold! My Fire Stars are hardly melting it!" he heard Usopp exclaim.

"It's constantly refreezing itself," was Erza's reply, sounding just as frustrated. "Keep at it. We'll eventually break through with our combined power. Now, Chopper!"

"Cloven Cross!" the reindeer cried. Following that was a heavy _bam_ as the doctor's hooves struck the solid wall.

"Oh! I see a crack," noted Brook. "Finally we can get out of here before we turn into frozen skeletons. Look! I'm already half-way there! Yohoho!"

"Why not giving us a hand here?" Usopp grumbled.

"Alas… if only I could–"

Zoro didn't hear the rest.

Mihawk was preparing his next attack. From where he stood, he simply raised his great black sword with one hand over his shoulder and swung downward so fast that Zoro only saw a flash of shining black before _Yoru_ touched the ground. The rapid action created a vertical, pressurized blade of wind that cleaved through the frozen ground and air, heading straight for the first mate.

Dodging would put his friends in the line of danger. The pirate instead hastily countered with his own wind strikes from all three of his katana. When his triple, unseen blades clashed with the pressurized wind of the other in the middle between them, they burst with a sonic boom that shook the very air and shattered the ground within the surrounding radius. It sent a strong gust to blow in all directions, blasting away the hailstones and debris, forcing Zoro to shield his eyes from the dust and flying obstacles.

There were startled cries from his companions but other than that, they were unharmed.

Mihawk didn't stop there. The man followed with another air slash and then another and then another, each one tearing into the ice and rock, leaving Zoro with no other option but to stay put and stop them all. Three sonic booms followed one right after the other, each explosion further destroying the ground and making the earth sink between the swordsmen.

Two hands gripped _Yoru's _covered hilt this time as the doppelganger held it over his shoulder. Golden eyes gleamed maliciously while a cruel sneer formed on the man's thin lips, his demeanor matching that of a wicked being and not the man Zoro greatly respected.

The pirate knew then that he couldn't defend against the next attack. "Everyone! _Move_!" he roared a second before the Shichibukai cut the air before him, unleashing an invisible blade that tore into the earth deeper and wider than the last.

The green-haired swordsman dove just in time, feeling the incredible rush of pressurized air pass by that threatened to take him along. Eyes wide, he watched as the frozen ground a foot away from where he crouched was ripped apart and replaced with a gaping crevasse before the unseen blade soundly cleaved into the giant barricade of ice at the exact spot his companions were standing mere moments ago. The demon's attack slashed as high as the frozen claws up top, scarring the ice with a huge diagonal wound. Unfortunately, it didn't cut to the other side for the wall was visibly more than ten meters thick, incredibly tough, and goddamn resilient; the damage was already starting to reseal, the ice loudly crackling as it grew and reformed.

Before the scattered group could take advantage of the hole, the doppelganger sent another deadly wave in Chopper's and Usopp's direction instead of focusing on the first mate. Having dodged the first strike in his Jumping Point form, the reindeer was capable of bounding out of harm's way with his powerful legs once more while carrying a panicking Usopp over his hairy shoulder. After the ice dust was blown away, the crystal wall was marred by a second deep scar that nearly ran parallel to the first.

"Hey! You're supposed to be fighting me!" Zoro growled angrily, charging at the impersonator. The little admiration and respect he had for the demon's ability was thrown right out the window. The fiend may look like Mihawk, but the cursed being was far from the real Shichibukai.

The real Dracule Mihawk was a man who fought with honour.

This wretched demon was an insult and a true disgrace for pretending to be the Greatest Swordsman in the World. Seeing the monster wear the man's face absolutely pissed Zoro off.

Spinning _Kitetsu _and _Shusui _ in rapid clockwise circles in front of him like a propeller to gain momentum, the green-haired pirate was right before the doppelganger by the time it could turn and face him. "Santoryu Ogi: Three Thousand Worlds!" he bellowed, bringing his three katana around with all his might, his swords nothing but flashes of silver, black, and red as he slashed multiple times at his opponent.

He had used the same attack on Dracule Mihawk the very first time and failed miserably to hit anything. But that was back then and this is now. Zoro was not the same man and this Mihawk was not the real deal.

All three of his weapons clashed repeatedly against the replica of _Yoru_ with enough force to make the doppelganger flinch and stagger back as it tried to deflect each swing of Zoro's swords. Unrelenting, the pirate pushed his opponent backwards, the clangor of steel a constant ring in his ears accompanied by the brilliant shower of sparks. "You're no swordsman," the pirate snarled, locking eyes with the demonic creature while their swords continued to dance and sing. "You're nothing but a wannabe and a lousy fake!"

Pressing harder, Zoro's last barrage knocked the demon a few paces back. A bitter snarl twisted on the doppelganger's lips after it regained its balance.

"Let me show you what a swordsman's spirit truly looks like," the pirate added with a devilish sneer. His own aura flared, dark and menacing. It was the manifestation of his anger towards the creature standing before him. The air around him shimmered like waves of heat, but it wasn't heat emitting from his body, but the simmering essence of his fighting spirit. When he moved his arms, it looked as if he had grown two more pairs. Zoro's sneer widened when he saw the unease cross his opponent's features. "And let me show you what it means to be a true _demon_! Demon Aura Nine Sword Style: _Asura_!"

Nine swords were seemingly in his command, wielded by six arms and three heads. Off to the side, he caught the look of utter surprise on everyone's faces when they saw his illusionary technique.

Not giving his opponent the chance to assess the situation, the pirate swiftly moved in. "Asura's Nine Lightning Slashes!" Nine katana struck all at once as fast as the name implied, cutting through cloth, skin, flesh; right down to the bones of the false Shichibukai as he dashed past. He stopped a short distance away from his enemy, his swords positioned in a wheel-like fashion around him before the illusion flickered away, leaving him with only three katana back in his possession. Not looking back, he heard the doppelganger drop its black sword and collapse to its knees, coughing out blood. Usopp, Brook, and Chopper broke out in cheers only to stop short and gasp in surprise soon after.

Zoro twisted around to find out what was wrong only to see the kneeling form of the fake Shichibukai and its replica sword suddenly burst into black flames.

_**The strongest prevails, **_praised the demon in its young, sing-song voice as the amber eye on its burning chest opened and stared ahead at Erza. _**But have you forgotten what I have remembered? **_

The dark fires dispersed and kneeling in place of Dracule Mihawk was someone else; a man with hair that was as blue as the deep sea and wearing a long black coat trimmed with gold. Most peculiar was the scarlet tattoo running down his right eye and cheek.

"It turned into another person?!" Usopp gasped in disbelief, standing alongside an equally surprised Chopper.

"Who is it now?" Brook questioned, cautiously joining the pair.

"Jellal!" Erza suddenly exclaimed when she recognized the demon's new image.

"A friend of yours?" Zoro inquired, eyeing the rising man who was evidently free of any wounds the swordsman had inflicted earlier. He growled in annoyance, not liking the fact the demon could heal so fast.

"He's…" The warrioress trailed off and chose not to elaborate when her brown eyes met the blue-haired man's narrowed gaze. She noticeably stiffened. Her expression darkened at the malicious intention reflecting in the doppelganger's smug stare. "He's not him. He is only an enemy here, Roronoa," she explained, her tone bitter. Her hold on the hilt of her fire sword tightened. "If this demon can copy another person's abilities, then you must watch out for this man's dark magic."

"Magic, huh?" The pirate quietly groaned. He was starting to hate fighting evil mages because of all their stupid, annoying spells. He silently hoped he didn't have to suffer through any more status ailments.

Jellal was the demon's new identity. Looking no older than Zoro and Erza, the mage in black was weaponless but possessed some sort of great power, according to Erza. Judging by her wary reaction, it would be a mistake to take him lightly. He was someone whose presence clearly affected the Fairy Tail mage in some way.

The first mate tensed when Jellal raised his right hand in the pirate's direction.

"Look out!" the woman shouted.

But Zoro wasn't sure what he was supposed to look out for until it was too late. From out of the ground right before his boots, a shadowy arm shot up and tightly encircled its long, icy fingers around Zoro's neck, painfully cutting off his airway. The pirate sputtered and choked as he tried to sever the black shadow with his swords but his blades harmlessly passed through the magic limb.

From the corner of his vision, he saw a blur of red and skin as Erza ran to his aid, her magic katana effectively slicing through the shadow and dispelling the hand into black smoke. Gasping a breath of much needed air, Zoro gave the woman a quick nod of thanks and didn't hesitate to equip the sword she had lent him.

Shivering, Erza stood protectively in front of him in her topless, barefooted outfit with her one katana she had named _Nothing_ held ready before her in both hands. Her scarlet hair had gone from pigtails to a high ponytail along with the change of her clothes. "Looks like we'll have to get rid of this demon first before we can figure a way to get out of here," she said, keeping her focus on the now smirking doppelganger.

"H-How?" Chopper questioned. "It shows no signs of injury despite Zoro hurting it from before…"

"It'll eventually fall, don't worry," the swordsman reassured, moving to stand beside the warrioress. He gave her a sideways glance. "Demons do die, right? Didn't you say you killed many?"

Her mouth twitched into a lopsided grin. "Lots. This one is no different from the others. It's only the matter of finding its weakness." Her smile faded. "I've defeated Jellal once before…"

"Then this shouldn't be too hard, right?"

She hid her face under the shadows of her hair, her jaw clenched tight.

"He's not the real guy, Scarlet," Zoro had to remind her. He didn't know the story between the man the demon was impersonating and the scarlet-haired woman, but he had a tiny feeling the two were more than just acquaintances with some bad blood mixed in.

Erza quickly nodded. "Yes. I know."

"Then take this." He thrust _Kitetsu's_ hilt in her direction and she drew the blade from its scabbard without question.

"Let's bring him down quickly before my toes freeze right off," the warrioress said, standing boldly with a katana in each hand, much like the time they had sparred on Thousand Sunny. She was trying hard to resist the damnable cold but evident by her constant shuddering, she was failing quite miserably.

_Why don't you wear your other clothes when using your katana then? _the pirate wanted to ask but got interrupted by the doppelganger casting another spell.

Zoro would have to question the woman's battle logic once the fight was over. For now, he had to concentrate on not getting caught up in another damn magic attack that would result in him needing to be rescued.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	16. Battle for Freedom

**Battle for Freedom**

* * *

><p>It was a lie. Erza was not the one who had defeated Jellal in the past. The man she had thought beaten by her strength back in the Tower of Heaven had only been half of what he was truly capable of. Natsu was the one who took down Jellal and destroyed the dreaded tower in the process, not her.<p>

Unfortunately, the Dragon Slayer wasn't here and the Jellal the demon was impersonating was not the man who remembered the meaning behind her last name, but the fully powered mage who madly believed himself a pawn of Zeref. This Jellal was the same damn, manipulated fool who wanted to sacrifice Erza for the sake of resurrecting The Black Wizard and the same malevolent being who killed Simon without batting an eye.

There was a pang in her chest as she gazed upon the man's sneering face, seeing the return of his insanity in his brown eyes. _He is only the demon and nothing more_, she kept reassuring herself. The Jellal who fought alongside her and her companions against Oracion Seis was locked in the dungeons of the Magic Council.

But it was so hard to overlook the memory standing before her and extremely difficult to forget the pain. Anger, sadness, and pity passed by her before she was seething mad. It was time to show the vile fiend why it was never a good idea to provoke the wrath of Titania.

From the blue-haired mage's outstretched hand, purplish black energy gathered within his palm, bubbling and growing in size like a grotesque mass of transparent flesh. What looked like crimson veins visibly pulsed inside the expanding energy. It was as if a living creature was emerging from Jellal's open palm. Just when it was half as big as the man, the energy suddenly lashed out with several dark, red-veined tentacles in Erza's and Zoro's direction.

Since the warrioress was injured, the swordsman was quicker to react. He rushed forward to stand between the woman and the magic, his three katana already nothing but shining blurs as they cut each of the thick tentacles wanting to ensnare them both. It came to no surprise to Erza when the severed limbs fell to the ground with enough force to shatter the ground. They were incredibly heavy despite their transparent appearance, however Zoro managed to cut them all without any trouble.

In fact, he was surprised by what he did. As the tentacles and the pulsing energy mass in Jellal's hand dissolved into black mist, Zoro quickly peered over his shoulder at Titania. "Hey wait, I can cut these ones but not the shadow things with my own swords?" he asked, skillfully speaking coherently around the white hilt clenched between his teeth.

"Did you just take a gamble not knowing if you could or not?" the woman questioned, bewildered by the pirate's recklessness. But then again, it was probably the man's superb fighting instincts kicking in for Erza had performed a similar action the first time Jellal had unleashed the same attack on her.

Zoro snorted. "I fight with three katana if you haven't noticed. I don't only use one."

Erza's reply was suddenly interrupted when she saw their enemy conjuring up another spell. Seeing the scarlet-haired mage tense, the pirate snapped his attention forward just as Jellal reached out towards the sword-wielding pair with the same hand. Gathering in his palm was an orb of vibrant purple light that intensified within a blink of an eye. The bright sphere exploded with a loud hissing sound, releasing streams of purplish, ghostly apparitions that bore glowing white eyes, wickedly cackling smiles and long, snake-like bodies. With eerie wails, the ghosts quickly shot out and headed straight for everyone within the vicinity.

Gripping tight onto Zoro's blade and her own with hands that were stiff and numb from the frigid temperature, the Fairy Tail mage countered the summoned spirits. The swordsman's katana didn't disappoint her; it wasn't too heavy or too light and its silver edge was incredibly sharp to the eye.

But there was something odd about it that she was quick to notice the moment she swung the blade. The sword seemed to move on its own, slashing right between the eyes of the first howling phantom instead of where Erza was aiming at. With ease, the katana cut through the purple spirit like it was only air, splitting it almost completely in half and drawing a horrid scream from the magical creature. Blood as black as night spilled from the fatal wound, splotching onto the frozen ground and instantly turning into ice. The moment the blade tasted the blood was the moment Erza realized the sword was _cursed_.

A disturbing chill ran up her spine when she sensed its powerful thirst for blood and death. Each kill of the wailing ghosts flying her way barely satisfied its endless hunger. It wanted to slaughter more than just a few phantoms, it wanted to cut through living flesh and bone – it wanted to cut _her_.

But Erza didn't allow it. Gritting her teeth, she took control of the cursed weapon after the last of the spirits were slain and sunk its deadly point into the ground before her. Zoro had never mentioned the blade being cursed; he didn't even seem affected by it in any way. There was no doubt the man's will was far greater than his sword's, which wasn't too surprising given he was a true master swordsman.

Titania took a deep breath to steady her mind and body as she freed the cursed weapon, feeling it tremble in her hold as she restrained its strong desire for bloodshed. Meanwhile, her enchanted katana was alight with power, the runes etched on the metal surface burning red like fire. She quickly checked on her companions, seeing Zoro had made short work of Jellal's spirits and Brook had protected Chopper and Usopp from the phantoms with his admirable swordsmanship. She caught the silver gleam of the skeleton's hidden blade before it slid back into its special sheath.

Finding everyone safe, she soon joined Zoro on the offensive as the pirate dashed ahead of her. The cold numbed her feet and most of the pain from her burns, giving her the chance to run without too much trouble. Hardly did she feel the broken rocks prodding the soles of her bare feet or the bite of the intense cold when she stepped on ice. Her situation would be ten times better if she had her Ambient Earrings but alas, she had given them to Robin.

The green-haired pirate was right before the impersonator in a matter of seconds, ready to slice the demon apart.

But with a simple flick of his wrist, Jellal repelled the swordsman without laying a finger on him. Like an unwanted doll, Zoro was tossed aside and would have crashed into the spiny ice wall if it were not for Chopper jumping in between and turning into a big, round fluff-ball to cushion the impact.

Erza was next in line to swing her blades at their opponent within a heartbeat, mustering all her strength and willpower in hope of stopping the demon and its nefarious ability to mimic others. However, before the silver edges could cut into the demon's flesh, they were suddenly jolted to a stop an inch away from hitting their target.

Erza's eyes widened in horror. She soon snarled out a curse, too late in detecting the magic serpent slithering across her skin, binding her limbs with its black, tattoo-like body. A malignant sneer twitched upon Jellal's face as his glaring eyes met the woman's hateful scowl.

Frozen in place, she struggled against the binds but she knew it was futile to even try. With one hand controlling his spell, the fiend raised his other hand that was already shrouded in darkness. His eyes never left hers as he pointed the gathered energy straight at her heart. Then his lips moved, forming words that were silent to all ears; _'Farewell, Erza.'_

He was going to unleash his spell at point blank and kill her. And there was nothing she could do to fight back. Her swords hung uselessly in midair, just short of wiping away the other mage's damn smile. She could hear Zoro's footsteps rushing towards them from behind but he was too far away to reach her in time.

She held her breath and dreaded the inevitable… until something unexpected happened. Something small and red struck the blue-haired mage's face and exploded in a fiery red liquid that was thicker than water. It got into the man's eyes, making him reel back, his expression distorted in pain. If the demon had a verbal voice he would be screaming in agony as he frantically rubbed his eyes.

"Take that!" Erza heard Usopp cry out in triumph. "Feel the burn of my Deluxe Pepper Sauce Star!"

The binds vanished and Titania was free to move again. "Excellent shot, Usopp!" Erza highly praised. Not wasting another moment, she moved in for a finishing blow with Zoro joining her side.

They attacked the blinded demon as one, their blades flashing silver, black, and red, moving with great speed and precision that they never struck the other but only their foe. Five katana left their deep marks on the despicable demon in less than a second.

The fake Jellal spat out crimson blood and fell back in defeat. He lay motionless for only a short moment before his entire body was engulfed in black fire yet again.

Not wanting the fiend to take on another form, Erza plunged her enchanted sword at the demon's head only to have her blade caught within a black, flaming hand composed of three wickedly long claws. The amber eye appeared on the creature's chest just as it jerked its body to the side to look at the three pirates standing afar.

_**The forgotten has been felled, **_sang the demon, _**But can you conquer your greatest fear?**_

Erza didn't get a chance to use Zoro's sword to sever the demon's claws holding her blade because the monster's black flames suddenly grew larger within an instant, turning into an enormous shadowy blaze. The fires licked her bare skin, feeling as hot as normal fire and forcing her to retreat without her magic katana.

However, before the warrioress could take more than two steps back, the inferno dispersed and out shot a monstrous, hairy hand with long dark fingers that were as hard as bone. It grabbed the scarlet-haired mage's upper torso, pinning her arms in a solid, painful grip, and lifted her off the ground in one smooth motion. Erza's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the huge monster the demon has become.

"What is that?!" Usopp shrieked in panic.

"It's Chopper!" Zoro exclaimed, sounding extremely surprised.

"M-Me?!" the reindeer squeaked nervously. "What are you talking about?! I'm right here! That's not me! Is… it?"

"It does bear some resemblance to you, doctor," Brook commented.

Just as the undead pirate had said, there were some similarities between the cute little reindeer and the towering beast. The pink hat with the white 'X' sitting atop the hairy beast's head was unmistakably the same as the doctor's. Its hair was the same brown and it also wore the same coloured shorts albeit a bigger pair to better fit its enormous size.

The similarities ended there. Unlike Chopper's other transformations that Erza had witnessed, this one was the largest, standing nearly thrice as tall as everyone. Its mane was thick and heavy with long, shaggy fur that covered its shoulders and chest. Its antlers were huge, each horn curved and sharp as a claw.

The creature's demeanor was the opposite of the Chopper Erza knew and secretly adored. Its eyes were most unnerving, glowing a cold, eerie blue within the shadows of its pink hat. They were the eyes of a mad monster – the very same eyes that Natsu had when he was a raging dragon. And they were boring right into the warrioress as she squirmed in its iron hold, her dangling legs kicking uselessly in midair. She had unknowingly dropped Zoro's sword the instant she was grabbed, leaving her currently unarmed as well as trapped.

Without warning, the monster tightened its grip, drawing out a pained cry from the mage for it felt like her bones were about to snap from the sudden increase in pressure.

She heard the pirates yell out her name over her screams. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air at an alarming speed, her hair whipping about around her. Erza slammed into something thankfully softer than rock and ice, and much warmer and hairy too. It was Chopper in his burly, humanoid form and he was protecting her in his strong arms as they flew back and landed on the ground.

They slid to a jarring stop. "E-Erza, are you all right?" Chopper asked breathlessly as he lay beneath her. "Does it hurt anywhere? Any broken bones or fractures?"

She moved her arms and legs, finding them sore and bruised but still intact. "No, I'm fine," she answered as she moved to stand. By the time she was on her feet, she had equipped her Armadura Fairy Armour, her twin, double-edged swords ready by her sides. "Thank you for saving me, Chopper."

The reindeer's smile was brief before he turned to the violent battle between a berserk monster, two swordsmen, and a sharpshooter. The earth was easily smashed apart by the creature's fast and powerful punches. Despite its size, it moved at a shocking speed, capable of matching Zoro's quick movements, but not the light-footed Brook. Blades cut only as deep as its hair and Usopp's special pellets were as effective as flies. Rampaging after its prey, the giant beast left a trail of destruction in its wake, seemingly unstoppable.

Chopper was back to his small form, his wide eyes wavering at the sight of the demon that had supposedly transformed into him. "Zoro said that thing is me… But I… I've never… I don't think…"

"Chopper," Erza addressed him sharply, "That isn't you. Just one goddamn demon who likes to pretend to be someone else."

"That's… That's not what I mean, Erza…" Frowning, the doctor shook his head and rubbed his hooves together anxiously. "There were a few incidents where I've lost consciousness because I took too many Rumble Balls… and…" He stared at the monster in fear as the horrid truth finally dawned upon him. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. "So this is what happens… I-I don't believe it… I become a monster and a danger to everyone! So back at Enies Lobby…"

"_Chopper_!" Titania kneeled beside the distraught reindeer and placed one pink, armoured hand on his little shoulder. She honestly didn't know what he was talking about but she needed him to stay focused on the battle. "What are you so worried about?"

He bowed his head, regret clear on his face. "I'm worried that I might have hurt my friends…"

"And did you?"

"I don't know… they never said–"

"Then believe what they told you, Chopper. Your friends wouldn't lie. Trust in your crew just as much as they trust you." She recognized the pirate's guilt. After all, Natsu had gone through the exact same phase not too long ago. She knew it was difficult for the both of them to overcome the regret from knowing that they had unknowingly tried to harm their own friends. But dwelling on it would never make the memory go away or easier to tolerate.

The past was the past and what has happened, happened. They had to take on the form of monsters for one reason or another and despite knowing what they were capable of, no one blamed them; no one hated them; no one saw them as abominations. They were still their friends and nothing would change that.

The doctor saw her assuring smile. He hastily wiped his eyes and nodded. "You're right! They still trust me even though I…" His own smile was cheerful. Filled with resolve, the little reindeer narrowed his gaze at the giant monster.

"Can you find its weakness?" Erza questioned, studying the beast's attack patterns. She didn't want to rush to the pirates' aid not knowing what she was dealing with. In a single bound, the monster could cross the entire length of the enclosure. No matter what angle they slashed at the demon, neither of Zoro's or Brook's weapons could deal any physical damage to its tough body; they could only shear off its thick hair, leaving bald spots. And when Usopp lit its fur on fire with his fiery pellets, it immediately sought after the sharpshooter like a raging bull, running headlong at the poor boy fleeing for his life.

Clicking his hooves together and peering through the gap at the berserk demon, Chopper nodded. "I will try!"

Titania smiled, not doubting the doctor's ability to uncover an enemy's weakness after the many stories she had heard. "Good. Tell us immediately when you do. I'm going in to help them!"

She didn't wait to hear a reply. She ran ahead on legs that were stiff and aching. Although her pink Armadura Fairy Armour was not the warmest suit to wear in wintry conditions, at least she wasn't shivering as badly as before when she pretty much wore only a pair of pants to go along with her katana. As she quickly closed the distance between her and the towering creature, she charged her right blade with magic. Green electricity sparked and crackled around the steel that began to glow an intense white.

The demon's back was turned towards her, too focused on trying to crush an elusive green-haired swordsman under its big fists. It was the perfect opportunity to strike.

Leaping into the air, Erza cried out; "Fairy Piercing Sword!" and thrust her magically infused blade into the center of the monster's back. It felt like her sword rammed right into a fortified wall of steel instead of muscle and bone, sending a numbing sensation up her arm. But upon impact, her blade released its magic in an electrifying explosion of light that sent the giant demon flying forward, straight into the frozen barricade.

Its body smashed directly into the solid ice, breaking off huge chunks that buried the fallen demon. The previous damage on the wall done by the man named Dracule Mihawk had completely sealed up, not too long ago so it came to no surprise that the new hole was already starting to repair itself.

Zoro smirked at Titania right after she landed beside him. "'Bout time, Scarlet," he grumbled, heavily panting through the white hilt clamped in his mouth.

"Apologies, Roronoa. Had to make sure your doctor wasn't going fall into despair. He's fine now," she added the last part when she saw the concern flash across his weary expression.

He nodded and sheathed his black, red-edged katana to draw a different one. It was Erza's enchanted sword that she had lost to the demon. "You dropped something," he remarked, giving her the handle followed by his other blade, the one that was cursed. "Make sure you don't lose them again. And try not to get my sword scratched and dirty."

"Likewise," she said, nodding in thanks. She stored the katana away in her pocket dimension for the time being. Usopp and Brook quickly joined up with them, one more frazzled than the other.

"Erza! I'm so glad you did that! None of our attacks were working!" said the long-nosed pirate, greatly relieved.

"I only managed to knock it away. I was unable to pierce my blade through," she informed. She glanced sideways at the swordsman. "The damn demon has transformed into a formidable opponent. You've confronted this form of Chopper, correct? How can we stop him?"

The first mate grunted in annoyance. "It was Franky who had to throw him into the ocean to change him back. But we can't do that here."

Brook hummed in thought, one bony finger tapping against his chin. "Would the demon have the same weaknesses as the person it becomes?" he questioned.

"It's possible because–" Usopp didn't finish his reply because a huge slab of ice was hurtling towards them.

Zoro and Erza acted out of instinct, moving together to stand before the others to protect them from the projectile. In her Flame Empress Armour, Titania slashed at the ice with her fiery sword at the same time the pirate swordsman cut with all three of his blades. Their combined attack decimated the heavy frozen chunk infused with Gray's demonic power and the other ones that followed due to the monster violently emerging from the pile of broken crystal. It silently roared into the stormy skies in anger, the rumbling thunder acting as its voice. Glowing orbs burned brighter with rage when they saw the pirates and Erza waiting afar. It charged on all fours, gaining full speed in no time with its dark fingers and hooves digging deep into the earth to propel forward. It lowered its head, aiming to run its sharp antlers into the entire group.

Erza swerved in the nick of time only to topple over from the incredible rush of wind that followed as the monster's humongous body missed her by a margin. The demon kept going and soundly crashed into the mountainside, demolishing the entire cliff face into dust and rubble. It felt and looked like the whole mountain was collapsing, burying the giant beast under a great pile of black and gray stone.

Brook lent a bony hand to pull Titania back on her feet. He 'tsked' the moment he saw his tattered sleeve. "Oh dear, Monster Chopper has ripped a new hole in my suit," he said, picking at his supposedly new tear. "Oh wait! This is an old one!" He chortled and prodded at another hole on his other arm. "This is a new one."

"How can you tell?" Erza quietly murmured sullenly. She checked the others, seeing Zoro and Usopp still alive.

All eyes fell on the shattered mountainside. It wasn't long before the demon erupted from the pile of rubble, tossing boulders and rocks all over the place.

The natural stone of the mountains were much easier to cleave apart with her katana compared to the incredibly dense ice conjured by magic. Once the barrage of stone was over, Erza faced their opponent. She stood ready between Zoro and Brook, shivering once again in her exposing outfit.

The demon twisted around a little too sharply because it fell onto its side from the abrupt action, crushing the rocks under its heavy weight. But then the mage noticed that it took extra effort for the monster to rise onto its hands and knees. Thick slaver dribbled down its lower jaw as it silently roared at the opposing group. The monster was visibly tiring, each breath was labored and strained, and yet its eyes still burned with an uncontrollable madness.

"Everyone!" shouted Chopper, galloping closer in his reindeer form to be heard, "This demon, not only does it copy a person's abilities, it also copies that person's weaknesses too! The only way to stop it as… as _me_ is to make it exhaust itself! This transformation is lethal to the body. It takes a lot of energy and stress to stay like this. I can remember… when I woke up after I turned into that, I was overcome with terrible fatigue and was bedridden for days!"

"You sure there's no other option?" Usopp asked desperately, hanging behind the braver sword-wielders.

The doctor trotted up to the four, nodded, and bowed his head. "Yes… It's the only way… I'm sorry…"

"Why're you apologizing?" Zoro demanded. "Now we know what to do."

"It's because…"

"If you're thinking about Enies Lobby, the only one you really hurt was that CP9 freak," the swordsman added with a grin. His comment brought a relieved smile on the animal's face. To Erza, he said, "I'm tired of this stupid demon bastard. Let's hurry up and finish this."

She nodded and looked at each pirate around her. "The moment it reverts back to its true form, that is when we all must strike at once. It can't defend from all of us. Don't give it another chance to transform, understood?"

"Aye!" Chopper and Usopp said as one while the swordsmen gave curt nods.

The monster was making its way towards them by then, staggering on its hoofed feet like a drunken giant. Once it was near enough, it broke into a run that instantly closed the distance between them.

Erza took to the air in her Black Wing Armour while Brook and Usopp dodged to the left, and Chopper and Zoro to the right. Two enormous, hairy fists pounded the ground where everyone had stood a mere second ago, smashing a new crater into the earth. Dust billowed from the damage that hid everyone from Titania's sight, but she could still see the glow of the monster's eyes penetrating the cover.

She folded her armour's leathery wings and swooped down with her coloured blade in hand. "Moon Flash!" She slashed quick and wide with her magic sword, cutting a shining cross-like pattern across the demon's face as she flew by. The only damage her attack had done was trim away the hair, leaving the pale skin unmarred, but the force behind it at least made the beast stumble back.

That was when she heard Zoro growl out, "Two Gorilla Cut!" followed by the ring of steel striking against solid muscle. The mage watched in amazement as the hairy demon was thrown out of the cloud of dust where it crashed and rolled onto the ground meters away.

Erza instantly dropped back down, now equipped in her Morning Star Armour, holding her two identical swords together in front of her. Pointing at the slowly rising beast, she concentrated her magic into her blades. Looking as if blue lightning had struck her weapons, the energy gathered instantaneously to form a swirling orb of gold at the swords' tips that quickly grew larger and brighter; as blinding as the sun itself. Tensing every muscle, Titania braced for the recoil. "Photon Slicer!" Her magic shot out in a form of a golden beam made of pure energy. The powerful blast struck the monster, swallowing it completely in intense light and sent it flying into the boundary where ice met mountain.

Rock and ice rained down on the demon, burying it once more.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Chopper squealed in delight, eyeing Erza with astonishment. "You can shoot a _laser_ out of your swords?!"

"And you can fly?!" Usopp was next to ask, just as flabbergasted as the doctor.

"I really liked the black suit," added Brook as he sidled closer to the warrioress. "I think I caught a wonderful glimpse of your panties when you soared like an angel above us."

"Like an angel? More like a demon…" the sharpshooter mumbled under his breath.

"We're still in the middle of a fight here," the green-haired pirate reminded them in a gruff manner before setting off to confront the demon. Everyone followed right after.

Unlike before, the monster crawled out from under the large pile of broken crystal and stone, ragged and worn. It attempted to stand only to fall flat on its face with one loud thud. As the monstrous Chopper, the demon soundly exhaled its final breath before its giant body was engulfed in black fire.

"Now! Attack at once!" Erza commanded, equipping her katana and rushing forward with Zoro in the lead.

The demon's burning body had shrunken back to its original size when the first mate of the Straw Hats was within range. Long claws of shadow deflected two of the swordsman's blades, however the third continued on. The crimson-edged katana slashed downward, cutting through the flickering flames and into the demon's shoulder, twisting its wide, toothy grin into a pained grimace.

Erza followed half a second later, taking advantage of the opening. She drove her enchanted sword and Zoro's cursed blade into the demon's other arm, preventing it from defending against any other attacks. Chopper was right behind her, his arms bulked up with pure muscle. He stamped his hoof right into the creature's chest, sending it crashing against the pile of rock and ice. Usopp was next, launching a fiery bullet that instantly morphed into a large, magnificent bird of fire that struck the fiend's amber eye. Bright orange flames exploded on impact, overwhelming the darkness with heat and light. Last but not least was Brook, humming as he advanced with his cane in hand, his steps quick, light, and soundless over his thrilling tune. Like lightning, the skeletal swordsman unsheathed his blade, slashed his flailing foe diagonally across the torso, and returned his sword to its hold as he ran past. To the untrained eye, it looked as if the musician didn't even draw his hidden weapon.

The demon twitched once and collapsed, its shadowed body consumed by Usopp's hungry flames. Thick plumes of black smoke billowed from the motionless heap and fouled the air with the stench of burning flesh.

A child's quiet laughter echoed within the group's minds before the faint voice whispered; _**Freedom… at last…**_

And then the demon's corpse completely burned out, leaving behind the metal binds that once clasped around the creature's arms and legs. But those bands soon crumbled into fine dust that dispersed from the light wind, possibly signifying the end of the caster's control over the now dead demon.

Erza exhaled a deep breath of relief and smiled when Usopp and Chopper sounded their victory. However, the moment of triumph was disrupted when she detected another presence suddenly appearing right behind them.

"Another demon slain. Garron is none too happy," said a monotonous voice belonging to a female.

Titania twisted around and glared at a girl dressed from head to toe in winter wear. Strands of cerulean hair framed her rounded face under the fur-lined hood of her long black coat made of white-spotted fur and dyed wool. She stood nonchalantly before the group, her yellow gloved hands folded over her chest. Judging by her appearance alone, she was younger and more petite than Erza, diminishing the thought that she could be another formidable enemy. But looks could be very deceiving, especially on this damn island.

"Just how many of you dark mages are there?" Erza seethed in anger. She pointed Zoro's wickedly sharp katana in the girl's direction. She would be more than willing to have the deadly edge savour the blood of everyone responsible for endangering her friends if it meant their freedom and safety. She will not hesitate and she will not regret it. "What you and your accursed lot have done to Gray, I will pay you all back in the form of my blades. Release him and give him back to us _now_. Or else you will soon join that demon we have defeated."

Gray-green eyes met the scarlet-haired mage's furious glower without flinching or even a hint of emotion. The girl slowly shook her head, her calm expression unchanged. "Dark mages we are not," she said, completely ignoring Erza's threat. Her voice didn't match her young appearance but was better suited for an older woman, making Titania assume she was indeed not as young as she appeared to be. "What we are is a secret. Though Berta has disclosed more than enough information before her death. As such, none of you are allowed to leave this place alive knowing that we exist."

"Eep!" Usopp shrank back and started to laugh nervously while waving the girl away as if she was only japing. "H-Hey we're only just p-passing through! We'll just be on our way and…"

"You have nowhere to go but to your demise," the girl cut in, though her tone lacked conviction. "It was an unwise decision to come here in the first place – you all should not have followed Tuirehal to this hidden island. You have only yourselves to blame for these circumstances. What has happened to your friend and teammate was entirely his and your own doing. You have trespassed on our island and now three of our members are dead."

_Three are dead?_ Erza quickly pondered over that. She knew Berta was one of the evil mages killed. Who were the other two? She could only assume the old man Harold had fallen victim to Natsu's wild fires when the dragon was razing the island. But that left one other person and it wasn't the werewolf named Jerondo since the dirty mutt was last seen following Fairy Tail and the pirates not too long ago. She didn't think too deeply into it, however. So long as there were fewer enemies to deal with, the better.

"It is time to dispose of you outsiders," the stoic girl continued. "Watchers, to me." Without lifting a finger, the shadow around her dark leather boots began to move as if alive. It gathered behind her and began to rise out of the ground.

The warrioress fell into a defensive stance, hearing the pirates do the same. Warily, she watched as the black shadow quickly grew into a large globular blob that dwarfed the girl in size. A pair of feathery wing-like appendages sprouted on either side of its rounded body, spreading wide as if it was ready to fly. And then its eyes opened – hundreds of them – covering every surface of its black, glossy skin and wings. Each one was small and disturbingly human-like with black-dotted pupils, white sclera, and red veins. They all blinked at different times and they were all looking at their own individual direction, each one narrowed in anger. Even though the girl was emotionless, it felt like her true feelings were portrayed through her summoned monster.

"A-Another demon?" Chopper exclaimed in a horrified whimper.

"No… It's her magic in the form of a creature," Titania answered, unnerved by the number of eyes staring at her.

"So it was her all along," Zoro suddenly said, bringing a questionable look from Erza. The green-haired swordsman nodded at the blue-haired girl and her hideous abomination. "I had feeling we were being watched ever since we got here. I wasn't wrong. She's been spying on us all this time."

"I see all. I hear all," the girl stated indifferently. Slow and precise, she shifted her left arm to point right at the Erza. "Titania of Fairy Tail, you and those Straw Hat pirates will never see your companions ever again for you will all perish before this hour comes to an end."

Zoro angrily snorted at that. "Threaten all you want. I won't hesitate to cut a woman down," he growled.

"It's a good thing Sanji's not here," Usopp muttered.

"Ah, miss. Before we start, may I take a gander at your panties first?" Brook inquired with a polite bow and a tip of his hat.

The sharpshooter smacked the musician over the head, making the undead's skull spin around. "She's just a kid! Have you no shame?! And she wants to kill us!" Usopp shrieked while Brook readjusted his skull.

"She's not gonna kill anyone." Zoro smirked confidently, eyeing their opponents like prey. "We beat that annoying doppelganger demon after all. What's the worse she can do?"

The only way to answer that question was to engage in yet another possibly tedious battle.

Erza had to take several deep breaths to calm her hateful heart and to contain the thirst of Zoro's cursed katana. She was tired, aggravated and beyond frustrated with these despicable mages, but she couldn't afford to lose her focus to the anger boiling inside her. The girl was just another goddamn obstacle that needed to be taken down. No matter how many of them there were, Titania was going to defeat them all with the help of the pirates and together they will put an end to all of this once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Right! To the right!" Luffy shouted in a desperate panic as a large, rapidly spinning saw blade made entirely of ice was cutting its way through solid rock and piles of hail towards him and his temporary partner.<p>

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Happy the amazing flying and talking blue cat confirmed in the captain's ear. Like a bullet, Luffy was carried off to the side by the feline's long tail before the crystal saw that was twice his height could slice them in half. The pirate winced and covered his ears at the awful screech of grinding stone over the constant clatter of hail as the deadly blades rolled past at a terrifying speed.

When Luffy landed, he noticed Gray had a second massive spinning saw already made hovering over his raised palm above his head. Glowing green eyes turned towards the pair in the distance, empty and unblinking. With an effortless throw, the ice-user sent the icy saw in Luffy's and Happy's direction. Once it vertically touched the ground, it rocketed forward, cutting through the earth like it was only water.

"Here comes another one! Go up!" Luffy was pulled to the left instead a few seconds before the ice saw was close enough to tear into him.

"I can't go up!" Happy cried, carrying the pirate along. "I'll get knocked straight back down – Ack!"

Luffy's landing was a little rough due to the feline suddenly dropping him. Jumping back up and putting most of his weight on his good foot, he found the poor cat sitting on the ground, rubbing his paws over the new bigger bump between his pointy ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! See! Like that!" the animal wailed tearfully from the pain.

Luffy knew exactly how the feline felt. Being constantly beaten up by stupid hailstones was annoying and awful. He was getting bruises on top of bruises and the worse headache ever. There was only one way to end the storm but it was seemingly impossible at the moment. Besides the extremely bad conditions, it was very difficult to get close to the mind-controlled, demonically possessed spell-caster.

Due to the harsh, bitter wind, Happy could only fly short distances (if he didn't get knocked out of flight first) and Luffy could hardly run with his whole body numb and stiff from the freezing cold. Every uncovered part of his body felt frostbitten and it probably wouldn't be long until he literally turned into a frozen statue. The captain wanted the warm fur cloak Nami had but the navigator refused to part with it, saying she would freeze to death without it. (She wouldn't even give back his hat because apparently she would die of embarrassment if their enemies saw her maimed hair.) He desperately wanted Natsu's wonderful fire to warm him up again, but the pink-haired mage was busy working on his plan. While the fire-eater and Nami hung back, it was up to Sanji and Luffy and Happy to distract the ice maker.

But the pirates and talking cat were doing a poor job of distracting. The weather wasn't the main problem. Gray was keeping them at bay with his long-range projectiles that he could magically conjure up one right after the other, all the while maintaining his slow advance towards them. Lances, arrows, spinning saws, hammers, even cannonballs shot out of a crystal bazooka; with all of these constantly being thrown and fired their way, it was impossible to get near the dark-haired mage and deal any physical blows to the shining metal shackles that controlled him.

And it was impossible to counter his magic too. Every frozen projectile was insanely sharp, incredibly powerful, and so cold that everything they touched instantly froze solid. The bottom right of Luffy's blue shorts was still crusted in a layer frost from an icy arrow tearing into his garment several moments ago. If Happy had been half a second too late to pull the captain to safety, Luffy would have been pierced through and possibly dead. Getting hit or even scratched by Gray's ice could become fatal so the captain made sure not to drop his guard at any time.

Fighting Gray was worse than the time Luffy went head-to-head against Admiral Aokoji and his Ice-Ice Fruit abilities in order to protect his crew. The marine didn't have the power to summon a freakish hailstorm, drop the temperature way below freezing, or make hammers and arrows and many other sharp and heavy objects to throw at his opponents. And the man was never one of Luffy's friends.

Scooping Happy into his arms, Luffy twisted around on his heel only to groan in dread when he spotted the frozen weapon now in Gray's hand. It was his large, deadly bow and he was aiming a long shard of ice in the pair's direction. The leader of the Straw Hats hated the arrows most, not only because they were fast and hard to see in the storm, but because Gray's accuracy was as just good as Usopp's.

The ice arrow was nothing but a shiny streak as it sheared through the falling hail unhindered. Luffy dove straight to the ground, hearing the sharp hiss of the deadly shard as it flew over his head, its point nearly brushing against his ear. Despite his skin already cold and numb, he could _feel_ the intense chill of the frozen arrow for one very brief moment. After landing on his elbow and rolling into a crouch with Happy still in his clutches, he vigorously rubbed his ear, thankful to find it free of frost.

Another arrow was fired. The captain gritted his teeth and kicked off with his good foot to quickly leap aside, far from the projectile's path. He landed hard on his back only to have a pair of strong hands pull him back up.

"You all right, Luffy?" Sanji shouted. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he dragged his captain with him all the while keeping his attention on their opponent. "Gotta keep moving or else he'll hit us! Shit! What's he doing now?!"

With his crystalline bow still in his hands, Gray aimed diagonally at the sky instead of directly at the pirates, his arrow larger than before and glowing white. Happy began to panic and hastily scrambled over Luffy's shoulder to wrap his tail around the boy's waist. "_Run! Run!_" the cat cried out in desperation.

Luffy was yanked right off the ground by the winged feline before he could even ask why. Sanji sprinted madly alongside them without question. The captain's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the giant, glowing arrow soaring high above like a flickering flare where it split into many, many smaller shards that blended with the falling hail. Two more times this happened, one right after another. Soon, hundreds of hidden arrows would rain down on the fleeing group below and pierce them all through.

There were too many to dodge and there was nowhere to hide. There was no escape.

Luffy could only curse in anger and frustration, his wounded fists furled before him for he felt completely powerless. Though he couldn't see the many deadly points heading their way, he could sense them drawing near with every rapid beat of his heart. He uselessly covered his head in a futile attempt to shield from a barrage of crystal arrows.

Fire suddenly exploded above their heads; bright orange and yellow and blinding. The three dropped to the ground in fear of getting burned and gaped at the massive wave of flames that swallowed the hail and arrows, instantly turning the ice into hot vapour. An incredible heat washed over Luffy and the others, blissfully warm against frozen skin. As feeling returned to numb body parts so too did the pain from forgotten wounds. Luffy gritted his teeth and ignored the sharp, throbbing agony coming from his bleeding, burned hands, not yet ready to give up.

The brilliant blaze lasted for only a couple seconds, but it was enough to vanquish the danger falling from the sky. Back on his own two feet, Luffy took a quick scan around the surrounding area, seeing the rest of the arrows untouched by fire impaled deep into the ground like the standing quills of a porcupine.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out in joy as the pink-haired mage joined up with the three, completely engulfed in fire.

Natsu's power was definitely a welcomed sight. Hotter and wilder than before, the mage's flames shrouded them in sweltering heat that chased away the bitter cold and shielded them from the storm's biting winds and most of the pelting hailstones. Standing too close to Natsu would result in singed hair and burned skin; the pink-haired teen was mindful of that as he stood a short distance away.

"That was a close one!" said Luffy, grinning. His smile was replaced with a questionable frown when he noticed the strain on his burning companion's face. "Something wrong, Natsu Dragoneel?"

Panting, Natsu leaned forward, one hand on his knee for support. "No, I'm fine. No worries," he croaked. He looked ill and slapped a hand over his mouth before swallowing. "Jus' hard to keep the gross rocks down… Sorry I'm late. The ore's effects are finally starting to kick in."

Sanji dabbed a thumb in Gray's direction. "Will it be enough to counter his ice?" the cook inquired, pulling out a cigarette from a worn, crumpled carton of smokes in his front pocket. He risked getting very close to the fire mage to light up.

Natsu growled. "Right now… I don't know. But I'll have to try!" He straightened, his dark eyes narrowing at his oncoming rival. "His hands," he began as he stepped forward, "Gray can only mold his spells through his hands. I'll prevent him from casting and you guys…" He quickly looked between the two pirates and Happy, "If I can't break those goddamn binds first, I'll have to rely on you guys to do it."

Luffy carefully flexed his badly stinging fingers to crack each knuckle. He gave the other a fervent smile. "We'll do the smashing. Lead the way, Natsu Dragoneel! We'll be right behind you!"

The mage grinned humorously. "It's Drag-neel! Just call me Natsu, Captain!" he hollered over his shoulder as he dashed away at a great speed, each running step bursting with fire to leave a smoldering trail for the pirates and Happy to follow.

"Aye, Natsu!" the captain hollered as his winged partner lifted him off the ground and chased after the fire-user who was quickly gaining distance.

Natsu closed in fast only to abruptly change his course when Gray sent multiple giant lances at the fiery teen. Happy reacted instantaneously to avoid the jagged spears coming their way and continued to follow the moving fireball speeding up ahead.

A solid wall of ice was erected the moment Natsu was near and unlike the first time it happened, the fire mage powered up his flames, turning them from a bright orange into an intense yellowish white that was too bright for Luffy to look at for long. Natsu resembled a flaming spear when he rammed into the barricade head-first.

Luffy could almost hear the wall shattering to pieces from Natsu's successful blow. He cheered the other on as he was carried closer.

It was close-combat between mages now; crystalline swords that were wickedly sharp versus scaly fists enveloped in angry fires. Natsu swiftly dodged the blades and disarmed the ice mage's weapons with flaming swipes. Then he rushed in to throw punches at Gray's face. But it was only a feint, Luffy quickly realized. Natsu unfurled his fists the instant Gray moved to block his attacks, locking his fiery hands with his rival's frost covered ones. No longer could the ice maker unleash his magic in the form of frozen weapons.

Steam shrouded the mages as the power of flame and frost vied for dominance. Ice melted into pools that boiled then cooled before freezing solid within seconds. This process cycled repeatedly as the rivals pressed against each other in what seemed like an even match in strength, their hands taut and trembling. Natsu screamed the name of his friend; he taunted him, mocked him, encouraged him to fight. He even slammed his forehead against the other several times until there was blood between them that burned and froze and burned again. But his efforts were wasted. There was no response from Gray other than his blank stare.

It wasn't long before Natsu began to lose his battle. The intensity of his fire lessoned and he was slowly pushed back, becoming overwhelmed by the ice mage's greater power. The flames protecting his hands were dwindling. They were mere embers by the time Luffy, Happy and Sanji arrived.

"Diable Jambe – Mouton Shot!" the cook cried out, launching forward with his right leg alight as if it was on fire. Coming from the side, his jumping, searing kick struck the glowing blue shackle clasped around Gray's right shoulder. The ice mage was sent flying into the ground, resulting in Natsu losing hold of his possessed teammate. Runes continued to burn within the dark metal, signifying Sanji's attack did little to damage it.

It was Luffy's turn to try. He urged Happy to close in on their fallen opponent and when the moment was right, he activated Gear Second, feeling his body warm up from the increase in blood flow.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" His right fist shot out, smashing through every piece of falling hail that got in the way until he connected with the two magic bands around Gray's right ankle. The force knocked the ice mage's leg right out from under him and sent him tumbling back down. The instant Luffy touched the metal was the instant he realized just how cold Gray's body truly was. Whatever was left of his skin on his knuckles froze to the metal and tore right off when the pirate captain reeled back his extended arm.

Luffy couldn't hold back the curses that escaped his lips when he saw his hand; his blood was already frozen over the new gashes on his swollen knuckles. It felt like knives were stabbing right down to the bones of his fingers when he tried to move them.

Gray was slowly climbing back up, his ankle still aglow with magic runes. Luffy growled in frustration and launched his good foot in hope his sandal would protect him from the frigid chill of the metal. Again he aimed at the same ankle binds, however, instead of metal, his foot struck ice. A shield-shaped chunk of ice to be exact. It was large, solid, immovable, and covered in spines that easily ripped through the sole of Luffy's sandal and impaled the bottom of his foot.

The pirate hissed at the sharp, cold agony and retracted his newly injured limb as fast as possible.

"Captain!" Happy cried out in concern as he pulled Luffy back. "Stop! It's not working!"

"I can't give up just yet!" the leader of the Straw Hats demanded. Their comrade was enslaved and forced to fight them against his will. Luffy simply couldn't allow that. It angered him as much as it angered Natsu.

Luffy was willing to do whatever it took to save his friends, even if it meant he had to get hurt in the process. _Gear Three… that's what I need!_

He pointed at the big shield with his half-frozen hand, wincing at the painful action. "Happy! Go back!" he shouted.

"But–"

A giant fireball flew past them, temporarily warming the pair up. Within the flames was Natsu, flying headlong towards the icy obstacle.

Again, Luffy pointed. "Follow Natsu!" he said, grinning. He wasn't going to fail again.

"Aye!"

The fiery mage demolished the ice-user's creation once more. A crystal scythe molded with a long and fearsome blade slashed at Natsu from the side the instant the shield collapsed. Flaming palms slammed against the flat sides of the blade, catching it before its jagged edge could cut into flesh.

Luffy was about to initiate Third Gear when he and Happy were suddenly blown off course by a strong gust of chilling wind. They tumbled in the air only to be lifted and tossed around by the powerful gusts that changed directions every so often before finally crashing onto solid ground. Even then, Luffy could feel the winds blow back and forth, side to side, up and down, as if it had a mind of its own and couldn't decide which way it wanted to go.

Thunder, much louder and noticeable over the endless clatter of hail, shattered the captain's eardrums. Lightning flashed within the clouds, brightening the black sky with purplish light more frequent than before. Then it began to sleet along with the hail.

Wet, heavy slush and hard, cold pellets rained down in what was possibly the worst storm ever. The captain of the Straw Hats could barely sit up as he badly shivered in the freezing weather. Arms covered in dripping ice wrapped around his body in a useless attempt to warm up. He searched for his feline partner and found him hugging the ground nearby, bracing against the mighty shifting gusts. Luffy picked up the shivering cat and flinched in surprise when he noticed something dark and massive heading their way. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape at the huge _tidal wave_ rushing towards the frozen battleground.

"_What_?! Agai–" Luffy swallowed a mouthful of disgustingly salty water when the wave slammed into him. He was carried away by the strong, icy current, his strength sapped away by the ocean water. Blind and helpless, he tumbled along with his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and his body completely numb from the horrible cold. He was drowning – the thought made him panic but there was nothing he could do…

The next thing he knew he was jolted awake by someone pounding heavily on his chest. Luffy coughed and sputtered out sea water before gasping desperately for air. Once he regained his bearings, he was dragged out of the frigid pool of water by a pair of strong arms belonging to Sanji yet again. Happy was clinging tight to the blond-haired man's shoulder, drenched and shivering.

Luffy's inquiry into what the hell happened was suddenly intruded by an incredibly loud, angry, snarling voice that seemed to sunder the earth and sky: **Show your wretched selves before me, you accursed mortal filth! Death is upon you! There is nowhere to hide and nowhere to flee! My wrath knows no bounds and my anger is merciless! **

Aghast, the captain, cook and feline tensed in alarm at the humongous sea serpent that had suddenly appeared on the torn field of rock and ice, surrounded by a large body of turbulent water that was quickly freezing. Its giant head was raised high on a long neck that was mostly bone than flesh, its many twisted horns seemingly touching the black, spiraling clouds above. A pair of luminous green eyes burned within the hollows of its ugly reptilian skull, glowering not at the humans below but at the mountains that were half its height. Ice sealed the front of the monster's bony jaws like a muzzle while its coiled glowing body was coated with frost. Numerous broken glacial points were pierced deep into its decayed body, remnants of Gray's ice spears fired from Franky's Frozen Launcher. Long spiny fish-like fins swayed uselessly in air, its webbing mostly torn and rotted away.

It was the sea demon Stormbringer and it was downright furious. Purple lightning crackled and flashed above the serpent repeatedly and the skies roared in anger. It had summoned its own storm, making the weather violent and unpredictable. Sleet, rain, and hail all fell at once. The winds blew in every direction, whipping water and ice all over the place. And the thunder and lightning was so loud and frequent that Luffy was afraid the world was going to tear itself apart.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?!" Sanji shouted, his words barely audible over the chaotic storm. "Does that mean… Look! The Shark!" He pointed at what appeared to be Franky's submarine lying on its side not too far from them, its headlights broken, its front window cracked and its propellers still spinning.

Luffy feared his companions dead and jumped to his aching feet only to fall back down again when the excruciating voice screamed within his head.

**Puny cowards! Do not think you can command me once more! Your pitiful seals will not hold me back and your chains will no longer restrain me! I shall slaughter you all before you can use my power ever again! Cower before me for you have breathed your last breath, you vile, wretched beings!**

"Augh! Who the hell is _yelling_?!"the captain cried in agony, clamping his hands over his ears. Was it the stupid demon? And who exactly was it threatening?

Through his grimace, Luffy opened one eye, finding the serpent lowering its great horned head to direct its menacing glower at Gray who was slowly rising in the distance. The tidal wave had separated him from Natsu and pushed them both farther back towards the giant wall of ice.

**Child! **_**Child! **_Stormbringer hissed, seemingly addressing the ice-mage, _**Sass sawrl issa-kussuriss!**_

Was it issuing a command? Luffy wondered in apprehension. However, it didn't appear as if Gray even noticed the demon was there at all as he blankly stared ahead at nothing.

Flames flared to life in the corner of Luffy's eye. He saw Natsu consumed in a raging fire right by the enormous barricade, his magic making the ice steam and visibly melt around him.

Large green eyes lingered on the unresponsive ice-mage before lifting to gaze hatefully at the mountain range. The serpent's sight then fell on the growing inferno.

**Your hatred is as fierce as your flames, **the demon commented the pink-haired teenager, its now tolerable tone carrying a hint of admiration. It slightly shifted closer, its head bowing forward to glare intently at the smaller human. **Direct that hatred towards me and rend my heart if you so desire, you pathetic, **_**squinty-eyed fool**_**!**

There was a sharp gasp from Happy and he gaped at the serpent in both fear and confusion. "Squinty-eyed? That's what Gray usually calls Natsu…"

The demon's insult managed to add more fuel to Natsu's already blazing fire. The mage roared in fury, his voice louder than the thunder. Flames grew to enormous height; towering to the darkened skies where they danced wildly in the winds of the clashing storms. Luffy was amazed for he could feel the incredible heat emanating from Natsu's burning anger from his position. It was scorching hot; sleet, rain, and hail instantly vaporized before touching the inferno. Ice barely lasted a second around mage and the rocks below seemed to melt, turning glossy black that gleamed in the light.

And Natsu… he had physically transformed. Eyes were no longer dark but molten gold with vertical slits for pupils. Teeth were sharp and pointy and bared ferociously against the giant sea serpent. Fiery red scales covered the skin around his eyes and down his forearms where human hands were now the powerful claws of a fire dragon.

It felt as if Natsu had turned back into a dragon. The ferocity in his eyes combined with his inhuman appearance and savage power matched that of his beastly form.

"It's Dragon Force!" Happy exclaimed more in awe than in surprise.

Seeing the cat relieved and amazed rather than afraid guaranteed that Natsu was still himself. The draconic boy crouched low then shot forward like a flaming missile. Luffy only saw a bright yellow streak fly across the battleground and the massive wall of flames it left behind before it collided with Stormbringer's lower body. There was a huge fiery explosion upon impact that blasted the demon back and swallowed it in fire.

The sea serpent soundly crashed against the ground and thrashed about as the hungry flames quickly spread up and down its long body. Pale gray bones were charred black and rotten flesh was eaten by fire and sloughing off.

Thick black smoke was blown away by the constantly shifting winds which unfortunately carried the reek of burning rotten fish to Luffy's little group. The three of them covered their noses and gagged at the putrid stench. But other than that, they cheered in victory as they watched the demon that they had sought from the beginning of their journey finally fall in defeat.

It wasn't long until Stormbringer stopped twitching, lying in a smoldering heap of blackened bones. The light within its skull faded away as did the light from what remained of its fleshy body. Natsu's fires had dwindled to nothing by then, weakened by the barrage of water from the storms. At that moment, the winds suddenly stopped blowing, the rain and hail ceased to fall, and the black clouds spiraling above parted and disappeared to reveal a clear blue sky and the bright midday sun.

All was quiet save for the ringing in Luffy's ears. The world was calm and still. It felt as if Luffy had just woken up from a dark hellish nightmare and awakened on a mystical land covered in glistening pools of water and sparkling ice. The terrible spells that once ravaged the island have been dispelled. No longer was it freezing cold but warming up with each passing moment.

The world of magic was truly a fascinating place.

Luffy's grin matched the fire mage's who stood triumphantly before the fallen demon in the center of the burning battleground. The pirate's smile grew even wider when he saw Franky, Robin and Lucy climb out of the Shark's hatch, still alive and unharmed. But then his smile was wiped away at the anguish on Lucy's face.

Staring in horror at the smoking skeletal remains of Stormbringer, she shook her head and uttered through tears, "No, Natsu… what have you done?"

* * *

><p>AN: Almost done! Almost done! Hang in there everyone, just one more chapter to go and maybe an epilogue too.

Thank you all very much for reading!


	17. Bringer of Storms

A/N: Thanks to MiniMcGiggles for giving me some inspiration for this chapter!

**Bringer of Storms**

* * *

><p>There were many odd things Zoro had seen in his short life; odd, eerie, ghastly things. Thriller Bark was full of them with all sorts of creeps, demons, monsters, and ghouls. So it really didn't faze the swordsman one bit when another monstrous abomination loomed before him; one covered in hundreds of staring, blinking eyes.<p>

Three katana were ready at his command as he stood in his stance, watching and waiting for his enemies to make the first move. He didn't know what the eyeballs and the blue-haired girl were capable of so he stayed on the defensive side or else risk running into a trap if he took the initiative. Magic was such an annoying power to fight against, he was beginning to realize. Just as annoying as the people with Devil Fruit powers.

Also on the defensive was Erza Scarlet, dressed in yet another new outfit right beside him.

Pale bluish-white armour trimmed with gold covered her shoulders, arms, chest, and lower legs. Thick metal protrusions adorned the pauldrons and gauntlets, giving them a heavy, intimidating appearance. White cloth, embroidered with an elaborate pattern made of golden thread, connected to the bottom of her breastplate and draped down to flare around her waist. Beneath, her upper legs were bare and she wore nothing under her breastplate that only covered her front, exposing her back to the elements between the scarlet straps that held the armour piece in place. A pair of white bow ribbons decorated the sides of her head while her long scarlet hair was neatly braided behind her and tied with a large blue bead at the end. Instead of a sword, this armour set came with a long blue-shafted lance with a large ribbon that matched the ones in her hair and a rounded plate portraying a stylish red bird at the base of the sharp, silver point.

All of her unique armours had different names but unfortunately Zoro couldn't remember them all.

Behind the swordsman was his fellow crew; Brook, Usopp, and Chopper. The three of them were more or less prepared to battle.

"Those eyes can turn you to stone if you stare right into them!" Usopp whispered.

"What?! Really?!" the doctor exclaimed in a panic. "Everyone! Don't look into the eyes!"

"It's a good thing I have no eyes then. Yohohoho!" said Brook.

"Petrification doesn't seem to be one of the creature's abilities," stated Erza. She smirked. "If it did, we'd all be statues by now."

"Lasers then. They all must shoot some kind of deadly beam," Usopp went on.

"Oh my gosh! Lasers?!" Chopper continued to believe the sharpshooter.

"I wish 'eye' could do that. Get it? I have no eyes!" Again, Brook let out his trademark laugh.

A little annoyed by their antics, Zoro glanced over his shoulder and yelled, "You guys! We're still fighting here! Focus! Damn it!"

"Aye, Zoro!" the three pirates straightened and raised one hand in the air; a gesture Zoro had seen Erza's male teammates perform while under her strict obedience. Their influence had certainly rubbed off onto the Straw Hats.

To the girl, Erza taunted, "You say you will defeat us. Then why not attack us already? What are you waiting for?"

The younger-looking female slowly blinked at the warrioress. "My duty has always been to scrutinize others. Look for tells; weaknesses; faults," she answered in her monotonous voice befitting of an older woman. She carefully raised one hand to place a yellow gloved finger on her chin. "As we speak, your companions on the other side are struggling to survive. One has already been slain by your friend and teammate, Gray Fullbuster. The one named Nami."

"What?!" Zoro hissed, teeth and hands clenching tight around the hilts of his blades.

"That can't be true…" Erza whispered, aghast.

"Y-You're lying! You have to be!" Usopp cried, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "Luffy and Sanji are with her. They won't let anything happen to her!"

"Th-That's right!" Chopper agreed, however he was teary-eyed and sniffling. "N-Nami's still alive!"

The girl shook her head, the movement slow and stiff. "I can see and hear beyond this wall. An arrow of ice has pierced her heart and now she lies in her own blood that has already turned as cold as the ice that killed her."

Zoro's mind was a complete blank when he charged straight at the emotionless witch. Every visible eye on the black creature suddenly fell on him the instant he took his first running step. They watched intently as he drew near, neither one blinking. Zoro didn't care what the monster was capable of doing; he only wanted to shut the girl up because she only spewed lies and nothing more.

He was right before the little witch before she could even flinch. _Shusui's _and _Nothing's_ sharp edges gleamed as he swung them both at the same time for a quick cross-slash, aiming to cripple and not kill. What he hit was only air because the girl instantly vanished one split-second before his swords could connect.

He sensed her presence behind him. However, he couldn't turn around. The moment he accidentally met the many unnerving stares of the towering black creature in front of him, was the moment he felt every muscle in his body seize up. The sensation was far worse than the time the old geezer named Harold had stricken him with a paralyzing spell. He couldn't pry his gaze away from the monster's, even when he felt something sharp pierce into his lower back and out through his abdomen. He heard his friends crying out for him in worry, but Zoro was unable to react. He couldn't blink and he couldn't speak. He could only mentally curse at the stabbing agony flaring from his new wounds.

Light flickered in the periphery of his vision. All the unblinking eyes suddenly shifted from him to something else, releasing the swordsman from the monster's paralyzing hold. In that instant, Zoro dropped to one knee and snarled in pain, dropping _Wado _from his mouth. At the same time, the hideous creature closed its many eyes and shrank down to merge with the black rocks in time to escape the blinding white bolts of lightning arcing over Zoro's head. Crackling electricity struck nothing harmlessly in front of the pirate's face, charging the air and making the hair on his head and arms stand on end.

The green-haired pirate pressed a hand on his stomach wound, feeling hot, wet blood gush between his half-frozen fingers. He strung together a series of colourful words when he saw the crimson liquid seeping through the white of his shirt and darkening the green of his pants. Damn it all, it hurt like freaking hell.

"Zoro!" The doctor was already by his side with his backpack unzipped and open. "Keep pressure on it! Usopp! Apply pressure to his back wound! I'll stitch you back up – Zoro! Don't move!"

The swordsman instinctively tried to jump back into battle when he heard Erza scream out an attack from somewhere off to the side. He was quickly held down by Usopp and a bigger Chopper.

"Erza and Brook are handling the fight. Don't worry about them!" said the sharpshooter.

"Shit," Zoro hissed through gritted teeth. Moving proved to be excruciating. He could feel bile rising up his throat and swallowed it back down through force. "What'd she stab me with?" he croaked.

"I don't know! She just touched your back with her palm and then you were bleeding!" Chopper explained as he threaded a needle and tied a knot in his small form. He tended to the wound on Zoro's back first. "Whatever it was, it went through you like a spear!"

The swordsman flinched at every prick of the doctor's needle. "Just patch me up with bandages, Chopper. I'll be fine. This is gonna take too long."

"You will _not_ be fine, Zoro! Now please hold still!"

The first mate grunted, but obliged to his doctor's orders. After hastily sheathing _Wado _away, he craned his head towards the sound of shattering stone, finding Erza standing in a newly made crater, still wielding her great lance that sparked with remnants of her magical lightning. She was scanning left and right, a good indication that their enemy had hid from view. Brook stood with his back facing hers, so both were protected from any sudden back attacks.

Out of nowhere and without warning, the evil girl appeared right before Zoro, making him snap his head forward to see her palm right in his face. "Still alive, first mate of the Straw Hats? Then I will have to hit a bigger vital point."

Something white, short, flat, and sharply pointed shot out of the palm of her gloved hand like a fired arrow. Zoro twisted his head aside in time to avoid the brunt of her attack, feeling what felt like the edge of a blade cut the right side of his cheek. With _Shusui_ still in his grip, he countered right after, managing to take the little witch by surprise. His crimson-edged katana easily cleaved through her thick woolen jacket and into the flesh of her left thigh.

The girl gasped, but her overall expression remained indifferent despite the pain. She disappeared out of Zoro's sight after taking a hasty step back.

"Z-Zoro! Are you all right?!" Chopper hastily asked, rounding to look at the man's face.

"Just another scratch," was his bitter reply as he wiped the blood trickling down to his chin with the back of his hand. "Now hurry up! We're sitting ducks here!"

"Oh man, she's not playing around," Usopp murmured, frantically searching for the witch and her monster.

"What gave you that idea?" Zoro muttered in a sarcastic tone, flinching every so often from Chopper's needlework.

"Because she looks like she's fifteen! I thought – _Eyah!_" Usopp nearly flew a meter off the ground in fright.

Emerging from out of the ground beside them was the big eyeball creature, its black wings spreading out and its eyes beginning to open.

"Don't stare at it!" Erza warned as she rushed towards the group.

Usopp slapped his hands over his eyes and scuttled backwards in a blind panic while Zoro sharply turned his head away. He listened to the scarlet-haired woman's quick advance before sensing her leaping over his head to direct her attack on the monster.

"Lightning Beam!" The air loudly crackled as intense jolts of electricity surged from the tip of Erza's weapon. What sounded like an exploding shell blasted the earth where the eyeball fiend was last seen, sending chunks of rock, dirt, and ice in every direction.

Zoro grumbled when he was pelted by debris.

Erza muttered a curse under her breath for she had missed. "Roronoa, what is your condition?" she inquired, back-peddling to his position.

The green-haired pirate only saw her back and braided hair and snorted in frustration. "I'm more than a little mad, that's what. The brat tried to kill me twice already."

Over her shoulder, the Fairy Tail mage gave him a sideways glance and a noticeable frown. "What she had said about Nami…"

"It's a lie. The damn, obnoxious cook wouldn't let anything happen to her," Zoro told her and everyone else who still had doubt. It wasn't a belief, it was a fact. Sanji and Luffy would never let anything happen to one of their own. And neither of them would ever fall before the enemy no matter how much greater in power it could be. Gray, possessed and all, was indeed a powerful foe, but Zoro knew his captain was capable of finding a way to stop the ice mage one way or another.

"A lie… And yet you charged in like a fool."

"It was either me or you. I know you would've done the same if she continued to ramble on."

Erza's posture stiffened at the truth.

"There! I'm done back here," Chopper announced before shifting to the injured pirate's front.

"Good. Just throw me some gauze for the rest and I'll be fine," mumbled Zoro as he moved to rise. It felt like little knives were cutting his insides from the action and he tried to ignore it by gritting his teeth.

"Zoro! No! You're going to make it worse!" the reindeer warned while Usopp held the swordsman by the shoulders. "This wound is serious! You have internal damage! Any more trauma to your body and you could bleed out and die!"

"This is nothing," Zoro insisted while attempting to shrug Usopp's hands away. Just when he thought he could break free, something hard and metal conked him over the head, knocking him back to one knee. Swearing out loud, he felt the new bump that was added his collection and glowered at the person who was responsible for it.

"Ow! What the hell, woman?!" Zoro growled, glaring vehemently at Erza who stood before him with a stern expression and her lance propped by her side.

"You should listen to your doctor, Roronoa. Don't need you keeling over any time soon," was her answer.

"I've had worse." This pain was only a fraction of what he had to endure back on Thriller Bark. Something like this will slow him down but it wasn't going to stop him entirely.

She believed him, however it still didn't convince her that he could still fight. "The girl relies on her magical creature to trap her opponents, however Brook is immune to the monster's paralyzing effect. Having no eyes really does help," she commented with an amused smirk. "Leave the battle to us. We'll make short work of her."

"Impossible because you will soon be dead," the girl murmured from behind the Fairy Tail mage.

Eyes wide in surprise, Erza twisted around with the blade of her lance split open and already sparkling with white electricity. But she was too slow to defend or evade whatever the little witch was planning to do.

Suddenly, Brook came fast from the side and shoved the armoured woman out of the way before the girl could stab Erza through with her narrow blades of light. The magic instead harmlessly passed through Brook's rib cage, tearing more new holes in his old suit in the process.

The musician retaliated with his hidden blade, striking out as fast as Erza's lightning, and wounding the girl's outstretched hand.

Injured again, the girl stumbled backwards and clutched her bleeding limb, neither showing a hint of anger or pain. "Formidable," she said calmly, watching her yellow glove turn a deep shade of red. "You pirates are more than I have expected."

Usopp laughed mockingly, though it was obvious he was pretending to be confident and brave. "Y-You can't beat me and my mighty crew! We've conquered a thousand armies and battled hundreds of ferocious beasts in every corner of the world! Y-You don't stand a chance against us! You better get outta here while you can!"

"We beat a thousand armies? When?!" Chopper asked in shock only to be ignored.

"Lying will not save you," the stoic girl replied, reaching into her pocket to pull out a small black ceramic bottle that was corked at the top. Her ugly creature swelled from the ground right behind her, each eye narrowed in anger. "There is no escape from these walls or this island. This is the end of your journey and your lives. Begone–" She abruptly paused and directed her attention towards the frozen barricade as did every eye on her monster.

Erza visibly shuddered from where she stood and quickly turned her head in the same direction as the girl. "What? How can this be?" she whispered, dread settling upon her features.

Zoro forced himself back onto his own two feet with _Shusui _and _Nothing_ in his grip and a bleeding gash that was half sewn shut. The mages sensed something beyond the wall and before the swordsman could demand what was happening, the sky above boomed with deafening thunder, much louder than before, sounding as if bombs were being detonated within the black clouds.

Purple lightning brightened the heavens, constantly weaving through the erratically moving clouds. Hail was still falling, but it was soon accompanied by rain and heavy sleet. Freezing, wet slush fell alongside the hailstones within the only opening, pelting all who were trapped inside with all forms of ice.

The storm was getting colder and more chaotic. Zoro never thought that was even possible. His fresh wounds badly stung and the icy water seeping into them made the pain worse.

"Erza! What's going on?!" shouted Usopp, shivering uncontrollably.

"It's Stormbringer!" she answered with an angry scowl directed at the younger female.

However, the girl didn't seem to pay attention to Erza or the pirates nor did she even flinch when clumps of sleet struck her stony face. Her gray-green eyes were transfixed on the wall as if trying to see through it and her monster was doing the same, looking as if it was frozen in time.

Then they all heard the horrendously loud voice roaring through their minds; **Show your wretched selves before me, you accursed mortal filth! Death is upon you! There is nowhere to hide and nowhere to flee! My wrath knows no bounds and my anger is merciless!**

Zoro hissed and swore at the new pain in his head while Chopper and Usopp shrieked and cowered behind the green-haired swordsman.

"Th-Th-That's the sea demon!" the sharpshooter cried. "She must've summoned it!"

"It's coming for us! Protect us, Zoro! I don't want to be eaten!" Chopper wailed, clinging onto the first mate's right leg.

"Hey! I can't fight with you holding onto me like that!" Zoro growled at the badly shaking reindeer. The frightened doctor refused to let go, so all Zoro could do was glower at the little witch who still had yet to move from her position.

The girl was troubled. She didn't show it on her lifeless mask, however the eyes on her creature appeared to be frowning. It seemed like she had forgotten her priority, focusing instead on the chaos ensuing on the other side of the frozen barricade. Zoro highly doubted that she was the one who summoned the serpent demon. Seeing her occupied, it was the perfect opportunity to catch her off guard.

However, the awful voice returned, tearing through everyone's skull once more; mocking, taunting, and threatening all who heard it. It snarled strange hissing words before daring someone to attack it.

"W-Wait… who's it talking to?" Usopp whispered.

"It's Natsu. I can feel his magic. It's incredible. Look!" Erza pointed to the top of the wall's icy claws where a huge pillar of raging fire reached almost as high as the stormy sky. It was like a beacon of hope and power, burning intensely bright just on the other side of the ice. The flames disappeared before Zoro could admire them.

Next to follow was an audible explosion that rang over the thunder and wind.

And then, it was as if the gods had flipped a switch to turn off the wild storm and flipped on another to bring a calm blue sky and the warm, glowing sun. The transition was instant and unbelievable. Rays of sunlight made the crystal wall sparkle like diamonds and chased away the bitter cold that cursed the land.

Heat from the blinding orb in the sky was like a blessing on Zoro's frostbitten skin and numb limbs. Along with his companions, he gaped at the sudden change, unable to hide his astonishment.

Silence currently ruled the realm of magic. Even the wind did not disturb the temporary peace that had fallen over the island.

Over the ringing in his ears, Zoro heard the girl say, almost sounding distraught; "No… No… Ceres…"

Both she and her monster were gone before the pirate could fully face them.

Anticipating another surprise attack, the swordsman waited for her to pop out of nowhere. But after one long and tense minute had passed and neither beast nor girl dared to make their presence known, it was safe to say she had left the area entirely.

"What exactly happened?" Chopper quietly asked, gazing around the enclosure in awe. He quickly remembered Zoro's condition and resumed to stitching the man up much to the swordsman's annoyance.

"It's like a whole new different world now. Did Natsu defeat the demon?" Brook inquired.

"Stormbringer's power… it has completely disappeared," said Erza. The corners of her lips twitched into a smile. "He did it."

Usopp clapped his hands together. "Does that mean Gray's back to himself?"

Her answer was interrupted by a loud cracking noise coming from the ice wall. All heads turned to find the impervious structure now covered in deep cracks and splitting, widening fissures. Huge chunks were snapping off and smashing against the ground like pieces of glass, forcing the group to cautiously move back.

"We will soon find out," said the warrioress.

As one, they stood by the shattered mountainside and anxiously waited for the great barrier of ice to fall.

* * *

><p>"… what have you done?"<p>

Natsu's ears were ringing but he managed to hear the accusing question directed at him. He turned away from the giant, smouldering bones of the sea demon to gaze upon the speaker. He was relieved at first to find Lucy, Franky, and Robin standing amongst Luffy and the others before furrowing his brow in confusion at what was asked. His frown deepened the instant he met Lucy's sorrowful eyes, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks.

All the pride and satisfaction from felling the great ugly serpent was suddenly blown away. Natsu's flames diminished along with his elation, completely snuffing out. Bright red scales had turned back to human skin and claws were weak fingernails once more. He fully faced his blonde-haired teammate standing in the distance, not quite understanding why she was upset and why she believed he had done something terribly wrong.

Had Lucy forgotten? Stormbringer was their enemy! It had tried to drown them at sea and it possessed Gray and made him its puppet!

But the spirit mage didn't know about Gray's possession because she, Robin, and Franky had gone searching beneath the ocean. Now that the Dragon Slayer thought about it, how did Lucy's group get here so fast when they were supposed to be exploring the underwater tunnel? Were they accidentally summoned here along with Stormbringer or did something else happen? It was the enemies who brought the demon here, wasn't it?

However, the tidal wave from before – Natsu couldn't shake away the feeling that Lucy was somehow the cause of it…

"What do you mean what have I done?!" he demanded of the Celestial Spirit mage, shouting so he could be heard across the torn battleground covered in ice and water. He gestured to where he had last seen the Ice-Make mage. "I killed the stupid demon! I _freed_ Gray from its control! It was–" He stopped abruptly for his blood had turned as cold as the ice that shimmered under the welcoming sun when he found Gray.

Gray was lying prone on the ground, unmoving. The metal shackles that once encircled his neck and limbs have vanished and the red tattoos that once ran down his arms were gone; a clear sign that he was free and no longer enslaved. However… something wasn't right…

Stormbringer's power had been vanquished. Not a trace of it was left. Not even in Gray. In fact, Natsu couldn't sense the dark-haired mage's magic aura like he could with Lucy's and Happy's.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes grew wide, fearing the worst. Suddenly feeling numb and breathless, it was as if he was stricken in the chest by one of Gray's icy hammers. Natsu took one slow step forward only to tense in alarm at the loud crackling sounds coming from the massive wall of ice where Erza and the others were trapped behind. Huge cracks were quickly spreading across the frozen surface, covering every portion of the barricade. Then the entire thing came crashing down, shattering into pieces and sending thick plumes of glittering dust into the air. It wasn't the only thing that unexpectedly fell apart; every one of Gray's creations, from his many lances embedded into the earth to his giant crushing glaciers, all started to crumble into piles of broken crystal chunks.

Shocked voices sounded from the other side of the collapsed wall. The speakers were hidden by the clouds of ice dust but there was no mistake that they belonged to Erza and the rest of Luffy's crew. It wasn't before long when Erza, Zoro – with Usopp's aid, Brook, and Chopper climbed into view, each one wearing a different expression. They were physically worn and noticeably wary. Erza was first to assess the situation, her attention shifting from Stormbringer's remains to finally settle upon Natsu. She was impressed, her reaction the complete opposite of Lucy's, until she noticed the remorse on the fire mage's face. Concern took over the warrioress, forcing the Dragon Slayer to immediately return his focus on their fallen friend to answer her unspoken question.

Natsu broke into a run. Feet rapidly pounded against scorched earth and splashed into deep puddles. Other footsteps soon followed, all racing to the same destination. But then, they all slid to a stop when two people suddenly appeared before them out of thin air, beating them all to their goal.

Two men stood over Gray, both of them strangers but also undoubtedly enemies. One was an elderly man who looked just as old as the previous couple, Berta and Harold. He was taller and scrawnier too with a beard so long that it nearly touched the ground and thick facial hair that hid most of his features. A large reddened nose and rosy cheeks were the only things that stuck out of the overgrowth of snow-white hair. Dressed in a heavy, hooded cloak made of shaggy yellow fur over a scarlet robe, he was prepared for the cold.

The other man was half the height of the freakishly tall geezer and much younger in appearance; looking to be in his mid-forties. He too was dressed for the previously awful weather, wearing a thick downy blue coat and a gray and white plaid scarf that covered the lower half of his face. Short fringes of dark green hair partially covered the man's brown eyes as he scowled at the motionless ice mage in utter disdain.

They were both mages and they were both strong; their magic power most likely amplified by the same ore below their very feet. Only the younger man was visibly armed, holding in his right hand a tall, slightly curved staff made of what looked like a giant tooth with the wider top carved into the head of a familiar serpent, its open jaws clamping onto a gleaming black orb and its bottom ending in a sharp point. Clear crystal gems were in place of its eyes and were embedded around its neck while a few short broken chains of gold hung loose down its sides.

Neither seemed to pay any attention to Fairy Tail or the pirates nor did they even acknowledged them despite the enormous level of hostility emanating from Natsu and his friends. Their only interest was Gray.

Before the Dragon Slayer could demand the pair to stay the hell away from his friend, the younger man stepped forward and roughly kicked the ice mage's side, rolling Gray's limp body over. The action enraged Natsu but his fire and anger was soon extinguished when he heard the man grumble with a disappointed sigh; "The little son of a bitch is dead."

The Dragon Slayer froze in shock with his breath caught in his throat. Everything seemed to fall silent and still as his widened eyes shifted from the detestable bastards to the Ice-Make mage, not able to believe what he had just heard.

_Dead?_ It felt like a stake was driven deep into his heart from the sound of that one spoken word. _It's a goddamn lie…_ But as he gazed upon the other, the lie slowly became a painful reality.

Eyes closed towards the clear blue sky, Gray looked calm and serene as if he was only sleeping in peace. However, there was no rise and fall in his chest and his skin was as pale as death. The bright yellow sun above did very little to warm up his cold blue lips.

Natsu couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His mind had gone numb and his body, heavy. All he could do was stare, his quivering eyes fixated on his rival, teammate, and dear friend. The fire-user slowly slumped to his knees, feeling all of his newfound strength drain away to nothing. The rocks he had ingested were starting to feel like they weighed a ton in his stomach. It made him sick. He was on the verge of throwing up. His trembling lips moved but no sound came out. He wanted to deny the truth. He wanted to scream and shout and beg for Gray to open his goddamn eyes and stop pretending to be dead. But Natsu had no breath to speak with. All he could manage to utter was a pitiful whimper.

"Dead?!" he heard the old man shriek, his shrill, nasally voice sounding garbled and far away to the grief-stricken Dragon Slayer. "Why? Why? _Why_?! Why is he dead?! He shouldn't be dead! How could this happen?! _How_?!"

"Such is the way with the Blood Pact, Master," was the answer coming from the younger man, his tone low and full of annoyance. "When the demon falls, so too will the host. To think these fools were able to bring Tuirehal here… Just how did they do it?"

"No! No no no no _no_!" the geezer wailed, dropping onto his knees and into Natsu's view. His long white beard curled like a hairy snake before his folded cloak and robe. He was vigorously shaking his hooded head, his skinny, liver-spotted hands clutching the sides of his covered temples. "He's not supposed to die! He was… _perfect_!"

The other man scoffed in disagreement. "Far from it. He was nothing but trouble. We lost more than what we gained out of this damn brat. He killed my partner, he killed your servant, and he nearly killed us when he broke out of our control back at the lab. Or have you forgotten that already?" he hissed.

The elder started to loudly sob, heaving each breath like a yowling animal in pain. "All my years spent on this island… completely wasted… Augh!" he wept, ignoring his subordinate's demanding question. He carefully reached out an unsteady hand towards the ice mage's white-streaked hair.

Right before the geezer's wrinkly, bony fingers could disturb a single strand, Natsu snapped out of his shock and roared at the top of his lungs; "_Don't you dare touch him, you fucking assholes!_"

The Dragon Slayer was ablaze and already launching forward like a fired bullet, driven by hate and anger. He was empowered by his wild, uncontrollable rage and the molten Amphorite roiling in his belly. His flames were towering infernos, his arms were covered in crimson scales, and he saw with the eyes of a dragon. Through the bright, flickering fires, his narrowed gaze was set on the ones he wanted to incinerate most.

Natsu didn't care if his actions would kill the wicked old man and his accomplice, he was beyond thought and reason. They had taken away something precious to him; they had taken away a cherished member of Fairy Tail's family and they had taken away his close friend. They deserved to be punished – they deserved to burn in hell. He didn't care about the consequences; he didn't care if more blood stained his hands.

He was going to tear them limb from limb and leave nothing behind, not even a speck of ash.

It took a second to fly half-way across the torn-up field of ice and rock but less than that to suddenly crash hard into the ground the instant the gangly old geezer turned the palm of his outstretched hand towards the fiery mage. A powerful, invisible force held Natsu down, making him lie prone with his face buried in the rugged black earth. The incredible downward pressure compressed his flames and threatened to crush him flat, feeling as if a fifty-foot golem made purely of stone was stepping right on top of him. The earth groaned, rumbled, and cracked as it began to split apart and sink all around him. Protruding rocks jabbing into his skin burned and melted by the intense heat of his still blazing fires.

The Dragon Slayer snarled heatedly as he fought to break free from whatever stupid spell got him. His limbs felt as heavy as lead; all he could do was painstakingly turn his head to glower hatefully at the now standing wretched being composed mainly of hair and brittle bones. Both of the elder's hands were raised and shrouded in purplish-black energy with his right palm directed at the seething fire mage while the other was aimed to the side, targeting something else.

Natsu's claws dug deep into the weakened ground when the feeble-looking bastard dared to twist his hidden lips into a cruel smile.

"Now, now. Why are you so upset?" asked the old man, feigning concern. "Surely you aren't blaming us for this boy's death? You're the one who killed him."

"It was _you_!" Natsu snarled venomously. "You did this to him, you heartless, evil bastard! You took his life and now I'll take yours!"

"Say what you will and threaten all you want," began the old man. Peeking beneath the heavy white bush that were his eyebrows were two gray eyes that shone with malice. "It doesn't change anything. I may have lost a valued specimen, but I still have you, my pet _dragon_!"

"Master," the shorter man spoke up in haste as he stood safely behind his leader. Unease crossed his brow. "As we are now, I don't think…"

Too riled to listen, Natsu didn't bother to hear the rest. He cursed at the evil mages, spewing colourful words and sinister threats as he writhed in his invisible prison. To no avail could he defy the powerful spell that wanted to pull him through the earth. Each second of struggle enraged him more and more. His spiteful curses turned into furious screams and his magic surged with each outcry. Flames constantly flared outward, charring and melting every crumbling black stone within his vicinity.

The goddamn old man was hardly fazed by the Dragon Slayer's ferocity. Instead, he was excited, evident by the bright gleam in his pale eyes and the wide, toothy grin on his revolting face. And to infuriate Natsu even further, the elderly freak reared his head far back, throwing off his hood to reveal his ugly bald head, and started to laugh. It was an ear-grating, cringe-worthy, wheezing guffaw that was both mocking and aggravating.

"That's it, boy. Show me what you really are. Show me your true power!" the scrawny fiend cried out in anticipation. "Become the great beast of fire and come at me! I know you want to!"

Natsu was more than willing to abide. He will make the bastard regret those spoken words. Fire was his blood, scorching heat was his breath, and his gut was hot and ready to erupt like a bubbling volcano. His screams became beastly and his eyes saw red.

"Natsu! No! Please don't!" Lucy's voice suddenly intruded; shrill, desperate, and pleading.

The Dragon Slayer stiffened from her tone. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was close by, trapped under the same painful spell as him. In fact, everyone had unknowingly drawn closer, most likely during his silent moments of anguish.

"Don't! Please! Don't give him what he wants!" Lucy continued, bringing Natsu back from his dark intentions.

Everyone was yelling with Lucy; Luffy, Erza, Happy, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Nami, Franky, Chopper, and even Zoro and Robin.

It was a mixture of pleas, threats, warnings, and assuring promises; "Don't transform!", "Don't make me have to beat you up again, Natsu!", "Damn it kid, if you go berserk again, I'll have to kick your flaming ass into the ocean!", "You're not alone, Natsu! They won't get away with this. Together, we'll make them pay dearly for what they did to Gray!"

'_Only a monster cries for death and blood… for pain and suffering… for misery and despair… Do you wish that upon those you love, Natsu?'_

The fire mage gasped at the sudden memory. He remembered hearing those words within his lost dreams where nothing but darkness reigned. They were spoken by someone familiar – by someone Natsu believed was still watching him from somewhere far away. It was _him_ who pulled Natsu's consciousness out of the empty void of nothingness and it was _him_ who brought back Natsu's true heart.

He was desperate to use the power he had before – the immeasurable strength of his dragon form. But doing so would endanger everyone again… and most were injured, worn and exhausted. The chance for his friends to be able to stop his madness and survive throughout it all a second time was likely close to zero. He couldn't let everyone else perish because of him…

Remembering everything that had happened due to his carelessness, the Dragon Slayer drastically dropped his magic power, dispersing his raging fires to bring back the natural light of the sun. He willed his mind and body to calm down, but it was so damn hard to not be full of hate and anger when his enemies stood over the lifeless body of his friend and threatened to flatten him and his companions with their accursed magic.

"Oh, don't listen to their pathetic little whines," muttered the old man, looking rather displeased. He 'tsked' and shifted his gaze to the side at Lucy and the others. "They're nothing but annoying pests. They'll soon be dead anyway." His face distorted to give a sneering smile. "Perhaps their deaths will trigger your transformation. How about we test that theory?" Long skinny fingers on the bony hand not aimed at Natsu slowly curled inwards to concentrate magic within the palm. The result was the darkening of the energy to the point that it appeared as if shadows had swallowed his whole hand and an increase in the gravity that held the group in place.

The ground in the pirates' and mages' direction soundly broke further, splitting and cracking more than before. There were screams, yelps, snarls, and groans of pain coming from Natsu's companions as they were tortured under the crushing force.

"No!" the Dragon Slayer protested, angry and fearful. He raked his claws across melted rocks, tearing grooves into the solid stone as he fruitlessly tried to crawl forward. His efforts failed to achieve anything; he wasn't going anywhere. The thought of losing more of his friends angered him to no end – but he was powerless to do anything… something he had never truly felt before. All he could do was beg and it hurt his pride the most. "Stop! Please! Stop it!"

The wicked old man turned his ear towards the fire mage, acting as if deaf. "What was that, boy? You want them dead too? Why, don't mind if I–"

"_No_! Leave them alone! Stop hurting them! Please! _Stop hurting them_!" Afraid, helpless, and desperate, the Dragon Slayer looked upon his foe pleadingly, seeking mercy. His eyes stung not from the sun shining bright, but from the tears that started to well up. "I'm begging you, you goddamn bastard! _I'm_ _begging you_!"

"But I don't want you to beg," the elder shot back, his cruel smile returning and his power unwavering. He moved forward, his long legs allowing him to step over Gray's body in one stride. "Cry as much as you want. It won't save anyone. They will all die–" The geezer stopped abruptly in his tracks when something suddenly latched onto the back of his left ankle.

It was a hand and it was covered in white frost. Before anyone could blink or even twitch, bluish-white ice burst forth and instantly encased the old man from head to toe in thick, layered crystal, turning him into a sparkling, standing statue with both arms still raised and a look of shock literally frozen on his bearded face.

The younger man with the staff jumped away in terror, mouth agape. He whispered a series of curses and immediately vanished out of sight in a panicked retreat.

With the old mage now trapped within an icy prison, the spell he had cast was broken and Natsu was free to move again. At that same moment, the sky turned dark as heavy clouds suddenly reappeared to block out the burning sun, changing the clear blue into a dreary gray once more.

The Dragon Slayer's wide-eyes flickered from the frozen statue to the one responsible for the deed, too stunned to even breathe.

Still lying on his back, the Ice-Make mage Natsu had thought dead mere moments ago was alive and stirring. Gray exhaled slow and deep, his breath visibly cold as it misted in the warmer air. When his eyes opened towards the darkening sky, it was not joy and relief that overwhelmed the Dragon Slayer, but extreme disappointment and heart-sinking dread. Those eyes were not the eyes of Natsu's friend and teammate; they were the malevolent green of the rotten sea demon the fire-user was so certain he had slain and they were boring right into the back of the vile old man with uttermost hatred.

Gray was alive… but he was still possessed by Stormbringer's evil. The aura was cold and wicked, and growing colder and stronger with each breath Gray took, cursing the area with a bitter, unnerving chill once more. A faint crackling could be heard as ice was beginning to slowly spread around the revived mage.

Natsu staggered to his feet, his movements sluggish and clumsy due to every sore limb and hurting muscle caused by the crushing strain he had to endure. "Gray…" he croaked as he stumbled forward on uneven ground. His throat was raw and hoarse and his mouth was as dry as sand. He flinched and warily stopped when he met the fierce glower of the other. No longer blank and empty, the glowing orbs burned intently with malice and spite. Nonetheless, Natsu licked his parched lips and spoke out of hope; "Gray… it's you… right?"

Recognition crossed the ice mage's features and his demonic disposition gradually faded. "Yeah… It's me, lizard-breath," Gray murmured, his voice a husky rasp. With a sharp snap, he pried his ice-crusted arm from the leg of the frozen old wizard and raised that same hand skyward to gaze upon it as he continued to lie on the freezing ground. Icy fingers curled into a tight fist, breaking the layers of frost that continuously formed on his skin that was almost as pale as snow. A pair of glossy black rings adorned two of those fingers, each one embedded with a winking red gem. Guilt was written all over his face when he asked, "You all right? Is everyone all right?" His voice gained strength with each spoken word.

"I'm still breathing," Natsu answered with a heavy, relieved sigh. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Luffy's crew starting to climb to their feet, with some needing a little more help than others. They were moaning and complaining, but overall, they were alive and not fatally injured. Chopper was already scampering around and checking everyone's condition. "Everyone's still here."

Gray sat up with noticeable effort and grasped his neck as if checking to make sure the thick metal band that once existed was gone for good. When he found only his chained necklace, he bowed his head in remorse and quietly asked, "I… didn't hurt you too bad, did I? And the others?"

Slightly annoyed for being underestimated, the Dragon Slayer huffed as he proceeded towards the other in a lumbering gait. "Hurt me? You hardly put a dent on me. But it was your stupid hailstorm that gave me a freaking headache and nearly turned everyone into popsicles."

"I'm sorry…"

Natsu frowned sympathetically, understanding the level of guilt and despair his rival was currently feeling. He turned serious. "Just what the hell happened? What did these assholes do to you?"

"It's… a long story…"

"Gray!"

Said mage jumped to his feet out of instinct the instant he heard Erza's angry voice.

The woman, dressed in her Black Wing Armour, was soaring quickly towards the half-naked teen with a fearsome scowl etched upon her features. Right before her foot touched the ground, she switched immediately to her Snow Empress Armour and approached the ice-user.

"Erz–" Gray was cut short by an armoured fist punching him hard right across the face that sent him flying into the ground. There were stunned gasps and startled squeaks coming from almost everyone as they gawked at the warrioress in surprise.

Writhing on his back, the ice mage loudly groaned in pain and rubbed his reddened cheek. Abruptly, he sat back up and tried to glare indignantly at his superior, but ended up shriveling under her intimidating glower even though he was the one in possession of an evil demon's greater power. "W-Why'd you do that for, Erza?! Are you trying to break my jaw?!"

She studied him for a short moment and finally eased up. "It really is you… I had to check to make sure," she replied without a hint of regret.

Natsu could hear Usopp whisper to someone; "Man, she's way scarier than a demon sometimes!"

"It's a really good thing she's on our side!" Chopper replied.

Still rubbing his sore face, Gray mumbled to Titania; "You could've just _asked_ if it was me like Natsu."

"With your current appearance and your affiliation with an evil demon, I had only acted accordingly," Erza stated bluntly, crossing her furry, plated arms and giving the other a stern look. However, her hardened expression soon dissolved into one of weariness and concern. Unfazed by the intense chill emanating from the ice-mage, she carefully moved in to offer him a hand.

Gray reached up only to drop his arm moments from grasping her plated fingers for he was afraid of accidentally harming her. He jumped back up on his own and gave the warrioress a brief, apologetic look. "My appearance? What? Did I suddenly grow a tail?" he asked, twisting his body in search of the extra limb. When he found none, he felt the top of his head, leaving flakes of frost in his two-toned hair. "Horns? Scales? I feel nothing."

"It's your eyes, dimwit. They're green and glowing just like Stormbringer's," Natsu explained, stopping right at the edge of the layer of ice that was creeping along the ground. He slightly shivered from where he stood due to the drastically dropping temperature in the surrounding area. Already he could see his own breath that was whisked away by the wind that was starting to pick up. From a cool breeze to chilly gusts, it was beginning to feel like winter again.

"Really? That explains a few things…" Gray mumbled sullenly, head downcast.

"You're back to normal, right? Well, as normal as you can uh… be?" wondered Usopp with a short, bashful chuckle as he and the rest of the party joined the trio of mages. Bruised, battered, sore, shivering and some dripping wet, everyone was limping, dragging their feet, and hobbling forward while a few hitched a ride on others. Happy was perched over Luffy's shoulder while the captain rode atop of Chopper's back who slowly trotted along in his reindeer form. Emotions ranged from joy and relief to cautious and vigilant between pirates and mages.

There was a metal click coming from Sanji after he closed the cap to his lighter. With a newly lit cigarette clamped between his lips, he calmly said to Gray, "Welcome back. Glad you got your head together again. Try not to give us any more trouble, you hear?"

Zoro, with the front of his clothes soaked in his own blood, grunted in agreement. His injury looked serious, but the swordsman was capable of walking on his own. "I'm tired of all this crazy magic stuff. I need a good strong drink to warm up and a nice long nap," he grumbled with a heavy sigh.

"All this fighting has made me hungry. I'm starving," said Luffy as he patted his stomach with a newly bandaged hand.

"Gray! Don't scare us like that again!" Happy added tearfully, flying over to reunite with Natsu's pink-haired head. "Those bad guys said you were dead! You made us all sad!"

"I… died?" the Ice-Make mage whispered in disbelief, looking between the pirates and his teammates. Realization dawned on him when he saw the answer on each and every face. He moved to stand before the tall, elderly man trapped within his palely gleaming ice. When his eyes fell upon the frozen face of the evil mage, his mood darkened to match the growing storm above, making him appear demonic once more. "I'm really sorry for what happened… Things didn't go as well as planned. But it won't happen again, now that this _wretched vermin_ has finally been dealt with. He won't harm you guys ever again. All that remains…"

**Is that accursed Stone**_**… **_snarled a familiar, dreadful voice that thundered in Natsu's head.

The fire mage twisted around – nearly throwing Happy off his perch – to meet the large pair of green orbs that shone bright within the deep hollows of the sea demon's giant, blackened skull. Most of Stormbringer's rotten body was burned away, leaving behind a serpent's charred, intact skeleton with bits of burnt flesh still clinging to some bones. No longer did it overwhelmingly reek of decay, but smelled of foul smoke. It could barely lift its great head off the ground as it slowly slithered in their direction, its bony body and spiny pairs of fins noisily scraping across the torn terrain.

Even though it moved as fast as a snail, Natsu was already prepared to attack along with a few others who were not the least bit frightened by the enormous creature's presence. Most were battle-weary, but they still possessed the strong will to keep on fighting no matter the adversary.

"Wait, everyone," said Gray before anyone could make a move.

"Who's talking? You or Stormbringer?" Natsu demanded, narrowing his gaze at the other. He didn't fully trust the ice-user at the moment; not when Gray wore the face of a demon.

"Me, you idiot," the Ice-Make mage retorted irritably and yet his devilish visage didn't make his answer very convincing.

"It's okay, Natsu," said Lucy, giving the Dragon Slayer a reassuring nod. "Stormbringer isn't our enemy."

"Eh? Not really our enemy?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms and scrunching his face in confusion. But soon his face beamed with an astonished smile despite the worsening atmosphere. "Does that mean it's on our side then? Like a friend? That's so cool!"

"A f-f-friend? _That_ scary thing?!" Chopper questioned timidly as he took nervous glances at the advancing monster. He shuddered at the frightening thought while his rider continued to grin.

Bony hands clapped together. "Marvelous!" said Brook, his eternal smile seemingly wider than normal and his sockets somehow gleaming. "We can tell Skull Jokes together! Yohohoho!"

After exhaling a lungful of smoke, Sanji rolled his visible eye and uttered at the musician, "You're kidding, right?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Erza inquired in a more serious manner as she quickly looked between Lucy and Gray. With her special crystal sword that matched her arctic gear held taut in her hand, she wasn't ready to drop her guard just yet.

"I… I made a pact with Tuirehal – with Stormbringer," Gray began to explain, avoiding everyone's stares. "It was the only choice I had. Now my life is tied with his. If he dies, so do I. You've already witnessed that happening…"

"What?" Shocked and horrified, the Dragon Slayer fully turned to face his teammate. He didn't exactly know what Gray meant by 'pact', but he definitely caught the last part. When Gray was down and unmoving, he had truly been dead and not feinting… "You… So back then… But you're…"

**The Stone! It must be destroyed! Why have you fools failed to do so?! **Stormbringer suddenly bellowed, sounding rather angry. It was crawling closer inch by inch, struggling yet determined to draw near, moving in a very creepy, grotesque fashion.

"Ugh! Why does it always have to yell?!" Franky complained, clutching the sides of his head in agony.

"Our plan partially worked. We lured the mastermind out of hiding, but not the user of the Anima Stone," stated Robin. Unlike the rest of the group, she was oddly calm about the entire situation and seemingly immune to the thunderous voice rending everyone's minds. Bold and brave, she met the demon's menacing orbs without flinching or even showing a twinge of fear.

Stormbringer didn't like the archaeologist's answer. It snapped its bony jaws together with a resounding crack in frustration. Some brittle, charred fangs splintered and broke apart, leaving pieces of blackened ivory to clatter against stone. The serpent's mood was extremely bitter and the gathering swirling black clouds overwhelming the gloomy gray were proof to its rising anger.

The serpent's power wasn't the only one to rise; Gray's magic energy surged as well, reaching a terrifying level that far exceeded what it once was when he was under the control of the evil mages. It brought forth an intensified chill that quickened the formation of ice spreading around his bare feet and made all who stood nearby gasp in shock because it felt as if they were suddenly plunged into a pool of icy water.

Everyone warily distanced themselves from the ice mage and his thickening, sharp and jagged ice, unable to withstand the unbearable cold that seemed to freeze the air itself.

"Fire, Natsu! I'm freezing again!" Luffy exclaimed as Chopper quickly followed the others in retreat.

Right after Happy hopped onto Lucy's shoulders, the pink-haired mage stood protectively between Gray and everyone else and ignited his entire body on fire. Steaming ice glistened gold and orange under his blazing light as it partially melted from his scorching heat. However, Gray's power was overwhelming; the cold and strengthening winds were threatening to overtake the Dragon Slayer's flames. Every melted surface instantly refroze and the ice would have crept as close as Natsu's toes if he hadn't increased his own magical output. "Hey! What the hell's the matter?!" he demanded of his friend through the thin wisps of swirling steam.

Gray's attention was directed at the oncoming skeleton, his eyes glowing as fierce as the demon's. His lips twisted into an angry snarl and his frozen fists shook by his sides. "Just a little pissed off, that's all," he lowly muttered, visibly straining to keep his emotions under control.

"Looks like it's more than just 'a little'," Nami murmured. Still wrapped in Erza's white fur cloak, she was one of the few who didn't need to huddle close to Natsu's burning body to stay warm. She flinched back and quickly apologized when Gray's wicked gaze fell on her. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to offend!"

Seeing the navigator's reaction, the Ice-Make mage closed his eyes and took a deep, steady breath. The frigid cold and the storm above somewhat lessened in severity. "It's the stupid goddamn snake's fault… Don't make him any crankier than he already is."

"Easier said than done," Lucy quietly muttered with a sigh before looking at the ice-user with a worried frown. "We don't know the location of the Anima Stone. Whoever's left in Pandora's Box might use it against you and Stormbring – uh, Tuirehal again. And if we do manage to destroy it… what will happen to you, Gray? The reason you came back to life was because of it. If it's gone, what if you…" She trailed off and bit her lower lip, her expression turning into sadness.

Looking at the spirit mage through half-lidded eyes, Gray slowly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what will happen. But it must be done."

**As long as that vile Stone exists, we will never be free, **the serpent snapped, its tone deep and rumbling like the rolling thunder above.** Care not of our fate lest you want to risk another battle against our greater power. You weaklings have dwindled in strength. None of you insects will survive a second onslaught in your pathetic condition.**

Sanji growled in annoyance. "You hear that, Luffy? This ugly snake is threatening us! It's not an ally at all."

"You sure it's a threat?" the captain asked in bewilderment. He formed a gleeful smile. "Sounds more like a challenge. I'm kinda up for another round. Just don't make it storm, okay? Mr. Evil Sea Demon King and Gray? A fair and square battle."

Nami shook her head and groaned at that. "You are out of your mind, Luffy."

"He wouldn't be our captain if he wasn't, right?" Zoro commented with a sound smirk.

Gray's amusement was fleeting.

**There will be no second round. Only a massacre,** Stormbringer stated bluntly.

Natsu knitted his brow in both anger and confusion. He didn't quite understand what was going on and for once, he wasn't the only one lost. He didn't like Stormbringer and he certainly couldn't trust it. It was influencing Gray, but it was apparent that the Ice-Make mage was not forced into the demon's servitude.

'_I had no choice,'_ Gray had said. What could have led to his decision to side with the hellish creature to gain its wicked power?

The reason was likely the same as Natsu's during the desperate moment he was trapped under Berta's inescapable shell. Gray had nearly drowned after all, and was probably weak and vulnerable. Would he have died without Stormbringer's power? The mages occupying the black island were heartless let alone powerful; they would have killed him otherwise.

The Dragon Slayer's frown became sympathetic. Natsu wanted to hear the truth from Gray, but before he could even open his mouth to ask, someone suddenly materialized right beside the crystal structure where one sinister old man was still trapped inside.

It was a girl with short, light blue hair who looked no older than fifteen years of age, dressed in a frayed, bloodied, black winter coat. And in her arms, clinging to the front of her coat, was a small, young girl in a thick, woolen, yellow dress, whose rounded doll-like face was partially covered by a pink scarf and framed by long wavy locks of hair that matched the colour of the other. Judging by appearance alone, the pair looked as close as sisters.

"It's her again!" Zoro exclaimed, soundly drawing his weapons.

_**The Stone! Destroy it!**_

It was a shouted command that nearly burst Natsu's head apart. Through his pained grimace, he saw Gray whip around, one hand extended and aglow with cool blue energy.

"Wait," the older girl said in a low, even tone that should have belonged to a woman.

But her monotonous plea went ignored when nothing but hatred consumed the demons who greatly despised her.

A wickedly sharp, crystalline blade formed in Gray's hand in one split second. However, before the jagged edge could run the girls through, the young child had whispered something so quiet that Natsu was sure he was the only one to hear it; "Stop."

It was as if a magic spell was cast; one that made Gray suddenly fall to his hands and knees, his sword shattering like glass on the ground by his side. Stormbringer also collapsed, its many bones loudly clattering and its heavy skull crashing against solid rock and ice. The demon twitched and writhed and snarled, hissing out a string of words in a foreign tongue in a voice that was weak and frail; paling in comparison from its true might. Gone was Stormbringer's and Gray's combined power, having dropped down to a meager fraction of what it once was. The stormy clouds and strong winds calmed soon after and the cold that once vied against the heat of Natsu's flames have receded, allowing the ice to quickly turn into pools of melt-water.

Natsu cursed, fearing his friend had fallen under their enemy's control again. However, he hesitated to rectify the situation quickly. The pair of females were their enemies… but they were also just a bunch of kids.

Erza stepped forward and pointed her ice sword at them. "How dare you use a child as a shield!"

"Please. Listen. I surrender. I am not here to fight," said the older girl, bringing surprise and shock on a few faces and disbelief in others.

Natsu was one of the latter. "It doesn't goddamn look like it," he hissed, baring his fangs in a vicious snarl. His flaming hands were itching to punch her expressionless face.

Gray was scowling heatedly at her through fringes of his white-streaked hair, his breath labored and his body trembling but refusing to move. "W-What… are you… planning?" he managed to rasp between breaths.

Stoic gray-green eyes swept across the tense group before rising to gaze upon the frozen face of the elderly man whose life was trapped within a crystalline prison. "I am telling the truth, Fairy Tail and Straw Hats," she coolly replied. "There is no reason for me to oppose you any longer. With the death of my Master, the project and my duty are over. We have failed to attain anything. Much has been lost due to your meddling. However…" She faced the Ice-Make mage, a ghost of a smile present on her lips. "Much has been gained as well… The Anima Stone. It is what you want, is it not, Gray Fullbuster? It is yours to do whatever you wish."

The girl shifted one arm free, brushed away the little girl's long hair aside with a bloodied gloved hand, and gently placed her palm on the back of the child. What happened next was truly disturbing: the girl's whole hand entered the little one's back as if her clothes and flesh were only illusions. The touch made the child gasp and her blank blue eyes wide. When the older girl pulled away, there was something clutched within her grasp.

Pulsing with crimson-black energy in rhythm to the beating of a heart was a pointed, elongated shard of purple crystal the size of the older girl's palm. An evil aura radiated from the stone, feeling exactly the same as Stormbringer's own aura. Whatever it was, it was definitely a piece of the sea demon and it was responsible for bringing both the serpent and Gray down with ease.

Right after the object was extracted, life seemed to return to the little girl. Blinking, her blue eyes suddenly welled up with tears and she buried her face in the other girl's chest and started to quietly sob.

**That… is… the Stone…** Stormbringer rasped within everyone's minds. Eyes dim, it had ceased in its struggling, appearing as if it had only a shred of life remaining in its skeletal corpse. And that wasn't far from the truth.

"It is yours," the older girl said again as she took a cautious step towards the possessed mage kneeling helplessly on the ground. "But on one condition: You and your companions will allow me and my daughter to go free."

"What? That's her _daughter_? How old is she?" Sanji suddenly exclaimed.

Gray's narrowed green eyes were transfixed on the beating, evil stone in the girl's hold, loathing its existence. He shifted his piercing stare at the unflinching, older blue-haired girl and studied her for a brief moment; prying to see if she had any underlying intentions for her exchange. His expression softened slightly at the sight of the weeping child in the girl's arms. "Fine."

The girl nodded curtly and took cautious step forward only to pause when a male voice screamed from somewhere in the sky; "Cynthia! _What the hell are you doing?_!"

All heads rose to find a giant winged demon the size of a full-grown dragon hovering high above them. Gray-scaled and armoured with silvery, bony plates and spines, the creature resembled a bulky wyvern. Its huge wings were shaped like the wings of a bat's where the pale blue membrane, frayed and full of holes, was a part of each flapping muscular arm. The creature's bird-like feet ended with clawed toes, each one yellow, cracked, and dull. It had five rounded eyes on its large reptilian head, with two pairs on either side and a fifth in the centre of its forehead, but only the first pair and the central one shone a deep red while the second pair were a milky white and blind. Down the back of its long neck was a bristly snow-white mane that was messy and coarse. It once had a pair of giant yellowish horns that curved forward growing on the sides of its head, but one of them had broken in half, leaving behind a jagged stump.

Shackled around its ankles and its long swaying, barbed tail were several thick metal bands similar to the ones Gray had been forced to wear; a symbol of its enslavement. And standing between the thick horns atop the monster's head was its master; the man who had fled earlier, his carved serpent staff still in hand.

"Another demon!" Erza warned, switching to her majestic Heaven's Wheel Armour. Several short, gleaming blades appeared over her shoulder soon after, each one suspended in midair and aimed at the giant beast.

"Oh, great. Just how many of these annoying freaks are there?!" Zoro grumbled in response.

The winged demon had its lizard-like maw wide open, revealing rows of browning, pointed teeth and a deadly red glow at the back of its throat. Energy flared within its gaping jaws, growing bright and strong with each passing second. It crackled dangerously like lightning and burned internally like molten lava.

"Garron, it is over. There is nothing left for us here," the girl named Cynthia tried to tell the man, but her calm voice did not reach the ears of the other who was busy seething at the group far below.

"You traitorous bitch! Die with the rest of these damn fools!" Garron exclaimed as he thrust the head of his staff at the pirates and mages.

The wyvern unleashed its attack before anything else could be said and done. Its gathered energy burst into an enormous beam of crimson light that painted the clouds the colour of freshly drawn blood. Wide enough to engulf the group whole by two-fold, the destructive laser was heading straight for them at a frightening speed.

The only thought that passed through Natsu's frantic mind was that he needed to protect his friends before it was too late. His body was moving before the thought even registered. Down in a crouch, he was ready to launch up to intercept the deadly blast with his maximum power. However, a split second before he could power-up and leave the ground, something cold and solid trapped his ankles. A blinding white flash followed right after and then the sudden appearance of a colossal shield composed entirely of pale blue ice. Suspended in midair, it blocked everyone's view of the reddened sky and incoming blast.

At that exact moment, Natsu sensed the immediate return of Gray's and Stormbringer's fearsome power, bringing back the intense cold and the blowing winds.

There was a deafening explosion that seemed to shake the whole earth when the energy blast struck the shield, making everyone, including Natsu, cower instinctively from the noise. Even through the thick layers of Gray's ice, the light of the attack shone through, illuminating the crystal structure with a crimson hue. Beyond the distant edges, light could be seen, flaring bright like fire. Deep cracks lined the frozen surface of the shield and pieces broke off in various spots. It looked ready to break, but surprisingly, the sculpture withstood the strong impact and protected everyone beneath it.

Gray was back on his feet, his fierce demonic eyes boring through his own creation at the fiends who dared to annihilate everyone. Clutched in his left hand was the Anima Stone given to him by Cynthia. Covered in frost, the dark purple crystal pulsed with a sinister light. Without looking at the girl and her young daughter, the Ice-Make mage said lowly, "Go. Get out of here. Go back home and never return to this cursed place."

Cynthia wordlessly nodded and together with her crying child, she vanished out of sight one final time.

Right after she was gone, Gray dispelled his barrier with a simple wave of his free hand, turning his shield into sparkling dust that was instantly dispersed by strong gusts of wind. Above, the sky had turned dark and dangerous to reflect the spiteful anger brewing within the serpent and ice mage. Both pairs of demonic green orbs were locked on the winged demon and its rider battling the mighty winds.

Stormbringer raised its skull high and snapped jaws repeatedly as if to bellow out its mind-spoken threat;** There is **_**nothing**_** that can stop me now! Fall beneath my raging skies and **_**die**_**, you inferior lot!**

Thunder cracked, sounding as if the gods in the sky took a hammer and shattered the heavens. Purple lightning flashed, splitting the black, swirling clouds with brilliant jolts. The giant winged demon struggling in the air didn't stand a chance when more than one lightning bolt struck its huge body. The wyvern's scream of pain was muted by the thunder and howling winds. Burnt and smoking, the enormous beast plummeted to earth with its unconscious rider tumbling alongside with it.

The wyvern crash landed right between the sea demon and Natsu's group with a resounding thud and trembling quake, sending dust and debris flying in all directions.

Natsu wasn't sure if the flying creature or the man were still alive; unable to sense their aura over Gray's and Stormbringer's. When the dust cleared, the wyvern was lying in a crumpled heap within a shallow crater, its muscles twitching and its tail and backside black and singed. Beside its wide, drooling mouth was the man named Garron, broken, bleeding, and dead. And on the ground near the body was the carved staff of the serpent, its clear crystal eyes seemingly blinking with life with each flash of lightning in the skies above.

Natsu released his held breath, not knowing when and how long he had held it. Another life-threatening danger had come and passed, and another enemy defeated. Uptight and wary, the Dragon Slayer had a tingling feeling it wasn't over just yet.

Slowly, the storm weakened as Stormbringer's rage began to dwindle bit by bit. The great serpent lowered its ugly head to gaze upon the distant group, its strong hatred subdued beneath a now overcast sky.

Wordlessly, Gray started to move towards the waiting demon, passing the man encased in ice without a second glance. The ground turned to ice and sprouted frosty thorns around each of his brisk footsteps.

"Gray! Hey! What are you doing?" the Fire Dragon Slayer called. He melted the ice around his ankles and chased after the other. He shrouded his body in protective flames to ward off the cold and harmlessly step over the ice-covered ground.

"I'm going to finish what I started," the Ice-Make mage answered when Natsu was in-step beside him.

"What do you mean by that?" the fire mage demanded, not liking his friend's tone.

Gray gave the pink-haired teenager a sideways glance through the rising steam created from the clashing heat and cold air. He opened his mouth only to close it. He looked away. After a moment of pause, he said, "That staff over there is the key that will open the Black Gate. The Straw Hats can finally go back home once it's activated."

Natsu's eyes widened at the good news and he was certain Luffy and his crew were ecstatic as well as the group followed the pair's trail.

However, that wasn't what Natsu wanted to hear. "Hey. Answer my question: What'd you mean by finishing what you started? Is this about what you and Lucy were talking about before? Something about breaking that rock you have?" When the Ice-Make mage didn't immediately respond, the Dragon Slayer furrowed his brow in anger. "The hell is this about, huh? Tell me the damn truth already. Or is your freaking tongue frozen too?"

Gray shot Natsu an annoyed glare before looking at the dark crystal in his hand. "I don't know what's going to happen once this stupid rock is broken," he quietly murmured, loud enough for only the Dragon Slayer to hear.

"Then don't do it. What's so important about it anyway? What reason is there to do it? Because of Stormbringer?"

"Tuirehal. And because… it must be done…"

"Why?" Natsu reached out and gripped Gray's shoulder, making the ice mage stiffen and stop in his tracks. The instant Natsu touched the other's skin, the fire protecting his hand completely extinguished. It was as if the heat of his flames was greedily absorbed into Gray's chilled body. The biting cold seeped down to the bones in the fire mage's fingers, however, he bared his teeth and didn't let go. "Your life is somehow tied to that damn snake's, isn't that what you said? What are you planning to do? If you're going to say that sacrificing your life will save or protect the world from another evil, I'll fucking punch you into next week. Do you need to hear why it's important to live again, dumbass?"

Gray smacked the Dragon Slayer's hand away and snorted irritably as he resumed his pace. "Hell no. I don't want to hear your spiel again." His eyes lowered to his free hand crusted in frost. He clenched his fingers, breaking the thin layer apart, and sighed as the ice reformed. "This power is far too dangerous. I… What I did…"

Natsu recognized the regret on his teammate's face. He smacked his flaming right fist into his left open palm and glowered at the watching sea serpent. "Then let me convince the smelly bastard to let you go."

Gray scoffed. "That's not how a Blood Pact works, flame-brain."

"A what-pact? The hell's that? Actually, I don't care. Just let me have a word with your pet snake." He emphasized 'word' with a malicious sneer.

The Ice-Make mage ran a hand through his streaked hair and groaned in annoyance.

Before he could come up with an argument, Natsu added in a more sincere note; "Gray. If you decide to die and not come back, I will never forgive you."

"Yeah… I know…"

A solemn silence hung between them as they made their way across the ravaged battlefield covered in ice, broken rock, and frozen pools of water. Together, along with the rest of their friends, they ventured forward where the end of their adventure waited.

* * *

><p>AN: There was lots I wanted to add. A whole lot more. But I didn't want to bore you guys with the extra details.

And still I'm not yet done with this story. All that is left is a short epilogue. I hope you all look forward to the final segment.

Thank you all for reading!


	18. Epilogue: At Night the Moon Will Rise

A/N: I said it would be a _short _epilogue and yet it somehow turned into the second longest chapter. I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: At Night the Moon Will Rise<strong>

* * *

><p>Shyly peeking through the thick layer of clouds was the waning moon, bright and silver. It winked a few times before retreating behind its cover. Calm was the night sky, but below, it was the complete opposite.<p>

Five large pyres, positioned to form a wide semicircle, were burning; each with towering roaring flames that wanted to reach the clouds above. The fires hungrily swallowed the darkness, brightening the area where a rowdy group of pirates and mages have gathered.

Drinks and food brought over from Thousand Sunny were served, cooked, and eaten around the flames. Laughter, chattering, singing, and shouts of excitement and happiness rang amongst the small but boisterous crowd. It was a celebration of their victory and triumph over bad and evil; a party and feast earned through pain and hardships. But it was also a final gathering before goodbyes are said and friends must part.

Beyond the boundary where heat and light did not touch, was darkness and ice. Frigid, yet tranquil, the shadowy world outside the reach of the fires was a vast frozen landscape covered in crystal and frost that hid the scars of battle that marred the land. Whenever the moon shone through, the ice would palely gleam silver and white.

Far from the fire, but not too far from the noise, it was out here that Gray could contemplate without too many intrusions.

Hands folded behind his head, the Ice-Make mage was laying on his back atop the charred and icy skull of a slightly annoyed demonic sea demon that thankfully no longer reeked of decay. The smell of burnt bone was more tolerable than the strong odour of rotten fish. Eyes closed, he listened to the joy of his friends. The group was impressively loud; their voices carried across the wide, icy field and reached his ears.

Gray's lips twitched into a smile when he heard the thrill of Brook's violin as the musician began to play another one of his songs. Joining in was the pleasant sound of a harp belonging to Lucy's spirit, Lyra. The girl strummed along with the skeleton's melody and together they formed a wondrous duet. Then the group broke into song, belting out the words at the top of their lungs:

"_Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho._"

Gray's smile widened further at the sheer volume coming from such a small party. He could easily distinguish Luffy's and Natsu's voices for they were the loudest amongst them all. He knew they wanted him to hear because it sounded like their voices could reach every corner of the island.

"_Going to deliver Bink's sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!"_

Gray recognized the song, having heard the pirates sing the same tune on the first evening they were out at sea together. That night was the beginning of their friendship where tensions dissolved and bonds were formed and strengthened. Everyone ate heartily and drank heavily that night, resulting in awful hangovers and terrible sea sickness the next morning, with the latter affecting Natsu the worse.

The memory felt so long ago. How much time had passed since they had departed from Karuu Port as a team? Days? Weeks? Gray couldn't quite remember. The past few days had been a blur; full of vague memories and blanks that were partially filled thanks to Tuirehal's memories. There were some things he could vividly recall that he wished he could forget, such as the murder of the mages and demons done by his hands and the look of horror on each of his companions' faces when they first saw him as their enemy.

And the clinking of chains… He could always remember the dreadful sound whenever moments were quiet, reminding him of the awful binds that had encircled his limbs and pulled him forward against his will and manipulated his magic.

Fortunately, his enslavement was only a memory and it will forever remain as one; one that was filled with guilt and remorse every time he dwelled on it.

"_Farewell to the harbor, to my hometown. Let's all sing out with a DON, as the ship sets sail."_

Close by, a familiar presence appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stepped onto Tuirehal's giant skull to accompany the ice mage and demon in the cold and darkness.

"They're certainly having a lot of fun," said Loke with a noticeable grin in his tone.

Tuirehal was irked at having another body on its head. It started to move, soundly breaking the layers of ice that had accumulated over its bones and forcing Gray to sit up to stay balanced.

Before the fiend could snap and throw a fit, the Ice-Make mage stomped his bare foot atop of its skull and warned, "Hey! Calm down. Don't make me freeze your damn mouth shut again." _Sit still and listen to the song_, he quietly added.

The serpent made a furious hissing noise, making its bones vibrate and the remaining ice to weakly crack. It wanted to thrash about and throw the pair right off. But it held back the urge, knowing full well that Gray would be more than willing to follow through with his warning. Neither were in the mood to bicker either after spending nearly two hours straight heatedly discussing and debating on the fate of the Anima Stone with Gray's team and the occasional pirates lending their thoughts on the situation prior to evenfall. There was a lot of anger involved when nothing could be agreed upon, resulting in death threats being exchanged between demon and Dragon Slayer, bitter emotions, and utter frustration. It took Gray at least three times to drill into Natsu's thick head that a Blood Pact was irreversible.

Arguments almost turned disastrous, nearly to the point where Tuirehal was ready to unleash its frustration in the form of another violent storm. It was up to Gray to tame the raging demon using sheer force and much-needed meditation. Once the fiend had somewhat settled and its thundering storm dispelled, Gray had asked for more time to ponder over a decision with the sea serpent.

Turiehal was adamant on destroying the Anima Stone despite not knowing the consequences. It didn't like to be vulnerable and it certainly didn't like the fact that it could be easily manipulated by one little artifact. Not only that, it deeply feared the Stone could fall in another wicked user's hands and be used against it, forcing it to serve under another wretched being's control.

Tuirehal had called him a naïve fool for allowing the woman named Cynthia and her daughter to go free.

_**The wretch will be a threat in the near future, **_the serpent had warned him. However, Gray had an inclination that Cynthia would never look back to what had transpired on this island now that she was no longer obligated to her master. He stuck to that belief no matter how much Tuirehal scorned him.

He did share one similar fear with the demon and that was the risk of the Anima Stone ending up in an enemy's possession and used against them. That was one of the supporting reasons the artifact had to be eliminated, but Gray was still hesitant to follow through with that decision. Only Hell would be waiting for him if his life came to a sudden end.

The destruction of the soul-bound crystal didn't _exactly_ guarantee the immediate demise of the demon. But with Tuirehal further reduced to nothing but charred, brittle bones thanks to Natsu's fires, the chances of its remaining life perishing away was very likely. The serpent only clung to the realm of the living due to the power of the Anima Stone.

There was nothing left for Tuirehal. The serpent had purposely goaded Natsu to attack it during the battle, sacrificing its life and body in order to break the powerful spells that had controlled Gray. Now trapped in a weak and pitiful state, it could no longer swim; it would only sink to the bottom of the ocean where it would forever haunt the deep, dark depths. The once proud, mighty, and feared leviathan who ruled the entire western seas centuries ago had been stripped of its pride and dignity. And having to resort to seeking the help from a lowly human had shamed it further. Turiehal was extremely miserable and it made it plain obvious to Gray that it wanted to be finally free of its seemingly endless suffering.

Fuming, the bony snake ceased in its movements and the hissing stopped. **Only for now will I allow this, child! **it snarled bitterly, mentally speaking to Gray alone.

Loke nervously rubbed his cold hands together as he took one slow, tentative step forward, afraid to accidently anger the demon right under his feet. "S-Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you… two," he said anxiously. He slightly flinched and looked away when the Ice-Make mage's gaze fell on him.

Gray disregarded the spirit's reaction, now used to the fact that almost everyone was intimidated by his stare. He had seen his own reflection in a mirror provided by Lucy, but it wasn't his glowing green eyes that caught his attention first – it was his hair. The front of his locks had turned _white _– white as snow against a contrasting black. He was appalled by the change because it looked like he was prematurely graying. Tuirehal didn't have an absolute answer as to why his hair was suddenly bleached and that was rather irksome.

"You didn't surprise us," Gray replied, propping an arm over one raised knee. He lightly patted the top of the demon's frozen skull. "He's just annoyed as usual. Shouldn't you be partying with everyone else? It's a little cold over here."

The lion chuckled as he buttoned the front of his black suit and tucked his hands into his pants' pockets. He visibly shivered, his breath misting in the air and fogging up his shades. "'A little' is definitely an understatement. I wanted to make sure you're not feeling left out."

Gray smirked, though he doubted the spirit could see his smile under the shadows. He had a feeling Loke was only acting as a messenger on behalf of the group. So the others were worried about him. "No. Not at all. I'm actually happy. I'm glad to hear them having fun after everything that's happened."

Loke raised a questionable eyebrow. "For real? You're not a teensy bit envious of all the drinking and hoopla going on over there? The pirates like doing this weird thing where they stick chopsticks up their noses and stretch out the bottoms of their lips and dance around. It's pretty hilarious."

The ice mage shortly laughed at that. "I've seen them do it before. Besides, I'll ruin the fun if I join in."

His demonically infused power was like a curse. Everything instantly froze around him. Even when he didn't wear the magic amplifying rings the evil mages had foolishly given him, the longest Natsu's blazing fires survived within the Ice-Make mage's proximity was a minute or less. Gray couldn't drink and he couldn't eat since whatever he touched turned into ice before he could count to one. Erza had even tried to force feed him a piece of freshly cooked shrimp shortly after the party started, but the food became a block of ice the instant it landed on his tongue. Not being able to enjoy Sanji's delicious cooking didn't disappoint Gray too much since he didn't have an appetite to begin with.

"_Now comes the storm through the far-off sky. Now the waves are dancing. Beat upon the drums. If you lose your nerve, this breath could be your last. But if you hold on, the morning sun will rise."_

Loke peered at the distant fires, seeing only the tiny silhouettes of their companions moving about. "It's been one heck of a wild adventure," he began in a quiet, somber tone. "Pirates from another world… Demons… And a bunch of evil mages. I can't believe how close we were to lose you and Natsu…"

"Natsu?" Gray furrowed his brow in concern. He was only vaguely aware of what had transpired on the island between Natsu's party and the sinister mages of the island. He had overheard about Natsu's shocking transformation into an actual _dragon_ during the time he was imprisoned and chained up in the mages' underground laboratory. The vile old man named Herman had been infatuated with the Dragon Slayer's ability; obsessing over the many details in his horrid experiments he had wanted to perform.

When Gray had confronted the Dragon Slayer about it earlier in the day, Natsu turned glum and avoided the question. The ice-user didn't inquire more about the incident soon after that, understanding that it was not his place to pry.

However, Gray didn't hear about Natsu almost dying. "What happened to him?" he asked, almost demanding.

Loke lowered his gaze and didn't answer right away.

"_Today and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! But don't look so down, for at night the moon will rise!"_

"One of them nearly killed him," the lion quietly murmured. "Shot him with a magic bullet. Stopped his heart… But he obviously pulled through." The Celestial Spirit turned to bravely face the other. "These guys… They were more ruthless than any other bad guys we've ever encountered. I can't imagine what would've happened if things haven't turned out the way it has… You shouldn't feel guilty about anything. We might not still be here if you hadn't done what you did."

Gray snorted and formed a humorless smirk. "I bound my soul with an evil snake and then nearly killed everyone after being turned into a slave. How can I not feel guilty?"

"It wasn't your fault, Gray. You did what you had to do, right?" the spirit tried to reassure. "These mages were dangerous, heartless, merciless people. Would you be here talking to me if you hadn't formed the pact?"

_No, I'd probably be dead and rotting alongside Tuirehal within the dark cavern…_ the Ice-Make mage morbidly thought.

"It all worked out in the end. We're still alive. That's something to celebrate about," Loke continued, turning back towards the sound of everyone's voices with a small smile on his lips.

**Do you still bear regret for those wretches you have slain? **Tuirehal questioned, personally speaking to Gray alone.**If you had not taken their pathetic lives, your worthless companions would have joined the dead or worse. **

Sighing, the ice mage followed Loke's gaze as the thought crossed his mind.

Was he still regretful? No, not after hearing what happened to Natsu. The mages who wished to harm Gray's friends deserved the deaths they got; especially the old bastard Gray had the pleasure of freezing solid. The accursed being who came very close to killing everyone for the sake of his own sick and twisted ambitions had been frozen through and through, his life completely sucked away by the intense chill of Gray's magic. His crystallized body had been scattered to the winds after the ice mage crumbled the statue into fine, glittering dust.

Gray couldn't deny how good it felt to destroy the bastard caught within his ice. It was pure, sweet vengeance that ultimately satisfied Tuirehal.

"Tomorrow, the Straw Hats will return back to their world and we can finally head back home," said the Celestial Spirit. He glanced over his shoulder. "You _are_ coming back with us, right?"

"I can't go back… not like this. I'd have to move to Iceberg if I do," Gray replied, managing to crack a joking grin. The smile didn't last very long. "I doubt the Magic Council will look kindly on what I did. Blood magic's taboo and forbidden and all that, ain't it? They'll probably lock me up or something."

"They don't need to find out."

"I can't exactly hide this power and I can't leave this pile of old bones behind. He'll get very, very cranky."

Loke fully turned around, his face serious. "Then what do you plan to do? You can't stay on this island for the rest of your life." His eyes narrowed behind his shades, shifting from Gray to the block of ice by the ice-user's side. "Or have you already decided to do what we have already argued against?" he demanded.

Gray bowed his head, his eyes falling on the same spiny block. Encased inside was the Anima Stone, its pulsing, purplish-black light weakly shining through the thick layers. It was the remaining half of Tuirehal's soul that had been long sealed away. It resonated with both demon and Gray, beating in time with the mage's slow heartbeat. Only the ice mage could access it; a precaution he took just in case there were other members in Pandora's Box still alive and foolish enough to oppose them. The sealing staff, _Anguis Zhan_, was safe with Erza, further minimizing the chances of any retaliation.

"I've yet to decide on anything," he murmured as the group in the distance broke out into the final chorus of the pirate's song. Knowing Loke would try to speak out his mind in order to convince Gray of the 'right' choice, the Ice-Make mage quickly added; "I still need some time."

"Gray–"

"I know how you feel – I know how everyone feels. You don't have to remind me why I shouldn't throw my life away."

Gray wasn't a particular fan of dying. After all, he had experienced it once and it wasn't an entirely pleasant sensation from what he could remember. Death was painful; hot, searing, and excruciating… it had felt like he was burning alive along with Tuirehal when the demon was engulfed by Natsu's rage. But the decision was still there… to perish along with Tuirehal for the sake of granting it freedom and to eliminate another evil. However, that decision would bring only grief and sadness to his companions and, as Natsu had stated earlier, none of them would ever forgive him if he did sacrifice his life.

Sighing in disappointment, the Celestial Spirit turned his back to the ice mage. "Then I'll only tell you this," Loke began firmly, "Lucy already cried for you and Natsu… Don't make her cry again." Then, as he stepped into his gate, he softly added, "And she won't be the only one…"

With that, the lion disappeared out of sight, leaving Gray alone with the sea demon. The Ice-Make mage heaved a deep sigh as he fell onto his back and linked his frosty fingers beneath his head to gaze up at the cloudy sky. The singing was over, only to be replaced with loud cheers and laughter.

**Why care for those fools? If you destroy the Stone now, you will no longer have to hear their sad and pathetic pleas,**Tuirehal pointed out in a brusque manner.

Gray huffed and closed his eyes. "We share the same mind and soul, snake. You should already know why. They are my friends… and my family. I can't do that to them," he said with a light shake of his head. He dared to sneer and openly mock, "As we are now, they're kinda like your friends too."

The serpent wasn't amused. It shifted slightly and mentally snapped, **You speak utter nonsense. Demons have no need for companionship.**

In the past, Tuirehal had lived alone and ruled alone. It had single-handedly conquered the western ocean, where it sought only destruction and chaos within its watery territory. The serpent had been a feared and detested monster, making enemies and not allies in its destructive wake. And when it was banished, it suffered in isolation at the bottom of the Straw Hat's ocean for four hundred long and lonely years.

Gray was the first and only 'partner' it was ever forced to have. To cooperate with another being, which the demon had previously deemed inferior, had never been to Tuirehal's liking. It despised the presence of others. Especially weak, lowly humans.

However, through Gray's memories and past and present experiences with his guild and friends, the demon's dislike for companions was a tad, tad less than what it was before. It was a tiny but significant improvement according to Gray's standards.

"Well, you're stuck with them at the moment whether you like them or not," said the ice mage, still sneering.

The serpent's response to that was an infuriated hiss and a quick snap of its jaws that fortunately didn't toss the Ice-Make mage too far from his spot. After another warning, Gray settled back in his position.

The party continued on late through the night where it eventually migrated into Gray's frozen domain in spite of the harsh, frigid cold that haunted the landscape.

"Doesn't feel right to leave you alone when we're all having fun," was Natsu's claim as he and a nervous Happy flew over.

However, right after the pink-haired mage stepped foot on top of Tuirehal, the serpent violently jerked, nearly throwing Gray right off, and suddenly bellowed; **My head is not a platform! Begone or I will devour your souls, you puny, little, insignificant insects!**

Happy panicked and immediately took to the air with the Dragon Slayer in tow. "Who're you calling 'puny', you stupid, ugly bone-face?!" Natsu growled at the demon, his hands engulfed in bright orange flames. "You want another roasting?!"

"Ah! Wait, Natsu! If you do that–" the Exceed started to say but was sharply cut off.

**Come at me then, you ignorant, flame-headed buffoon! This time I will take you to Hell– **A giant muzzle of ice locked the demon's maw shut before it could move another inch. Tuirehal snarled a few vehement curses at Gray in its demonic tongue as it had no choice but to bear with the heavy weight of the mage's creation. Lying still once more, it seethed at Gray and the twisting black clouds above reflected its foul mood.

Not wanting to induce any more havoc in the form of another raging storm, Gray grabbed the frozen Anima Stone, leapt off the serpent's giant head, rolled into his fall, and quickly dispelled his magic muzzle right after. As he sauntered away, he took several deep breaths in hope of calming the serpent's burning soul, managing to bring its boiling anger down to a simmer.

Once far enough, he turned and gazed upon the hideous, ice-crusted face of the demon. Tuirehal was ugly before and he was uglier now with more gaps in its toothy snarl and blackened bones chipping away. Gray evenly met the demon's fervent glower. "Sorry, but I told you, didn't I? And besides, you shouldn't let that dumb idiot get to you."

"What did you say?!" Natsu roared, soundly dropping close by. Pissed and magically enveloped in fire, he marched towards Gray, making the surrounding ice shimmer and melt and the frigid air wisp and steam.

The Ice-Make mage sneered at his rival. "You heard me, lizard-breath."

"Guys! We're supposed to have fun tonight!" Happy intruded as he fluttered between the two rivals. He became a little sad. "The Straw Hats are leaving tomorrow. Let's make this night one they'll never forget!"

Natsu grinned, his previous anger forgotten. "Happy's right. So c'mon, ice-freak. The party's not over yet. Don't worry about freezing anything. I gotcha covered. I ate so much that I'm full of energy and ready to burn all night!" He powered up his flames to his maximum level, chasing away every shadow in the surrounding area and blinding Gray and Tuirehal in the process.

The heat coming from Natsu's fire was incredible, feeling like a hot slap against Gray's skin. Not to mention it was as bright as the freaking sun to the ice-user now that he was more accustomed to the darkness. Shielding his eyes, he had to take several blind steps back. "Damn! That's way too bright!" he said.

"Eh? Sorry." The Dragon Slayer lowered his magic, dropping the heat and dimming the light. "Your pet demon's invited too… by the way."

**I will take no part in your pointless, redundant celebration.**

"He's not my pet," Gray snapped before Natsu could say anything else that would likely aggravate the serpent further. "Can't you tell he's not the partying type? We'll leave him be."

They distanced themselves from Tuirehal, far enough where everyone wasn't too bothered to be watched by a pair of eerie green orbs lurking in the dim shadows. Gradually, the serpent's bitter mood diminished, giving Gray the opportunity to enjoy the last night with his new friends from another world.

Dressed in winter clothes or protective gear, the gang of pirates and mages brought their joy and antics, brightening the darkness and shattering the peaceful calm. Even though most were wounded and weary, the whole group still had a lot of energy to spend.

Natsu acted as a living campfire to keep everyone warm and comfortable. All the food had been eaten prior to their relocation, which was no surprise with Captain Luffy around. But drinks were still passed around, nicely chilled by Gray's touch.

More song and dance entertained the group, sung and played by the lovely Lyra and the talented Brook. Even Plue, Gemi, and Mini were summoned out along with Loke and Lyra at the same time thanks to the piece of Amphorite in Lucy's possession strengthening her magical ability. The twins transformed into numerous people including the Straw Hats, much to the surprise and amusement of each and every pirate.

Luffy went as far as challenging the clone of himself to a fight only to lose due to his fatigue and wounds. However, he was quick to laugh off his defeat, his jolly chortle always contagious within the group. Seeing the battle made Natsu eager to fight the captain, however, under Erza's strict order, he had to restrain his temptation or else be severely punished.

Meanwhile, the constantly quivering dog-spirit Plue became a quick friend of Chopper's who could amazingly translate the canine's speech and Lyra was a quick favourite to a smitten Sanji. Franky, Usopp, and Luffy performed that ridiculous dance with the chopsticks up their noses with Happy, Chopper, and Plue joining soon after. There was constant giggling and gossip among the females as they watched the males fool around.

The best part was the stories that each group exchanged later on. They spoke of grand adventures and epic fights, distant lands and parallel worlds, amazing friends and powerful foes, heart-breaking hardships and victorious triumphs; it was endless chatter and laughter that seemed to last all throughout the night. To end it all, Lyra sung one final song. Combined with the gentle sound of her harp, her beautiful voice brought tranquility to the tiring group.

It was the same song that had moved Gray to tears when he had first heard it back on Galuna Island. But now, it made him smile along with everyone else.

It was nearly dawn by the time almost everyone had fallen asleep, too exhausted to walk back to the ship. Wrapped in several layers of woolen and fur blankets the pirates had packed with them, the two groups huddled for warmth before Natsu snuffed out the last of his flames, bringing forth the shadows and cold.

Gray had left the group shortly before then, not wanting to chill them any further as they prepared to rest. Erza, Robin, and Brook, the only ones still wide awake, accompanied him as he made his way back to Tuirehal. He was their guide for it was too dark for them to see the dangers of the frozen path.

The four wordlessly approached the demon who gazed upon them with eyes that were neither fierce nor hostile. Armoured in thick frost, Tuirehal had not moved all night long. It had been quietly observing from afar and had fallen surprisingly mellow; a stark contrast to its normally demonic demeanor.

"What have you decided, Gray?" Erza quietly asked the instant they stopped before the serpent. She crossed her furry, plated arms and faced the ice mage, hardening her gaze as if to draw out the answer she wanted to hear.

Gray avoided her stare.

When he didn't answer right away, the warrioress continued, "Have you thought hard on any possible alternatives to your situation?"

There was hardly any other solution but the options he had in the first place. He slowly shook his head.

"I wonder, do demons sleep?" Robin suddenly questioned out of the blue, drawing the mages' attentions. Wearing her usual set of clothes, she, along with Brook, did not need to properly dress to ward off the low temperature. She closely observed the bony serpent lying in front of them with a small inquisitive smile on her lips.

Gray wasn't sure if the archaeologist was asking the demon directly, but Tuirehal chose to answer, speaking directly to the group of four only; **I do not sleep. Only weaklings require the need for it.**

Robin folded her arms and brought one hand to her chin, rather intrigued. "Even if you do not require it, is it possible for you to sleep?" she restated.

Brook hummed in thought as he brushed away the frost that was starting to accumulate on his tattered clothes. "He's more skeleton than demon. Maybe he's like me where sleep sometimes doesn't come." He lightly chuckled.

Gray perked an eyebrow at the undead musician, silently pondering over why Brook would need any sleep at all.

"What are you getting at, Robin?" Erza inquired, suspecting the female pirate had some sort of plan.

The archaeologist looked at Gray, her smile still the same. "An eternal sleep. One that could possibly seal the demon and its power. I have read in a fictional story once where an evil creature that could not be destroyed by the heroes had to be put into a deep sleep in order to protect the world." She quietly laughed. "I understand it is only based on a children's story. However, with the magic in your world, can a similar thing be done? Or should I ask first if such magic even exists?"

**An eternal slumber… where I will never awaken… **the serpent mused, mulling over the thought. The concept piqued its interest, but it was also uncertain about the idea.

"It would simulate death in a way. Where you will no longer be aware of anything nor will you feel anything. You will be free of pain and misery."

"There are different types of sealing spells that exist. However, I don't know of anyone capable of casting a sleep spell that could last an eternity," Erza informed. She frowned at the Ice-Make mage, showing her concern. "But even if I did, we have no clue what will happen to Gray."

**If I am cast under a deep sleep, the portion of my soul will slumber as well. The power he has gained will fall dormant and will remain as such so long as I sleep undisturbed. **

"But that's only in theory," Gray added, knowing Tuirehal lacked the knowledge. The limitations and potentials of the Blood Pact were still new to the demon since Gray was the first and only human it could ever bind its soul with. It did not truly know the outcome.

**In theory, yes.**

"It doesn't hurt to prove it right or wrong," Brook encouraged.

"It might solve both of your problems if the task is feasible," stated Robin.

"I believe it is the best option." Erza nodded in agreement. "All we have to do is find someone who can do it."

"No, that's not necessary," said Gray, making his superior frown once more. "It will take too long to search for someone who can." And Tuirehal was very untrusting of others, especially if they were powerful mages, not that Gray could blame the demon. There were many factors and risks involved as well that required a lot of careful planning. Moving the demon would be a problem. Exposing the island's location would be another. Tuirehal wasn't willing to waste any more time trying to resolve their situation either.

"What do you propose then?" Erza asked, clearly frustrated.

An idea came to Gray when he quickly pondered over Robin's suggestion. When he relayed his thoughts to Tuirehal, the demon silently conceded to his plan without any ill contempt or hesitation. He smiled confidently at his superior and answered with; "I know just what I have to do."

* * *

><p>Gathered by the crescent-shaped shore of the black island were the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu of Fairy Tail. Bobbing with the waves close by in the rounded basin was Thousand Sunny, her sunny, lion-like face smiling brighter than the cloudy afternoon sky.<p>

Icy sea water sprayed against their faces as the two groups got everything ready. All of Fairy Tail's belongings had been unloaded from the pirates' ship as well as a few packages of goods the pirates wanted to give their new friends. This was their final moment together before they had to say goodbye forever.

"You sure you don't want this back?" Sanji asked as he held out the water-absorbing bangle for Gray to take. "You did specifically say not to lose this thing since it was important."

The Ice-Make mage grinned and nodded. "Keep it. It'll be like a reminder of your journey with us." Juvia would probably unsuspectingly attach a new one on him anyway. Wearing his long, white, unbuttoned coat that was stiff from the cold, he stood a little farther away from the shoreline to avoid accidentally freezing the water that could potentially cause damage to the pirates' vessel. He didn't think to bring any extra footwear with his luggage, so he had to remain barefooted.

"What about your ring?" Chopper asked, pointing at the accessory still stuck on one of the horns of his antlers.

"It's yours, little guy. I got four new ones anyway so it's all good."

The doctor beamed with happiness. "Thank you! Oh… I don't really have anything to give you!"

Gray shrugged. "I don't need anything in return. You and your crew have done more than enough for me and my team." And Usopp had given him a mini replica of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger so he was pretty happy about that.

Sanji lightly smirked before biting onto the butt of his burning cigarette. "Same goes for us. We wouldn't have found our way back home if wasn't for your team's help. I cooked you guys a little lunch," he pointed a thumb at the large paper bag sitting by the mages' pile of backpacks and other stuff, "Enjoy it. When you can, I mean."

"If Natsu doesn't eat it first," the ice mage grumbled, glancing over at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu and Happy were with Usopp, Franky, and Luffy. The five of them were sharing one last laugh together.

"I really want you guys on my crew," said the captain with a wide grin. "It'll be fun, Natsu!"

The fire-user snorted and crossed his arms. On his right hand, he wore a new gauntlet that was adorned with red-painted metal plating, fiery motifs, and a golden sigil of Fairy Tail on the back of the palm. It was a gift from Usopp, a special gauntlet that could ignite with fire without the use of magic but with a unique shell the sharpshooter had called a 'Flame Dial'. "Sorry, Captain, but I'd rather stay on land than on a ship for days on end," said Natsu. He started to look ill. "Ugh… I'm already seasick just thinking about it…"

Franky took pity on the pink-haired mage. "Geez, I knew it was bad. Didn't think it was _this_ bad."

"Natsu! I gave you a few extra bottles of medicine! Quickly take some!" said Chopper, running over to join the group.

"See? Chopper's the best doctor. You don't have worry about getting sick again!" Luffy added.

The reindeer brightened from his captain's praise. He sparkled with pride and wriggled in place, unable to hide his glee. "What are you talking about, asshole! Shut up! Bastard!"

Happy giggled while Natsu laughed. "Your medicine does work like magic, doc. It's the best. Thanks for the ten extra bottles."

Chopper's smile grew even wider. "Oh! Shut up! You're a bastard too! Go to hell!"

To Luffy, the Dragon Slayer said, "I'd love to go, but Earthland is our home. Can't leave our guild behind."

The captain was disappointed. He bit his lower, trembling lip as big fat tears started to well in the corner of his eyes. "Then… this is goodbye, Natsu Dragoneel," he choked out. "I-I'm not going to miss you or anything!"

"Oh, Luffy…" Usopp uttered, shaking his head. However, the sharpshooter couldn't hold back his tears either. "Why is it so sad to say goodbye?!" he cried.

Natsu was next to break. "Goddamn it, you guys. You're making this so hard!"

"Stop crying! We're supposed to be men!" demanded Franky, but he had water streaming down his face too.

And then the four embraced, sobbing and sniffling and wailing about how much they'll miss each other. Happy and Chopper were next to follow, bawling in each other's arms as they too said their tearful goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Gray, Sanji, Lucy, Erza, Nami, Robin, Brook, and Zoro either rolled their eyes at the drama or smiled fondly at the heartfelt moment.

Lucy politely bowed her head in thanks at Robin as she clutched a large, old book to her chest. "Thank you so much for this tome, Robin!"

The older woman smiled. "I hope it will help you with your literature, miss Lucy. And thank you for this magazine," she said, holding up an issue of _Sorcerer_ Lucy had packed with her. "I will enjoy learning more about your world and your guild."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Gray, noticing the cover was full of half-naked girls, "Which issue is that?"

"It's the latest one. The swimsuit edition." Lucy looked sideways at the scarlet-haired mage beside her and giggled. "Erza's on page 10."

Sanji was suddenly excited. "Erza? In swimsuit?!" He rushed over, grabbed the magazine out of Robin's hands, and hastily flipped to the page. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, his cigarette was forgotten on the ground. His face was as red as a tomato as a lecherous smile slowly twisted on his lips. "Oh. My. God."

Brook and Zoro peeked over the cook's shoulders for a quick look. The swordsman noticeably raised an eyebrow while the skeleton's jaw literally dropped to the floor at the image inside.

Hands shaking, Sanji turned his heart-throbbing eye on Erza. "So many gorgeous girls on this page but none stand out as much as you, Madame Scarlet! _I must have this wondrous picture_! I will cut this out and frame it and hang it in the kitchen!"

"Hey… I'm in there too…" Lucy quietly grumbled with a little pout.

Robin snatched the magazine back only to have it plucked out of her hands by a curious Nami. "You will do no such thing, Mr. Cook," stated the archaeologist. "We will treasure this magazine. There will be no damage done to it."

Sanji frowned in disappointment, his elation completely deflated. "Yes, Robin…"

Erza soundly smirked at that. "Sanji, let me give you one last gift. Behold, my strongest armour against the male species." In a blink of an eye, her Snow Empress armour was replaced with her extremely revealing Seduction Armour composed of a thin white apron that only covered her front, thigh-high black, netted stockings, bright pink panties, a white maid's bonnet atop her head, and a pair of steel-plated gauntlets on her arms. To further add to the appeal of her 'armour', she wielded a simple sword that had the words 'Come on Boy' etched onto the silver length of the blade. She turned sideways so Sanji could get a better view of her bare skin and lack of bra. "What do you think?" she asked in a sweet, tempting voice all the while shivering from the exposure.

"P-P-P-Panties!" Brook exclaimed right after reattaching his jaw. Somehow tears were streaming out of his empty sockets. "You have fulfilled this dying man's dream! I can now die a happy man!"

"You're already dead," Zoro and Nami reminded the musician, lightly backhanding the skeleton in the face at the same time.

"Oh! You're right! Yohohoho!"

Sanji was red hot as he gawked at Erza. Gray was certain he could see steam coming out of the blond man's ears. The cook tried to say something but ended up fumbling his words. Blood started to gush out of his nose and his visible eye rolled to the back of his head. He fainted from the extreme rush of euphoria, falling onto his back with an audible thud.

"Wow, a little over-kill, Erza," commented Nami, nudging an unconscious but broadly grinning Sanji with her foot.

"Damn, get a hold of yourself, stupid cook," Zoro grumbled, looking at the fallen pirate to avoid staring at Erza.

The warrioress shifted back to her Snow Empress Armour and laughed in amusement.

"The image of the half-naked goddess, Erza Scarlet, will forever be burned in my head until the day I die," sighed the blond-haired pirate as he came to.

Zoro stepped up to the scarlet-haired mage and gestured to the fourth katana by his waist. "You're sure about giving me this? It's valuable, ain't it?" he asked.

Erza nodded. "I have over two hundred weapons, Roronoa. And I can always obtain more. You have impressed me more times than I can count with your mastery over the katana so I would like you to have one of mine. In fact, it would be an honour if you keep it and a greater honour if you use it on your next adventures."

The swordsman slid Erza's sword a quarter out of its sheath to admire the gleaming blade. He smirked in admiration. "It is a pretty nice sword. Would hate to part with it so soon now that I got the hang of it. Thanks. That sake I gave you, that stuff's the best on the Grand Line and hard to come by so don't go drinking it all in one go."

"I'll only break it out on special occasions."

"Better make sure Cana doesn't find it first," said Gray with a knowing smile.

"She won't find it where I'm going to hide it," Erza replied, sneering.

The katana wasn't the only item the warrioress wanted to give away. The magic earrings she had lent to Robin were now the archaeologist's to cherish and keep. Lucy and Happy had followed suit, allowing the pirates to keep the magical items they had lent them. Luffy was ecstatic to have the spirit mage's Light Pen while Franky commented on how he wasn't going to be too worried about losing money in bets with her curse-warding pendant. (The necklace didn't actually work like that and when Lucy had tried to explain to him, he was too occupied to listen.)

Even though Happy's feather charm was meant for Carla, he had claimed to Brook that he would find something much better to give her. And there was no more use for his compass, so he was more than happy to give Nami the little tool as a souvenir.

In return, the pirates gave Fairy Tail a few gifts of their own for the whole group to share: a bag full of tangerines, individual boxed lunches, a barrel of rum, extra ointments, medicine, and first-aid supplies, and most precious of all, a Tone Dial and Vision Dial; two special shells that had recorded the songs, laughter, and images from last night's final gathering. The pirates had made two copies of each, so they too could look back and remember the fun they had with their friends from Earthland.

Once everything was set, the two groups exchanged their last goodbyes in the form of hugs, tears, and words before the Straw Hats boarded their ship.

"It's been fun, Fairy Tail!" shouted Luffy over the rail as his ship began to paddle away. Grinning wide, he waved at the mages with hands that were fully bound in bandages. "You guys were amazing! Maybe someday we'll see each other again!"

"If that day ever comes, let's have a rematch!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fists into the air.

"Yeah! Let's fight again the next time we meet, Natsu Dragoneel!"

"It's Drag-neel, Captain!"

Luffy only laughed. He and his crew stood on deck where Franky's Frozen Launcher still remained intact. The Straw Hat Pirates gave the mages one final wave and shout of farewell.

As Thousand Sunny made her way to the center of the basin, Team Natsu climbed to the top of the black tower overlooking the slope to the shore. The top of the open tower was empty and flat with the exception of a small black, pyramidal-shaped pedestal that was as high as Gray's knees. It wasn't visible at first until his ever-growing frost started to spread over the structure. He stood at the back while the rest of his team gathered around the pedestal where a hole was visible in the center.

Staring out at sea, Gray could see the six huge, towering statues carved out of the island's shadowless stone, each one made into the image of Tuirehal. They gazed at the center of the enormous pool with lifeless eyes, their jaws wide open as if ready to devour the ship floating within their black waters.

Erza moved to stand before the pedestal with _Anguis Zhan_ materializing into her right hand. She held it in front, with the sharp, pointed end hovering above the hole. "This is where this goes?" she asked the Ice-Make mage.

Gray nodded and she plunged the staff into the opening as far as it would go where a loud _click_ could be heard. The crystal eyes of the ivory serpent flared to life, making the ice mage instinctively fall into the defensive in fear of being ensnared by electrifying chains. But nothing like that happened, much to his relief. In fact, nothing happened with the exception of the staff's eyes shining with a white light.

"Now what?" Erza asked after a minute had passed.

Gray shrugged. He didn't have an answer and neither did Tuirehal since the demon had been on the opposite end when the event occurred so long ago.

Lucy however, started to look closely at the engravings marking the stone around the pedestal that was visible beneath the thin layer of frost. She traced one of the symbols with a gloved finger. "I think… Try turning it, Erza. Point it towards… the 'Black… Ocean…' I think this last word is 'Gate'," she murmured, managing to decipher some of the glyphs. She pointed out at sea where Thousand Sunny was waiting. "Turn it towards the ocean."

Erza grasped the serpent's neck and carefully twisted it around, hearing the heavy grind of stone against stone as some sort of mechanism moved along with the staff within the pedestal. There was a resounding thud when the head of _Anguis Zhan _stared at the dark pool below and would no longer turn.

Everyone gasped when each crystal adorning the staff, including the black orb in its maw, glowed a bright blue. Then the light spread out like electricity running through a line, quickly passing down the staff and moving through each and every marking left in the stone of the tower, lighting up all the symbols that had been previously hidden.

It didn't stop there; the bright blue energy traveled down into the rock of the island and seemingly shot out in every direction, traversing every crack and fissure lining the ground, brightening the dismal black rocks and making every frozen surface shine as far as Gray could see.

The light traced up the intricate patterns carved on each of the six demon statues surrounding the ocean basin and lit up the eyes, bringing life to each stone serpent. The basin of water grew bright as well for the rocks below started to glow, turning the sea from black to a clear blue. Energy steadily pulsed from the staff, sending waves of light all throughout the island and creating a spectacular sight.

It was magic energy that powered the staff; absorbed from the five mages who stood atop the tower. Lucy was astonished by the magical display, her eyes glued to the six statues that fluctuated with power. "So this is why they needed an island made completely of Amphorite," she began, "it takes so much magic energy to open the portal."

"What? So, does that mean it's not going to work?" Natsu asked, frowning.

The spirit mage shook her head and smiled. "No. This will definitely work. Our magic is amplified by the entire island. If it weren't for all this Amphorite, a thousand or more mages would be needed to open the portal." She reached out and touched the head of the ivory staff. "Let's put everything we have into this to make sure the Straw Hats can finally get back to their home world."

"Aye!" said Happy and Natsu as they both placed a hand on _Anguis Zhan_ to join with Erza and Lucy.

Gray couldn't participate, however, since he was unable to touch the holy staff. He stood by and watched, feeling the magic of his friends grow rapidly to an immeasurable godly level as their combined power flowed into the ivory serpent and into every part of the black island. Brighter the light grew, almost blinding. At that moment, Gray noticed something flickering in the glowing pool.

It looked like yellow lightning was crackling beneath the waves, changing the blue water into a pool of gold. Then everything became still; the wind ceased to blow, the clouds above froze in place, and the waves of the ocean completely stopped, making it look like Thousand Sunny was floating in stagnant water. The world was oddly quiet as each mage held their breath. The eyes of the serpent statues flashed white just as the basin transformed from a golden pool and into a silvery, reflective body of water.

It was as if Gray was gazing down on a giant mirror. He could see the frozen sky, another Thousand Sunny, and each of the demon statues' reflection upon the flawless surface.

The moment lasted for only a second before a ripple originating from the middle distorted the entire mirror. And then, without a sound, Thousand Sunny vanished along with every drop of water that was contained within the basin.

A gaping black, bowl-shaped hole was all that was left. It was starting to fill with the sea rushing through the basin's only opening. The light from each statue, the island, the tower, and _Anguis Zhan_ gradually faded as time resumed around Fairy Tail.

Natsu moved to stand at the very edge of the tower and looked out into the empty ocean. "They're gone…" he said in awe. "We did it."

"I hope they got back safely," said Happy, a little worried.

"I'm sure they're fine," assured Erza, wearing a knowing smile. "Nothing can stop them from reaching their dreams."

"That's right. They're a hardy bunch," added Lucy.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to see them again?" the Exceed wondered.

No one had an answer, but they truly hoped for such a day to come.

The five mages remained on the tower one minute more, watching as the sea began to slowly rise where their new friends had once been. When they were ready, they left the tower and returned inland where one charred, bony sea demon was lying in wait.

"You're sure about this?" Natsu asked, giving the Ice-Make mage a slightly concerned look.

Gray nodded and crossed his arms, feeling the stiff, frozen fabric of his coat's sleeves softly crunch together. "It's the only alternative otherwise… Well, you know."

The Dragon Slayer's gaze flickered towards the demon and back at Gray. He still wasn't convinced nor was he trusting of the demon impatiently glowering at the small group. "You really sure?"

The ice-mage sighed. "Yes, flame-brain. For the last time. You can trust him as much as you can trust me."

Natsu scoffed at that, turning a wary eye towards the living pile of bones.

**Puny, little vermin, **Tuirehal sharply addressed the Dragon Slayer, making the pink-haired mage growl in indignation, **You are wasting my time. If you and your pathetic lot do not leave at once, then I shall drown you worthless beings beneath my tides!**

Natsu cursed at the voice screaming in his head while the others cringed in pain. Gray on the other hand, loudly groaned and shot the demon a disapproving scowl. _What tides? We're in the middle of an island,_ he wanted to say, but said instead to his teammates; "Better get going. He's not going to wait any longer."

Gray reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out the half-frozen Anima Stone that steadily pulsed with dark energy. He looked it over one final time before handing it to Erza.

She gave him a meaningful nod, holding the crystal as if it was a delicate treasure. With a firm, determined expression, she faced Tuirehal. "The Anima Stone and Anguis Zhan will be safe with our master, demon. Never will they ever be used again. This island's location and your existence will be our guild's greatest secret. You have Fairy Tail's word."

"We will look more into Pandora's Box as well," said Lucy, tentatively moving closer to the great beast, her brown eyes wavering slightly from the fiend's intent gaze. "We will not allow that organization to harm you or manipulate you in any way. We promise you."

"Guess we have no choice but to protect you from now on," Natsu grumbled only to sneer as he boldly approached the serpent. "You can count on us, bone-face. We don't want anything to happen to Gray so we won't let anything happen to you. It's a promise that will never be broken."

"Aye! We never break promises!" Happy bravely added atop his perch over Natsu's shoulder.

Tuirehal's eyes dimmed slightly. It was amused but didn't show it. **Promises are only useless words, **it spat. **However… if you humans can fulfill what you have spoken… then you puny creatures will not be as worthless as I have assumed.**

Gray smirked at the demon's change in attitude. "That's the best compliment you're ever going to get out of him. Are you guys all set?" the ice mage asked his team.

Natsu adjusted the backpack he carried and picked up Gray's bag. "Yeah. We're good to go. So… How long did you say?"

"One week. By then, this island should be completely frozen over and impassable. No one will ever want to step foot here ever again."

The Dragon Slayer cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "If you do that, how are we gonna find you?"

Gray molded a small, sharp piece of ice in his right hand and used it to slash open the palm of his left, much to the surprise of his friends. "I know you'll find me," he said to Natsu, holding up his wounded hand and clenching it into a tight fist to draw out more blood before the gash could freeze entirely shut. Deep scarlet crystals dropped to the ground, smashing to little pieces upon impact.

The Dragon Slayer nodded in understanding, imprinting the scent of Gray's blood into his memory.

To Tuirehal, Gray said, "Summon Zifur. Brace yourselves, guys."

Happy cowered and uselessly covered his ears while everyone else gritted their teeth or clenched their jaws.

**Inferior one of the sky! Show yourself before me at once!**

"Ugh! Damn it to hell. That really hurts!" Natsu outright complained, rubbing his temples.

It wasn't before long until they could hear the flapping of giant wings. A huge shadow belonging to a gray-scaled, wyvern-like demon quickly descended upon them. Instead of landing like any ordinary flying beast, the big beast crashed into the ground and tumbled past the startled mages and rather annoyed serpent before skidding to a stop in a jumbled heap of limbs.

Loudly groaning in pain, the large creature slowly untangled itself before clumsily climbing onto to its hind feet where it stood as tall as the tip of Tuirehal's longest horns. Zifur, the former slave of Garron the demon tamer, was a half-blind, nearly four-hundred year old, ancient, elderly demon. It would have ended up being the main course in last night's dinner if it hadn't woken up seconds before Zoro could start hacking at its meat.

When Zifur had realized it was free of its binds, the winged demon became indebted to Gray and Tuirehal upon its own insistence. Having served as Garron's slave for nearly twenty years, the wyvern was overwhelmingly grateful for its freedom even after being nearly electrocuted to death. Despite its outward appearance, the flying beast had a temperate, senile personality, which was highly unexpected from a demon of its caliber.

Zifur turned its back to them. "Lord of the Sea, I have come as you have requested," it said humbly, its voice sounding like the ragged tone of an elderly man to match its old age. "I can sense you yet I do not see you."

**I am here, fool.**

The wyvern turned its head sharply to the side, its five eyes squinting at Erza. It twisted around, hobbled forward and leaned on its clawed hands for a closer view at the mage. "My, you look smaller and more human-like than I remember…" it said.

"Seriously? How can you mistake me for a giant sea demon?" Erza muttered, crossing her arms, not the least bit intimidated by the winged beast's close proximity. Zifur's reptilian jaws were big enough to swallow her whole if it dared to try. Knowing that didn't faze her at all.

_**Here**_**, you blind wretch.**

The wyvern turned the wrong way yet again. "Is that you?" it asked a pile of ice-covered rocks.

"Zifur," Gray called before Tuirehal could berate the old demon. He approached Zifur, his presence easily detected by the giant reptilian beast.

The winged creature visibly shuddered from the cold and faced the mage, its three red eyes gleaming bright while the other two blind eyes remained pale and milky. "Half-Lord," it greeted with a slight bow of its head. "I am at your service. Ask and I will deliver."

Gray disregarded the demon's title for him since he had already tried to get the demon to address him by his name but to no avail. "My request is for you to take my friends back to the mainland of Fiore. After one week has passed, you are to bring them back here at this very same spot."

The demon deepened its bow, nearly touching its snout to the icy ground. "If you so desire, Half-Lord," Zifur complied without a second thought. It lowered onto its knees and elbows, its joints soundly popping and cracking. It bared its browning teeth in an ugly, vicious smile. "I do not miss the chains, but I do miss having a set of good eyes to guide me in flight. Mountains and earth are always getting in my way."

"Should really get those eyes checked, old man. I don't wanna end up in the ocean on our way home," commented Natsu as he and the others started to round the giant winged demon with all their stuff. Zifur was big enough to carry more than ten people on its back so a handful of mages and a cat were not going to be a big problem.

"I can remedy that," informed Erza with a devilish sneer. She produced two sets of familiar rope out of thin air, tied one end on each into a lasso and then secured them both around the base of Zifur's two great horns. She then tied the other ends of the rope together to make temporary reins.

Zifur didn't mind too much for it was used to having someone else lead him. It was better for its health, the demon openly admitted with a raspy laugh.

"Hey, Natsu. Make sure you take some of Chopper's medicine!" Happy advised.

"Yeah, yeah," the Dragon Slayer murmured, popping a few brown pills into his mouth.

As Lucy passed Gray, she said with a smile, "I'll make sure Natsu doesn't eat your lunch."

"It'll probably go bad before I can eat it. Share it with the others back home. I'm sure they'll love what Sanji made," Gray replied.

Natsu brightened at that idea. "Hey, I wonder if Mirajane can replicate the taste. It'd be awesome to eat Sanji's quality of food everyday!" He stepped up to Gray and held up his raised right fist that was swallowed in fire. "We'll be back for you in one week. Promise."

The Ice-Make mage lightly smacked the back of his frosted arm against the other's and smirked. "I'll be waiting."

Gray watched as Zifur took to the air with Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy riding on its back with all their gear and gifts tied together. Each flap of the demon's massive webbed wings created a strong wind that blew back his hair and the ends of his long coat. He could overhear the last bits of their conversation before they were nothing but a big white speck in the cloudy sky:

"Now which way is your mainland, humans? Across the ocean, is it not? I would not mind stopping for a drink to wash out my mouth. I devoured a foul-tasting animal late at night and the sour taste still lingers."

"Eh? I don't remember seeing any animals. And I think it's that way."

"No, Natsu! That's south. Nami said we have to head east to get back to Karuu Island. So Fiore must be east too."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did, Natsu…"

One hour was how long Gray needed to wait to make sure his friends were far enough from the island. He spent the time securing the island by blocking the cave entrance that led to the underground laboratory with thick, barbed ice. After that, he sealed up the massive hole that was an entranceway to Tuirehal's prison cavern that Lucy's spirit, Virgo, had dug up in order to squeeze an enormous demonic serpent through. Such an amazing feat was manageable with Aquarius's angry water torrents flushing the big snake out of the cavern. It had been Lucy's and Robin's strategy to bring the serpent to the surface without the enemies noticing and it had effectively worked.

Once the job was done, he was free to do whatever he wanted. With the incredible power at his disposal, he let loose with his creativity and created massive walls of ice that encircled a wide range around Tuirehal. Taller than the nearby mountains, nearly twenty meters thick, with the tops curved and pointed inwards like giant claws, and every icy surface covered in sharp, gleaming edges and prickly spines, his protective, fortified barrier was impenetrable from the ground.

Around the demon itself, Gray couldn't decide if he wanted to design a castle or a temple, so he merged both ideas into one. Massive walls stretched as far as Tuirehal's long, coiled body, each half as thick as the outer barrier. He added rows of columns, archways, and one massive domed ceiling in the main, grand hall where the demon's head resided. To the best of his ability, the mage added fine details on everything; carving ornate patterns and intricate lines – something he had picked up from watching Franky work on the Frozen Launcher – as well as a few stylized images of Tuirehal on some of the walls in the grand hall to appeal the demon. Since it was the serpent's 'temple' and final resting ground, Gray went all out to make the palace-sized sanctuary befitting for one mighty, fearsome demon who once ruled the ocean.

On the outside of the fortress, Gray included decorative buttresses and numerous towers along the perimeter of the ice structure, each shaped like the tall coiled statues of the demon serpents that guarded the island's entranceway. There were twenty-five giant serpent towers in total and each one faced the outer barricade with clear, glassy eyes and open maws full of pointy crystal teeth.

To finish it off, he formed an arced, enclosed gateway that was the only path into the fortress. The doors of the gate were shaped like the doors of Fairy Tail, only five times bigger and twice as thick. On the front of each door, he added his guild's sigil, each one a vibrant crimson against a field of bluish-white. It would surely aid Natsu in finding the temple's entrance.

Gray stood back and admired his work. The palace-temple was his grandest creation yet and it didn't feel like he expended any energy at all making it. Granted, it was more intimidating in appearance than what he had in mind with all the jagged edges and sharp protrusions covering every surface, but he couldn't remedy that no matter how much he tried.

"So what do you think?" he asked the demon after closing the crystal door behind him. His voiced echoed within the grand hall, sounding as if he were back in the underground cavern. He strolled towards the looming pair of wicked green orbs, his bare feet softly padding against the frozen floor. Barely did the light pass through the thick layers of ice so the inside was almost pitch black. However, that wasn't a problem for the Ice-Make mage.

If Tuirehal had eyeballs, the serpent would be rolling them within the dark chamber. Large green eyes flickered in slight annoyance. **This defeats the purpose of hiding my location, **Tuirehal scoffed.

"It won't be recognizable once the entire island is frozen over anyway."

The plan was to merge their powers together and summon a massive storm that would ravage and freeze the island's surface for at least one week straight. Depending on the magnitude of their combined magic, the storm had the potential to alter the climate within this uncharted part of the ocean, creating an extremely cold, uninhabitable environment on the island and surrounding region.

Their ultimate goal was to deplete their power down to absolutely nothing where Tuirehal would eventually fall into a deep sleep from exhaustion. But shortly before then, before Gray would lose consciousness as well, he would seal the demon within ice infused with his blood so no one but him could ever free and awaken the great sea serpent.

Gray took one slow, deep breath as he slipped on the four black rings that amplified his power immensely. "Are you ready?" It was a question that didn't need to be asked. Tuirehal had been ready long ago.

The serpent's eyes dimmed within the darkness, reflecting a hint of weariness. **At last, the time has come. This is farewell, child. **_**Si sassawrl sa-Rho kas shi-ka.**_

"Yeah," Gray said quietly, managing a small, sullen smile. "_Si sassawrl sa-Rho kas shi-ka_." _Until we meet again in Hell. _

* * *

><p>AN: To all who have read this far, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I know it's not the greatest. There are some parts I'm rather disappointed in myself for and there were other things I wish I touched more on such as the development of the strong relationship between Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats. It doesn't feel like I've established it at all but instead forced it upon the characters. In spite of those issues, I do hope you have all enjoyed this story more so than I actually enjoyed writing it.

I would like to thank _brave kid_ for providing me with the Japanese-translated lyrics for _Bink's Sake _and sharing a few ideas that I have used in past chapters. Your help has been greatly appreciated! I've never heard _Bink's Sake_ until I looked it up on Youtube to get a grasp its melody. Ended up bawling my eyes out at the scene and I also had a good cry at Lyra's song too. Reading a song in a manga is so different compared to hearing it sung in anime.

Now I can say that I'm finally _done_! **IT'S** **COMPLETE!** And it only took over two years! This is a great achievement for me. I couldn't have done it without all of your support. Thank you all again.

This story had turned into something far from what I had originally planned. I only wanted to write a short, light-hearted story that had a similar feel to those (often awful) filler arcs you see in a long-running anime series. Somehow it evolved into a more serious project. I never did intend to have Dragon-Natsu or Demon-Gray mixed in, but I'm happy that I did otherwise it would have been a boring, typical story plot. Wouldn't you agree?

I wonder, has anyone ever picked up on why Juvia gave Gray the water-absorbing bangle? It's so he could absorb her _love_!

That is all I have to say. Farewell, everyone! I shall be moving on to work on my other story.

Thanks for reading one last time!


End file.
